Storm Surge
by Tripp3235
Summary: AU: Believing to be on the heels of Snow White, the evil queen is thrown from her horse during a dangerous and strong storm. She is found by Robin Hood who takes her to a cabin he and his son are using as a temporary shelter and nurses her. Outlaw Queen.
1. Chapter 1

_AU: Believing to be on the heels of Snow White, the evil queen is thrown from her horse during a dangerous and strong storm. She is found by Robin Hood who takes her to a cabin he and his son are using as a temporary shelter and nurses her. Outlaw Queen. Thank you to beta Slynn6776._

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Did you not hear me, Captain? Your queen gave you an order!" Regina yelled, dumbstruck at the incompetence of her army's leaders.

The captain was not ignorant of the queen's wrath but he knew the coming storm on the horizon was to be a powerful one, heading off into the forest now would absolutely get his men injured or killed. "Your Highness, please look over the hills, that storm will be here right after sunset. You can see the lightning flashes from here-"

"That storm will be nothing if you choose to disobey me." Regina glared into the man's eyes. He waivered and looked away. She sneered, she could practically smell his cowardice. "Fine, give me your horse."

"You-you're majesty?"

Without anyone helping her up, she climbed up on the captain's mount. The horse buckled a bit but her time with Daniel allowed her to know how to deal with a skittish horse. _Daniel_. His memory registered and she was going to be damned rather than let Snow White get away. "Men, draw your weapons and listen!"

The other men glanced at each other, obviously not wishing to do what she commanded. She vowed to get their names later as they would be punished severely. "Reports of an outlaw bandit have come to me and I am positive it is Snow White. Finally, we can catch her and I'm not going to let a little rainfall stop me from this!"

Looking over the group of them, she could actually see shuddering at her words. One of the soldiers looked at the captain for help. Regina pointed at him and a blast of magic knocked the man to the ground. "Anyone else wish to hesitate?" Immediately the men got into formation, including the cowardly captain.

"Now boys, follow me!" Taking her horse, she rode off with the men running behind.

An hour later, the rains were on top of them and it was difficult to see anything. Though sunset was still several minutes away, the dark clouds completely blocked out the light. Regina used magic to keep her face clear, so she could see into the rain. Glancing back, the men were lagging some distance behind. Creating a fireball, she threw it just in front of them and they jumped back. "Come, we are getting closer!"

"Your Majesty" came a voice from the group of men. They were too far away to pinpoint exactly who. "We must turn back. The storm is getting worse. Please!"

Regina fought back the urge to throw another fireball. She stared out ahead of her. The trees were getting thicker and the trail she was on becoming quite muddy. The horse was struggling. Perhaps they were right after all.

Just then a lightning flash lit up the area and she saw something dangling from a branch about 20 feet away. Using her magic, she commanded it to fly to her. Upon catching it, she looked it over and her lips curled in a triumphant sneer. "You see, you cowards! Leather from a hooded cloak! Just like Snow wears! She came this very way. How dare you try to stop me just as I'm about to finally catch the princess!" She didn't wait for an answer from them. She took off into the darkness. The men watched as her form shrank in the distance. While they knew the queen might have their heads for disobeying, she'd have to wait and kill them after the storm had passed.

Meanwhile the horse was not happy about the journey. It fought her as the forest closed around them. Her eyes scanned the trees but the wind was pushing them so hard they were practically bending over. The noise of a tree falling set her on edge and using another fireball, she looked ahead of her path. Cursing, she saw the fallen tree was now blocking the path. Turning around, she planned on telling the guards to follow her, but they were nowhere to be seen. Eyes narrowing, she realized the cowards had retreated. They would regret it.

Maneuvering the horse, she worked around the edge of the tree, it was bigger than she thought. Branches were scratching her but she paid little attention. Finally a lightning strike mere feet away took her by surprise as well as her steed. The horse leaped up and because she wasn't expecting it, she was thrown off. Her body came down at an awkward angle and she felt her head hitting bark, not to mention the rest of her body hitting several branches. She looked in the direction of the horse but it had already galloped away.

"Stupid animal," she cried. Standing up, she tried to walk but dizziness overtook her. Reaching towards her head, she felt blood and she attempted to heal her wound. But because of the amount of magic she had already used that night, and healing was never one of her strengths, she was unable to do so. Fumbling around her, she tried to look for a drier place but now the wind was hitting her straight in the face making the rain strike like pellets. As she stepped, she stumbled and felt herself falling. She rolled down what must be a hill and landed painfully on her side.

Laying there, she thought maybe it was time to just let it go. She could die here. Nobody would miss her, and the forest would be a place that her mother would hate so that was fitting. She relaxed, allowing her body to give into the fatigue. Just as she was to pass out, she heard some noise, and wondered if any large animals hunted on such a night.

Strong hands picked her up and she could make out a voice…a man's voice. She felt herself lifted and some sort of fabric being skirted around her. She made a half hearted attempt to tell the stranger to unhand her, but she was so tired and the noise of the storm drowned out her words.

* * *

"Roland, get out of the way, son." Robin came into the cabin, soaked to the bone, the woman in his arms.

"Who is it, Papa?" his son asked, eyes wide with curiosity.

Robin didn't know, so he didn't answer. Lowering her to the bed in the corner, he unwrapped her. The torn leather cloak had provided little protection to wear normally, but it was still useful to shield her from the onslaught of the hard rain. Robin had never seen such a storm like this.

Kneeling down besides the woman, Robin tried to get a look at her injuries. He could barely make out her form in the darkness when she disappeared and then he knew she had fallen. The tumble she had taken down the hill had to have hurt but luckily, for the moment, none of her injuries jumped out as serious. When he touched her head, he felt the warmth of the blood and cursed under his breath.

"Roland! Grab those linens over there!" His son ran quickly to the other corner. The cabin they found to take shelter hadn't been lived in for awhile but many domestic objects had been left behind. Taking the fabric, Robin dipped it into the water he had placed over the fire. He was going to have to take care to stop her bleeding.

She flinched as he touched her. Roland ran over and asked what was the matter with her. "She fell out there in the woods. You were right when you said you heard shouting, my boy." Roland smiled proud he had been useful. Of course Robin couldn't tell him he dared to leave the security of the cabin to verify there was no immediate danger from whomever was outside. The cabin provided protection from the storm but it would offer little protection against an enemy.

The woman flinched under Robin's touch and he was glad to see she was partially conscious. His eyes took notice of her wardrobe. She was wearing clothing tailored very specifically for her form in expensive fabrics. She was a woman of means. Reaching down to his pocket, Robin checked to verify the jewelry was still there. He hadn't planned on stealing from her, well not yet, but her bracelet had been rubbing his shoulder as he carried her and he chose to remove it. Pulling it out, he gasped, the item was very opulent, probably one of the most expensive items he'd ever seen in a long, long time.

"Papa, her feet are wet, we need to warm them!" His son had ran to the woman's boots and tried to pull them off. Robin smiled, his son had learned how to properly warm in front of a fire and was trying to help the lady along.

"Easy, Roland, here let me." Removing her boots, Robin placed them near the fire. Standing up, he let his eyes gaze on her face. She was a noble woman, no doubt. But why would she be this far into the forest on her own? She was shouting so perhaps she became separated from her riding party. Roland approached her and pointed at her hands which were gloved. Nodding his permission, he watched as the young lad removed them carefully. She shuddered but did not wake.

Robin took them from his son and was shocked when he got a closer look. Sewed into the sticking was pearls, actual pearls. Tailored attire was one thing, but to embed jewelry right into the cloth was usually the hallmark of the richest and most notorious woman of the realm. With horror Robin realized he had just rescued the evil queen!

* * *

_Curious to see how much response this gets. I know Roland is probably a bit too old for the timeline but it's an AU anyway so why not. Please review as comments help me write faster (and more often)._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
_This wound up being a lot longer than I thought!_

Reviewers:  
**theEvilPanda: I'm so glad you are interested!**  
**evilqueenmayor731: I'm curious to see where I go with it too. LOL**  
**Amy Rodrigues: Hopefully your interest will continue.**  
**murina: I hope your excitement continues**  
**Lylirium: Yes, I made the prompt first on Tumblr. Anyone want to follow me there, I'm Tripp3235.**  
**Guest: Thank you! I too have sort an overload of Marian FF (not that most of it isn't wonderful) so I enjoy stories centered in the EF either during the missing year or an AU.**  
**m cookieme: Hopefully this chapter is also interesting.**  
**liliesandroses: Updating in 2 days time is rather quick for me.**

* * *

It had been a long night. Roland got some sleep but Robin couldn't relax knowing he had the most notorious woman in the known world sleeping mere feet from his son. During the raging night, she had gotten a fever and voiced her nightmares out loud. Thank goodness Roland was a sound sleeper.

Watching her in these moments, it was hard to reconcile the woman before him with the tales of the great and terrible queen. Laying on the bed under the blanket, she seemed so frail and small. And beautiful. Robin had to constantly remind himself that she knew how to use her looks to great advantage and already, even unconscious, it was working.

Sitting in the early hours of the morning, Robin considered his options. There weren't many. The immediate danger of the storm was gone but it was still raining fairly hard. Who knew how much damage the winds and lightening had caused in the surrounding area? If it had just been him maybe he could have set out on foot but carrying Roland would never have worked.

Not to mention how could he explain that they would leave an injured woman all alone? She needed to be monitored, the head wound could be serious and no matter who she was, no matter what she'd done, Robin couldn't leave a human being in need. And he certainly didn't want to send mixed messages to Roland.

Glancing away, Robin turned to the breakfast. He had managed to forage for foods and cooked a morning stew. As he stirred so did the queen. Robin glanced over at Roland to make sure his son was still asleep. During this quiet time, Robin thought he came up with a good enough plan to hopefully keep her from finding out he was the outlaw Robin Hood.

She started to get up but grimaced as the pain now hit her. "Careful Milady, you are still sore from the injuries you sustained last night."

Her eyes opened and she took a few moments to focus. After a beat, her brow narrowed, "Who are you? Where am I?"

He let out a gasp he realized he was holding. Unexpected feelings had churned within him at the sight of her eyes looking into his, he could swear she could see through him. When he didn't answer, she sat up, "Well? Do you know how to speak or have you been living with the small creatures of the forest for too long?"

His eyebrows raised at her remark. He hadn't expected it. "I'm sorry, Milady, I found you last night during the storm and brought you here to heal. How are you feeling?"

"It's your Majesty," she said archly, "and I'm fine."

She looked around their surroundings and he was having a hard time remembering his actual name, much less the story he concocted. Perhaps it was her magic?

"So, who are you?"

"I'm a farmer but not from around here. We were traveling and had to seek shelter from the storm too. Luckily we found this cabin."

"We?"

"She's awake!" came Roland's excited cry. Leaping out of his makeshift bed, he jumped up and came over to stand by his father. Robin immediately tensed. He hadn't wanted to put the queen on edge, so he made sure to remain unarmed but he wished he had brought his dagger a little closer. If all the stories about her were true, one would think she ate small children for breakfast. "I told Papa that I heard you outside and then he brought you in!"

At the moment however she seemed quite surprised at Roland. "This is your son?"

"Yes, Mil-, your Majesty." Robin replied. Roland's eyes had grown as big as saucers now. It would have been cute if she wasn't so dangerous.

"Well, now that it seems the storm is over, I will be going now," she said matter-of-factly. She looked past Robin to get her boots. She reached out for them but without thinking, Robin grabbed her hand to stop her.

"I'm sorry your Majesty, I can't allow you to do that." _What was the matter with me? Just let her go. _

Jerking her hand away, the queen glared at him. "How dare you touch me, peasant. Am I your prisoner? Is that what this is? You are truly foolish-"

"No, no, I'm sorry to overstep. It's just…" Robin took a breath, she relaxed a little. "It's still raining and I surveyed the area earlier. We need to let things dry up a bit and you are still injured-"

"I told you I'm fine!" she roared. Roland jumped back and hid behind her father which was enough to snap her out of her anger. After a moment, she softened. "It's just rain and I need to get back to my castle. Let me just take your horse and I'll compensate you-"

Now he did laugh. "My horse? We were not traveling by horse, Milady. And if you think you are going to walk back to your castle, I still highly suggest you let the rain finish as it's far enough away but doing so wet and soaked will be quite the miserable experience!"

At his words she stood up and he followed. Her body was tense and Robin sensed it was due to her apparent lack of freedom rather than any discomfort, so he did his best to defuse the situation. "Please, your Majesty. You need to eat something…and when we are done, if it's stopped raining, we can leave together."

"Excuse me?" Just as he expected, when she looked at the stew she turned her nose up. "I'm not going to eat that and I hardly need someone like you to escort me anywhere."

"Well, you sure as hell needed someone like me last night when you nearly gotten yourself killed out in the middle of a thunderstorm! I could have left you there to die, you know!"

She hissed, "So why didn't you?"

He was about to say he didn't realize who she was until AFTER he got her inside but someone else stopped him. Roland took a step forward and said loudly, "Because we help people!"

The queen's eyes left Robin's and looked down to the boy. Robin wasn't sure what was more incredulous, Roland talking so firmly to her when he's usually extremely shy with strangers or the fact she was actually affected by him.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"Roland." He said. Thinking hard on what she said earlier, he made an attempt. "And you are m'jest…m'gessy."

For a split second, Robin saw a smile cross her lips but it was gone so fast he wondered if he imagined it. "Majesty. You can call me Re-" she paused. "You can say Your Highness."

"Your Highness." Roland repeated.

She sat back down and looked at Robin, she glared at him as if expecting something from him. He shifted on his feet wondering what was next and she gestured to the stew. "Well? Do I have to serve myself?"

He almost laughed again. He actually wished he could tell her exactly how she could serve herself but thought better of it. Taking a bowl, he gave her a portion and handed it to her. She smelled it and made another face. "What's in this?"

Making some for Roland, Robin answered, "Rabbit. I seasoned with some nearby herbs."

"You sure this is safe to eat?"

Robin looked at Roland who didn't appear much happier at his share than the queen. Taking his own bite, he realized it was rather bland. But it would do and they were lucky to have it. "Would I give it to my son otherwise?"

She looked like she wanted to say something to that but remained silent. Robin mentally kicked himself. Why was he antagonizing her?

"Is this what you normally eat, Roland?" she asked.

Robin tensed. If Roland made mention of their camp, it was bound to prompt questions. "I usually have deer and fish. And Papa makes me have yucky stuff like veg-ables."

Again a smile flashed over her face at Roland trying to converse. Robin had an odd feeling about it. They ate in silence for a few minutes. Eventually though, she tossed her spoon in the bowl and set it away. "Okay, I've eaten. I'm ready to leave."

He wanted to argue. But the rain had let up a bit and maybe he they could get out of this in one piece.

"Wait a minute!" she shouted. "Thief! Where is it? What did you do with it?!"

She stood and the cabin and magic must have radiated off her body because the cabin was shaking.

"Where is what?"

"My bracelet! I had it on me and now it's gone. Obviously you stole it!"

Quickly Robin got to his feet, he wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. "Calm down! It's in your pocket!"

She quickly checked and pulled out her bracelet. Breathing a sigh of relief, she put it on her wrist. Realizing she was in error, she straightened up. "Good."

"Apology accepted," Robin said through gritted teeth. Of course, he was a thief, but she didn't know that. Not yet.

"I'm sorry."

The queen was apologizing to him? Or Roland. She had directed her comment to the child who had again moved behind his father at her outburst.

Robin realized he needed to just stop wasting time and do what she asked. He took the bowls and cleaned them with some of the remaining rags that were lying around. He then used the rags to put out the fire. Carefully taking their gear, he had wrapped his bow and quiver with some of the blankets so it looked like it was a sleeping bag.

As he helped Roland with the boy's small cloak, he noticed the queen had picked up his. "This is ripped."

"Yes, it got ripped last night while Roland and I were trying to get out of the storm."

"Damn!" she flung it on the floor.

"Hey!" he yelled, picking it up. "Just because something is damaged doesn't mean it no longer has any use." He rolled it up and hooked it on his belt.

She didn't reply to that, simply rolled her eyes. She began to stroll to the door as if she had no injuries whatsoever but by the time she walked outside she was rubbing her side. When they caught up to her, he noticed a glimpse of purple smoke and guessed she healed some of her wounds. Good, Robin thought, anything to help speed up their time together.

Outside the cabin, he was glad to see it was barely misting at this point. His eyes scanned around them and he was about to gesture to the queen which way to head but she had other plans. With amusement he saw her head off east which was not the direction they needed to go in. Clearing his throat loudly, she stopped and wheeled around. "What?"

"Begging your pardon, Your Majesty, but I think you will find this way is the right direction if you want to get to the main road."

Huffing, she kept her head high and breezed past them. Robin had to admit, she really knew how to carry herself and he was very glad to be behind her, though he told himself it was to keep a better eye on her and not to admire her form.

Much to his dismay however, Roland ran a bit ahead to walk right alongside her. Robin was so perplexed, it just wasn't like his son to take to a stranger, especially one who exhibited such authority and rudeness. Watching the pair, he noticed she tried to ignore the child, but occasionally would glance down at him.

As they walked on, they came to a fallen tree. Swiftly, Robin leaped to the side and got up on top of the trunk. With ease he lifted Roland over it, the young boy gleefully singing "Wheeee" as he went over. Robin turned to her highness.

She ignored his offered hand, choosing to try to use a nearby branch to hoist herself up, but Robin saw at once that wasn't going to work. The branch broke under her weight. Before she could fall back, he grabbed her wrist and elbow hoping she didn't miss any bruises when she healed herself. The look she gave told him she wasn't hurt so much as agitated at his assistance. As he guided her over the tree trunk, he couldn't keep from brushing himself up against her and he felt his hands tighten on her needlessly.

"I've got it!" she said quickly, jerking her arm away and practically jumping the rest of the way. Well, at least she wanted to get away from him as much as he did her.

Roland waited patiently for the queen to start walking again and took her pace. Robin shook his head at the sight. Placing his hands on his waist, he felt his damaged cloak and remembered the queen's earlier treatment. "Your Highness, why were you so upset at seeing my torn cloak?"

He noticed she tensed at the question. She mumbled something he didn't hear.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said, I thought it belonged to someone else."

Roland was curious now. "Who?"

"I was in pursuit of Snow White and thought the cloak belonged to her."

Robin was afraid it was something like that. Everyone inside and outside her kingdom knew not to get in her way where the princess was concerned and those that did would lose their lives. Robin had never met the woman but always knew he would help her if he could.

"Who is Snow White?" Roland inquired.

"Only someone…" she started but realized Roland didn't need to hear whatever the history that existed. Clearing her throat, she followed, "An outlaw."

Robin cringed as he knew Roland would recognize the term. Almost immediately, his son leaped with joy. "We're outlaws!"

"You are?" The queen asked. Evidently, her majesty thought Roland was playing out some game. "I wouldn't have thought so."

"You wouldn't?" Roland asked.

She now turned directly to his son with an honest to God smile. Not one she tried to conceal or drop, but a full-fledged beaming one and Robin felt his heart pace quicken. She really should smile more often. "I would have thought you a knight!"

"A knight?"

"Yes, you saved me after all. That's what knights do, they rescue queens."

Roland was too literal for her praise. He turned back towards his father and pointed, "No, Papa saved you."

Glancing back at him, the queen's smile did drop which prompted disappointment within Robin that he didn't understand. She continued, "Ah, but it was you who heard me to start, and so it is you that I owe my thanks."

Roland beamed at this logic, and turned around. "Did you hear that Papa? I'm a knight!"

"You are indeed." Robin said softly. Roland ran ahead, picking up a stick, slashing away at imaginary beasts. The ground became uneven, slowing her down. Robin caught up to her. He knew he should drop it, but his thoughts were filled of the black knights that filled the queen's armies. "You think being a knight is more honorable than an outlaw?"

She gave him a puzzled look, like his question was absurd. "Of course."

"Perhaps then her majesty should take a closer look at her guards."

"Excuse me?" she asked, an edge to her voice.

"Just that the black knights are known for burning down homes and attacking-"

He felt air leave his lungs and his feet would not leave the ground. She had a hold on him and he looked to Roland to make sure his boy was far enough away as not to get see. She whispered in his ear, "Anyone that has met such fates from my knights deserved it, I assure you."

Then he could breathe again but she didn't release his feet to move. He turned to her and realized she was very close to him. He knew she expected him to apologize but he had seen firsthand some of the violence inflicted on others. "I think if that were really true, it wouldn't anger you so much to say so."

She opened her mouth for a retort, but a noise ahead got their attention. Roland had let out a scream and without a second thought Robin ran towards him forgetting his feet were supposed to be frozen to the ground. She was right beside him and together they surrounded his son who lay on the ground crying.

Apparently he had fallen and cut his knee. Both of the adults examined his wound. Robin immediately wiped away some of the blood while Regina was trying to quiet down his cries. "There, it doesn't look so bad."

"That's right, Roland. It's okay." Robin went to take off his pack to look for a bandage.

The queen had other ideas. "That's not necessary. Look, sweetie, if I move my hand over it, it gets better." As she waved her hand, the wound disappeared including what was left of the blood. Immediately Roland stopped crying, though probably because he just witnessed magic, not because it felt better. She then wiped away the tears off his cheek using her dress sleeves, her expensive dress sleeves, and helped Roland to stand. "See? You truly are a knight, you're so brave."

"Where did it go?" he asked, bending down to see if the cut was indeed gone.

"I healed it."

Roland jerked his head up and stared at her, shocked at her admission. "You used magic?"

This wasn't good. Roland seemed to have a big fascination with anything magic related and he was already mesmerized by the queen, finding out she was a sorceress wasn't going to help. Standing up, Robin placed his hands on Roland's shoulders. "Yes, well, we better keep going. Your Majesty, after you."

Again, something flashed upon her face but it was gone before he could determine what it was. She walked forward and together he and Roland followed.

* * *

_Did he think I would let the child bleed to death? _Regina thought as she stomped ahead of them. This stranger clearly didn't appreciate magic, even in healing form, and she couldn't wait to get away from them. From him. Whatever his name was.

Regina hadn't attempted to find out the man's name again, she didn't care at all. He was a farmer, a mere peasant who enjoyed eating rodents and smelled like forest. On the other hand, his child was charming and sweet and apparently inherited all his good traits from his mother. Whoever she was.

The image of a beautiful young woman welcoming Roland and his father home came to her mind and in spite of not really caring, she couldn't help but ask, "So will your wife be worried you are delayed?"

"My wife?" he asked which annoyed her all the more.

"Yes, Roland's mother."

"My mother isn't here anymore," Roland answered. Regina snapped her head back and saw the sadness on the child's face. Her eyes went up to his father who clarified. "Marian died a few years ago."

His features clearly showed grief and Regina flinched not realizing such a possibility. "I'm-I'm sorry. So it's just you to raise him?"

He cocked his head at that. He probably had many girlfriends helping him. No doubt throwing themselves to win a handsome farmer. Not that she thought he was handsome. He shrugged. "I have help from friends."

"Papa has lots of friends!" Roland shouted, now smiling.

"Really? That's rather hard to believe." She risked a glance at Robin who raised an eyebrow at her.

"I can be charming sometimes."

She was tempted to respond but she focused on the latest tree that they had to step around. Roland climbed it on his own while his father stepped over it. Thanks to her dress, she was forced to step up and it was rather awkward to get down. However, here stood the farmer with his arms outstretched waiting to help her. He had a smirk on his face because he knew she would be forced to accept his help. "Truly, your highness, I'm really a rather nice man once you get to know me."

When he set her down, she was closer to him than she felt comfortable. With a biting edge, she answered, "Thankfully there isn't much reason for a queen to get to know a farmer."

She heard his answer behind her. "Thankfully."

For several minutes they continued without speaking and Regina was glad of it. The terrain was difficult to maneuver and she was becoming fatigued, using her magic to heal herself and Roland probably hadn't helped. Eventually Roland shouted out, "Listen! A drum!"

Regina tilted her head and smiled. It was a drum. Obviously her knights were out looking for her. Relief overcame her, a part of her was worried they wouldn't have been looking at all. A quick gesture of her hand, she created a transparent window that let her see through the trees. About 15 yards ahead of them was a company of black knights and a wagon. Hopefully she had enough magic left to turn it into something a bit fancier, fit for a queen to ride.

Releasing the vision, Roland came into focus, running back to her. She smiled to herself imaging the young boy riding in a carriage, she was sure he'd enjoy it.

Before she could tell them of her wishes, the father made his well known. "Well your majesty, I trust you can catch them from here."

Disappointment flooded her, she wasn't sure why. Probably because she enjoyed Roland so much. "You are leaving?"

"But Papa…I don't want to leave the queen!"

Obviously the man before her did not share young Roland's opinion. He picked up his son and said, "I'm sorry but no. Truth be told, our direction is the other way and it's best we get to walking now."

Regina had no doubt this man wanted to get away from her as quickly as possible, most people did, but to spend all this time with her only to leave now? Did he not want his reward? That is when she realized she hadn't made it clear. "But surely you want your…compensation for helping me. You certainly deserve something for helping me-"

"Oh spending time with your majesty is payment enough." Robin said it almost mockingly and Regina had to fight back the urge to set him on fire. Good thing he was holding his dear son. Glancing over at him, Robin's face softened. "Roland, say goodbye to her majesty."

The boy frowned because he obviously didn't want to say goodbye. It tugged at her heart. He waved and said, "Bye majestry!"

She smiled at the boy and finally gave in to what she wanted to say earlier. "You can call me Regina, Sir Roland." His smile stretched across his face which Regina couldn't help but return. Glancing at his father, she let the smile fall. The boy was precious but hardly worth time forced in his insufferable father's company. She turned abruptly around, telling herself she was glad to not see him again.

It took not a little bit of effort to catch up with the knights but it wasn't that hard. Regina suspected the troops weren't in that much hurry to find her. Calling out to them, they stood at attention. The captain of this troop came riding up. "Your Majesty! You're alright!"

Rolling her eyes at the obvious disappointment in his voice, Regina walked past him, she was in no mood to punish him. Right now she was more anxious to find the useless troops that left her behind yesterday. Slapping her hands together, the wagon before her turned into an elegant carriage. She climbed in trying to ignore the regret she was feeling at being alone.

As they moved on, the captain approached her though reluctantly. "Your Majesty…"

"What?" She asked, letting the exhaustion escape her voice.

"I'm-I'm afraid to inform you-" he paused.

Regina was amazed that a simple farmer could freely wield his opinion to her yet a black knight risen to the rank of captain was terrified to even speak. "What? Spit it out while you still have a tongue!"

"The outlaw you were in pursuit last night was not Snow White."

_Oh that._ She nodded. "Yes, I'm aware."

"It seems the outlaw in question is not a she but a he, your highness." She was about to correct him, the man wasn't an outlaw at all. "It turns out, your majesty was pursuing the notorious bandit, Robin Hood."

* * *

_I'm updating quicker since this is Outlaw Queen week. Usually I write slower. However, nothing gets me writing faster than having reviews. Please comment!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
I'm on a roll! Haven't posted this quickly and so fast ever. Perhaps it's the great reviews. :D

**Hurricane Jackson: And here is Regina's reaction! **  
** : Happy OQ week to you too! I hope you are happy with this chapter.**  
**murina: I think this chapter may be even more exciting!**  
**JessicaBrennan: I hope you still like the story**  
**lilieasandroses: What kind things to say. I hope this meets your expectations.**  
**theEvilPandaa: This update is the very next day ! LOL.**  
**Guest: I'm glad you think it's unpredictable. I wonder what you will think of this chapter. And I do worry about letting this story going to the backburner. (Hint, the more reviews I get, the faster I write!)**

* * *

Along with the perks of being queen, and there were plenty of them, there were also drawbacks such as where she was at the moment. The ball she had attended was winding down and for that Regina was grateful. She had endured as much as she could. Her advisors, in a nervous stutter, had reminded her this duke was one of the richest in any realm and his taxes helped cover much of the cost of her army. Duke Norrington may be the richest man she knew, but he couldn't have been a bigger idiot.

When she became queen, she immediately went to work fortifying alliances to strengthen her reign. The more people looked to her as ruler instead of that simpering Snow White, the better everyone would be. However, she made the mistake of thinking Norrington could play a larger role. His riches were already known to her and upon meeting him she discovered that he was very good looking, so that helped. He supposedly had connections throughout many realms and Regina had foolishly believed his boasts.

Not only was he utterly wrong about his relationships to other kingdoms, after spending a good amount of time with him she found him lacking any intelligence or charm. Unfortunately he thought he was overflowing with both. Since then, every ball he put on, every gala he sponsored, he made sure to seek her out. To try to get back in her good graces as well as her bed. He was foolish to think she would let him have either ever again. If it wasn't for his lands having a rich source of mines, she'd have murdered him a long time ago.

She managed to step out of the main ballroom and found her way to a small balcony to get some much needed air. She glanced down at her exuberant outfit. The only thing she enjoyed about tonight was the stares, both lusting and hate filled, at what she was wearing. Unlike Norrington, Regina was not ignorant of the insults that were used to describe her true persona, she knew the only word of true praise about her was her beauty. And she made sure to hear it as often as possible. Wearing such a dress that teased men's eyes with what they hoped they could have gave her a richer sense of power than any title she held. Of course, it came along with the hateful stares of their women in the room but she could care less about that. Most of the time she saw jealousy in their eyes, and that was still better than outright hatred.

She glanced up to the sky to the half moon. She remembered how she and Daniel would sneak out and meet under a full one. They never stayed out too long, she was too afraid of her mother catching them, and for good reason. But they would sit under the moon and talk and dream. That seemed so far away now. And like it had happened to a different person.

Taking a breath, she decided it was time to head back inside. The castle was far enough away from her own that it was necessary to make arrangements to spend the night. And she knew the Duke thought he might get lucky even though it had been years since the only time she slept with him. It was rare for her to actually have to interact with someone she detested, but she wanted to bribe some territories outside her kingdom to look for the princess and she needed more gold.

As she was about to step inside, she noticed a shadow that flickered towards her feet. Looking up, she stared into the dark side of the castle turret, east of where she stood. Once her eyes became adjusted to the darkness, she realized with complete surprise a figure was climbing down. Immediately she cast an invisibility spell over herself. This spell came in handy to eavesdrop but now she could use it to step back out into the balcony and observe the person fully.

The figure was a man judging by his size. He zigzagged down the turret like it was a tree. His movement flowed easily, almost gracefully. Obviously he was up to no good, but Regina couldn't help but admire his skill at scaling down the treacherous stone face.

As he was nearing her own balcony, she stepped to the side out of his way, glad the invisibility meant he wouldn't know she was there. The last six feet, he dropped almost silently. Covering him was a cloak which masked his almost entire shape. He couldn't be more than ten feet from Regina.

He stepped to the railing and glanced down, checking to verify no one had spotted him. Regina smirked knowing he had no idea he was about to be caught. She was debating catching him herself or alerting the guards to do it for her. Then he turned around and she momentarily forgot everything.

Robin Hood! Right in front of her! It had been weeks, maybe months since that morning in the woods. When the captain had informed her the true identity of the "farmer", Regina almost didn't believe it. Then recalling the whole morning, her heart sank at the truth and she roared with anger. Sending the troops back into the woods, none of them could find Robin or his son. They had vanished without a trace!

She was furious. That whole time right under her nose he stood, even making her a horrible stew to eat! Up until then, Regina had heard tales of the outlaw with his band of merry men but she hadn't paid it too much mind. He usually left her realm alone and she issued a bounty mostly out of formality. All she had cared about was catching Snow White.

But after coming face to face with the outlaw she was seething with rage that he dared to be so cheeky as to come into such contact with her! Not just that, but he had been rude to her! She immediately doubled the reward to catch him and for awhile sent out specific bounty hunters after him. But such measures were as ineffective as they were in regards to her stepdaughter.

Eventually Regina renewed her obsession of finding her true nemesis but hadn't forgotten Robin. In fact, he frequently entered her dreams in ways she wasn't happy about at all. More troubling, while out and about if she saw a small boy, she would anxiously look to see if he was Roland. The fact that such an insufferable bandit could have a truly precious child had perplexed Regina most above everything else.

But now here he was! But her shock at seeing him had rooted her in place, he had walked away with a head start before Regina allowed herself to recover and chase after him. As she followed the hallway she knew he went down, her mind was reeling. What did he expect to do? He was now entering the castle directly and he'd certainly stand out among the nobles gathered in their finest attire.

Noises of conversations loomed and she knew she was about to enter the ballroom. Her eyes scanned the room for him. Walking around the Duke's guests, she was confused on where he could have gone. Then at the far side, she spotted him, or his head. Her vision had blocked anything below the neck and she pushed through the crowd. She wanted to use magic to push everyone out of the way but she knew he was just far enough away that he might escape.

As she got closer she could see his full form. His cloak was off and it revealed a servant's uniform. He was dressed as a server! He was actually taking empty wine glasses! His eyes scanned around the room and for a split second Regina thought he had spotted her until she remembered she still was invisible. After he gathered enough glasses, he headed towards the servants entrance and she followed. Just after him she went through the door and she realized that because of the ball, the Duke must bring in extra servants, thus making it easier for Robin to blend in unseen. In spite of everything, Regina couldn't deny the genius of his cover, not to mention he fit very well in the tailored uniform. Not that she was looking.

He expertly weaved himself through the kitchen, servants coming and going all around him but it was like they weren't there. Someone barked an order to him and he listened and shook his head like he had every intention of following through. As he started down one aisle, a split second of the cook turning his back on Robin and the outlaw dashed past him and the cook never noticed. Regina almost wished she didn't have to punish him, but nobody crossed her. Even fathers of adorable children.

She teleported herself out of the kitchen, being invisible the only evidence she had been there had been the remnants of the purple smoke. When she reappeared, she made sure the invisibility spell was gone, she wanted her audience to see her.

And see her he did. Robin jumped back a few feet at her emerging in front of him. The purple smoke framing her, she was glad she wore silver and black. She was sure the effect was breathtaking.

And taking his breathe she did. He was rendered speechless. She approached him and while there was certainly fear in his eyes, as they traveled down her body, she saw unmistakable lust. Delight spread through her knowing he wanted her, not because she returned such sentiment towards him, but because it would be fun to add another element of torture for him later.

"I see you're moonlighting as a waiter? Truly hard times for a farmer such as yourself."

"I know you know who I really am, your Highness," Robin answered, recovering some dignity in spite of his very dangerous predicament. "After seeing how much you raised the bounty on my head, I'm deeply flattered you think I'm worth so much."

"Of course you would see it that way," she approached him. He tried to move but found quickly his feet were not cooperating. "I suppose you had quite the laugh, regaling stories of how you tricked the evil queen and lived to tell."

His eyes narrowed at her, the lust had disappeared and obvious dislike took its place. "Honestly, your Majesty, I had no intention of letting anyone know about….our night together."

The way he said the last part pissed her off greatly. Placing the ugliest sneer on her face, she practically dared him to answer the next question. "Really? Why?"

"Because nobody would believe having the evil queen at my mercy, I chose to help her."

She snapped back like she was stung. His words were hardly an epiphany. People hated her, her own guards, her own people, her own servants. Why did it matter that an outlaw who smelled like forest would share the popular opinion? "Well, thief, that was your mistake."

She sashayed away, glad she kept her cool together but now not facing him she had steel herself. She took some steps, then called out, "Guards!"

She turned back to Robin, and seeing his fear reenergized her. This is what she wanted. This is what she lived for. "So…how should I punish you first?"

"Your Majesty! I'm so glad I found you!" Regina froze at the voice. Coming down the hallway was Duke Norrington. He was outfitted with a decorative sword which was too big for him and he walked almost crooked. The current hallway they were in, the sword kept scraping the side of the wall, marking up his own castle.

"Edward," she replied through gritted teeth. God, she loathed him. The duke came at a stop next to Robin and Regina couldn't help but compare the two men. Both were handsome and were of similar build, but the Duke stood like a pompous ass while Robin, even with his feet cemented to the floor and his life in danger, stood with serene composure.

"I didn't want you to forget about my earlier offer," he leered.

"Edward, let's not talk about that now, I want to bring to your attention that here in your castle-"

"Yes, been in the family for generations!" he boasted. "Every generation has added onto it, I myself have added this very wing."

"Well in this wing-"

He interrupted again, now walking past Robin who was unable to step aside to give the duke more room so the nobleman had to turn sideways to get closer. "This wing provides the latest in security detail. No expense was spared to prevent burglary."

"Really?" the queen questioned dryly. Her eyes went to Robin who was giving the Duke the most incredulous look. She honestly couldn't blame him.

"Oh yes, Your-Um, Regina," he attempted.

Regina instantly corrected. "Your Majesty."

Norrington jumped back a bit but was hardly deterred. "Um, yes, Your Majesty. Remember I told you of my Faberge collection?"

She was growing so tired of this. "That's not important right now, Edward."

"Oh but it is! Each of them could fetch a small fortune on the black market." Then he leaned in. "And the prize of them all, I still am proud of owning your former husband's StormFire Egg!"

Now she stopped. He had something of Leopold's? How did she not know this? "You-you have one of his eggs?"

Probably because of the edge of her voice, he laughed rather nervously. "Yes, it's the prize of my collection! Oh, I said that already. It's why I had this wing built. It's in an unbreakable vault!"

Regina looked past the Duke towards Robin who shook his head.

"The egg is incased of white gold, decorated with blue storm sapphires and fire red rubies." As he spoke, his back completely to Robin, the outlaw reached behind himself and held up the egg matching the Duke's description completely. If he was going down, at least he could make the Duke look foolish while doing so. He waited patiently for the Duke to turn around, no need to push his fate too quickly. He hated to think what the queen would do to him.

The queen chuckled which set the nobleman at ease. He was about to turn around and see for himself that Robin had outwitted him but at the last minute Regina lunged forward, stopping him. Taking his arm, she led him away from Robin, she knew the outlaw wasn't going anywhere so she guided the Duke down the other end. She told him to go back and say goodnight to his guests. She would see him later.

Immediately the Duke misunderstood what she meant, as she knew he would, and he joyfully waddled off with that ridiculous sword scraping along besides him. She turned back to Robin who seemed really confused.

"Are you really going to see him later?" The outlaw looked agitated at the idea. Surely he wasn't jealous.

"Of course not, thief," she said, her eyes on the egg. Was it really Leopold's? She didn't remember it but then he might have given it to Edward before their marriage. "Tell me, was his vault difficult to get in?"

She expected Robin to talk up his skills, to try to impress her. But instead he shrugged. "Not at all. I mean, there were traps that would have caught me had I not known about them, but as you heard, he's very proud of it. And told everyone he's ever met how it works. It's a wonder it's taken this long for someone to steal it."

She could very well believe it. In spite of everything, even though she was still angry at him, Robin's honesty was rather refreshing, and imaging the Duke's face when he realized his egg had been stolen delighted her. Truth be told, it actually made this unbearable evening worthwhile.

Reaching out, she took the egg from Robin and then in a puff of purple smoke it disappeared. Robin narrowed his gaze, "Where did it go?"

"To my own vault."

"Your Majesty," Robin said, "That egg could feed an entire village for a year. People's lives could be greatly improved."

Was he really serious? Did he expect her to believe the propaganda about him stealing from the rich to give to the poor was true? "Worry about your own life, thief."

He stood straight and looked her directly in the eye. "What is my fate, your Highness?"

She should put him stocks. Poof him away to her dungeons. But with his life in her hands, he stood there…bravely. "That night during the storm, when did you realize you had me-the queen?"

"After I brought you in and set your boots by the fire." He didn't even hesitate.

"Why did you nurse me?"

"Honestly? I don't know. I admit I wanted to run, especially with my boy there. But…" His eyes were so blue, much like the storm sapphires of the stupid egg, "maybe it was because I did have my boy there. I want him to want to help people who need it. And you did-you did need it."

She started to say something but found she lost her voice momentarily. She took a step back. "Let's call us even then."

She turned and practically marched away. She knew he would be able to walk in a few seconds and she also knew by the time the Duke noticed the theft, Robin would be long gone.

* * *

_Reviews give me life! (and inspiration!) And happy 4th of July!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**So I imagined to get another chapter written before the holiday! I'm on a roll. It's because of all your reviews and praise! I'm overwhelmed!**

**Hurricane Jackson: LOL, Robin doesn't think they are as even as Regina did! Hope you like this one.**  
**Whas'up: This chapter is completely Robin's POV. And I appreciate you noticing that Regina has the same problems any ruler would have: funding. I continued that here.**  
**liliesandroses: He has other eggs. :D And I have a little bit of Roland in this.**  
** : Thank you. I hope this is funny too.**  
**MyDarlingRose: Thank you. More R&R interaction here too!**  
**theEvilPandaa: I have actually posted BEFORE 4th of July. :D**  
**anotherOUATwriter: Thanks for commenting.**  
**buffypurple122: Awww, I'm glad you love it.**  
**Guest: I don't know if I can keep up the pace. This week was slow due to the holiday but please keep commenting. That drives me!**  
**Murina: Wow, such great praise! I know my description does give the impression it's like a Florance Nightingale piece, but I don't think that's fair, especially with Regina as the evil queen. For them to fall in love so early (and part of me wonders if it really is possible without Henry) it's going ot have to be a process.**  
**Guest 2: Oh, thank you. I hope this chapter you will love as much as the others.**  
**phnxgrl: I also loved Robin easily working his way through the duke's traps. It was fun to write!**

* * *

Robin limped along the road, being sure to keep his head down, the tattered cloak covering most of his form. The walking stick he chose to use turned out not to be strong enough to handle his full weight much less his heavy satchel.

The queen hadn't taken all the things he'd stole, he had grabbed two other Faberge eggs from the useless duke so last night wasn't totally a waste. But Robin couldn't let his mind forget what had happened. At first he had been relieved, he had faced the queen again and she let him go alive. But after having time as well as much needed distance, Robin remembered her stating they were even and annoyance filled up his heart.

How was this even? He had saved her. If she had remained on the forest floor that night with the amount of rains, she probably would have drowned. Her head wound while not as serious as he originally worried, left untreated probably would have gotten infected. He brought her back to the cabin, warmed her, bandaged her, and fed her. She may have offered him monetary rewards yet that hardly made up for her ungrateful attitude especially when just a simple thank you would suffice.

So upon catching him red handed, and truth be told his pride was hurt that he got caught and especially by her, she took for herself the real reason he had come at all. That StormFire egg was the most expensive thing he ever stole and she took it back like it belonged to her all along.

_It did belong to her husband, the king. _Robin shook away the irritating thought. Robin had done his research, that egg was no longer in Leopold's possession by the time he had married Regina. Thinking of the now dead ruler, Robin began stomping. Leopold's rule might have provided his people with nostalgic sentiment at the memory, he certainly had a very caring disposition no matter who was before him, but his policies and programs were improperly planned and administered. Of course, Robin didn't know if that was so much the king's fault or his advisors, but for all of the queen's sins and there were many, she had made some rather surprising improvements to everything. Even in her vigilance against Snow White, all those patrols by the black guards did reduce bandits, not all of them were as honorable as he was, but it also kept him out of her realm.

Robin had to slow his pace, the satchel was growing heavier. Besides the treasure and supplies he needed, there was also Roland's gift. He hadn't forgotten about that though he had no intention of giving it to her. When planning this theft, Roland managed to pick up on where he was going, a habit that Robin needed to nip in the bud. It wouldn't do if his son at his young age knew too much of their jobs and missions. But at the moment Roland knew that Robin was headed to a ball and it was likely the queen would be there.

"Can you give her this?" Roland had asked.

Robin's eyes widened at the object he had in his hand. Something he freely got from the forest but altered so it was now something else, or at least in Roland's powerful imagination something else. "What is that?"

"A squirrel!" his son answered like it was obvious.

It really wasn't. Roland had an innovative mind, he loved creating things. But some of it didn't turn out as well as the boy thought. Robin loved all of it, and most of the merry men did too. Their love for his son and his enthusiasm for giving to others was endearing. But not everyone appreciated it, and Robin could well imagine how the queen would react.

"Why do you want to give her a gift?"

Roland smiled, "You told me she lives in a big castle and not in the forest. She should have this to remind her of it. Of us!"

Robin didn't have the heart to tell him the queen wouldn't give a damn about them and probably wanted his head on a platter. Of course, during their short time together, she treated Roland far better than Robin would ever have imagined.

So he took the gift with him though of course he had no intention of giving to her majesty, or to even see her for that matter. He decided he would tell Roland he hadn't seen her at the ball which now turned out to be a lie.

"Make way for the queen!"

Robin froze, this wasn't happening. He had purposely chosen a road that led away from her castle so there was no chance their paths would cross. What was she doing here?

His first instinct was to run away…to the woods in the distance. But there weren't many peasants around and they were bound to have seen him by now. He stepped off the road into the wet grass, his resentment growing. The knights marched by on their horses, Robin kept his head down knowing they wouldn't bother to even look at him. Her carriage rolled down, the other people on the street kneeled or bowed, greeting "Your Majesty!"

When it got to him, he bowed trying to keep up his shabby appearance, but the rebel in him was stronger at the moment and with unveiled contempt, he said loudly, "MiLady!" It was barely a few seconds before he heard her voice. "Stop the carriage!"

_Damn it. All you had to do was play the part of a poor beggar and act timid and respectful_. But when it came to this woman he couldn't do it. He couldn't pretend to be something he wasn't, he was surprised she even bought his farmer act.

The door to her carriage opened and there she stood wearing a flamboyant dress with matching hat. The look on her face was indescribable other than its beauty. But Robin tried not to think about that. "You! Identify yourself."

Adding a high pitched shrill to his voice, Robin kept his head down. "Just a humble beggar, your Majesty!" He knew it was a waste of time once he heard it. He gripped his walking stick tightly waiting for her to inevitably call her guards, hoping to use it as a weapon.

"I see. Let me extend some hospitality and offer you a ride, old man." When he didn't move, her voice was laced with iciness. "Don't make me force you." He knew she wasn't talking about using her guards.

He followed her inside, surprised how cozy it was. She was facing forward and he had his back to the driver who was technically outside. Across from the door was a small table which looked to have a cabinet underneath, probably to hold food and money. Everything was covered in either gold, marble, and velvet. She yelled for the driver to move on and he felt the carriage lurch forward.

He pulled off his hood. Her eyes widened at the sight of him, was that a hint of desire? The very thought sent his heart racing, probably because of fear. She sat back and in doing so her cleavage was very prominently displayed. It was taking all his willpower not to stare. "We really must stop meeting like this!"

"We really do, thief."

He cocked his head. "Ahhh, but it was you who stole from me!"

"Hardly the only thing you took. When Edward found out he'd been robbed, it wasn't just the one egg." She had a hint of a smile.

"The duke would no doubt forget all about them if he found any comfort from you, your Highness." The very idea of her being in that idiot's room almost made Robin see red. He had no idea why.

She shook her head. "No, Norrington is too materialistic to have been comforted over the loss of his treasures."

Robin couldn't let that go by. "He's materialistic?" He gestured at the tapestry hanging in the corner. That alone was probably worth what one family made in a year.

"Do you have a death wish?" she scowled. "Is that what you are doing here?"

"Actually what I'm doing here…" he was about to say was get the hell away from her. But then remembered Roland's gift. Why not? "…is to offer you a gift of my own."

"A gift?" Of course she was suspicious. It was absurd.

"A gift to show my respect and appreciation for letting me go last night," Robin pulled his satchel up on the seat beside him, "even though it was nakedly self serving."

"You just happened to have a gift on you to bestow to me."

He smiled. "I am a thief after all."

"True," she said, returning it. His heart leaped at the sight but he knew she suspected he might be playing her. And he was. "By all means, give me this gift."

He could see she was plainly on guard, not trusting him one bit. On the other hand, her eyes danced and he was positive she was hoping, just hoping, that he would reveal another egg. Opening the satchel, he reached down and found Roland's gift. It was wrapped so Robin used both hands to undo it still keeping it hidden from her. Once it was freed, he quickly placed it in the middle of the table with as much pomp and circumstance as if he was giving her a golden goose.

At the sight of it, Regina's eyes narrowed out of confusion. When she realized what it was, actually what it used to be, her expression changed to horror. Robin looked back at it and was pleased to see it had crumbled a bit, making a mess on her gold inlay table. He sat back taking in her reactions. It was probably the funniest he'd ever seen in years…she was honestly grinding her teeth but trying to keep her composure. Of course she hated it and was no doubt offended at its mere presence. Poor Roland would have been devastated at her indignant revulsion. But since he wasn't here and it was likely the queen wouldn't let Robin go unscathed this time, he was going to enjoy this for all it's worth.

"What..." She couldn't even complete a sentence.

Concentrating hard, as it was difficult not to let the laughter escape, Robin explained. "It's a squirrel! See that's its tail and its arms-"

"It's a pine cone!" she argued.

"Well, yes that is what it was originally. Don't you know we treasure the forest's resources? The items we can't eat or wear or burn, we can make decorative art."

She clenched her hands and Robin expected her magic to destroy it at any moment. He was surprised it took her this long. Roland had done a good job of attaching everything in the proper spot but it still was rather ugly and it didn't help it had flattened some while traveling with Robin. Still, the outlaw hated to see anything his son made to be so carelessly destroyed so he added…"Roland made it."

"I'm so relieved you said…" she paused, slightly whispering, "Roland made it." The implication was otherwise he would have and that was the last straw. Robin couldn't hold it in anymore, he laughed.

He didn't think it was possible, but she showed even more surprise at his delight of her reaction. She allowed herself to relax now…chuckling a bit. "Why did Roland make it?"

"He made it for you."

"Just tell me the truth, Ro-thief."

Robin pretended he hadn't noticed she almost used his real name. For some reason he found he truly wished to hear her say it. "I am telling you the truth, your Majesty."

She scoffed. "Your son made a gift for me? A woman he barely knows?"

Robin nodded. "Yes, you made quite the impression on him." Confusion reappeared on her face. She looked back down at the squirrel cone. "What?"

"Nothing." She didn't add anything to it, just kept staring at the cone.

_When was the last time someone gave you something, your Majesty?_ Robin only thought it. She obviously was affected at hearing his child sincerely wanted to give her something, something he made. But she was a queen, don't people give her gifts all the time? "Your Majesty?"

Whatever she was thinking, she shook it off. When her eyes met his again, Robin saw a new coldness in her eyes. "Where do you leave Roland while you're off stealing?"

That was going one too far. "If you think I would tell you-"

"I just try to wrap my head around a father who places crimes above his own son?"

Robin was not offended. "You're lecturing me?"

"I'm not a thief!"

"No, you're a murderer!" He knew he had stepped over the line now. Immediately a fireball appeared in her hand and Robin jerked back. The only way out of the carriage was through the door and he'd be on fire before touching the handle.

"Will it be worth it? To die right now and never see your son again?" Such menace in her voice.

"If you think I leave Roland lightly or not worry about his fate should I die, you'd be wrong. I think about that every day. Every hour. Every minute. While I'm gone, I barely sleep because my dreams are filled of nightmares of what might happen to him or what did happen to-" He stopped. Why was he saying all of this?

But it was enough to intrigue her. The fireball remained but she lowered it. "What did happen to…?"

He might as well say. "To Marian."

Much to his surprise, she extinguished the fireball. He expected her next question to get to the details of Marian's death. But instead she asked, "Does Roland miss her?"

"He misses…" Robin closed his eyes. He couldn't believe he was talking about this. "he misses the idea of her. He was too young to remember Marian. But he knows little boys should have mothers and he doesn't. He gets sad on that sometimes, but he also doesn't like to dwell on sad things. He prefers to be happy."

"Don't we all?" Regina said absently. Robin wasn't sure what just happened. It was like she was somewhere else. Maybe some other time.

"I hadn't planned on giving you this. Obviously I had hoped to sneak out of the ball undetected. I was going to tell Roland I didn't see you."

"And yet here you are!" she said sarcastically.

"On a road heading in the opposite direction of your kingdom. So imagine my shock when your carriage shows up."

She sighed. "I have to meet with King George. Some issues have arisen against our borders and I need him to do his part."

Robin didn't know what to say to that. He felt foolish that the only thing he could come up with was "Really?"

It annoyed her though. "Yes, in between peasant head choppings and village smiting, I do some actual ruling.

"Oh, I know you do!" He said it before he could stop himself.

She thought he was mocking her. "Don't patronize me, thief. I hardly expect you to understand."

"I understand that after your husband's death, you discovered the royal treasury was not exactly overflowing and many of the king's programs were close to bankruptcy." He admitted so much because for some reason he hated the idea the queen thought he was a simpleton. He wanted so very much to prove her wrong.

"How do you know that?"

Robin sighed. "Because I'm a thief who robs from the rich and gives to the poor, it's helpful to know who the poor truly are. Ten years ago I spent much time in your kingdom."

She reflected on what he said. It had felt so long ago for him, he couldn't imagine how distant such memories were for her. "I had forgotten actually. Leopold would complain a lot about you."

"I'm sure he did," Robin nearly rolled his eyes. "Because it was easier to blame the symptom rather than work on the cause."

She didn't answer right away. She just stared as if contemplating. "Most people think Leopold was the greatest ruler we ever had while I'm the worst."

"I don't believe either of those." She now rolled her eyes at his statement. She was obviously about to utter a sarcastic comment but Robin was serious. "King Leopold was probably sincere in wanting what was best for his kingdom and the people in it. Unfortunately he didn't seem to realize a person's well being is as much about the future as it is about their current situation. His programs depended too heavily on taxes and had no longevity."

"You-you saw that?" She looked so surprised. It actually saddened Robin. People were so quick to point out a person's flaws without giving much if any credit to their accomplishments.

"Your first program where you pushed farmers who lost their lands to drought or famine to take up public works was a good idea."

She snorted. "People hated it and at first I had a near rebellion."

"Well, it didn't help the first people you chose were horsewhipped to do the work." That did bother him.

"The first people I chose weren't those farmers. They were conmen, forgers and…" she leaned in, "thieves."

He leaned forward too. "But the people didn't know that, did they? They were just told soon they would soon be taking the place of these men who were beaten routinely right before their eyes."

"I'm not required to lay out my entire agenda so people who can barely read and write can give their approval!" She leaned back, crossing her arms. "Fear is an effective tool."

Sighing, Robin realized it would do no good to argue. Mimicking her body language, he went on. "My point was that this program, granted it got off to a bad start, but over time it proved itself. People were kept busy, improvements were made to the kingdom and it did generate its own income that covered its actual cost."

She wouldn't look at him now. She was acting childish. Roland had better manners. "Did you hear me?"

"Of course I heard you! If this squirrel was real he would have heard you." She glanced down at the pine cone. Then realized her mistake. "And if it had ears."

"You know, you could act a little more gracious."

"I could act more gracious?"

"When someone gives you a compliment, you should be gracious!" He said loudly.

She laughed but it wasn't a kind sound. "I'm not so desperate for human kindness that I look to the likes of you for a barely recognizable form of praise."

Actually, Robin was beginning to think she was that desperate, but he wisely kept that opinion to himself. He simply laid his head back on the velvet cushion running up the chariot wall while he looked out towards the passing trees. If someone had told him he'd be riding with the queen in her own carriage, he would have thought they were crazy.

He wasn't sure how long they went in silence. It was odd. She seemed almost content at his sitting there across from her.

Unable to remain quiet any longer, Robin finally spoke. "You should be more careful."

She didn't answer, she just waited. He swore her eyes looked right through him.

"Giving a beggar a ride through the woods. People will talk. Think you are trying to implement a public transportation system."

The corners of her mouth twitched. Encouraged, Robin went on. "Before long you will have to change out your carriages for something longer with more seats. A wagon perhaps. Have little compartments so peasants could store their chickens and fish from the market."

"As long as they don't bring squirrels that would be fine."

His eyebrow arched. She was smiling a bit more now. "Naturally there would be a private compartment for you in the back. Wouldn't do for you to actually sit with the commoners."

She shook her head at him but her eyes were shimmering. He'd give anything to know what she was thinking.

"Stop!" she called to the driver. "The beggar is ready to get out." Looking at him she said, "We are coming to the crossroads and unless you would rather accompany me to see King George, you should leave."

A frown formed on his face. Then he remembered he was supposed to be relieved. Putting the cloak back on, he wasn't sure what to say. What could he say? As he opened the door, she placed her hand on his arm. An electric jolt went through his body at her touch. Probably her magic.

"Thank Roland for my gift."

She was closer than he expected. He could feel her breath on his face. Clearing his throat, he replied. "Try not to hit someone when you throw it out of your carriage." With that he climbed down.

Back on the road, he heard her issue a forward command and they left. Robin stood in placing watching her carriage go. He didn't leave until it was completely out of sight.

* * *

_I may be taking huge liberties of Leopold's reign. But I like the idea that Regina would treat ruling the kingdom like running a business. (And I think it shows years later at being mayor). _

_As before, reviews and comments inspire me to keep writing. I'm so glad this rather spontaneous story is enjoyed by someone other than me._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_So this chapter turned much darker than I planned. I hope it doesn't turn anyone off, I tried to keep the same light hearted banter between them but Regina can't remain an evil queen forever. And Robin can't pretend she's not one either, at least not yet. Thank you to my long suffering beta Slynn6776._

_PrincessofSea: I too think leopold by and large was he was kind but that doesn't always mean he would have been a great ruler. This chapter I take even more license with him.  
Hurricane Jackson: I hope you like this interaction, it's a bit more serious.  
lucerin: Staying in character is very important to me. I am glad you are enjoying it.  
Guest: Yes, Roland being around does help soften the queen! Even at her evilest she seemed partial to children. I think it's their unconditional love she is attracted to.  
buffypurple122: Oh, get your friends to review too! The squirrel was a lot of fun to write and funny as hell in my head!  
phnxgrl: I'm glad you love it so. This chapter is different so I hope you still enjoy it.  
: Glad the political talk isn't turning you off!  
Anny Rodrigues: Wow what a wonderful review. I work hard on writing this but some chapters come easier than others.  
anotherOUATwriter: Heh, hope you enjoy this chapter with the pine cone!  
genber0398: Thank you so much. Hopefully it will live up to it's potential.  
Tanya Reed: Thank you for the corrections. My beta Slynn works fairly hard trying to correct everything. I'm sure there will be more mistakes to be made, I hope they don't turn you off to the rest of the story!  
LauraRoslinForever: So glad to hear you love this!_

* * *

Regina sat down at her vanity, relieved the day was almost over. It had been a long one and she was on edge, thinking she had finally had a lead on Snow but began to doubt it after she met with the alleged traitors in her dungeons earlier: a middle aged man, his wife and their teenaged daughter. His fear was clear and evident, he wasted little time telling everything he knew about the princess which wasn't much. She had been seen by his family and she helped them with catching a runaway horse. It angered Regina so much she had ordered for his immediate torture and the family could wait for him in their cell.

Now Regina was reconsidering it. She used to enjoy hurting those that provided assistance to Snow but she was finding it unfulfilling as of late. She couldn't put her finger on why exactly. It was like her heart wasn't into it anymore. She couldn't be losing her taste for vengeance, maybe she was coming down with an illness.

She heard the click of her door opening. Regina gripped the corner of chair angrily. She had told the dungeon commander to notify her when the man fainted from the pain, but he was to knock and announce himself. He knew better to enter her chamber without invitation. Standing up, Regina made sure to tie her thin robe around her. She was wearing her more comfortable night clothes and though she didn't care if a mere guard from her army saw her in them, she still appreciated some warning. "How dare you come in un-"

She stopped forgetting what she had to say. There, before her, was Robin Hood, just as brazen and unapologetic as their previous meetings. Her mouth fell open at the sight of him. He was dressed in all black, tight fitting black leather as it happened and Regina's eyes went up and down his body, her mind betrayed into distraction by how well everything looked.

"Your Majesty, you look very becoming this evening." The outlaw sounded almost as shaken as she did. But he was holding himself better.

With as much strength as she could muster, Regina viciously greeted him. "What are you doing here? And how DARE you enter my chambers like you…you…" belong was all that came to mind but it didn't feel right to say aloud.

At her stuttering, he became more courageous. Taking a step forward, "My apologies for inviting myself but it was of grave importance. People's lives are in danger."

Instantly Regina thought of Roland. Who knew the God forsaken place the merry men camped? "Is it Roland? Is he okay?"

"What? Oh, yes, I'm-I'm sorry. It's not him. He's fine, I assure you." Robin was apparently shocked at her concern. Did he really think she could forget the charming boy so quickly? "He would want me to say hello to you, however."

"You can now say goodbye." She meant it. Truly, he shouldn't be here. It had been over a month since she allowed him to travel with her that strange morning. Since then her dreams were frequently featuring him and it was upsetting her to no end. She convinced herself it was simply because she'd gone too long without physical contact, and reluctantly she had to admit Robin was a very handsome man. She'd try to take care of her need by a very eager and horny soldier. But it didn't take long for her to realize it wasn't working and sent the knight away disappointed. Now the man driving that desire stood before her and her bed not twenty feet away, she knew it would be dangerous to give into longings she had seemingly little control over, she could barely admit to having them in the first place. "Apparently my gracious nature towards you has given a false understanding of our relationship."

"We have a relationship?" He started walking towards her, smiling. The insolence of this man! Regina summoned another fireball fully intending to use it but now he wasn't even looking at her. His eyes had gone to the back corner at her vanity. "Is that…is that what I think it is?"

What? Regina turned back to where she had been wondering what he could see, maybe this was a trick of his but her eyes immediately fell on exactly what he saw. _Damn_.

Before she knew it, he was already over there reaching for the squirrel cone. Regina gritted her teeth. She could imagine what he was thinking. "You still have it?"

"Just put it down!" She said anxiously, trying to get him to refocus on why he was there in the first place. "What were you saying about people in danger?"

But he was still too shocked over Roland's gift. He did set it down but carefully. "I would have thought if had disintegrated by now. If not by you, just naturally."

He looked at her for an explanation. She didn't want to tell him why. But of course he was smart enough to figure it out. His face lit up. "You put some sort of spell on it so to keep it preserved."

"Well, it was mulching!"

He was chuckling now and Regina felt even more irritated that the sound made her heart flutter. When she chose to keep the stupid thing, she never thought he would find out. She shrugged. "It scares rodents away!"

Now he laughed outright. "Do I believe a rat would dare to step one paw inside your castle?"

"You got in, didn't you?" She sneered rather proudly, expecting this to get under Robin's skin, it was her experience such an insult would enrage men such as Robin Hood.

Instead he just laughed harder. How has he managed to stay alive this long? And more importantly, why did she let him? "You know, even Roland wouldn't expect you to have kept this for so long, he'll be so pleased."

He sobered then. Regina's eyes went back to the squirrel cone and how she felt when Robin first gave it to her. It was such a preposterous gift for a queen, even before her life as a young girl, she'd never had received such a shabby looking present. Now as queen, it was routine for gifts bestowed upon her from traveling dignitaries as well as hopeful suitors and rich noblemen. Peasants who had been "encouraged" to thank the queen for her hard work had managed to skimp and save enough to get something halfway decent. But this boy who had nothing for himself and had only known her for a few mere hours had crafted a gift and _asked_ it to be given to her. It was the first genuine gift from the heart she had received since Daniel. _Daniel_.

"I'm losing my patience at your presence here. May I remind you that you are a wanted man?" She cringed realizing the double meaning.

"True, so I'll get to my reason for being here." He started to walk towards her but Regina had had enough. She extended her hand and his feet were frozen to the ground. He showed momentarily surprise but recovered. He was getting used to this particular spell by now. "It may have gone unnoticed to your majesty's attention but Tripp's Landing has gone under attack by an orc invasion."

Did he think she was a fool? "I'd be a truly bad ruler indeed if I was unaware of the dark threats anywhere in my kingdom."

His eyes arched in surprise. "So you do know of it?"

"Of course," she said, sitting down on a nearby chair, letting her legs show to him as she crossed them. She couldn't help a smirk when she saw it worked, his eyes left hers and went to them. She was regaining control now knowing she had the sexual upper hand. "Please tell me you didn't get yourself arrested for breaking in here just to tell me that."

He waited a beat, his eyes returned to looking at hers. "You aren't going to do anything about it?"

"What is there to do?" She was pleased to see he was on edge.

"Send troops! Send supplies! People are dying!" He was getting angry. Good. He should be angry with her. She was the evil queen.

"No."

Now he reached his breaking point. "No!? What do you mean no?"

"How dare you speak to me like that!" she roared. Who did he think he is? A thief who sneaks in and steals was going to lecture her? "I am the QUEEN, thief! I do not have to explain myself to the likes of you."

He started to talk but was struggling to find the right words. Clearly he thought she would simply jump at his mere insistence and an army would be sent. Getting up, she went to the door, it was time to summon a guard. He had to be punished for coming in here.

As she turned the handle, she heard him whisper. "So that's it then. Just like that, you are going to let people die."

No, not just like that but she didn't have to tell him that. She didn't answer. She walked out to the hallway and shouted down to the bottom of the staircase. She knew a guard would be stationed there. She heard his reply and she waited for him. She didn't want to go in there and face him any longer than she had to. The disappointment on his face was enough to probably stop those unwanted dreams permanently now. She told herself that was a good thing.

They walked in together and the guard bound Robin's arms. She released his feet and the guard began to take him away. She heard the door shut and Regina let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She was about to sit down again at her vanity when she saw it. Or more accurately didn't see it.

Running to the door, she threw it open and bellowed, "Bring him back here!"

"You-your…" the guard started, practically shaking. Robin's back was still to her, he hadn't turned around. He didn't need to. He knew why she was upset.

"Just-get out of the way!" With a flick of her hand she lifted Robin up and threw him back in her bedroom. "Wait out here!" she said to the guard.

She walked in and slammed the door behind her. Robin stood up but his arms were still behind him. "Something wrong?"

"Where is it? You took it!"

He was smug now. He shrugged. "Tis true! I am a thief after all. I frequently take-"

He had to stop talking because she had stopped his ability to breathe. "Where's the squirrel?"

He didn't answer but tears had formed in his eyes. The amount of emotion in his damn eyes were overwhelming her, she unleashed the spell prompting him to gasp for air. With a flick of another wrist, she had him twist towards the wall on the other side. She looked and saw a small pouch on his side. Reaching into it, she smiled. There it was.

She placed it back on her vanity. She let his body go and he collapsed on the floor. "You really surprise me, Your Majesty."

She shook her head. She should just throw him out the window and be done with it. But she told herself it was because she didn't like what that would do to Roland. "What?"

"Lives to you are about as worthless as the leaves on the ground. But then you keep pine cones like they are made of gold."

She whirled around at that. "Of course I do. I'm the evil queen."

Shaking his head, "I know you want me to believe that, but I know it's not true, especially now."

"Really? Why?"

"If you were truly evil," he said with sad eyes, "you wouldn't put such a high value on a ragged child's present from the forest."

She should have called the guard in and had him take Robin away. She wanted to. But his eyes, those damn blue eyes, had a lock on hers. With nothing else to say, she began to explain, "Tripp's Landing is a territory leftover from a war that happened well before even Leopold came to the throne."

"I'm aware." His eyes kept staring.

"Over time, due to truces and treaties, the lands around it went to other kingdoms until eventually the landing was almost a land locked island, except in this case, surrounded by foreign territories."

"Which makes it vulnerable." She began to wonder if he was as powerless to look away from her as she was to him.

She shook her head slowly. "No, a liability. Think about it. How do I get troops to Tripp's landing?"

Thankfully the question forced him to break eye contact. "The easiest way is to head over Lake Slynn."

"Which is under King Geoffrey."

Though his hands were still bound behind him, he managed to stand. It was almost graceful. "So?"

"You showed such insight into politics our last time together and yet now it's like you're a child." She crossed her arms. "A foreign army entering Geoffrey's domain without permission would be considered an act of war."

"Not if you permission first-"

She laughed. "How? Send a note with the general asking pretty please let my army of men and dangerous weapons enter your land because I'm going to march past your richest resources to get to a strip of land that's main crop is simply wheat? He'd never believe it."

Robin shook his head angrily. "No, you can send an envoy ahead of the army flying your colors with an official request to his castle. He's had to have heard of the orcs by now so he would know you aren't making this up."

"But he knows like I do that no ruler in her right mind would waste time, men and money to defend an area that is so worthless nobody has ever cared to attempt to take it back from us! I've tried to give the territory away and nobody would have it!"

"Maybe, but…" Robin paused, trying to think of something.

Regina was sure he could spend days trying to think of reasons to convince her to do this and not find one reason. "You'll have plenty of time thinking of buts while you're down in the dungeons."

"Wait!" Robin sat down on a nearby chair. "The land might have simple farmers of low income crops but I've been there. The territory has plenty of people. The land itself is vast, the reason it's not profitable is because much of it is untillable, rocky ground and of course thick forest too."

"Perhaps you can go back and gather pine cones for dear Roland." She turned to head to the door.

"Sending an army there, after the battle is over, they could remain there. And the land could be changed."

She approached him. "Changed to what?"

He smiled. "Well you said yourself the crops they produce there aren't worth the time they invest in it. So let's use it for something else. And by sending men and supplies to help them through this you would win their gratitude!"

She laughed. "What is that worth to me?"

"More than you realize. You are always looking for ways to expand your armies. Use Tripp's Landing as a training ground for troops and knights!"

"Are you serious? You actually want me to add more soldiers?"

He shrugged. "Your Majesty, I don't know what is going on but I don't believe these orcs that have risen up and become so bold are a onetime thing. It's better to be prepared isn't it? Plus, I think one loyal soldier is worth ten of your black hearted knights."

She stomped over to him. "Oh you do, do you?"

He remained seated. His face twisted into something ugly. "I really don't think you would approve of many of their methods."

"I told you-"

A knock at the door cut her off. Thinking it was the guard she left out there she ran to the door, swinging it open. Standing there was the dungeon commander. "What?"

"Your Majesty wanted me to let you know when the prisoner collapsed from the pain."

"What?"

"The prisoner who helped Snow White." He shifted uncomfortably.

Her hair stood up when she realized Robin had to have heard. She would have preferred if he didn't. "Okay, leave now. Take the other guard with you."

"But-"

"I said leave!" They scampered away. She shut the door and Regina stiffened before she turned around. Robin was not at the chair. She ran towards it and found the cuffs that had been used on him opened and sitting in its seat. She glanced at the vanity and she was relieved to see the squirrel was still there. But there was only one way he could have gotten out.

Running to the window she quickly opened it. Looking down she did not see him. She was about to use magic to light up the darkness so she could see more but his voice stopped her. "Miss me?"

Turning her head, he was sitting on the ledge, his back to the castle wall. His casual posture you would think he was spending a lovely evening in a garden. "How did you-?"

"I'm a thief! I can get out of your garden variety dungeon shackles!" There wasn't enough light to see his full expression.

"I suppose you heard that?"

He nodded. "That a prisoner of yours has been tortured so much he's passed out? Yes, I did."

"He had helped Snow White!"

Robin nodded, "Right! Obviously a true psychopath that needed to be stopped before he started a crime spree!"

She gripped the window ledge. She hated him. She truly hated the outlaw. How dare he mock her? "Why don't you just go, go back to your son!"

"Wait, Majesty, just-" he was whispering now. "Do what you want with people whom you feel have wronged you. I'm certainly in no position to judge."

She almost laughed. "You're currently in a position to die."

"I'm going to go to Tripp's Landing and help those people. The merry men are no army but perhaps we can save a few lives!"

He couldn't be serious. Why risk his life for people he didn't know? "So what? Roland will become an orphan just so you can play hero?"

Leaning in, the outline of his face was brightened by a moon beam. It had a strange colorless effect. Colorless except for his blue eyes. "Whether I was alive or dead, if you heard Roland was in trouble or hurt, would you want to help him?"

Was he trying to get her to take care of Roland should he die? "Someone should be thinking about him, don't you think?"

"I do!" the outlaw said. "But right now I'm thinking of the hundreds of Rolands and their sisters and mothers and baby brothers that are in Tripp's Landing. I wish you would too."

He was so close, mere inches. Even though they were high up and inside a castle, he still smelled like forest. Her eyes went to his lips, she could see the hairs of his beard and she had the most intense desire to touch it.

But then he disappeared. Completely. She had to blink to realize he wasn't in front of her. She looked down and saw he was flying? No, he was sliding. She looked above her window and was shocked to find a hook with wire? How did he get that to go from here to there? Then Regina groaned. He was an archer! Apparently he shot an arrow out into something as an escape wire. Staring out into the direction he went, his form had completely disappeared.

Like a flash she was out her door and down the stairs. The men had left like she ordered. Of course they would listen this time! When she got the bottom of the stairs, she saw there was a new guard in front of her. Why? Oh, it must have been time for a shift change.

The guard waited for orders but she walked past him without bothering to say anything. No doubt Robin was long gone by now. Taking a walk, she thought of his idea…she could turn Tripp's Landing into a training camp. Now that the outlaw was out of her sight, she could freely admit the idea had merit. She'd exhausted the readied pool in the rest of her kingdom and new soldiers were getting harder to come by.

The problem was with Geoffrey. She wasn't lying when she said it was delicate to send men through his lands. But he'd been hinting strongly at altering their current treaty because he was finding himself low on coal. And coal was something her kingdom had plenty.

Before she knew it, she had found herself by the dungeons. She thought about the prisoner who had passed out. It was common practice to leave the man dangling from chains until he awoke. She had the strongest urge to release him which was preposterous. She never released anyone who helped Snow White, even if it was with a hangnail. But inside the dungeons she went.

She headed into the cells, she had to go through those to get to the torture chamber. Right now they were rather sparse, people were actually behaving themselves for a change. But as the queen made it halfway, she stopped at what was happening right inside the cell.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" An answer wasn't strictly necessary, she could see for herself what was happening.

"Your Majesty!" the guard said. He had gotten to his feet, and quickly was putting on his pants. Regina's eyes weren't on him though, they were on the lady he had been over. She recognized her as the prisoner's wife. The woman was red in the face and crying. Her clothing was ripped. "We didn't expect you down-um, did you want to continue torturing-"

"I want to know what you are doing?" She whirled to the guard and got right in his face. She expected to smell ale on his breathe. Not that it would have been an excuse but at least it might explain why he had the audacity to be so reckless. Unfortunately, he was sober.

"I just…well, you always said that it was important to find out what we could-"

"HOW DARE YOU!" She never sanctioned this. Ever. She couldn't stand to look at him anymore. She flung him straight back and he hit the bars hard. She turned her hand and the bars began to crawl around him like snakes until he was bound so tightly he wasn't able to breathe. Taking a fire ball, she threw it at him, and he lit up so bright she had to close her eyes. When she reopened them, he was gone.

Turning around, she could see the woman had moved away into the corner. Regina realized with horror her daughter was here too. She couldn't be more than 14 or 15. Regina went to approach them but the mother pleaded, "Please leave us alone. I don't know Snow White! Please!"

Regina stopped. She thought of those times she had slept with Leopold when she didn't want to. He had never physically forced her but she never felt she had a choice. It was horrible and she hated it but it was never anything like this! And she wouldn't wish this on any woman, even-but Regina let that thought go.

She left the cell and went in search of the commanding officer. He was going to have a lot to answer for!

* * *

_I know I ended this on a horrible scene. And of course Robin got a good dose of evil Regina here. For all the moments of the true Regina hidden within the evil queen, Robin must see and hear what she's capable of even now. It should confuse him and disappoint him. But we can get past that. As for the rape at the end, Regina might be capable of many things, but I can't believe she'd ever sanction something like this. Now I know some FF's have taken her nights with Leopold to be rape but I believe if Regina had voiced outloud she didn't want to be with him, he wouldn't have forced himself on her. But she never did because it was expected of her (thanks to Cora). So while Regina I'm sure hated it, she knew it could be so much worse and seeing the guard force himself on the poor wife would help Regina to see what Robin has been trying to clue her into. _

_Please keep reviewing. It helps me keep going. I think I've hit some record on the amount of chapters I posted in one week. _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_So this chapter wound up being way longer than I envisioned. I almost broke it in two but I know most of you looking the most forward to the Robin/Regina interaction and that isn't until the end. So this time I'm going to skip saying thank you to all my reviews, there were many on the last chapter and I am so overwhelmed. Please thank you for your kind words and sentiments. The most important thing to me is to stay true to the characters. I want this to be as believable as possible (for a show based on fairy tales). I am so happy to think many of you seem happy with how they are written. Hopefully you will enjoy the chapter and the longer wait was worth it._

* * *

By the time the dungeon commander, Johnson, appeared in Regina's chambers, she was seething. Unlike the other men in her army, Johnson actually showed little fear, at least around her. That was partly why she had selected him for this duty, his lack of conscience rivaled hers and she thought at the time, that was a good thing.

"Yes, your Majesty," he said, standing at attention.

"Explain to me how I caught one of your guards forcing himself on a female prisoner?" She might have started her question out calmly but by the time she got to the end of it, her voice had gotten enough edge that most soldiers would be shaking. But Johnson wasn't like most soldiers.

"If you recall the only female prisoners we have is the one related to Snow-"

"I know why she is here! What I don't understand is why any soldier thought he could get away with that type of conduct?" She was in his face and surprisingly he wasn't backing away.

Looking her straight in the eyes, he answered. "Simple. You told us to torture to get the information you needed, there are many forms of effective torture."

He said it so simply like he was describing how to lace up his boot. It took Regina a full beat to absorb that not only was he fully he aware of this incident but he condoned it. "Are you saying, you ordered that man to-"

"Not ordered. But if the women want to save themselves, they simply have to tell us what _you_ want to hear." He put an emphasis on you.

With a flick of her hand, he was on his knees. He hardly batted an eye at the change. Regina was beginning to wonder if he felt anything at all. "When I said torture, I never said to do anything like this."

"Beg your pardon, your Majesty, but torture is torture and you did say 'whatever it takes to find Snow White, do it.' and that's precisely what me and my men have done."

"Well, it's worked fantastically! We've searched for her for years and yet she's still free!" Regina began pacing.

"So if we had caught her, the tactics we used would be acceptable then?"

With enough force she could crush him, and she almost did, but she managed to reign herself in and simply threw him up against the wall. "You know damn well that is not what I meant!"

The pain from her throw was evident in his voice but he didn't back down. "I can only know what you tell me, your Majesty."

He was a few feet higher than her so when she walked up her magic lowered him down the castle wall so he would be at eye level. She made sure it was as painful as possible. His groans made her smile. "Well let me tell you now, Commander Johnson, sexual torture of any kind is no longer permissible."

To her own horror, he smiled. "Even when we catch Snow White herself?"

She almost broke his neck at that. She wanted to. Instead she surprised herself at her answer. "Especially Snow White."

She walked away and she heard him fall the ground hard. It took him a few minutes to get back onto his feet, at attention. "Is there anything else, my Queen?" He almost spit out the last part.

Regina stared at him. He was actually angry, furious. Not only was he not scared of her but he was enraged that she would dare tell him how to do his job. Robin's words came to her then, "_Perhaps then her majesty should take a closer look at her guards."_ Is this what he meant? Regina felt a sickening feeling at the thought that the knights performed similar actions outside the dungeons. This…that…it wasn't what she wanted.

"Is there anything else?"

Regina's eyes snapped back to the commander. "There is," she stepped towards him. "Tomorrow you will be taking on a new assignment."

He had been expecting that. At least he was aware now she was unhappy about the situation. "As you wish, your Majesty."

"I still have to work out the details, but I will you to head up a regiment and march to Tripp's Landing." She smiled at her plan. This would be fine.

"Tripp's Landing?!" His attitude was breaking rank. Upon eye contact with her he remembered his place. "Of course, I serve at the pleasure of the queen!"

Or at the pain, she thought.

* * *

"Is everything in place?" Robin asked as Little John walked up.

"Yes, sir. We have covered the ditches."

Robin nodded. "So the stakes at the bottom are sharp and stable?"

John nodded, "Oh yes. We can expect dozens of orcs to be skewered once they go through. It's a great trap, Robin."

Not good enough, Robin thought. He and his merry men had arrived barely days ahead of what was obviously going to be a battle. At least 1,000 orcs were marching towards their position as they spoke. The estimated time they would arrive put them at best 10 hours away but they could be there within 6.

Robin wasn't sure what to expect when they got here but he wasn't expecting this. Orcs were rather stupid creatures and were unable to organize hardly anything. How did they raise such a vast number and coordinate them into a moving force? It was terrifying and Robin wished he had this information when he had gone to plead with the queen.

Thinking of her however made him tense up when he was already stressed as it was. Her nonchalant attitude at her own people being attacked disappointed him so greatly, he could barely listen to Roland ask about her when he visited the last time at camp before they headed there.

Little John reached out and patted his friend's arm. "You've done all you can, Robin."

"No, I think we…there could have been more-"

"You can't make her send troops. The fact you went to see her at all is more than anyone else would have done. She's not known as the evil queen for nothing."

"I thought-" Robin started but stopped. What did he think? He didn't dare finish the sentence.

The larger man finished it for him. "Thought you could get her to do the right thing? To help those that need helping? To not be evil?"

Robin shut his eyes. He just thought maybe she wasn't as evil as the stories went. She was bold, audacious and very rude, but she hadn't seemed all that evil. At least not in the carriage. He couldn't stop thinking of her eyes before he climbed out. Hell, right before he slid away from her window sill her eyes seemed so contradictory to the woman he spoke to mere minutes earlier. The woman who seemed to value the squirrel cone like it was made of diamonds.

Friar Tuck came inside their makeshift headquarters. "Robin, Little John, we have made some lunch. Are you hungry?"

Always up for eating, Little John nodded eagerly but then realized he should wait for Robin, prompting the outlaw to laugh. "Go ahead, Little John, I'll be along shortly."

Not having to be told twice, the large man bounded out of the tent nearly knocking the friar down. Soon Robin was left alone and he walked out and scanned the area.

The good news was they were on higher ground. And though the merry men weren't accustomed to army strategies, some of their forest tactics when attacking a heavily armed caravan proved useful. When the orcs arrived, they would come up a large field. To the sides the field was forests where the merry men would be stationed. The orcs would march up focused on the men they thought they would simply be fighting, the men of Tripp's Landing, who were stationed just past the disguised trenches. The orcs would charge, as they always do, but before reaching their targets, they would fall through the trap flooring and with any luck many would be killed immediately. Those that weren't dead would be wounded and probably trapped for a time. The orcs behind them would also be forced to stop as the result produced a bottleneck. That's when Tripp's army and the merry men would converge on the creatures. Robin was hoping the confusion would be enough to allow them to be triumphant. If they had equal numbers between them and the monsters, they'd have a chance.

Unfortunately to the enemies forces of 1,000, Tripp's army was around 300. And out of those, many were barely men and most had never touched a sword in their life. The trenches at best would stop maybe a few dozen. As if that wasn't depressing enough, the merry men who were good fighters had never fought anything like an orc before. Charging in with swords drawn was as foreign to them as the land they stood on. It was going to be a slaughter.

When Robin first came, he tried to convince everyone that their best course of action was to pack up and go. But the people of Tripp's Landing were proud of their homeland in spite of being ignored by their mother country. They insisted they would stay and fight. What could Robin do? Leave them to their fate? Would Roland accept that? No.

The strong aroma of meat and bread reached Robin's nose. Deciding he was hungry after all, Robin chose to join his friends. As he was making a plate for himself, he heard shouting outside the food tent. Turning towards it, he recognized one of the Tripp men coming up over the field to the south of them. He was too far away to understand what he was shouting but he looked excited. Tuck looked at Robin, fearful. "Do you think the orcs are already here?"

"No way they could have moved that fast. Besides, they are coming in from the north." Robin put down his plate running towards him. Many followed with him. By the time he caught up to him, the man was too out of breath to really speak. "What is it, friend? What are you so excited?"

When he saw the smile on the man's face, Robin dared to wonder if maybe their luck had changed? The man pointed behind him. By now, some others had ran past Robin and saw what was so excited. "Look, Robin! Look!"

Robin took off, wondering what was going on. When his eyes found the answer to his confusion, he felt weight was lifted off of him. John eventually caught up with everyone, he wasn't known for his speed. "What is it? Wait, is that what I think it is?"

"Soldiers!" Robin said. Down the road, flying the colors of the queen's army was hundreds of men. It looked to be a whole regiment. Considering what he did for a living, Robin never thought he would be so glad to see so many black knights coming his way.

Without a second thought, he slapped Little John on the back. "I knew it! I was right!"

"About what?" Little John asked.

Robin didn't answer, it was probably better not to say anymore. But with the amount of men headed their way, Tripp's Landing was saved.

* * *

Robin could swear if he dropped an arrow, you could hear it hit the ground. The orcs were in sight now and everyone in position, including the soldiers. When the troops finally had reached them, Robin was so relieved and joyous, it didn't even occur to him that technically they should put him under arrest. He was still a wanted fugitive. Fortunately the queen had already thought of this and given him a pardon while on Tripp Landing's soil. In fact, he was surprised to find out the regiment's commander, Johnson, was actually under the outlaw's command.

After he recovered from the shock, Robin got to work and caught the troops up to the plan. Now with so many properly trained soldiers, Robin knew it was very likely the plan would ultimately succeed. The regiment numbered 1,000 men making the ratio 1 to 1. Robin was also relieved he could take the local people out of the calculation completely, farmers attacking alongside soldiers they'd be more in the way. That said, Robin wasn't sure how well skilled the unit he had really was. Since orcs were bigger and stronger, in hand to hand combat a below average soldier would probably die immediately in direct combat. An average soldier may be able to take one down. And with any luck, there were better than average men there.

Regardless, because of the ditch trap, they had a clear advantage. Placing 500 men for the orcs to charge against, Robin split the rest of the men to hide in the woods and attack the flanks when ordered. He hoped now his merry men could stay out of direct fight but Robin had planned on charging anyway.

The orcs were roaring now as they kept their lines. They hadn't broken rank yet and he knew they were trying to intimate their targets. Since they thought they outnumbered their targets, they had no reason to think they weren't going to win, especially since orcs weren't known for their intelligence.

What could only be described as sounds like barking, the orcs shifted and began charging, Robin went into stage B. He got an arrow out and on the other side he knew his merry men were doing the same. As soon as they hit the ditch and fell in, arrows would be sent into the orc flanks. It wasn't just a technique to thin out their numbers, the orcs had armor and their thick skin, an archer would have to be precise in his shooting. Of course Robin's arrows always hit their mark, it was doubtful the rest of his men could do much damage. But it also served another purpose. Once the quivers were emptied of all their arrows, the signal would be called for the rest of the soldiers on the flanks to attack. The orcs would be attacked on three sides and the timing of everything should confuse them.

Everything was going well, at least to plan. The men in the center were holding their own though that was probably due to the ditch making the orcs easy targets. Robin had instructed Johnson to place his weakest men there and the more skilled warriors on the flanks. His quiver empty, he looked down at Johnson who gave the order for the men to charge. Robin quickly climbed down the tree, thankful that at least he killed a good many orcs with his arrows.

Grabbing his sword, Robin ran in but due to his previous position was coming in from the rear. Jumping over wounded soldiers Robin attacked and got two orcs easily. After the second fell, another large one appeared behind him and swung his ax at Robin who ducked. The good thing about orcs was the bigger they were, the slower they were. Robin easily got behind him and slit him up the back. He didn't wait to watch him fall to the ground. Turning he managed to cut the neck of one who was standing above a soldier, saving the man's life. Just then a blow hit Robin on the side, making him tumble. He wasn't stabbed, just stunned, and managed to get his weapon in a defensive position to block the orc's swing. This orc kicked him though and Robin fell flat on his back. This time he was done for as he saw the orc raise his weapon above his head, he swore the orc was smiling.

But death was averted when the orc froze, gasping for air. Falling down, Little John appeared swinging his preferred weapon, a giant ax. Though he just saved his life, Robin was unhappy to see his friend. "I thought I told you to stay back! You are to return back to Sherwood when it's done!" Not to mention return to Roland.

"Yeah, like that's going to happen!" John said smugly. Offering his hand, Robin took it and was pulled up. Together the two of them joined back to back and fought.

* * *

Robin cringed as he heard the orc scream. He didn't think orcs could scream, but whatever Johnson was ordering his men to do, it was apparent that they could.

The battle had been won. Of course there were many casualties, the most recent count was 212 soldiers. However on the orcs' side only a dozen were left alive and right now it was imperative to find out what the hell was going on. How did they come together? Why so many and with a plan? What were their targets? An enemy was out there that had connections to the dark arts and it would be foolish to take this lightly.

Johnson walked out of the tent where the orc was being tortured. He actually looked like he'd been enjoying it. "He's close, he'll be talking before long!"

"Swell," Robin cringed as he heard another scream from the tent.

"What's the matter with you?"

Robin sighed, he didn't like Johnson and he barely knew the guy. But then, he hadn't met many black knights he did like. "I know it's necessary, but I don't enjoy the suffering of any living creature."

The officer snorted. "No wonder the queen put you in charge, you have so much in common."

"What do you mean?"

Washing his hands and face in a water bucket, the officer didn't stop to answer. When he got done, his hair dripping, he shrugged. "Just that apparently her majesty expects us to get the same results but restricts the techniques to do them."

The man spoke with such venom, whatever he was talking about he obviously was angry about it. "What did she do?"

"Well, when it comes to types of torture, one form is no longer acceptable"

Robin didn't like where this was going. "What type?"

Scratching his head, the commander looked bewildered at the memory. "She came upon one of my men taking liberties with a woman prisoner. A prisoner she wanted information from and had said earlier to get it anyway possible. Apparently we were supposed to read her mind-"

"Wait," Robin stepped in front of the man, wanting to make sure there was no confusion. "He was what? Raping her?"

Again, Johnson acted like he was the victim. "He tried, SHE happened to be coming by and put a stop to it. Not only did she put a stop to it but she k-"

"This was under your orders?" Robin got in Johnson's face.

"Oh come on!" Johnson sneered. "Are you telling me, Robin Hood, with your merry men, that when you saw a pretty woman you liberated from us black knights, you didn't take advantage-" Johnson stopped once Robin's fist hit his mouth.

Once on the ground, the knight, while rubbing his chin began shouting obscenities. At least Robin thought they were, they was too much blood to be certain. What was certain was he had gotten up and started towards Robin who ducked out of the way at the last minute. The commander whirled around though and tried to catch Robin but he was quick enough to deflect. Before the commander had another chance to hit him, Robin struck again and flattened him back on the ground.

The men had gathered around, both merry and knights and Robin realized that nothing good could come from this. But it may be too late to stop it. Luckily fate was on his side.

A puff of purple smoke appeared making everyone scatter. Within moments the queen stepped into their circle and everyone, including Robin jumped back. Her eyes went to Robin to her regiment's commander laying on the ground. With an air of dignity and poise, she looked at Robin and said, "Well, I see you have met Commander Johnson and found him as charming as I have."

Robin's face broke out into a smile, whether it was because she clearly sided with him or he was quite pleased to see her, he didn't know. Johnson jumped though and immediately began explaining, "Your Majesty, I want to place this man under arrest, he viciously attacked a knight in your army without provocation and clearly laws dictate-"

"You don't have to tell me the laws of our lands, Commander, I'm well aware of them," she returned but her eyes remained on Robin. "Furthermore I am certain there was provocation and he will not be put under arrest. Is that clear?"

"But your Maje-"

"I SAID IS THAT CLEAR?!" Other than Johnson, every other man including Robin jumped back a couple of feet at her outburst. Robin's smile grew wider. This woman was a good head shorter than almost everyone who was around her but she had enough fire in just her voice to make them jump.

Johnson knew the matter was closed and stood at attention. Regina's eyes went to him and she asked for a report of the battle. Johnson answered. "We won the day, your Majesty. We are holding the few orc survivors now and are questioning them about how they got here."

Regina nodded, thinking she was through with the knight but he chose to add one final comment. "That is to say, approved questioning that falls under the queen's new policies."

She stopped and glared back at him. "I'm sure it's quite a challenge for you to restrain yourself, Johnson, being so close to an orc yourself it would be no doubt you would find yourself attracted to them."

The merry men snickered at the comment and Johnson glared back at her, hate in his eyes. While Robin was glad to see her admonish him easily, he didn't like the way he was glaring at the queen. She turned and walked around the men. Clearing her throat, she asked, "So this is Tripp's Landing, is there a…mayor of this area?"

Robin was surprised. She wanted to meet the mayor? "Um, yes, Mila-Your Majesty. He shouldn't be far." Indeed, the man who was elected to be in charge of the area's citizens was already on his way, apparently had heard the queen was now here.

"Your Majesty!" Immediately he fell on the ground. She gestured for him to get up. He smiled at her, he was an older man and more educated than many of the others. Probably why he was given this title. "I can't begin to thank you for sending us help-"

She cut him off. "Yes, but I wanted to know from you, not someone in battle who might inflate his performance…" at that she glanced at Robin who narrowed his eyes at her. Inflate his performance indeed. "How the battle went. Do you know the casualties?"

"Yes, my Queen," He again bowed. "There were 1,000 orcs to your 1,000 soldiers plus the merry men. I believe we lost 20% casualties."

Robin looked down, he hated to hear men's deaths reported in statistical numbers. For the queen however, she seemed pleased. "Really? So few?"

The mayor nodded. "Much of the credit is in Mr. Locksley, err, Robin Hood." From there, the mayor explained the traps Robin put in place and much to the outlaw's chagrin actually started talking him up far more than he felt he deserved.

If the queen was impressed, she didn't look it. She just took the information and walked back over to Robin. "May I speak to you in private?"

"Of course, your Majesty!" Gesturing for her to head to the tent he used for strategizing, he let her lead the way. He couldn't help but notice the look Little John gave him but he ignored it for now.

Inside the tent, Regina pulled off her gloves and took a seat. On the table in front of her was the plans he used to draw out the attack for Johnson. She perused it, and Robin allowed himself to gaze at her form. Her outfit, as ostentatious as ever at least this was a pants outfit so it fit in better on a battlefield. When she was done, she looked over at him. "Congratulations on the victory."

"Your Majesty flatters me. The real credit goes to you for sending your army."

"Yes, it does," she said flatly.

She was trying to bait him, and he really didn't want to quarrel with her. He approached her and got as close as he felt was permissible given both her knights and his merry men were just outside. "Seriously, you have my utter thanks in changing your mind. I'm very honored you listened to me."

"I didn't do it for you," she said quickly. Too quickly. She shifted in her chair. "I just realized I had a chance to get rid of this god forsaken land. Let it become someone else's problem."

"You did?" Robin's heart sank.

"King Geoffrey wanted us to send more coal but doesn't have the funds to pay for it. We negotiated, he owes me a favor plus he has to take Tripp's Landing as well."

"Your Majesty may wish to keep it now," Robin said.

She scoffed. "Whatever for? Did you see their mayor? I've seen beggars dressed better." She then smiled at him. "Excluding present company."

"He was dressed for battle, Milady. The people here are proud of their land. They would defend it with their lives."

She set her arms on the table, doing so allowed her cleavage to be fully displayed. She was distracting him but Robin would not let it work.

"Why did you call for him anyway?" he asked.

She shrugged. "The same reason I appeared without much warning. I get a more accurate report on the results of battle if I surprise everyone and I look to the locals for information."

"Your Majesty, you are wrong about the people and land here. They are worth something. Remember what I said about loyalty?" He sat down beside her. He wished he could get her to see how the people were truly thankful for the troops.

Regina's eyes flashed at loyalty and he could sense she was about to evoke the evil queen again. "Tell me, thief, what about your loyalty? I had scouts here before the army arrived. They told me your men were going to fight with the locals. If you had, you would have died."

"So?" Robin asked though he could guess where she was going with this.

"You would bring your men here to die for strangers?"

He placed his hands on the table too. He wanted somewhere else to look. His eyes fell on the good luck charm Roland had given him. He'd quite forgotten about it until now. "They didn't have to come. I made it clear they were undo no obligation."

"What about your obligation to your son?" she hissed. "You would die and leave him an orphan."

"We aren't to avoid danger when lives are at stake! I like to think…" Robin had to stop, did she really think he wasn't scared to death of Roland being alone in the world. "I have to think that Roland would be proud of me." He wanted to say more but he could feel the tears forming in his eyes, stopping him.

She averted her gaze. He was relieved, he couldn't bear to break down in front of her. Her eyes looking at the table came upon the unusual item. Pointing at Roland's good luck charm, she asked, "What is that?"

"Um," he wasn't sure what to say. "Roland made it. When he heard I was going into battle he wanted me to have a good luck charm."

"So it's a pine cone again?"

"It was," Robin sighed. "It's something else now."

She studied it closer. "What is it?" He cringed at her question. When she saw his reaction, she realized. "You don't know what it is!"

Shaking his head, Robin confessed. "He thought I knew! He said I would be needing something to help me into battle, so of course I needed one of these!" He dared to look at the queen and her look of satisfaction made him roll his eyes.

After a beat, she continued. "Why is it on its side?"

That he knew. "Because that's the way it should be. He laid it out just like that." He wanted to stop there, but Regina kept staring at him, clearly sensing there was something else. Eventually he gave in. "But whichever is front and back, I don't exactly recall."

Her reaction was startling for Robin. She laughed for a brief few seconds. He was so shocked she had recovered and gotten up before he had realized. It was a pity, he honestly wished to hear her laugh again.

"Here," she waved over his table and a bucket appeared. "Give this to Roland."

Confused, Robin looked up at her and opened the bucket. Inside was a soft, mud like substance. She explained. "It's clay. With a little water he can make it softer and hopefully make more accurate figurines with it."

Robin was shocked. She was giving his son a gift? "Thank you, your Majesty. Roland will love it."

"Fine, Mr. Locksley," she said his name with punctuated emphasis, "I must be going. Send Johnson in here, I need to have a word with him."

Robin watched as she put her gloves on and was back to all business. Walking outside, he called to Johnson and told him the queen wanted him. Standing outside, he couldn't see or hear what was going on. Little John ran up. "Are you alright?"

"Perfectly fine, why?"

"She's the evil queen!" Little John said.

"Stop calling her that!" Robin said, his eyes never leaving the tent.

Whatever they were speaking about, things were getting heated. After a few minutes, a flash came out of the tent and a thud hit the ground. Regina emerged still looking exemplary. She walked by Robin, and said, "I need you to do me another favor."

Robin desperately wanted to go check on Johnson but knew he better find out what she had in mind. "Yes, Majesty?"

"Find out of the remaining troops that are alive, pick the new commanding officer. I'm afraid Johnson will no longer be able to fulfill his duties."

Robin's mouth dropped open at that. She walked on. Her carriage had arrived some time while she and the outlaw were talking. She walked to it and it was clear she was ready to leave.

Robin kept his eyes on her, many the local people had gathered around her carriage and she was doing a good job ignoring them. Little John came to his side. "You were saying?"

Robin could tell Little John had checked on Johnson. "I take it he's dead?"

"No." Little John answered which did surprise Robin. Robin looked at his friend. "What-"

"From the way he's holding himself, I'd say he's not going to be getting with the ladies anytime soon."

Robin cringed but realized it could have been worse. Her majesty's punishment for Johnson was standard for rapists in general. And right now Robin didn't have a lot of sympathy for Johnson.

The queen had went to open her carriage door but someone shouted for her to wait. She whipped around, obviously in no mood to listen to peasants. Robin ran towards her without thinking. She was clearly misunderstanding what was driving them. "Your Majesty, they are anxious to see you!"

She turned her face away from Robin. "They always are anxious to watch the evil queen leave!"

Is that what she thought? "That isn't it at all."

Just then, a girl came running up. She bowed before the queen. "Your Majesty, we want to thank you for your generosity and that you came and checked on us personally!"

"You do?"

"Allow us to give you this gift!" She held up some exquisite silverware.

The queen was surprised at the value they had. "This is…beautiful. Where did you get it?"

The girl bowed and another man appeared. "My Queen, over the years we have had to pawn our possessions to make a living but some of this silverware was forged by our forefathers back when silver was on this land." Robin snuck a glance at the queen, wondering if she was catching on. "Though most of it has been sold over the years, when we saw the soldiers you graciously sent, we pooled our resources and we are proud to give you a full setting."

Emotion overcame her face and it stayed there, she was unable to will her usual mask to cover it. Her eyes at the plates, platters, and everything else. Eventually she got her voice working. "This…I can't accept this."

The man bowed again. "We know your Majesty, this isn't as fine as what you no doubt serve but perhaps you could find a place for it at your castle. Even if it belonged to your servants we'd be so honored for you to take it."

Robin's eyes were still on Regina. He knew as well as she did that this was not poor quality. These items had been passed down in generations as treasures and legacies and they took great care of their prized heirlooms. Given their age, the items here could be considered worth a small fortune that rivaled Duke Norrington. Regina, still unable to really speak, gestured for her servants to take the gifts. She reached out and shook the man and girl's hands who had tears in their eyes.

Robin followed Regina to her carriage, he noticed when she reached for the handle her hands were shaking. Without a word, he reached out and took it for her, opening it up. She was about to climb inside when the man shouted "Long live the Queen!" From there all the citizens chanted it together. She looked back and there were tears in her eyes now. She glanced at Robin who held out his arm, she was needing help to climb inside.

As he shut the door for her, the window was open and his heart filled as he saw the complete sadness on her face. He guessed this was the first time she had heard anyone shout this to her sincerely. Clearing his throat, he wanted to get her attention before they left.

"Your Majesty." She didn't move. "Regina."

Her eyes now went to his. "Don't give them to King Geoffrey. They want you to be their ruler."

She started to say something but then stopped. She crossed her legs and just like that her mask was up. "Until next time, Robin Hood."

"Until next time, My Queen."

She knocked on the side and the carriage went away. Robin watched as it went down the road. He felt sadness because he had no idea when or if he would see her again.

* * *

_I really wanted Regina to kill Johnson, LOL, but doing what she did was probably crueler in her mind. _

_I do hope that the folks from Tripp Landing didn't seem too OTT with their support. My thoughts are Snow White never stepped a foot anywhere near them. All the stories of the evil queen were just stories. As far as they knew, she was like every other ruler they had who basically just ignored them and expected them to fend for themselves. Nobody had ever tried to do anything for them, much less send in troops. They would see her a benevolent queen rather than an evil one._

_Please keep reviewing. I read each and everyone. And they help push me to not just finish the story but improve it!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
_Sorry for the long wait. This chapter was very difficult to write. It was more about setting up the next stage of the story and I am still not sure I am happy with it. But to be honest I'm tired of working on it (the chapter, not the story). Thank you to the wonderful reviews. I hope this chapter keeps your interest and you continue reviewing. Those reviews are what make me excited for the next chapters._

* * *

His blue hand reached out to pull the handle of his master's lair, but he hadn't the nerve to turn it. He didn't want to go in and face his inevitable fate.

Without warning, the doors flung open and the Dark Elf stood up straighter. His master knew he was there after all.

On the far side he stood, his eyes clearly showing displeasure at his presence. "General, I gave you orders to remain in the field with the army. Why aren't you with the orcs?"

Cringing, the soldier could do nothing but answer. "I'm afraid we…lost the battle at Tripp's Landing."

It took a moment for the news to sink in; to understand their plans did not work out as expected. The Dark Elf shuddered as this was only just the start of the bad news. Then his master asked, "You lost the battle against a bunch of farmers with pitchforks?"

"It wasn't the farmers we fought. The queen sent an army to face us."

His superior got right in his face, "Sent an army to that god forsaken land? How many troops?"

"One thousand men."

The general was spared true retaliation because the news was so preposterous. He had been sure that even if the queen knew they were going to attack, she wouldn't care - not about that land. He was certain the first step to their invasion would be met with indifference and by the time reports of their total numbers had reached Regina and the surrounding kingdoms, they would be onto stage two.

"How many do we have left? Can we mount another attack, perhaps move to another kingdom?"

The Dark Elf shook his head, "No, My Lord. We were, we were wiped out. I watched from my position above, it was a slaughter for our side."

"How is that possible? Even well matched our orcs should have done significant damage to that regiment."

"They had tactics, there was some sort of trap laid out. They clearly knew we were coming and waited for us." The general went on to explain how the battle went. The ditches that stopped the orcs from progressing and the multi sided charge from the queen's forces. His lord turned away walking briskly to a window. Relief flooded the Dark Elf hoping he was wrong for taking the full blame over this.

Looking out at the window, his master shook his head. "The black knights couldn't possibly have strategized such a defense. Someone else had a hand in this. I must know who."

"Will this stop our plans?"

"It changes them. I want to find out everything we can about this failed battle. I shall put Skylar in charge."

He already knew the answer before he asked the question. "Skylar, my Lord?"

"You didn't think I would allow the general who decimated my army to survive, did you?"

* * *

Regina watched as the trees passed by the window of her carriage upon returning from her final meeting with King Geoffrey. To say he was surprised at her altering their previous agreement was an understatement, but he was glad to not have to accept Tripp's Landing. She felt foolish at the look he gave her, and part of her cringed at the mere thought he would find out she was choosing to do so more out of sentiment. Now that she had time to think about the gifts she received from her people, she wondered if it wasn't just a plan after all. No one gave gifts to the queen like that. No one gave her credit for actually doing her job. No, it must be Robin's influence.

But why did he care? Why did the bandit keep invading her mind? He was a thief! He was a leader of a band of rebels who actually preferred living outside the establishment of order and reason. Why was she listening to him?

Also, adding to her worries, she was startled to find that while in battle she had been anxious. Actually anxious for his well being.. She hadn't expected that of him, with so many of her soldiers there, he could have, should have, stepped back.

At least Geoffrey knew none of that. They spoke of their concern that orcs even had an army in the first place. Regina expected him to have a fresh report soon. Until she got it, her mind wouldn't let her forget about the outlaw.

Regina heard the shout that signaled for peasants to bow to the queen. Her eyes scanning the people who were gathered on this particular road, she saw exactly what she expected to see: hatred, anger, fear. You'd think these people were her enemies, not her own people. And those of Tripp's Landing, she actually would consent to the fact that they had a right to hate her, hate any of the rulers who for years treated them with, at best, indifference. And yet the people she protected so rigorously showed her nothing but scorn. It just didn't fit.

The more Regina considered it, the more convinced she was right in her suspicions. Robin Hood had an agenda. He was not doing this out of the kindness of his heart. While she was sure their first meeting was accidental, he was a man of opportunity and hoped having the queen in his debt would prove most useful.

She needed to track him down. Instead of his coming to her, she should go to him. She would need to go to Sherwood Forest and find his hideout. She smiled as she had already laid out the first part. The toy clay she gave to Robin had a tracking spell on it. Using magic, she could immediately transport herself within a mile of it. She smiled at she realizes this could work well.

* * *

Once back at her castle, Regina had to work quickly. She knows Robin and the merry men would return back to their camp after they were done tending to Tripp's Landing. Making arrangements to be gone from the castle for a few days, an act which isn't difficult considering nobody will miss her, Regina calls out to the tracked clay and before she can blink, she finds herself in Sherwood Forest.

Her eyes scan the direction she faced, the spell was designed to point her in the direction of the item. Using her zoom spell, she spots the outlaw with his merry men. Glancing around the forest, she doesn't sense a camp nearby so she will have to trick the group into taking her back to their hideout. If there is one thing they know about Robin's hideout, it is that its location is sworn to a secrecy that they guard with their lives. Because Robin's pursuers have used traditional methods of trying to locate it, they have always failed. Luckily Regina never was one for being traditional.

Reaching into the bag she brought, she pulled out an item, placing it on the ground. Stepping back, she waved her hand around, reciting the magical words carefully. The rock she had set down now grew and was a small carriage, not so much a carriage, more like a cart. It was haggard but that was the effect she was going for.

Taking a deep breathe, Regina calmed her beating heart as much as she could. The last time she went to Rumple for the disguise spell things had worked out so badly that, since then, she chose to learn her own. Reciting the words, Regina felt herself change. When it was over, she looked down and saw her clothing matched the wagon. When Robin did come along, he would see an elderly lady, not the evil queen.

Hearing their wagon, Regina got into position. She got a potion out of her bag and quickly drank it. She needed to time this just right, the potion would hit her in just a few minutes. Using some dust from her bag, she blew into her right hand while using the left hand to raise the wagon up. Throwing the dust, it turned into the form of a pony and whisked away in the direction of the merry men. With her left, she slammed the wagon into a large tree, not too hard, nobody would believe an old lady could survive too hard a crash.

Shouts from the men made it clear they were rushing in the direction of where the animal came from. Regina laid down next to the wagon, waving her hand to create superficial bruises and cuts, enough to worry them should they have thoughts of simply leaving her there.

It wasn't a moment when she felt a shadow over her. Feigning groans, Regina slowly opened her eyes.

"Milady, are you alright?" It was the heavyset one. His breath smelled like a pig.

She felt the vibrations of footsteps. Her eyes looked up and she frowned when she didn't see Robin at first. Then she felt his hands, how she knew it was his hands she didn't know, on her right arm. He had somehow gotten on the other side of her, and she was startled.

"Easy there, we heard the crash. What happened?" His blue eyes were piercing yet so full of concern. How was that possible? She momentarily forgot her original story.

"She's probably dazed. She may have a concussion," someone said.

Finding her voice, Regina said, "I…Oh, thank you. I don't know what happened. I was making my way through the woods when something spooked my pony. He took off and we hit something and…I don't remember the rest."

"We need to see if you have anything broken. Can you move?" Regina briefly wondered if he showed this much concern for her when he found her in the storm.

Making up sounds like she was in pain, Regina contorted her face to match. "I…I can move but it hurts…oh oh." The fainting potion kicked in. She went lax in his arms.

"She's fainted!" the fat one said. She was glad the potion allowed her soul to leave her body and take a bird eye's view of what was going on, allowing her physical form to remain motionless like she had truly fainted, otherwise, she would have had to roll her eyes at the obviousness of the comment.

"Robin, what do we do with her?"

He gently picked her up in his arms. "We'll have to take her back with us. We can't leave her here."

One of the men didn't like that. "Who is she? How can we trust her?"

The friar had more compassion, "She's a person in need! We can't leave her out here."

"Besides, she's fainted, when she's better we can just mask her so she never knows where we are." Regina smiled triumphantly, _That's what you think!_

Robin placed her in their own wagon. "Let's just get going." He looked straight up then, and Regina froze. She wasn't visible to the naked eye, you can't see a person's soul but she could swear Robin was looking right at her. How did he know? "You hear that? A storm's coming, I want to get back before the rains set in."

Thunder now echoed in the distance and Regina breathed a sigh of relief. Just a storm coming through.

* * *

Unfortunately, the storm when it arrived was thick with rain. She had gotten a good look at how to get to their hideout but when they finally made it there, the rain was so heavy that from her ceiling view, she couldn't make out much. To make matters worse, they had placed her in a structure which couldn't really be called a building, the spell wasn't sophisticated enough to lower her down to be inside the room and she was stuck outside staring down at a rural looking roof made of branches, leaves and other wood.

She was able to hear everything though but nothing of significance was said. After they verified she was okay and someone sat with her, everyone spread out to go see their loved ones. Apparently many of the merry men had families here. Regina didn't know why that surprised her, after all Robin obviously left Roland here, but it did.

She heard the young boy's familiar yell and Robin ran out and picked up his son, throwing him up in the air, just outside the shelter her body was in. She couldn't help but smile now, the rain seemed to have stopped suddenly so she had a very clear view of the reunion. Almost immediately, Robin put his son down and reached behind his back in a satchel he had on his side. He handed something to the boy and Regina got to see how happy her present made him. He immediately stretched his small hands into the box, wanting to get started, but Robin shook his head, obviously it was time for Roland to do something else. Whatever it was, it didn't seem to measure up to playing with his new gift, and he made a face. However, once his father started tickling him, he seemed to cheer up considerably. Regina watched transfixed by the pair, forgetting the real reason she was supposed to be there - to find out what Robin's real motivations were.

They began to walk away and Regina attempted to watch where they went but the spell was over and she found herself falling back to her own body. On instinct she shut her eyes at impact, which was more of a body spasm. When she opened them, she now was back where she belonged and looked up in the eyes of a young man, probably around 19 or 20.

Upon seeing her, he sat up. "Hello. I see you have woken up."

Regina blinked and looked around, trying to get her bearings. The fainting potion gave a feeling of being upside down so it was startling to find herself right side back up. Sitting up, she felt a bit dizzy. The man sitting next to her called for someone, she didn't catch the name except it wasn't Robin.

In came a bald man who sat down on the other side of her. "Careful, my girl, you had a bad fall and might have some additional injuries."

She nearly forgot herself, wanting to tell him to unhand her, but then she remembered she was a timid, frail, old woman. Swallowing, she slowed her movements and tried to grimace. "No one has called me a girl in a long time."

He chuckled. He did have kind eyes though Regina didn't want to admit it. "My name is Friar Tuck. I'm the religious man here at our camp and I help tend to the wounded. This is Sade."

Regina glanced at the boy, well he probably was a man but he did have such a baby face. He smiled. "You don't have to be frightened. No one will hurt you. They brought you with them because they found you on the road."

"I remember," she said, playing the part. "I'm sorry, where am I again?"

Both men looked at each other and it was all Regina could do not to knock their heads together. She hated having to pretend to be ignorant. The older man answered, "May I ask your name?"

"Lucille," she answered.

"Lucille, let me assure you are in a safe place, and we'll tell you about that later. But I want to check you out a little bit more if you would allow me. Someone your age experiencing such a fall like that, it's best to not take anything for granted. Surely you would agree."

Dammit, she should have gone for more middle aged. Tuck's concerns were valid, so she had no choice but to agree to an examination but luckily it wasn't anything too intrusive. It probably wasn't even that long but to Regina it felt like a lifetime. She was so anxious to snoop around and find out what she could. When he was done, he had some brandy to give her, and at least she was grateful for that. The healing potion did make her rather thirsty.

Sade glanced up, "Oh, here he comes!"

And while she was gulping down her drink like it was nectar from the gods, Robin walked in. Shirtless. Regina immediately lost control and drank too much, dropping the mug while choking on the liquid and gasping for air.

Robin immediately approached her. "Milady, I apologize I didn't mean to startle you. Are you okay?"

Her cheeks flushing crimson, Regina recovered and managed to keep eye level with him. "Yes, sir, you hardly need to apologize."

He stared for a beat, probably to verify she was okay. Regina tried to act very natural, but seeing the outlaw like this had made her more flustered like a schoolgirl. It was absurd. She wasn't some virgin on her wedding night! Obviously she was still experiencing the effects of the potion.

"Well, I do. After returning from such a long journey I was anxious to get a bath. When I heard you were awake I wanted to check on you immediately." He stood up then, giving her a good shot of his torso and she had to bite her bottom lip. So much for this visit ending her dreams of him.

He turned around and put on a shirt he had carried in on his arm. When he faced her, he smiled and bowed. "I understand your name is Lucille."

"Yes, and you are?"

"I am Robin of Locksley, also known as Robin Hood."

There was that Locksley name again. She had forgotten about it. "Robin Hood! THE ROBIN HOOD?" She tried to make herself as starry eyed as possible.

He grinned, proud he was recognizable. He would. "Yes, and I'm afraid, for now, you are our guest here for a short time."

"Your guest?" She wondered if anyone would be stupid enough to miss he was implying she was his prisoner.

"Our hideout is not something we expose to outsiders often, but upon finding you after your accident, I worried for your health. A storm was approaching and I couldn't leave anyone in danger, no matter whom they were."

This bothered her for some reason. She remembered what he said on how once he realized she was the evil queen he almost left her, but ultimately couldn't. She looked away.

"Oh, do not worry," he kneeled down to eye level. "We will be glad to return you to your home and back to your family, but we must wait a couple of days, we have a process of escorting visitors away from camp."

"I don't have-" she stopped, realizing she was just going to say she didn't have a family. That wasn't the plan. "I don't have a home, not anymore."

Just as she expected, concern crossed Robin's face. "What do you mean, Milady?"

Does he say that to every woman? "I mean, I lost my home, it was taken from me. The wagon you saw me with was all I had left."

Friar Tuck patted her shoulder. "What happened, Lucille?"

Keeping her voice low, she laid the bait. "The evil queen happened."

* * *

_A/N: In case anyone wonders why she didn't see the tattoo, the shirt he carried into the hut covered it. LOL, if you were disappointed in the chapter, I figured I couldn't go wrong letting Robin go shirtless and Regina mesmerized by it. In any case, I look forward to hearing your reviews!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

_So here we go. Everytime I see an email pop through with a review, I get so excited. So glad you are enjoying this story! _

_To Lilliesandroses, PrincessofSea, Hurricane Jackson, Laughoutloud, jessicabrennan, lucerin, laughoutloud, foreverjulie, shelllee, murina, dakota, , buffpurple, phnxgrl, lauren, and the many guests, THANK YOU. Your reviews make me smile and happy. Some of you react just as I hope (such as laughing at Regina coughing at the shirtless Robin, can't you just see Lana playing that?). Hopefully this chapter will also inspire you to keep reading (and reviewing). _

* * *

"The evil queen happened."

Robin's face fell just as Regina expected. Now she will see how he truly feels. He's with people he trusts and facing an alleged victim of hers. He has no reason to hold back.

His merry men certainly don't. The friar immediately wants details. "What do you mean? She took your home from you?" Regina broke eye contact with their leader. She needed to be careful about that. She's an old woman who now has nowhere to go. She would act meek and submissive.

Eyes on Friar Tuck, she explained. "She burned it. She was on her way back from somewhere, I don't know where…" she risked a peek to Robin, he would know where. Frown lines were marring his otherwise handsome face. "…she came charging through the fields by my home, along with a couple of more houses. She was ranting about Snow White. I guess she saw her or something. She wanted information about the princess."

Sade asked. "So you withheld information?"

"There wasn't anything to give! We hadn't seen her. At least I hadn't. I pleaded with her but she has such cold eyes. They made my blood curl. She told me if I didn't tell her about the princess my home would be torched." Regina didn't dare look at Robin now. It made more sense that a woman like her would focus her attention on a man like Tuck. She reached out and took the man's hands. "I watched as fireballs flew from her fists and my house went up in flames!"

"That bitch!" Sade said.

"Sade!" Robin shouted. Regina now could look at him freely. He was upset, which is what she expected. Wanted. He would condemn the evil queen just like everyone else. She waited for him to voice it, but instead he remained silent. Clearly he was upset, but watching him it was like he was struggling, with himself, almost like an internal argument.

The Friar let go of Regina's hands. "Surely you aren't going to defend her now?"

Without thinking, Regina repeated. "Defend her? Defend whom?"

Sade answered, "The evil queen."

"I told you not to call her that!" Robin snapped. At his merry men's looks, he shifted. Clearing his throat, "She will go to great lengths to catch Snow White, we know that already. That wouldn't have changed."

Change? What did he mean? Regina wanted to ask but realized how odd it would seem. Tuck stood up, shaking his head. "She hasn't changed. The sooner you see that-"

"The what?" Robin interrupted. "We still need her. You heard what he said."

Regina let out a breath she hadn't been holding. Maybe Robin wasn't quite as devious as she suspected, but there were motivations there after all. Who was he talking about? "Why do you need her?"

The outlaw realized he had said too much in front of the stranger, someone he didn't want to burden with such details. "There is no reason for you to worry about that. Please, rest. You've been through…" he paused, there was anguish in his voice which inexplicably tugged at Regina's heart. "A terrible ordeal. You are safe here." With that he walked away leaving the friar and Sade to tend to her.

* * *

Apparently Robin had left to go speak to his other merry men. Whether they gathered to talk about the latest development with the evil queen or about why they thought they needed her, she didn't know. Annoyed, she was forced to remain with a mere boy and religious man, Regina became impatient with them. Luckily, the men believed her negative attitude was caused by her recent tragedy and possibly Robin's lack of empathy for it. The Friar and Sade kept assuring Regina that their leader was a good, kind man and make sure this heinous act against her would be righted. He sought justice for people like her, not for sinister women like the queen.

It was all she could do not to light them on fire right then. Eventually though, the sunlight was fading and time for the camp to eat. Regina finally had her chance to leave the shabby hut and inspect their hideout. It was Sade who gave her a tour and she was glad for it. His inexperience and foolish pride allowed her to learn what she needed to know, and very much what she didn't need to know.

The camp itself was a giant circle, or more accurately, octagon. There was a center section that Sade happily explained was their living quarters for most of the merry men and where they should dine. Until then, he showed her around the outer perimeter where the octagon shape was clearly laid out. Each side to it had a specific use. Where she'd spent the majority of her time so far had been the medical area. Next to it was where the horses were kept and fed. On the other side of that and main entrance to the hideout was an arsenal, very well organized, Regina had to admit. It was clear its intention was so should it be necessary to leave quickly, one needn't too long to prepare for whatever event was expected.

From there, Sade showed her the granary. Mainly wheat and rice were stored here. Regina's eyes fell on the sugar and Sade got excited about it, which didn't surprise Regina. Sugar was expensive. She asked him where they got a hold of such a commodity though she already knew the answer. Sade just smiled and reminded her what Robin was best known. The grainer expanded further, becoming more of a supply area where other items were kept such as fabric, books, scrolls, etc. Her eyes fell on objects that were knick knacks. She asked why men living in the woods would need such things and Sade grinned. Returning his smile was easier than she thought, he was rather charming if not a little bit endearing. "We sell it and then, well, give to the poor." She had to hold back a snort. She still didn't believe in their propaganda.

After the supplies, Regina practically had to hold her nose. It was where they kept the pigs. Moving quickly, they then came to an astonishing section. A greenhouse, or glasshouse, which was rare in the enchanted forest, so she had to pretend to be ignorant of it, which proved very difficult when Sade got some details wrong. Though certainly on the small side, it grew vegetables all year round for them. Just past it was a chicken house and Regina's eyes couldn't help but notice the two women attending to it. Sade introduced them but Regina didn't take time to learn their names. What she did note was they were wives of some of the merry men.

"So you have families here?"

Sade nodded. "Yes, Milady, this is really a self sufficient community, just like any village."

She wanted to argue the village part, villages didn't have tree houses that were built over each octagon sect. When she asked about the structures built into the trees, Sade happily enlightened her. Look outs would move through them during the day, it was \a safety measure to keep them hidden.

Clearing her throat, Regina tried to say as nonchalantly as possible. "I would think that enemies being close enough to be seen by those tree houses, it would be too late."

"Indeed it would, milady," Sade answered, so proud of their system. "But in Sherwood forest, we have hidden discrete traps. Not traps to catch anything, simply traps designed to detect humans searching in the forest."

"What good does that do you out there if you're in here?"

"The traps release a flag high up in the trees. Someone on the ground wouldn't spot them easily. But our tree houses are pointed in those directions and with a spying glass, we can discern to see if those flags are triggered. If they are, we have precautions."

Regina's eyes narrowed. "Precautions?"

"Oh, nothing to hurt anyone. Or at least we try very hard not to. But we adapt to who is out there and find ways to lead them away from us." Now that he was done showing the outer camp, he extended his arm to Regina. "It's time for dinner!"

She smiled as she took his offered support, allowing her mind to process all that she learned. She couldn't deny how impressed she was; never had she expected such detail and organization from a band of ordinary thieves. Of course, no ordinary thief would have inspired her to take such deliberate action to spy on him either.

As they stepped into the living area, Regina's mouth dropped open again. Small huts which were rather charming were scattered throughout the area. Sade led her to the very center where a large bonfire pit was setup with logs safely around it to offer seating. He explained that on nice nights they gathered there to hear stories, mingle, and play music. To the north were tables and chairs out in the open. Above them were lines crisscrossing over head. Regina didn't have to be told what those were for, some people were already holding up lanterns as it would be dark very soon. Behind the tables was a large building which was used as a kitchen house that doubled as an indoor dining room when it was cold or storming.

Walking to the other side, Regina noticed there were more tree houses on the east side with rope bridges that connected them together. "Are those more lookouts?" They were certainly larger than the outer ones.

Sade laughed. "No, some merry men live up there. The bachelors like Robin and myself." Regina blushed at that for some reason, but Sade didn't seem to notice.

On the south end was more open, large field and right now a few children were playing. They were older than Roland. Another large cabin was just on the other side. Sade didn't describe it so she asked.

"Oh that? It's our meeting room. It's where we plan…trips." Sade's clumsy attempt at deflecting what it really did, Regina couldn't help but wonder why he was here at all, Robin really should do a better job training his men to not spill every detail about their camp. Still, looking back at the camp, Regina's eyes roamed over people in the distance getting ready for dinner. Everyone was smiling and talking and it had such a family atmosphere, she never would have expected it. Not that she really knew what a family atmosphere was like.

She let go of Sade's arm, walking a few steps on her own. How could they have gone this whole time never being caught? A large group of bandits such as this, usually someone will eventually be apprehended and betray them, usually for a reward. Regina had just assumed it was a smaller group and it wouldn't have been that difficult to evade Nottingham. But now, with so many here, she saw for herself how truly happy everyone was. She wasn't used to that. Even when she walked around her castle unnoticed, servants and soldiers never showed joy.

Eventually her eyes came back to the south cabin. Whatever was going on inside was breaking up, people were emerging. In one of the windows, she could see someone standing looking out. A woman. She didn't have a smile on her face. Finally, an unhappy soul in this kindred place, Regina was starting to worry, most people looked for reasons to be unhappy, she'd seen enough of that herself.

However, when she got close enough, she gasped once she realized who the woman was. It was Lucille's reflection, her own. She was the unhappy woman.

"Everything alright, Milady?" Regina turned around abruptly. Robin must have been in the cabin to show up without her noticing.

"Yes, sir. Sade, here was giving me quite the tour," she smiled.

Sade smiled back. "She was really fascinated. I showed her everything. She was most impressed with our alert system."

Robin outwardly cringed. "You told her about that?"

His voice inflection was enough for Sade to realize he had erred. "Um, yes." His apologetic look had Regina arching a brow. If she caught one of her soldiers blathering on about security measures, this conversation would have already been over by now.

Robin told Sade to see if they need any help with dinner. The young man nodded, obviously upset with himself for displeasing Robin. The outlaw turned to Regina. "Now, Lucille, may I call you that?"

Reminding herself that was her name, Regina smiled. "Yes."

"Tell me more about what the queen did to your home."

She let her smile fall. Robin's demeanor wasn't quite so friendly. Was he suspicious? Surely he doesn't suspect who Lucille really is? "The evil queen, you mean."

"That's actually not her real title." He was composed in his facial features with her, almost overly so. Why?

"It might as well be. Everyone calls her that." She couldn't help the bitter edge to her words. Swallowing, she tried another tact. "Do you not believe me? You think she's incapable of such atrocities?"

Robin shook his head. "She's capable of many things, I know that. I'm not blind, I've seen for myself her anger. But I also see something else."

Curious, she asked. "What?"

"Pain."

"I only know of the pain she inflicted on me," she scoffed. She almost called him thief.

He walked to her other side. "The pain I see is within her. She hides it well. I think it's what drives her to hurt others. Of course, I know that's small consolation to what you have lost."

Regina cringed. She didn't understand how the conversation had turned like this. Looking beyond Robin, enough people had gathered over by the tables, it seemed dinner was being served.

* * *

Regina wound up sitting down at the table with Sade. She was actually relieved, she hadn't expected to be so drained from trying to keep her charade with Robin. Obviously there were some lingering side effects to the magic she had used on herself today. Not to mention she wanted to fight him over his description of her, why won't the thief just accept her for whom she really is?

To her left was another merry man, she didn't know who he was and he didn't introduce himself. He had a wife and judging by their affection for each other, they probably hadn't been married long. Regina wondered if she was going to be able to keep her food down if she had to listen to their overly sweet, loving comments to each other.

There were several tables around them. Regina did have a direct view at Robin who was a few tables away. Roland was sitting with him and had his father's full attention. He had made something with the clay already and was showing it off. From this distance, she couldn't make out what it was. Her eyes really couldn't leave Roland's precious face, he was practically beaming.

Taking a bite of food, Regina was pleasantly surprised how good it was. It was just a simple stew but certainly better than what Robin had cooked that first morning. She glanced over at her other companion at dinner, Sade who had remained silent. She smiled, knowing she could get him talking. "I hope I hadn't gotten you in trouble earlier."

His eyes looked at her. He shook his head. "No, not in trouble. I just…I tend to say too much on things I shouldn't be talking about."

"Well, I think you have a right to be proud. This is quite a community you have built for yourself."

He blushed. "Well, I didn't have much to do with building it. It was already in place when I came."

"Oh, when was that?"

He thought, "I guess it's been a year now. Robin found me, took me in."

He was perking up now. In spite of her reasons for spying, she was curious as to what prompted Robin taking someone, especially someone like him, into the merry men. "How did he find you?"

"I was nearly dead. Like you they found me and brought me here, nursed me back to health."

"What happened?"

"My family owned land in the Boon Hills," he explained. Regina had heard of the land. It was far north, on the other side of King George's kingdom. "We lived out there. My family, I was the youngest. I had three brothers and two sisters. They had started their own families. The house we had was a very large one so we lived together still."

"Had?"

He stopped eating. His expression changed to a look Regina knew very well: grief. "They're all dead."

Regina stopped chewing at that. The young man had been so good natured with a rather sweet disposition. She never would have guessed he had such a dark past. "What happened to them?"

"In the middle of the night they came, I was sound asleep." He was staring off into the distance. "But the screaming woke me up. I didn't know who it was. I think they were John's and Helen's. I ran out of my room and saw Reid's body. I know it was his body because he had this birthmark on his arm but his head was gone otherwise."

Suddenly Regina had a fear, a strong fear. Could her black knights have done this? Johnson's reminder to her that they must do whatever it takes to follow her orders. Could she be responsible for the destruction of his family?

He finally realized he had just drifted off in the memory. Coming back, he took a breath. "It was orcs."

Relief flooded her. At least for once this tragedy had nothing to do with her. But then, that meant, "So orcs, are these the same orcs from Tripp's Landing?"

"Robin thinks so," Sade answered. "Not nearly as many of course. Anyway, I ran away. I ran…like a coward. I expected them to hunt me down but they didn't. I had collapsed and Robin and Little John found me, coming back from a job."

Regina's eyes fell back to the outlaw. Roland's good mood had changed, apparently he was unhappy with whatever he was being told he had to eat. Robin stuck a fork into his son's plate and had a bite which Roland mimicked.

"Anyway, I had nowhere else to go, so now I'm here." Sade smiled now, though it didn't reach his eyes.

Trying to lighten the mood, Regina returned his smile. "And becoming a merry man yourself!"

He laughed a bit, "I'm hardly a merry man. I'm not very good with fighting or hiding or any use like that. But Robin insists he needs someone in charge of supplies and tact at camp. So that's my official duty. He says I'm terrific at it."

Regina started to say something but then changed her mind. It was obvious the young man didn't quite believe he deserved Robin's praise, but at the same time, he was clearly happy in his life here.

"Excuse me," Regina turned to the person interrupting their conversation.. She hadn't paid much attention to the man across the table. He too was young like Sade, maybe a little older, with messy, blond hair. "Is it true that you are homeless now?"

Regina stiffened. "Yes."

"Thanks to the evil queen?"

Before Regina could answer, Sade interrupted. "Robin forbid us from calling her that!"

The other man wasn't so easily deterred. "Well she is, ain't she? I think he best remember that."

As casually as possible, Regina asked. "Why does he object to the evil moniker?"

The blond shook his head, "Only after he met her. Well, at first it was because of Roland. He didn't want to confuse him."

Roland! Suddenly Regina felt nauseous. It hadn't occurred to her that after she was done here, Roland would see her for the person she really is. The idea made her sick. But she couldn't think about that now. "At first?"

Sade then took over, giving the other man a look. "Yeah, well, Robin and Roland came upon the queen awhile back. They helped her out and Roland didn't want to forget her. Kept talking about her once they got back here."

Regina glanced back at the subjects of the conversation, but frowned when she saw they weren't sitting there anymore, so she returned her attention to Sade who was still speaking. "Robin didn't think it was a good idea to disillusion Roland about people yet. The boy sees the good in everyone. But then…Robin and the queen have ran into each other a few times, I guess his opinion of her has changed. He just flat out didn't want us to talk negatively about her anymore, it's like he's under a spell! She is a sorceress."

She hadn't expected this. The other one asked her another question but she didn't hear it. Regina didn't want to talk to them. Making excuses, she left the table. Walking away, she found herself in front of the bonfire. It had already started and she sat down. As the flames danced around, she got lost in their shapes.

A shadow crossed over to her right. A short shadow. Turning, she blinked when she realized Roland was standing merely five feet from her. His whole attention was engrossed in his shoes, he was trying to tie them. Without a second thought, she reached out and helped the boy. He didn't resist at all, just waited, mesmerized at the simple process that he had yet to master. When she had finished, she leaned back. "There!"

He stood up and looked at her then. Only now did it occur to her that he wasn't seeing Regina but Lucille, would he be frightened by the older lady? She waited, trying to stay composed, she wasn't supposed to know this boy. But she didn't want to scare him away either.

Instead, he scared her. Eyes growing big, he leaned forward. "Majestry?!"

* * *

_So what do you think? I may have gone overboard describing the camp but I love the idea of this community in the woods, self sufficient. Like a woodland camelot. Please review. Pretty please? Pretty pretty please?_


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

_To all reviewers: Your patience is rewarded with another chapter (Or I hope it's rewarded). I hope you keep reading (and reviewing)!_

* * *

"Magestry?!"

Regina calmed the panic inside of her. Did her disguise fade? Is she no longer an elderly lady? Judging by how those around her weren't giving her the slightest odd glance, only Roland could see who she really is. But how?

Her first instinct was denial. "I'm sorry, young man, but what did you call me?"

He giggled. "What you told me to call you. No, you said I could say Regina! But Papa said it wasn't…" he frowned trying to remember the word, "'popper."

Damn, she thought. How does he know me? Whispering, she got very close to the boy. "Roland, can you see I look different?"

"Your hair is weird. And your clothes don't fit. Why?"

"Because-" she stopped. Because what? She's here to spy? She's here to prove that his father is no different than any other person? She thought quickly. "Because I'm playing a game!"

His eyes widened. "A game? I love games!"

She shushed him. Some of the other peasants were playing music; so far at least they hadn't attracted any attention. "I'm trying to see how long any- to see how long it takes for the merry man to see me. It's a test, Sir Roland!"

He smiled, pleased he still was a knight. "And I passed it?"

"Oh yes, you most certainly did, but now we must continue on. To see if anyone else can pass." Please let this work.

"I bet Daddy will!" the boy said proudly.

She shuddered. "Maybe, but we have to wait and see. He mustn't get any help from anyone else. That would be cheating!"

Roland nodded very seriously. She studied him. She hoped he could keep the secret, she wasn't sure what to do with this new development. Her mind was still quite shocked that he even could see her. Could the young child have magical capabilities? Even so, being able to see through a disguise was extraordinary.

"So I can trust you, Sir Roland?" she whispered, allowing a faint smile to escape.

Standing at attention, he said, "You may, Mage-"

"No!" she quickly stopped him. "Call me Lucille. Okay?"

He looked around wildly to verify no one heard his mistake. "Ok, Lu-Cile."

Good. She had such an urge to kiss him, but that would look strange.

Just then, she heard his father calling. "Roland!" The outlaw was walking towards them.

"Remember," she reminded him but whether the child heard her or not, she didn't know. He had rushed off to see his father. Robin caught him and threw him up in the air. She waited for Robin to look at her but he seemed too absorbed in Roland. Standing up now, she walked closer to them, unable to help herself. "Bedtime!"

Roland didn't like that at all. He squirmed but now that he was in his father's arms, he didn't have much of a choice. She watched transfixed as the pair headed off.

"They really are cute, aren't they?"

Regina whirled around, facing a woman she didn't know yet. She was probably in her thirties and a bit on the large side. She extended her hand. "We haven't met. My name is Sara."

"Lucille." Regina shook the woman's hand. Her hands were rather rough.

"I'm Little John's wife."

Regina wasn't sure who that was, but she looked around to look for some clue. The lady laughed. "He's the biggest person here, over there!"

Regina nodded. "I don't think we formally met, but he was with Robin when they found me."

"I thought I'd come over and show you where you can sleep. John had told me what you went through, you must be exhausted."

Now that Sara had said so, Regina realized for the first time she actually was. Following the large woman, she came to a very small hut, near the kitchen. Walking inside it, a lantern had already been lit. There was a small cot with everything she needed to sleep. A table was in the corner but not much was on it. "This hut doesn't have a stove to heat it, but now that is warmed up outside, I don't think you will need it."

"I'm sure I'll be fine."

"I saw you met little Roland, he's the youngest we have here," she said, eyeing Regina. "He doesn't take to strangers that often."

"Really?" Regina tried to say nonchalantly. She was sitting down on the bed and removing her shoes. "The boy seemed quite friendly. I-I helped him tie his shoes."

"He's learning."

Regina nodded, trying to act like she didn't care but honestly she had several questions. Looking up now at Sara, Regina decided it wouldn't hurt to ask the obvious question. "So what happened to his mother?"

Sara had laid out what appeared to be a nightgown for her. At Regina's question, she gripped it rather hard. "A tragedy, I'm afraid. She was killed years ago."

"Years ago? Roland must have been a baby." Regina remembered the conversation she and Robin had earlier.

"He was, eight months or so." Sara was straightening the nightgown. She obviously was recalling, judging by how she was acting. "It was a horrible time."

Regina knew it was none of her business, Lucille's or the queen's. But what Robin had said was that Marian, she remembered he called her that, had died. Not that she had been killed. "What happened?"

Sara stared at Regina for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, she decided to go ahead and explain. "John, Robin and a few more merry men had gone on to do a job, you know what they do."

Regina nodded at her. Sara went on. "It was supposed to be easy. Except we got word at our camp that some troops had been alerted to the plan and they were going to ambush everyone."

"Troops? The evil queen's?" Regina's voice cracked. Was she responsible for Roland not having a mother?

Sara shook her head, sitting down on the bed next to Regina. "No, King George's. Though I don't know if it ever was a direct order, more like the mercenaries he had hired. Anyway, I went with her too. We both were frantic to get to our husbands and save them, plus the others you know.

At first we did catch up to them, we thought we had made it in time. But it seems we only got there right at the exact moment the troops did too. They attacked. Marian was hit."

"Hit? With what?"

"An arrow. It had meant to hit Robin but she jumped in front. Robin caught her. She had just gotten it in the shoulder and told him she was okay. Without thinking, he went after the archer. He…was going to kill him. But he didn't make it. Some of the troops had grabbed Marian once Robin had ran away and took off with her. I saw it with my own eyes, I tried to yell for Robin but someone threw their hand over my mouth. So far the troops were only aware of a few of us, hadn't seen everyone. We couldn't let them know we were there."

"And then?"

"Robin realized Marian was gone, he came running back and down after the horses that took Marian away. John had to wrestle him to the ground to keep him from giving chase. That was what they wanted. They wanted him to follow. Robin would have gone, never mind they'd had orders to kill him on sight, and then what? Roland would be an orphan. But he wasn't thinking clearly, he doesn't do well when he sees those he loves in danger."

Regina's mind went to Cora smashing Daniel's heart. "Don't we all?"

Sara patted Regina's hands. "I'm sorry, dear. You didn't mean to hear all that. It's just…once I get talking, honestly I just have to voice it all out, I have to get it out of me."

"I understand, that must have been awful. What happened after they took her?" Regina wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

"Oh, well, we immediately got to work on rescuing her. Like I said, Robin wasn't much help, he was so torn up about the situation, thinking it was all his fault. We were going to find where they took her but-" She just stopped at that.

Regina waited as patiently as she could, but it was like Sara was stuck in time. "But?"

"They went and hung her immediately. I know they had orders to do that to Robin and probably the rest of the men, but I didn't think they would do it a woman, I'm sure she tried to tell them about Roland but obviously it didn't do no good."

Regina flinched. It wouldn't have. Her men would have done the same, especially if there were orders. And now realizing she had men like Johnson there, they might have done far worse things before ultimately killing her. Regina sat, reminded of the women who came before her, begging her to have mercy, they were mothers and for their children's sake. "Why did she leave? She left Roland and took a big risk!"

"She had to get to Robin! It was mainly just us women left behind, we weren't as large back then as we are now. Even so, she wasn't going to just entrust this to anyone. I mean, if your true love was in danger, wouldn't you drop everything to save him?" Sara asked and Regina couldn't deny she would. She would have for Daniel. "Besides, it's not like Marian had planned to die. Of course, it was there, the danger, but we really thought we could catch up to them. We were so close!

"Anyway, I've talked too much. I'm so sorry to give you such sad stories before you sleep. I'll go now." She had stood up to leave.

"Wait," Regina had gotten this far with it. "So, after losing his wife, how did Robin cope?"

Sara shook her head. "He was devastated. We had to actually carry him back here. He was…it was like he was done with life. He didn't want to get up, he didn't want to eat or drink. He was miserable."

Regina certainly couldn't understand that. That was what she had wanted until her revenge for Snow gave her new life. What was it for Robin? "Until he found the soldiers that killed her?"

"Oh no," Sara shook her head. "It was Roland. It took a couple of days but he saw Marian's smile in that boy's face and he knew what he had to do. He owed it to Marian and Roland." With that she left, leaving Regina alone in her thoughts.

* * *

Morning arrived earlier than Regina was accustomed, or so it seemed. The light came in unfiltered and in her small hut it seemed everything was lit up. It was almost like the door was open. Turning her head, she plainly saw her door was open and in it, was a figure, a very small figure. She shot up faster than an elderly woman should.

Roland was watching her intently. "Morning."

She narrowed her eyes at him. She had hoped that by this morning he might have moved on from knowing she was here but of course that would have been too easy. "Good morning to you. What-"

"I wanted to give you this." He ran up to her and tossed something on the bed. Regina had to catch it or it would have hit her.

"What is this?" She asked. He had used the clay to make her something. Now that she had it in her hands, she could see that the clay was a by far more accurate material for him. At least this did resemble a figurine. "Is it a man?"

"It's a knight!" He had jumped into bed with her. She knew this was a bad idea. She needed to get him out of there. But he was so enthusiastic. Plus she hated to admit it but she loved his gifts.

Now that he told her what it was, it actually did look like a knight, sort of. "Is this a shield?"

He shook his head. "Yes. I tried to make a sword but it kept breaking off."

She chuckled. "It's very good, Roland. I thank you for it."

"He will protect you when I can't."

Regina eyed the boy, he really did mean what he said. She thought of the last person who would protect her, did she ever have that? Her mother did more harm to her than anything, Daniel died for her. Her father loved her and treated her with kindness but he rarely came to her defense. And the King's idea of protecting her was forcing her to remain in the castle like a prisoner. Now this son of a thief seemed to understand better than most what it was to protect someone.

Without thinking, she kissed his forehead. "Thank you. But don't forget our secret!"

"I haven't!" He placed his fingers to his lips. She couldn't help it, she laughed.

"I see you met my son." Robin was just stepping up to the doorway. Regina's face fell, had he heard anything? It didn't look like he did, but his eyes were mainly on Roland. "You're not bothering the lady, are you?"

"No, Papa!" He jumped down from the bed. "I just wanted to give her a knight!"

His eyes fell on what was in her hands. There was a twinkle in his eye and Regina hated how it made her heart flutter. She placed it on the table trying to act like it meant nothing. Robin stared at her gesture but then returned back to his son. "Are you ready for your lesson?"

"No!"

"Roland, you know, Miss Sara is waiting on you. You need to practice the alphabet."

"I already know it!" he stated, like that was all that was needed in life so he was set.

"Roland," Robin's voice was lower now. Roland seemed to realize the battle was lost, for now at least, and stomped off. Robin stayed with Regina, watching his son head off. "I know my son woke you, sorry, we tend to rise early here at camp."

She nodded, of course they did. "What time is it?"

"Mid morning."

"Oh," Regina hadn't realized how late it was. "I don't normally sleep in this late."

He shrugged. "It's understandable with all you've been through."

She nodded not sure if she could add anything to that. He pointed behind him. "If you want breakfast, you should hurry and change. I instructed them to hold a plate for you."

She watched him go. Getting up, she dressed in a hurry. From now on, she needed to avoid Roland completely.

Outside, Robin was gone again. Regina headed over to the kitchen area. Inside, someone smiled at her and handed her a plate. She smiled back, it was becoming easier to do that here.

Sitting down, her food was cold but really good. Around her the camp was bustling with activity, obviously people were busy with the morning chores. On the other side of the bonfire area, she saw some men in the open field, practicing using swords. It seemed like it was training, her mind went to the battle earlier. Many of the merry men had participated even though having her army there meant they didn't have to.

Eating quickly, she headed over to see if she could overhear anything useful. By then, the swords had been put away and body attacks were on the agenda. One at a time, men were charging Little John who was on one knee. Regina could see it was mainly the younger man. They weren't making much of a headway, the large man easily over powering them and throwing them over his shoulder. Sade's turn came up, and he charged with all his might, but out of the men there, he was clearly the worst. John practically tossed him to the side.

Once he landed, the young man looked down, upset with his performance. One of the women called to him and he left the group. Apparently he was supposed to be doing something else. Following him, Regina noticed how sullen he looked. Though she told herself she could care less, she felt like maybe she ought to talk to him. "Something wrong?"

"No, just…I wish I could be more useful to the camp." He started gathering up branches and leaves that had freely fallen from the trees.

"Seems to me you are very useful."

Sade shrugged, barely looking at her. "I was never useful at home either. Even before, my brothers would to tell me to get out of the way while they trained like real men do."

Regina wanted to say all their training didn't do any good in the end but knew that would be too harsh. Instead she watched silently as he gathered the sticks and trees, placing them into a wheelbarrow. He'd obviously gathered enough of it, as the pile was quite high. "What are you doing now?"

"Just gathering the fallen limbs from the storm yesterday."

"Some of this looks heavy." She pointed to one limb that was as thick as her arm.

He nodded. "Yeah, it will take awhile to pick this up. I brought this wheelbarrow over to just gather it all together, otherwise I'd walk my feet off going back and forth."

She smiled. "Sade, you can say what you are doing isn't important, but I know for a fact that the first thing villages and castles do is organize these types of jobs. It takes jobs like this, with capable men like you organizing it for a community to come together."

He paused, letting her words sink in. "I'm hardly capable."

"Really? Did the person before you use a wheelbarrow?"

"No." He continued to pick up items. "He'd warn me though about the walking so that's why I grabbed it."

She placed her arm on his, stopping him. "See, that right there. Some people just do as they are told but never think to improve upon it. 'This is the way it's always been done before' and no need to consider if there is a better option. Don't sell yourself short."

He was looking at her with a perplexed expression. Regina now realized how odd it was for her, to be this…what was it? Encouraging. "Well, I'll leave you to it then."

Walking away, she shook her head. She felt silly, what did she care about helping a man feel better about living with thieves and outlaws? Rubbing her face, she realized this trip was just a waste of time. She needed to get away from here. She needed to deal with that other problem out there, those damn orcs.

As she headed off to gather what few things she had, she didn't notice a pair of blue eyes watching her from his tree top home.

* * *

_So Sade is an OC obviously. I had written for him in my other story (You Were Missed). I rather like him. _

_Please review. It's so wonderful to hear you love this story._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Many of you have been asking for a POV from Robin as well as more interaction between Regina and Robin. At least I got one of your requests met!_

_To all my reviewers, thank you for your kind words and your guesses. I enjoy reading them! Helps me know I'm on the right track with the story._

* * *

From above in their tree house, Robin watched as Lucille walked away from Sade. It was the walk that got his attention, had gotten his attention. She walked not like a woman of her years should. Most women in this stage of their life had aches, especially considering she had crashed into a tree the day before. She should be in some pain. But it wasn't just that. The way she held herself, it reminded him of _her_.

He turned, facing the cabin. Stooping over, he picked up items Roland had scattered about. The house itself was modest but it had to be so the tree could support it. There was a common room and on either side a bedroom for him and his boy. When Robin would go away, Roland would sleep with Little John's family. He was friends with their children but they didn't sleep in the trees so Roland had an extra reason to be excited when his father was home.

Robin came to the clay the queen had given Roland. Robin was truly touched she gave the boy anything at all. If he had asked why, she'd probably say no one should have to endure the pine cone crafts he was churning out, but the outlaw remembered how she had it safely on display in her private chambers. His son meant something to her, and that meant something to him.

So now that Roland was seeking Lucille out, a strange woman he did not know and he'd actually made her something of the clay, Robin couldn't help but wonder. Yet his conclusion seemed so preposterous. Why would the queen be here in disguise? Wasn't there enough to do for her, not the least which was trying to find out who sent the orcs to attack her people. If he voiced this theory to Friar Tuck, no doubt the older man would say Robin would do anything to keep from believing the evil queen was back to her old tricks again, attacking anyone who got in her way. To himself, the outlaw could admit there was some truth in that.

After tidying up, he left down the ladder. Regardless of Lucille's story, Robin actually did have reason to go see Regina, report to her what the tortured orc had revealed. Little John insisted that wasn't necessary, her own men would handle delivering such information. Robin disagreed, after what happened to Johnson, his new replacement wasn't eager to head off to see the queen for any reason.

As he walked, he passed by Sade. Earlier, Robin watched as the young man was called away from the training, he knew how much the young man had wanted to be part of their quests but he just didn't have any talent for it. Often, Sade allowed depression to overtake him and after failing in his attempt with Little John, he seemed on his way down again. But now Sade's mood had improved, was it because of his talk with Lucille?

"Hello, Sade."

"Morning, Robin," Sade said, pushing his wheelbarrow to the area where they stored the wood for the bonfires. "It's a lovely day, isn't it?"

This was a change! "Yes, it is. I am glad to see your spirits are so high. I…, I was worried your earlier bout with John had depressed you."

"Oh, that." Now his face fell and Robin mentally kicked himself. "I'm going to be a merry man! Robin, you'll see. Someday."

He sighed. He wished Sade could feel a part of the group without having to actually risk his life. "You already are."

Sade paused, and looked back at him. "I guess. But in the meantime, it's enough to be contributing in other ways."

"True! What had you come to this decision?"

He shrugged. "Well, that older lady, Lucille, she pointed out how important it is for tasks, even if they are rather common, to get done. Plus she noted that I improved on those tasks, like using a wheelbarrow instead of trying to carry the wood in several trips."

"Did she now?" Robin said. Perhaps he was wrong about Lucille. He couldn't imagine the queen giving encouraging words to Sade, especially over jobs that she no doubt would think were beneath any person of significance. "That was kind of her. She's taken to you then?" Sade was a rather simpleton. The queen didn't seem to have much patience for such types. More proof that he was kidding himself over Lucille.

"I don't know. Maybe. She might just feel sorry for me." Emotion crossed Sade that Robin did recognize. The boy was lost in his past.

"Sade," Robin started but the young man went on.

"I told her about what happened in Boon Hills."

Robin's heart went out as it often did for the boy, to go through something like that and to lose everything, most people don't recover. Considering everything, he actually was doing far better than one would think. On the other hand, Robin wasn't sure talking about orc attacks was a good idea. Older people like Lucille would remember the wars with the ogres and until Robin figured out what they were dealing with, they needed to keep rumors from spreading. "I'm sure she hated to hear about your family, Sade. Hearing of orc attacks tend to scare women old enough to remember the past. They fear the dark wars returning."

Sade shook his head. "I don't think so. She just wanted to know if they were the same ones as from Tripp's Landing and I did let her know you thought so, but otherwise-"

"Tripp's Landing? You told her about that?"

"No. She brought it up."

Robin put his hands on his hips. How did she know about that? The remote location of the region kept many from even knowing an army had been sent out. "She, you mean Lucille, actually said Tripp's Landing?"

Sade stood up straight. "Yeah, asked me if my orcs were the same as from there. Why?"

How could she know? She said when the queen allegedly burned her house, she specifically said that she didn't know anything about where Regina had been. "Nothing, Sade, I'll leave you to your duties." Robin hurried away, his mind spinning: an old woman who had very little injuries from a bad accident, Roland's interest, and now her knowledge of Tripp's Landing. Lucille was the queen!

Robin walked back to the central area looking for her. He spotted her as she stood awkwardly with the women of the camp. To anyone else, she might only look uncomfortable trying to fit in with women considerably younger. But Robin noted she was attempting to follow along with their chores, in this case, peel potatoes. She had no idea what she was doing. She was trying to copy the other women's actions. It was almost comical except Robin wasn't amused. He was concerned and had to make it his top priority.

What was she doing here?

* * *

Skylar knew he was here. When the master entered, the energy of the room shifted. Instinctively he stood up straighter as he approached. He had impeccable timing. The informant was spent.

"Has he told you everything?"

"Yes, My Lord." Skylar stepped aside so he could look at the man, what was left of him. He was stretched out on the rack. His breathing was ragged and he could hardly talk now struggling for breath. The master leaned into him, Skylar could see the soldier shudder.

The man's hollow eyes looked back to him. "Please, just kill me."

This made his persecutor smile. "All in good time. Did you tell us everything?"

"Yes."

Skylar held his tongue. The man had come to them. Well, they came upon the man leaving Tripp's Landing. He had been punished by his own queen so he was quite eager to relay any information, as he no longer held any loyalty. But the master didn't believe in information that was freely given, so after taking down his report Skylar was ordered to torture him and see if he changed or appended his story. He had not.

Stepping back, Skylar's superior reached out his hand in the air above the man's face. With his palm flat, he stated a few words, the man known as Johnson began to shake and spew. His spirit began to escape out of the openings in his face, absorbed by the hand. Through the eyes, the nostrils and the mouth, the white smoke drained until it was all gone. Johnson's head flew back lifeless.

Bringing his hand closer to his body, his master turned to Skylar. "So it's this thief, this outlaw Robin Hood, I have to thank for ruining my plans?"

"Yes, My Lord," Skylar bowed. His master loved it when people bowed to him. "Johnson's story never wavered. Curious that someone like him would be helping the queen."

The other agreed. "Yes, we'll have to do something about that. What do you suggest?"

Now was a timely moment. Anything that displeased his lord could cost Skylar his life but if his idea was successful, he would be greatly rewarded. "I think sending out an assassin would be the best course. Now that our numbers are down, it wouldn't drain our manpower and the bandit's death may go unnoticed by anyone of importance."

His master considered it. "Yes, I agree. You know who to send?"

Again, he bowed. "Yes, I do."

* * *

It was early afternoon. Robin had packed and was ready. He was going to have to take Regina away before he confronted her. He had no idea how she would respond. He hoped she wouldn't hurt anyone, but it would be foolish to ignore her earlier acts. However, maybe he'd be better off doing it in the camp; safety in numbers. But Robin doubted it, if there was one thing he had learned about Regina she didn't like to be criticized and doing so in public would probably make things worse.

It was hard to remain silent. The more he thought about it, the angrier he got. What was she doing here? Why was she spying on them? He had no answers. Plus, she now knew how to get to their hideout. The men would absolutely panic if they realized this. Were they in danger from her black knights? If she wanted that, she would have already summoned them. So what was she up to?

He approached her now and she stood once she saw him. "Lucille, remember I told you that when the time comes, we would escort you home?"

Her eyes narrowed. He had made it sound like it would take a few days and in reality it would. He had to make up some story to his men as to why he was leaving so quickly as well as taking Lucille with him. He hated lying. But he had to get her out of here. "Yes, I do."

"The time has come. I'll wait here as you gather your things." He crossed his arms. She studied him which forced him to hold his breath. He felt like she knew exactly what he was up to.

"I'll be just a minute."

After she walked away, he scanned the people around him. They looked confused but they wouldn't question him. John would explain later what they would think his plan was. As he waited, Roland padded over, looking down. The pain on his boy's face had Robin's body physically aching. He knew Roland had hoped he'd stay longer and Robin usually would. But with Regina here he had no choice. "Don't go."

Kneeling down, he took him into his arms. He'd already said goodbye but Roland was trying one more time to keep him here. His son had no idea how hard it was to not give in. "I'm sorry, I will be back as soon as I can."

Glancing around, Roland whispered, "I don't want her to go either."

"Who?" Robin was curious how Roland had figured it out. Surely the queen hadn't actually told the boy. Roland didn't answer right away. He glanced down at Robin's chest, not being able to make eye contact. Clearly lying. "Lu-Cile."

Kissing his forehead, Robin answered. "You better say goodbye to her."

She approached then and Roland walked up to her. He immediately bowed like any knight would do for his queen. She had several conflicting emotions run across her face, Robin had no idea what any of them were. "Goodbye Roland."

The pair walked towards the horse area. Regina simply had a bag with her. Robin had his pack. She asked him, "So you're leaving too? You just got back?"

"Yes, I have news I must take to the queen. She'll want to hear it."

As the horses were taken out, one of the merry men approached her with a blindfold. She took one look at it and said, "No!" Robin had to bite back a smile. If he wasn't sure before ,he sure was now.

"I'm sorry, but we must insist." She looked like she was going to argue but then remembered herself. She allowed the blindfold then they hoisted her up on the horse. Robin got on his and reminding her to hold on, he guided them out of the camp. Slowly.

* * *

They rode in silence. She was so quiet. He kept turning around to make sure she kept the bandage on but so far she was complying. She really had no reason not to, he was positive she knew exactly where they were. After about an hour, he slowed down and got off.

"We're stopping?" she asked.

"Yes, Lucille, we are." He walked over to her. "Let me help you down."

After he dropped her to the ground, he removed her blindfold. Taking her bag, he handed it to her to carry. He already had his pack on him. "What are you doing?"

"These horses are trained to head back to camp on their own. We will be traveling by foot."

He could plainly see she didn't like that plan one bit. "You expect an old woman to go miles through the forest?"

It was time this was over. "We both know there isn't an old woman here, Your Majesty."

He expected her to argue. To be upset he had seen through her disguise. Instead, she relaxed. "Finally!" With a wave of her hand purple smoke appeared and Lucille transformed into Regina. She was wearing perfectly tailored clothes to fit her curves, this outfit was leathered and obviously designed for royals to go hiking. Robin couldn't stop staring. She truly was very beautiful.

* * *

_What do you think? How about the dark lord? How much danger is Robin in? Did anyone notice the slip Regina made a couple of chapters ago with Tripp's Landing and Sade? I thought Robin wouldn't exactly think of Regina being encouraging to a guy like Sade. What's funny is if she had met while being the queen, he'd be right, she wouldn't have the least bit patience with him. _

_Please review! PLEASE._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_Wow, what words can I say to thank y'all (I'm from the south) for all your encouraging words and positive reviews. THANK YOU. I know what you want me to say, cue OQ makeout scene. Well we aren't there yet but we do have a full chapter of banter here! Yay! _

* * *

"How long have you known?"

She asked so matter-of-factly, Robin would think she was asking about the weather.

"I suspected when Roland went to go see you with a gift. It might be hard to believe, but he doesn't make such things for just anybody." He paused to see if she reacted. She was hard as stone though, that queenly mask perfectly in place. "But I knew once I spoke to Sade."

She narrowed her eyes. "Sade? He knew? How?"

Shaking his head, Robin leaned up against a tree. "No, he hadn't caught on. But he said that when he told you of his tragedy you wondered if his orcs were the same from the ones in Tripp's Landing."

"It's a legitimate question."

Robin smiled. It certainly was. "Yes, but Lucille shouldn't have known about any of that."

Her eyes shot up and she flinched at her foolish mistake. "Damn."

"Interesting that you would talk to Sade at all about how his family was destroyed. He said you were a good listener."

She went rigid at that. "Don't!"

He could almost see the emotional wall she erected to keep everyone around her on the outside, it was practically visible. Then with the outright proof that she infiltrated his own home but he's not allowed to talk about it to her? She was maddening! "Don't what?"

"Don't try to make my visit out to be more than it was."

He laughed then, mainly because it was safer than to throttle her. "I don't even know what your visit was about. Why were you spying on me?"

She stomped towards him. "In a short matter of months, you have managed to go from wanted fugitive to principal advisor! And your insistence at trying to…." She stopped then continued. "Understand me. It must stop!"

Did she actually admit that she trusted him? "I didn't realize you were so affected by me!"

She now laughed. "Please, thief, don't flatter yourself!" She walked away deeper into the woods.

Robin followed. "You came to me!"

"You snuck into my chambers first!" She didn't stop walking.

"I made myself known immediately. I told you why I was there. Those people needed he-"

She whirled around on him so fast he nearly knocked into her. "There's that self righteous, noble behavior that absolutely conflicts with what you are supposed to be!"

"What am I supposed to be?" He got right in her face.

"A thief! A criminal!" Her face mere inches from his, her eyes were wide open and bright with emotion, Robin found himself losing himself in them, not hearing her words, the insults she threw at him. When he didn't answer, she yelled, "Well?"

"Well, what?" She turned back around and started stomping away. Robin followed. "So I catch you red handed spying in my camp yet you're the one angry?"

She laughs. "I'm the evil queen, I'm always angry."

"Stop saying-" he grabbed her arm to stop her. He was surprised she didn't create a fireball for doing so. The look she was giving him probably could kill all on it's own without her magic. He softened. "Don't call yourself that."

She relaxed a little but in her tense face and angry expression, he could see pain in those beautiful eyes. "Why not? It's true."

"No, it's not."

"Your merry men see it, why can't you?"

Robin had a hundred answers for her but he could only say one. "Roland doesn't."

She stepped back quickly. He released her arm when she did so. On reflex she placed her hand over the spot his hand had just been. The excitement in her was practically radiating, Robin was scared to say anything else. And just like that, it disappeared, Regina was showing that rigid form. "He's just a child."

"A child you trusted with your secret."

"I didn't tell him, he guessed. He saw me somehow."

Robin didn't really like that answer. "How?"

She shrugged, a sincere look on her face. "I have no idea. I wish I did."

So do I, Robin thought. "Roland's interest in you was really what got my attention."

Her eyes cast down and she folded her arms across her chest. "I was worried it would."

He kept staring at her. "What would you have done if he had told your secret?" The idea of Regina and Roland keeping such a secret scared him. He wanted to believe in her, the pull he had with this woman was so strong, he'd have suspected her magic at the root but she was clearly more upset about it than he was. Still, he could take changes with himself, but Roland…he couldn't risk his son.

"Nothing!" She glared at him angrily.

"It's just…it's a big secret for a little child. He was so excited over it. So happy for you to be here with us. But if your plan involved expecting him to keep a secret, that's just flat out not going to work. It's unfair to expect a child to keep a secret when they are incapable of understanding the severity of the consequences."

She looked like she was going to say something and stopped, she had the look of someone who just realized something. He didn't know what.

"What did you learn about the orcs?" He rolled his eyes. He shouldn't let her deflect, but the truth of the matter was she really needed to know about that.

Scratching his forehead, he answered, "It seems they were organized by someone to come-"

"That's obvious isn't it? Orcs can't arrange to come together to go hunting together, much less that many-"

"Of course I know that! I'm the one that warned you, remember?" he shouted. She narrowed her eyes but didn't argue. He went on. "They gathered together in a region I've never heard of called Toomey. They roam free there it seems but it did take some time to gather that many to form a regiment."

Regina's brow furrowed as he spoke. "Toomey?"

"You've heard of it?"

"I've read about it." Her eyes darted to him. "It's a land that should be inaccessible to us and them, it takes special magic to leave and come here, called portals. Typically it's been a place where some have been banished."

Robin didn't like the sound of that. "Like whom?"

She shook her head. "I don't…I don't recall exactly. The history of magic was only a minor part of my training. He wouldn't let me dwell on it too long."

"Who?" he asked, already expecting her answer.

"Rumplestiltskin." She tensed so much just at his name. Robin couldn't blame her. The brief dealings with that imp were enough to last Robin a lifetime. "What else did the orc tell you?"

Robin sighed, "It seems none of the orcs had any contact with the real person running the show. Their leader was a dark elf named Kristolf. But he reported to someone else and they would have to wait for those orders many times."

"His name?" Regina was getting impatient. Unfortunately Robin didn't have one for her. Not a full name.

"The orc couldn't remember the name. He said it started with Larc."

Regina shook her head. "That means nothing to me and I'm sure it's not enough for Rumple, but if he would let us get into his library, we could go through the books…"

Robin laughed. "You think he's going to just let us go in and check out what we need?"

"Of course not!" she hissed. "But if a wizard has come into our realm using dark magic and is powerful enough to control a large orc army, Rumple will not be able to resist knowing what's going on. If he doesn't already."

Robin didn't like it. He especially didn't want to return to the dark castle. His body shivered at the memories. Regina noticed. "What is it?" He really didn't want to answer. "Don't tell me you're scared of the Dark One?"

"No, it's just that the last time I saw him, he was going to kill me."

Her eyelids shot up at that, not really out of surprise, more out of amusement. "I would ask why, but having known you, my guess is he didn't need a reason."

"That's funny," Robin said, annoyed but she was probably right. "He was angry that…he caught me breaking into his castle."

Now she did look surprised. "Seriously? You were foolish enough to break into the dark castle?"

"The foolish part was getting caught, your Majesty."

"I'm surprised he didn't just kill you immediately." She had a point.

Sighing, Robin leaned against a tree. "He would have probably, had it not been for his maid. Belle."

"Oh, her." Regina started walking again. "She isn't there anymore. So you will want to try to keep your hands to yourself."

He had to jog to catch up with her. "Is there really no one else we can go to? Don't you have other resources to use?" There had to be another way rather than using that imp.

She shook her head, still a few steps ahead of him. "When someone becomes the Dark One, he inherits the knowledge and history from his predecessor. They go back generations. If this is someone returning from banishment, Rumple will have it."

"What if it's someone new?" Robin asked. "A new enemy that originated from Toomey."

"It's always possible, but dark elves likely wouldn't have followed him. Toomey is supposed to be a badlands region, filled with sub creatures. Dark Elves regard themselves to be a class above such animals, including most humans. If he has Dark Elves answering to him, then he's going to be someone of note, it's hard to believe Rumple wouldn't have any idea who he is."

They came to a steep hill. Robin got in front of her, extending his hand to help her get down. Naturally she ignored and brushed past him. When she got to the base she turned and look at him, gloating. Robin could just follow shaking his head. This was going to be a long journey.

* * *

Regina's feet were killing her but she was going to be damned if she would ask to take a break. They had been walking for hours and neither had said much of anything. Robin had brought some food that they could eat while traveling. They didn't have the luxury of time and eating by a fire. However eventually camp would have to be made, the dark castle was too far to make in one day, probably not even two. Part of her couldn't believe she was doing this.

The other part of her kept wondering why Robin broke into Rumple's castle in the first place. There were numerous magical artifacts littered throughout the building, but without knowing exactly what an item did, it could be very dangerous to steal something.

Finally they came to a river. Robin smiled when he saw it. "You can rest here, Your Majesty, while I gather some wood."

"What makes you think I need rest?" she blurted out, then regretted it. Her voice revealed the exhaustion she truly felt and judging by his face, he heard it loud and clear. "Fine. What do we need wood for? There's plenty of daylight left, we don't have to camp here."

Robin took a long breath and she realized he was trying to be patient with her. _He was trying to be patient with her. _If he was anyone else she would have thrashed him where he stood. "Because we can use the river to take us most of the rest of the way. We just need to build a raft."

Oh for the love of- "A raft? You think I'm going to sit here and watch you gather sticks and branches together?"

He snorted. "No, I thought I would bring fallen logs and together we can-"

"Please!" He was the one that said time was of the essence yet he thought they could forage through the forest like fisherman. Extending her hands, she pointed out to the river, purple smoke began churning and within a few minutes they had a comfortable boat that easily sat two people. "There."

For a split second he was impressed, she could see that clearly. But he let it fall from his features and told her to get in. When had he become so rude?

Both had tried to step in together and they nearly toppled the boat over. Regina was forced to grab hold of Robin while he managed to widen his legs and balance out their small vessel. The action forced her right into his arms, chest to chest. His eyes were as wide as saucers, she was positive hers looked the same.

"How-how are you?" he asked.

She blinked at the question. When he realized how silly it was, his face went crimson. Having the outlaw embarrassed was enough to make her day. "I'm just peachy, how about you?"

He smirked at that but didn't say anything. He had been holding on to her arms, now he released them. That's when she realized her own arms had managed to snake around and practically embrace him. Feeling her own face flush, she carefully let go and trying with as much dignity as possible, sat down in the front leaving Robin to be in the back. That was fine, that was where the oars were.

As she got comfortable, she waited for him to push them off from the shore but when they didn't move, she looked back to him. He was giving her the most incredulous look. Perhaps he was waiting for an invitation? "You may begin."

"Excuse me?"

"The paddles are right there, what are you waiting for?"

Though he was sitting, he attempted to bow to her. "Oh, you mean, after hours and hours of hiking through Sherwood Forest with your Majesty, I am now rewarded with the honor of paddling your royal ass down the river?"

Regina's mouth fell open. His liberties was getting worse and worse. "How dare you? And it was your idea to use the river!"

"For a raft, Regina!" He knew using her name would piss her off more. "We could work our way down together."

She gave her best evil laugh. "Perhaps while singing out a merry tune!"

Suddenly he pushed the boat away from the shore, Regina suspected he probably wished to push her instead. She watched as he began using the oars, she relaxed as he would realize soon how wrong he was. He thought paddling such a boat would be hard and difficult. Instead he was finding it light and quick to the helm. "You might give me a little credit, Robin. I wouldn't magic out just an ordinary boat, you know."

She wasn't looking at him. He was quiet for a beat, then responded. "Yes, I should have known. There certainly isn't anything ordinary about you." Hearing him say that, she allowed herself to smile. She was glad he couldn't see it.

* * *

_I hope this chapter was worth the wait. I put a lot of thought and time into the love story but I get so wrapped up in it I tend to screw up the B story (which probably is supposed to be the A story if this was an actual episode). I do hope it makes sense that with such a powerful person out there, they would want to go to Rumple. Now will he be willing to help them? _

_Please review. Reviews make me so happy? LOL, if my story makes you happy, please allow me to be happy too. :D_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_Great reviews! Thank you to Rogersmeed, MyDarlingRose, genber0398, Lauraroslinforever, buffypurpose122, anna, outlawqueenftw, lucerin, murina, hurricane jackson, nayara, emily, liliesandroses, princessofsea, , phnxgrl, onceindreamland, guests, and queenunderthem! Y'all are all rock stars for reviewing. So glad you love the interaction. _

* * *

Robin glanced up at the moon, thankful for its fullness; he had no problem navigating the waters. They had been on the river for awhile, initially they came to a very rough patch which in spite of the magical boat's smoothness, he still needed Regina's help to get through. When they were past it, she looked tired and he recommended she get some sleep while she could. Surprisingly she didn't argue, she must have been exhausted. He wondered if making such a vessel taxed her energy as well.

Now that she'd been asleep for a few hours, Robin couldn't deny himself the chance to watch her in such a rare moment: peaceful. She was so beautiful, and she knew it judging by some of the outlandish outfits she wore. But right now, lying so vulnerably in a boat illuminated by the moonlight, words escaped him. He'd give anything to see her like this more often, not the queen who tried to play the part of hated ruler but Regina, the woman who had a fondness for children and blushed when she received a very sincere compliment. Of course, it helped that she was silent.

Robin had to pause and rub his face. He was getting quite tired himself. They had made good time going down the river, they really weren't far from Rumple's castle now. He maneuvered the boat to a shallow spot and tied it in place. There were trees above and it helped camouflage them should anyone pass by. Securing the oars, Robin stretched out, pleased he could fit comfortably beneath the canopy. Perhaps he could convince the queen to give up royal life and become a ship builder. He chuckled at the mere thought.

* * *

He was awakened several hours later, not by daylight or a third party, but Regina herself.

"No! Please, mother, no. NOOO. DANIEL! DANIEL!"

She was tossing about so strongly Robin was surprised they hadn't fallen into the water. Immediately he grabbed her, pulling her up and trying to shake her awake. "Regina! REGINA! It's a dream! Wake up! It's okay, WAKE UP!"

Her eyes flew open and at the sight of him before her, she tried to push him away. "What happened? Where's-" She stopped at that. The confusion slipped away and she calmed down as she was becoming aware of her surroundings.

He could practically feel her heart hammering through her body. Without a second thought, he pulled her into his arms, quietly shushing her. She was shivering even though it wasn't cold. He hugged her and whispered into her hair everything was going to be alright. Her arms wrapped around him, momentarily he forgot he was trying to soothe her. He wasn't sure what was so startling, the hellish nightmare she had or the fact she was letting him be so close to her.

After a beat, he forced himself to pull away and look at her. She actually had the start of tears and he wished to just hug her again. Instead, he wiped her cheek, her breath on his face. "Are you okay?" He was shocked at how dry his voice sounded.

She didn't answer, just stared into his eyes. Now she was even lovelier than before. On impulse, he leaned in, allowing their lips to brush. She responded at first but when he leaned in again, she recovered her senses and pushed him away. Hard.

Robin grunted as he fell to the other side of the boat, her push dipping the boat in his direction but luckily not enough to send them into the water. Still, it was a hard shove, she must have used magic as it was hard to believe she had so much strength. "Get off me! How dare you!"

She was trying to stand up but it wasn't a good idea. She might have remembered their true relationship to each other, but obviously she'd forgotten they were on a boat that was not made for someone to jump up and try to stand so quickly. He floundered, grabbing hold of the roots of the tall trees they were under, hoping they might help stabilize them. "Please, Regina just calm down. We're going to-"

"IT'S YOUR MAJESTY!" Magical boat or not, the boat tipped over and they landed in the water. Luckily this was a shallow spot so the water only came to her waist, mid thighs on him. The cold water did nothing to cool off her anger, she immediately went for the shore and climbed up.

Sighing, Robin had no real choice but to follow her, though he grabbed his pack, bow and quiver. Once he was on land he noticed the boat began to shake and within seconds it disappeared. So much for going into the boat building business.

"I ought to turn you into a frog! How dare you try to take advantage-"

"Hold on!" He was going to be damned if he let her accuse him of such a thing. "It wasn't like that. You were having a nightmare, you were screaming so loud I'm surprised you didn't wake up the whole forest! When you did wake up you were scared and upset and crying-"

She got right in his face, "I don't cry!"

Robin knew there was no use to argue. Now she was again in his face and all he could think about was kissing her. She obviously sensed his desire as she jumped back a few feet. "Which way to the dark castle?"

"Which way to the dark castle," he repeated almost angry. Of course she was going to act like what just happened didn't happen. Why did he even bother? "Why it's that way, Milady!"

She started to remind him about proper titles again but eventually understood the futility, thus she harrumphed away. Robin followed shortly but he had no intention of letting what just happened go.

* * *

Regina wasn't sure how long they had been hiking, well, she was practically marching. She did recognize the area now, they weren't far from Rumple's castle. She was doing her best to stay ahead of Robin, she didn't want to face him, not after this morning.

She cringed, it had been a very long time since she had nightmares of Daniel's murder. This one was so strong it felt real. What made matters worse was she had to have it while traveling with the thief, the last person she wanted to know about her history. Why did fate have to be so cruel?

She could guess why the dream returned. She had done her best to ignore Robin's words from the day before: "It's unfair to expect a child to keep a secret when they are incapable of understanding the severity of the consequences." Her unconscious mind had other ideas it seemed. She had immediately flashed to Snow White, a young Snow White who had promised to keep her secret. It wasn't the same thing at all, but Regina was sure Robin wouldn't see it that way. Snow was much older than Roland, so it wasn't fair to say they were at the same level. Also, Snow White was a princess, she'd had additional education and training, she certainly well knew what a secret was.

"Your Majesty," he said it so softly she almost didn't hear him.

"What?" At least he was using the proper title.

She had half turned towards him and she saw he was offering her the water flask. "You need to drink. Don't dehydrate yourself."

She imagined calling up a storm cloud and letting it rain only on him but restrained herself. She knew how to take care of herself and didn't need a wanted fugitive taking care of her. Of course, now that he mentioned water, she was suddenly very thirsty. Extending her hand, she took the flask and drank.

"You could leave some for me, you know." She stopped and looked at him. He was smirking and damned if her heart didn't flip flop. She put the lid back on and tossed it at him. He grunted as she apparently threw it harder than she intended.

She started to walk again but you give a thief an inch, he will take a mile. "Who is Daniel? What happened to him?"

"You mention his name again, thief," she could hear the special tone of her voice, a mixture of bitterness, anger and ice she had perfected, that most men would be shaking at the sound. "…I will cut you in two. Do I make myself clear?"

He didn't back down. He didn't step back. He held his ground and kept eye contact. His blue eyes just piercing through hers. She glared back, but she wouldn't back down either. Maybe he got her to do things she never thought she was capable of anymore, but she vowed he would never know about Daniel. That was hers alone.

After a few minutes, he relented. "As you wish."

She slowly turned, realizing she was spent from the minor standoff. "Come on, we're almost there."

"Oh, I know." He remained behind her. Good, the way he was acting she half expected him to try to approach the dark castle while holding her hand. "Tell me, your Majesty, have you given thought to how we are going to get Rumplestiltskin to actually help us? Or were you relying on my pretty smile to do all the work?"

Before she could stop herself, she laughed. It was short and she cut it off immediately but she'd met kings with less arrogance than Robin Hood but for some reason it had the opposite effect on her than with them. Keeping her voice even, she said, "I have an idea."

"Really? Care to let me in on the plan?"

"No." She probably should. If he knew what she actually had of Rumple's, he'd be horrified, especially since he'd already met her. She didn't want to give Belle back to her mentor but if it came to that she had to be prepared. With Rumplestiltskin, you had to be prepared for anything.

* * *

Robin knew Regina had something up her sleeves to deal with the dark one, he just wished he knew what. He didn't like going in there without a plan, in fact, he wasn't entirely sure the imp wouldn't throw him in a cell like last time and resume torturing him. At the moment, he guessed Regina would join in.

As they approached the door, it swung open automatically. He glanced at Regina to see if she had done it but judging by the look on her face, she hadn't. "He knows we're here."

"Wonderful," Robin muttered as he followed her in. Regina seemed to know where to go as they went into the main dining hall. Rumple was standing practically at attention with a gleeful smile on his face. Robin really didn't expect him to be happy at all to see them, especially the man who managed to escape with one of his magical items. Perhaps she and Rumple had a really good relationship though?

"Well, well, well, look at what the queen drug in. You are keeping some surprising company these days, Regina."

She didn't take the bait. "You must know why we are here."

He practically skipped to them. Robin instantly put a hand on his dagger. Rumple noticed and giggled. "Please, that will be as much use for you as it was last time. May I remind you?"

"No," Robin still kept his hand on it. Rumple was right, he was no match for his magic but it still gave him some semblance of control. "I remember well enough."

He leaned up against the table. His full attention on Robin. "Tell me, how is your wife? Did she have a boy or girl?"

Now he was shocked. "What-how do you know-"

"Do you honestly think I didn't know where you took my wand? Or why you did?" He got up in Robin's face, he might have been smiling but his eyes revealed true outright hatred. "Isn't it amazing the things we do for true love?"

"Enough!" Regina said. Robin felt her pull him back and she got between them. "We don't have time for reminiscing."

Now in front of Regina he giggled. "Oh, but think of how interesting it would be! I'm really quite surprised at seeing you with a common thief."

It didn't bother him the insults that Rumple said, not about him. He didn't care what that imp thought of him. But he noticed Regina tensing up immediately. "He isn't a common-" she stopped, and changed tactics. "Look, you have to know that not a week ago, a giant orc army entered our realm. Who is leading them?"

"Why should I help you, dearie?" Rumple leaned into her and Robin started to get between them but Regina flung her hand out to show she had it under control.

"We can talk about that later. What I want is to go through your library. I imagine you've already investigated this and have a good idea of what is going on, but since you expect me to figure things out for myself-"

He snorted and leaned back. "You think you can figure this out? Please, you don't have the first inkling of where to look!"

"You never give me enough credit, you never did. If I had the same access to the same information as you, I probably would have gotten to it faster. Of course, it would just burn you up to think your student has surpassed you in-"

"Oh stop!" He folded his arms. "You aren't going to trick me into letting you into my library that easily."

She laughed. Robin watched as she pulled out a chair and sat herself down. It was almost fascinating to see them interacting like this. "I see, so you're not the least bit concerned about who is here and trying to jump on your turf."

"I can assure you I'm well aware of what is going on, and no I'm not the least bit concerned." He approached Regina and placed his hand on her shoulder. Robin's eyes narrowed, if he tried that she would scream and yell but the dark one was allowed such intimacy with her?

Angrily, Robin stepped up. "Really? You're so unconcerned that you're holed up here in the safety of your dark castle while dark elves and orcs are roaming free over the land?"

Rumple waved his hand at Robin practically dismissing him. "Is someone talking? Oh that's right, your common thief thinks just because he is the queen's new pet he can talk to me like we are equals."

"At least I was out there, fighting them, trying to stop them. The queen came and brought her army! Seems like you would have wanted in on the action too."

He now turned to Robin, "Wars don't concern me, archer."

Regina stood up, walking in between them again, but Robin hardly noticed. "No, I guess not, it's much easier to hide in the castle away from the action like the cow-"

Rumple hit him so hard he thought his back had broken when he hit the wall. Ropes came out of the wallpaper and wrapped him up, tightening that prevented breathing. He heard Regina shouting, but the pain was so severe he couldn't make out what she said before he blacked out.

* * *

_So here was the near kiss! (Many of you had asked for it). Sooner or later they are going to be doing far more than that, don't you worry. This chapter turned out shorter than I thought but wound up putting way more in it, go figure. As usual, please review. I'm so flattered that many of you have taken to my writing style, it's probably not everyone's cup of tea. And just so y'all will know, I love writing the banter between this pair as well. :D_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_So I have to really get back to work right now so my A/Ns are going to be short. Keeping it simple, please review, its' because of your reviews I'm posting this a day early! (Yay right?) _

_Also, I have to interrupt this chapter with exposition. Hopefully you will still enjoy it._

* * *

Robin's eyes fluttered open. For a few moments, his vision was blurry, he could make out light which felt very bright against his face. Then his eyes focused and Regina's beautiful face appeared. He had to take a quick intake of breath, she was so lovely, and her gaze held so much emotion, from the worry lines around her eyes to the frown appearing on her gorgeous red lips. He could get used to this.

But then she had to ruin it by opening her mouth. "You're an idiot!"

He grimaced. He started to argue but there were remnants of pain. All he could do is agree with her. "Aye."

She helped him sit up and he realized they were back in the forest. The area looked quite different than the trees around the dark castle. How did they get here? Remembering his last thoughts before he blacked out, Robin wondered how he got anywhere at all. "At least I'm still alive."

"Which you can thank me for her." He turned to her, surprised at her admission.

Being so close to her again, he was immediately struck with an idea to thank her. "I'll be happy to."

She narrowed her eyes at him, but the desire wasn't quite hidden. He wished she would stop trying to deny it. Ignoring his comment, she crouched down beside him. "Come on, you need to stand up." With her help, he did so. He was expecting to be dizzy but luckily he felt fine, other than a little sore.

"What happened?"

"You foolishly insulted Rumplestiltskin in his own castle. You're lucky to be alive!" She hadn't released him yet, Robin wondered if she could feel his heartbeat. Once she became aware she was still holding onto him, she dropped her hands and walked away.

How did she keep him from being hurt? "So you…begged for my life?"

She turned quickly, an angry scowl marring her features. "I don't beg!"

He almost grinned at that. He wanted to say something to it, but right now he needed to find out if his stupid mistake cost them their chance at finding out what the hell was going on. "Yes, your Majesty. But what happened with Rumple after he threw me against the wall? Did you learn anything?"

She regarded him for a moment, carefully keeping her expression blank. "Yes, I learned quite a bit, about our enemy and how to defeat him."

"Well, okay." That seemed too easy. "How do we do it?"

"We…" she stared, "aren't going to do anything. At least you aren't. You are to get back to your camp. Rumple and I will take care of this, rest assured."

Snorting, Robin stomped up to her. "Just like that. It's over?"

"It is for you."

"If you think I'm going to just walk away-"

Regina held up her hand, a potion in it. "Rumple wanted me to give this to you."

Robin sneered. Of course he did. "Sorry, I don't feel like poison right now! Ask me again later when I'm thirsty."

"It's not poison."

Robin laughed. "Sure, if you believe that-"

Regina shook her head. "I saw him make it. It's…it's a forgetting potion, Robin."

"What? Why?" he asked, trying to ignore the leap his heart gave when she called him by name.

She broke eye contact and put the bottle away. "Because I told him that there was no way you would walk away from this coming fight."

"I don't understand, what would the forgetting potion make me forget?"

Still not looking him in the eye, she whispered. "Me."

Now that was insane. "I very much doubt I could ever forget you, your Majesty." He started off saying it sarcastically but he realized how very much he believed it.

"Come on, Robin, let's get going." She walked off in the direction of his camp. He followed wondering how he was going to get her to open up.

* * *

"_Put him down!" Regina ran over to Robin, fear gripped her heart when she saw he was no longer breathing._

"_What do you care?" _

_She whirled around to her mentor, a fireball in her hand. His face changed from sharp anger to amusement. "You're not serious?"_

_She couldn't beat him and Rumple knew it. "You might have taught me, Rumple, but I've learned a few tricks on my own. You'd be hurt pretty badly by the time you finished me and in spite of me being a hated ruler, even the dark one wouldn't be allowed to get away with murdering the queen!"_

_He giggled, if she had the power, she would prevent him from ever making that noise again. "If you feel that strongly about it, dearie," He help up his hands in a mock surrender and behind her she heard Robin drop to the ground._

_She immediately went to the outlaw, cursing herself for it. Rumple would think she was in love with him. That was ridiculous. But Robin didn't deserve to die especially when she had a sneaking suspicion he only confronted the dark one because of the intimacy they were showing. Stupid thief._

_He was knocked out, but overall fine. She let go the sigh of relief before she steeled herself, trying to salvage the conversation she originally planned with Rumple. She made sure Robin was laying out flat, then turned her attention back to the sorcerer in the room who was obviously quite entertained by the attentions she was showing to his former target._

_He smiled, "I take it he isn't married anymore?"_

"_I don't want to talk about Robin Hood." Actually she did but they had more pressing matters. _

"_Pity, I wondered what happened to my wand he stole."_

_It galled her to ignore what was really important and ask instead, "Why did he steal it?"_

_Again with his giggle. Regina wondered where his dagger was, not to control him but just stab him. "Apparently he needed it to save his wife from an illness."_

_Regina hadn't expected that. "What kind of illness?"_

"_Fever," his golden form shrugged. "Not sure what. I did notice she was quite pregnant."_

_Now that was interesting! "He used the wand on Marian while she was pregnant with Roland?"_

"_My, my, my, you have gotten to know the outlaw very well!" He laughed now and Regina rolled her eyes. Enough about that. "Tell me what you know of this leader bringing orcs to our land."_

_Now Rumple's face fell. "I told you, I would take care of it."_

_He held her glare for awhile, part of her wanted to walk away from this. But could she trust Rumple to put an end to the matter or would he ink out a deal forging a new alliance? She couldn't take that chance. "Who is he?"_

"_I'm not going to tell you!" Rumple exclaimed. _

"_Why not?" _

_He walked to his table, sitting down. Waving his hand a glass appeared and he began drinking it. "I don't need your help."_

"_I don't think that's true." She was becoming surer of that the more she realized Rumple knew of the situation._

_He stopped drinking and tilted his head. "Really? Why?"_

"_If you could stop him, you would have done so in Tripp's Landing yourself."_

"_That god forsaken land? Larc could have it."_

_His name! She rushed to the table and slammed her hands down. "You do know who this is!"_

_He matched her voice and slammed his cup making the wine spill. "I told you I did, didn't I?"_

"_Who is it? Who is coming from Toomey?"_

"_I can take care of this, Regina!" Rumple stood up and walked off._

_With a flip of her wrist, she shut his own room's doors in front of his face. It was a bold and dangerous move. Rumple whirled around shouting, "How dare you? You might be the queen out there but here you are my student!"_

"_Is that who this is, too? A former student?" She was so close to the answer. If he would just tell her what was going on! _

"_No, Regina, his time came well before my-" Rumple stopped realizing he slipped and gave something away. "Now, I've had enough of this."_

_He was about to wave his wrist and Regina knew she and hopefully Robin would be transported out of his castle. Without missing a beat, she shouted, "I have Belle!"_

_That stopped him. His eyes wide, his voice strained. "What did you say?"_

_She'd not really planned to reveal her trump card, not this soon, but damned if she wasn't going to enjoy it. "Careful, Rumple, your feelings are showing."_

_In a flash he was right in front her face, his hands around her throat. "I can kill you right now."_

"_And if you do, she dies!" He pushed her away. Regina took a few steps back and on instinct glanced behind her at Robin, thankful now he was unconscious. _

_Rumple was pacing now, this had thrown him. Regina enjoyed watching him in agony. Eventually he stopped his pacing, "You've had her this whole time?"_

_She shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. But I don't need her anymore. Let's say we work out a deal?"_

"_Let's say I keep your little pet over there alive."_

_She shook her head. "Oh you will. Also, whatever we plan to do about Larc will exclude him." She pointed at Robin's body. "Robin is too noble for his own good. I don't want him involved in whatever fight is coming with this Larc person."_

_The look on his face was complete astonishment. To be fair, Regina was surprised at her own resolve to keep Robin safe from this. Rumple folded his arms across his chest. "Larc is too powerful for you. He would crush you in an instant."_

"_Do you really care?" She didn't. The only person that probably would wasn't able to hear anything right now._

"_No." _

"_Good, let's quit wasting time."_

_From there, Rumple filled her in some details of Larc. His full name was Larc Rowan. He'd been a pupil under Rumple's predecessor and then tried to turn on him. He had stolen the dagger and controlled the dark one for a time, but he had a much bigger aim. Larc knew if he simply killed the dark one with the dagger, thus becoming the dark one himself, he would be at the daggers mercy just as Zoso had been. Rowan wanted to be truly the most powerful of all, someone that no one should be able to challenge. Thus, he wanted to absorb the dark's ones powers without actually absorbing his weaknesses. Zoso managed to steal his dagger back and should have just killed Rowan but he felt death was too good for his former pupil, so he vanquished him to a godforsaken land. Somehow over there, Rowan had managed to find a way back to this realm and create an army, probably with the help of some dark elves._

_Hearing all of this, Regina felt shivers go down her spine. She could see why Rumple wanted to keep this secret but should Rowan succeed, things would be far, far worse than anyone could imagine. "How long have you known he was back?"_

_Rumple drank some more. "The minute he entered our realm. Zoso put an alert spell on Rowan should he ever manage to return."_

_Regina thought it through, "Wait, if you knew that, then you must have known about the army?" Rumple giggled. Regina's eyes narrowed at him. "You were going to let him get so far into our world with that army? Why?"_

"_I had to see how powerful he'd become. Orcs are stupid creatures but they can be quite the menace if trained properly. Was Rowan patient enough to go about training such creatures? Tripp's Landing and possibly beyond that would tell me."_

"_But we stopped them."_

"_Actually, your Robin Hood stopped them. I was there, dearie, watching from a distance. His strategy against the army was genius, I must give him that credit."_

_Regina blinked, not expecting Rumple to ever praise anyone, much less her outlaw. "He has his good moments."_

"_Doesn't he though?" Rumple glanced back at him. "He also has some annoying ones, for example, now that you insist on helping me with this, he's going to insist too."_

_She shook her head. "That's why you can help me dissuade him."_

_Rumple laughed realistically, it sounded quite different than his tacky giggle. "I tried that before, but you stopped me from killing him."_

_She slammed her hand on the table. "He isn't to be harmed, Rumple."_

"_Well, you better think of something else, because if he enters this fight, Rowan will see to it he dies. He blames him for his giant defeat."_

_Her heart practically stopped at that. "What? He knows about him? How?" _

"_You can thank your former commander for that, Johnson."_

_She jumped up, furious. She stepped closer to Robin who still remained out to the world. Looking at him sleeping so peacefully, her memories of him at camp were vividly clear, smiling with the men, laughing. Roland jumping in his arms. Roland! Should Roland lose his father…_

"_You must have some idea on how to trick him to leave." He was about to give an answer but Regina cut him off. "That does't hurt him in any way."_

_With the new parameters, Rumple sat back and thought. Eventually, he found a solution. "We could do a memory potion."_

"_Memory potion." Regina realized what he was speaking about. "To forget what?"_

"_You, my dear!" _

_Regina had expected his answer but it still hurt to hear. "Forgetting me might get him to leave, but unless we make enough for his merry men to forget me as well as-" she didn't say Roland, "he's going to realize something happened to him. He will come back expecting answers."_

"_I doubt it. Will the merry men really care why he's lost interest in you?"_

"_No but there are-" she didn't want to talk about Roland. Not with him! "I don't think that will-"_

_Rumple's patience had worn out. "Enough of this. Your deal for me to have Belle was to let you join in against Rowan AND keep Robin out of the fight. I can do both but it's out of my hands to keep him permanently safe, especially now."_

"_What do you mean?"_

_Rumple giggled revealing his own trump card. "Rowan sent an assassin, he's on his way now looking for Robin and he will find him. This man always finds his targets!"_

* * *

Regina kept her eyes on the forest around her while Robin was close behind. Every time he started to speak, she would lunge forward forcing him to close his mouth and follow. Finally he had enough.

Grabbing her arm, he stopped her. Getting in front of her, he reached out taking her shoulders in his hands. "Regina!" His eyes were pleading and she felt her resolve melt. "What is going on?"

She brushed off his hands. She couldn't think straight with his touching her. "What is going on is I want you to return to your people. Be safe. Let the dark one and I-"

"Dammit, Regina!" This time he stopped her with a kiss. She wasn't prepared for it, his lips crushing down on hers, instantly her arms went up to his chest, her intention to push him away. But feeling his broad chest while his arms wrapped around her, she instinctively parted her lips and allowed the kiss to deepen.

His right hand began massaging her lower back and now her arms wrapped around his body. The warmth radiating from him surrounded her while she continued to kiss him back. Desire swept through her going all the way down to her toes. His left hand eventually made its way up to her cheek. Gently he stopped the kiss and pulled her away.

They both were quite affected by the kiss. Regina realized she was no longer standing on her own while Robin seemed unable to speak. Eventually Robin recovered first. "Please, Regina, tell me."

She almost did. She almost told him everything but movement to her right got her attention. Her eyes caught sight of a shadow in the woods. He was holding up something to his lips. Regina just had a moment, she let go of Robin and using both her hands she held up a shield spell. It was just in time as it stopped a poisonous dart mere inches from Robin's neck.

* * *

_So very little OQ interaction because I had to talk about that darned A plot again. LOL. However, I did end it with a kiss so I figure that will excite you. I hope it did. _

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I love them all. Hopefully this chapter, in spite of the heavy background, inspires you to continue to do so._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_So many reviews taking my breath away! I was really nervous about the Rumple stuff as I don't know I did him justice, especially the pre curse version. Some people have asked good questions:_

_**Will Snow White be anyhow part of this story?** Yes she is. We have to deal with Regina's vengeance. _

**_Are they in love now?_**_ I think there are different stages of love so while I think they are falling in love it's not at the level where they are willing to change for the other. (Especially on Regina's side)._

**_Will he drink the_**_ **potion?** Certainly not willingly._****

* * *

The dart fell harmlessly to the ground as its shooter backed up and disappears. Robin, realizing what just happened pulled a very angry Regina to the side, trying to use the trees to their advantage and hide them.

"Unhand me, I'll take care of him!" she shouted.

"Not until we know how many of them there are!"

Regina shook her head. "It's just one, Merek McKinnon!"

How does she know that? "Who?" He pulled out his bow and quiver. He didn't get a chance to look at the attacker at all.

Regina sighs, "He's a paid assassin. Rowan hired him to take you out."

Robin's mind can hardly process what the queen is saying. Who is Rowan? And why are they coming after him? Before he can ask, he hears a click sound. Both he and Regina glance over, just as a dart lands on his bow. Robin glances in the direction it came, and even though he missed, the shooter had great aim to come so close from such a great distance.

They immediately move. Robin tries to scan the forest where the attacker went but he's very well camouflaged. Behind another bush, Regina explains, "These darts are covered in a very powerful poison. It works so fast, I won't have time to heal you with magic."

"I see, when were you planning on telling me this?"

Regina ignored his question, looking up into the sky, she said words he didn't understand and shot her hands straight up. Purple streaks left her hands and went up to the sky and at once clouds formed, dark and moving. Robin was immediately awestruck - she could control the weather? The raindrops fell, hitting Robin in the face, forcing him to look down. His eyes focused on a figure who wasn't facing him, but Regina. Immediately, Robin jumped towards Regina pushing her down and thus breaking her contact with the spell.

"You fool!" she shouted. "I didn't have a chance to complete that!"

Robin didn't care, he looked behind him and saw the dart that hit the tree, it would have easily hit Regina had he not shoved her. "You can thank me later for saving you." Of course he knew technically he already owed her a debt for saving him.

Getting up, they scrambled again, she was frustrated. Robin made a mental note that when one interrupted the queen's magic, she could get grumpy. "Do you know where he is?"

"No," she whispered. "But now the rain is coming down hard, his darts won't work."

So that's why she did it. "So he's at the disadvantage. Let's go after him!"

"Wait, Robin!" she ordered but he was already off. The idea someone was wanting to kill him was driving him to capture this man, this McKinnon, and find out what the hell was going on. His bow ready, he sprinted through the woods very fast, he guessed Regina wasn't used to duck and cover strategy. He had to find this guy, not just for his sake but for Regina's too.

Unfortunately the rain was also hindering his sight. And the sound it made prevented Robin from hearing the footsteps of the assassin. At the root of a great tree, Robin spied an area where the trees were thick, possibly a place where McKinnon could hide. He waited to see if this man targeting him would emerge. Instead, movement to his right got his attention. It was Regina! She was stepping out directly in the open! What was she doing? He was about to shout to her, to tell her to get back but that's when the blade appeared right in front of his face. His assassin had found him after all. For a split second, Robin's mind shuffled through various memories: his mother, Little John, Marian, Roland, Regina. Robin clenched, waiting.

Except nothing happened. Why hadn't McKinnon killed him? Robin turned to his attacker, discovering the man was frozen in place, he wasn't even blinking. Robin got up slowly, his eyes never leaving the man who remained motionless. He was deathly still. He was about to ask what happened until he saw it. A dart in the attacker's shoulder.

By now Regina was beside him. "I took that last dark out of the tree. I knew you were stupid enough to try to jump him in the woods so I had to act quickly. I saw him right before he was on you and rain can't stop a magical shooting dart."

"No, I guess not," Robin said sadly, ignoring her insult.

"What's wrong?" Regina asked while wrapping her cloak around her in an useless effort to keep dry.

"I don't like to see someone die, Regina," Robin answered honestly.

She scoffed. "He was trying to kill you…us. And he wouldn't stop after you. He's the best murderer in this land."

"How do you know?" Robin asked, his eyes still trained on the dead killer.

"Because I-I've hired him myself."

* * *

"_Who?" Regina asked. "Who did Rowan hire?"_

_Rumple giggled. "Who do you think? Merek McKinnon."_

_Damn! "When?"_

_Rumple mockingly put his hands to his chin as if was hard to recall. "Hmmmm, I guess it was a week ago."_

"_A week? He could be here by now."_

"_He certainly could be. Too bad you led Robin here. I hear it's almost impossible to find the infamous Merry Man camp. He'd have been safest there."_

_Regina paced trying to think fast. Home for Robin would offer only short term protection, eventually he'd be out on a job or mission and McKinnon would strike. In fact, he was doubtlessly waiting for Robin now. "Let's…let's make that memory potion."_

_Rumple leaned back, crossing his arms in his usual stance. "If you do value the thief's life, and it seems to me you do, you probably don't want him wandering around the forest unaware he has a target on his back!"_

"_I know that!" she snapped. "We'll have to take care of McKinnon first."_

"_We? I think there are better uses of our time then trying to protect a mere outlaw, especially with a former Dark One's student on the way!"_

"_I don't mean-" she had to stop, arguing with Rumple was even more of a waste of time. "I mean Robin and me. I'll stay with him until McKinnon shows up, kill him and come find you."_

_Rumple laughed. "Just like that? With or without ROBIN?"_

_Regina glared at Rumple. "Without. Just make me the memory potion."_

* * *

"You hired him?" The rain was bearing down so hard, Regina couldn't see his face. It didn't matter, she could picture the look of disgust he probably had. "It's not important, we have to take shelter!" The wind was picking up.

Pulling up his hood, Robin pointed at McKinnon, "What about him?"

She didn't really care. "He'll be swallowed by the animals of the forest soon enough. Let's go."

"Wait, Regina!" When had he started using her name so freely? She knew it didn't matter, soon she would have to use the potion. Of course, telling him about it was a mistake. She had no idea what possessed her.

He was besides her, "Do you know where you are going?"

"Of course not, but it beats standing still and arguing with you." As she was walking, the ground beneath them was now mud and very slippery.

"Just turn off the storm!"

Shaking her head, she leaned up against a tree as she tried to step through some giant puddles. "I can't. When you tackled me, I wasn't able to finish the spell so I can't just stop it. We have to wait for it to run its course."

"Lovely," he stated. Again, she imagined under his hood he was rolling his eyes.

"I may remind you I did it to save your life!" she said, still thinking about the memory potion.

"And I may remind you that I was just trying to save yours!" he shot back.

She almost laughed. He was too irritating. Her thoughts so occupied with thinking of a clever comeback, she lost her footing and slipped. Robin caught her before she landed on the ground. They were face to face now, she was so close could make out the hairs on his beard. "Th-thank you."

He didn't move. "You're welcome."

Just then lightning lit up the sky and a loud clap of thunder jerked them back from each other. Robin looked around, "Look, do you see that?"

Another flash of lightning helped illuminate the area Robin was speaking. A cabin! Without a moment to lose, the pair headed for it. She just hoped they wouldn't find more danger.

Once inside, they shut the door, keeping the storm on the outside. Regina lit a fireball so they could see where they were as well as to help dry them off. Her eyes grew as they went around the cabin. This was where they first met! "How did we…this couldn't be?"

Robin looked just as bewildered as her. "I don't know. I thought this cabin was miles away but I'm not going to question it. Not right now."

Taking off his cloak, he knelt down in front of the fireplace. The wood he had gathered before her was still there. He got the fireplace ready and turned to her. "Would you like to do the honor?"

Immediately the fireplace was lit and he backed up. Regina took off her own cloak and gloves. Grabbing a chair she sat down, rubbing her temples, the day's events getting to her.

"So why did you hire him?" She should have known he wouldn't have let that go. "Who did you have killed?"

"Nobody you know." It was a long time ago. When she first came to power.

He scoffed. "I'm sure. After seeing the horrible way he kills, I would have heard about it. I can't believe you would pay someone to take another's life."

She mockingly laughed. "Oh yes, give me a lecture on morals, thief!" How dare he? "After Leopold died, a few thought a kingdom now ran by a woman would be easy pickings! One particular thug didn't waste any time moving into one of the villages and making it into a new base for smuggling and who knows what else. If any of the citizens got in his way, he would beat them or kill them. So, yes, I did pay to have him taken out."

She watched as Robin kept near the fire, trying to dry his shirt. She did her best not to notice how the white material was practically transparent. "Why didn't just use your magic?"

"Because I wasn't ready for people to know that about me, yet." She leaned back. "Whatever you may think, there was a threat against me and my own people. He had to be eliminated."

"You didn't think sending your guards to arrest him wouldn't have been better?" Robin was staring into the fire. Regina was glad, she didn't want to look at him.

"Would have that been any different? It would have ended the same way, he'd be executed."

He changed positions so his back was to the fire. "Yes but it's still a process and working with the laws. Undercutting that"

Her eyes narrowed, "I know what you are saying and I absolutely agree. That's the way I would deal with it now, but back then, the guards were not the black knights now. Leopold's soldiers were only loyal to him, I couldn't trust them." She could feel the bitterness from how she felt then return like it was merely yesterday. "I couldn't trust anybody."

She glanced over at her satchel she'd been carrying, she had placed it on the table. It held the potion. Why had she told him about it? She shouldn't have.

"Thinking about your potion?" he asked.

How did he do that? "No," she denied too quickly.

"What good would a forgetting spell do me?"

He was facing her now. She forced herself to do the same. "It would only let you forget me…our time. You could return home and live as you did before."

His face softened. He took the other chair and placed it opposite her. "Why would I do that?"

"Why wouldn't you?" His eyes were trained on her. "Why would you want to remember me? I'm the evil queen who-"

"Regina, stop." His voice was husky which did give her pause.

She leaned back in her chair, trying to get some distance. "You're a fool, Robin. I bet your own men would pay to have you forget me."

His expression told her she was right. He shook his head, "I'm not a fool. I know of the great and terrible queen, I've seen what you are capable of." Regina blinked and looked away. Wanting him to say it didn't mean she liked hearing it. But he wasn't finished. "But she isn't here."

"What?" came her confused reply. Then she realized what he meant. "You really are an idiot, then."

"I met the queen the first time here with Roland. That feels like ages ago. Back then, I never would have thought that girl I once saw was still in you."

Now she was truly confused. "Girl? What girl?"

"The girl who was crowned as queen." He leaned back now. "I was there."

She stood up, shocked. "You, you did? But how? Only nobles and royals-"

"I wasn't always a fugitive, Regina." He smiled but it did not reach his eyes. "My mother had died just before and things were strained between my father and me. Before he kicked me out we had to keep up appearances and it was always expected of the Locksleys to attend a coronation!"

She wouldn't have been more shocked had he told her he was the crown prince of Narnia. She tried to think of something to say, anything. "You were actually there?" came her rather obvious statement.

He chuckled, "Oh, we weren't important enough to warrant an introduction! Just one of the lesser noble families up in the mezzanine who got to witness the ceremony. I was so lost in my own grief but seeing you with the crown on your hand, the king at your side, you looked so incredibly sad."

So it was pitiful sight then. A jolt went through Regina and she stood up. "So you felt sorry for me, did you? I hardly think that's enough to explain away the truly sinister things I've done."

Standing up too, Robin realized her fears. "It wasn't like that! For some reason, I felt this connection to you. I don't know what. It was powerful. I never-I admit I never forgot it. Hearing about your terrible acts, and I heard plenty, my mind always wondered what happened to you. Why you gave into this dark nature."

"No, this is dark nature!" Regina pointed through the window at the storm outside. "What's inside me has always been there, it just took…" she stopped. She almost spoke his name.

"What? It just took what?" He got up behind her and placed his hand on her arm. "I want to know."

Damn him. Why couldn't he have just let her stay out in the storm that first time? "No, you don't. And you're the last person I want to tell."

Slowly, he stepped to the side, gently turning her towards him. "I believe that's probably true. But I won't believe you are lost to the darkness. You can still be a good person, Regina. You've shown it before on your own. In your bedroom where that squirrel cone sits. Or in your carriage, you let the tears come after being touched by a poor village's sincere gift."

"It wasn't because I was touched, I simply was eager about having a priceless dinner set I could sell-" she stopped talking as his fingers were under her chin. Gently he raised her head to look him in the eye.

"And Sade?"

"Sade?" She was too engrossed in the blueness of his eyes to even remember her name, much less a merry man.

"The boy you encouraged? Regina, he's been in my camp for months and I did my best to get him to see how useful he was to us. But one conversation from you was all it took. Do you not see the good in you when you're actually helping people?"

She reached for his hand, meaning to push it away from her face but he took it in his. He pulled it close to his chest. It took her a moment to ignore the sensations. "One good deed is not going to undo the misery-"

"No," he stepped closer to her. "But it's a start. The fact you want to undo it at all-"

Their noses were practically touching. She closed her eyes, trying to focus on what she had to say. "Who said I want to undo anything?"

She didn't get a verbal reply. His lips were on hers. She started to jerk away but her hand was still in his and he used his other to pull her closer. Her body essentially molded to his and she forgot everything.

* * *

_So reviews! Please! I have a feeling though I know where y'all want this story to go, but it always is good to hear it officially._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_So here is the new chapter! To say I'm worried about the reviews from this point on is an understatement! Please. Just be patient. Trust me. You've trusted me this far. Your reviews are so encouraging and I write at a faster rate than I normally would. _

* * *

Robin's eyes fluttered open, the morning light bathing the cabin in a soft, yellow glow. He glanced to his left expecting to see Regina there but found her gone. Sitting up quickly, he grabbed his pants, panic setting in. Just then the door opened and she walked in. Relief flooded him, his mind went to the earlier danger, one assassin they had defeated but could there be more? He never did find out why that man was after him or whomever this Rowan person was that she mentioned.

Standing up, he walked behind her, wrapping his arms around her. "Morning." She went rigid. Taking a step back, he waited for her to turn around. "Regina, what's wrong? What were you doing outside?"

Last night had been amazing, better than amazing. It wasn't just sex, hell, he didn't even think it was just love making. Having her in his arms, the real Regina, opening up and giving her entire self to him was the greatest gift he'd probably ever received after Roland.

Now the woman standing in front of him was no longer Regina, now she was the queen. He half expected her to correct him and insist on using her title. Instead, she coldly said, "Just trying to find us something to eat. Nothing looked edible at all."

"You just need to know how to look," he answered, not being able to hide the woodsman he was. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, we just have a lot to do, there's still Rowan out there."

He was confused. "You want to talk about that now?"

Folding her arms, she kept that queenly composure intact. "What else are we to talk about?"

His eyes briefly went to where her satchel had been but it was no longer there. "Tell me, Regina, you didn't take it."

"You can relax," she said, but still very much on guard, "I didn't take a memory spell. It wasn't made for me, remember."

She sure was acting like she didn't remember. He wanted to grab her and shake her. How could she pretend last night meant nothing? He hadn't forgotten her eyes as he had stared into them. It had meant as much to her as it did him. "You never told me who he was and why he wanted me dead." He made sure to emphasize the last part to see if he could get a rise out of her.

It worked. She flinched ever so slightly when he mentioned his own danger. "Larc Rowan is the enemy behind all of this."

"So Rumpestiltskin knew him?"

"No, not personally. Apparently Rowan had been trained as an apprentice by Zoso, the previous dark one. He attempted a coup and Zoso banished him to Toomey."

Robin tried to process what she was saying, but his heartache at her detached reciting of the facts, he could simply be one of her commanders. "Regina, I-"

"Don't!" She held up a hand, irritating Robin. She was now treating him like a servant. She grabbed her cloak and wrapped it around her. "Get dressed and come outside." She started for the door.

He jumped in her path. "So you're scared, I get that. But don't walk away from what happened last night. It was wonderful, don't pretend it didn't mean anything to you-"

"It did mean nothing!" Her voice was laced with ice but those watery eyes gave away her true feelings. Being so close again to her, he leaned into her lips, he was so close to kiss them. But she stepped back. "Robin, please. Put on your clothes and I'll explain more outside. I just can't…I can't do it in here, okay?"

For a few beats he didn't move, just stared at her. That pain she carried was evidently there, stronger than ever before. It didn't make any sense to him, he would have thought being together would have helped bury it. Feeling momentarily lost, he stepped aside and she walked by, slamming the door behind her.

Carefully he put on his clothes, surprised at how his hands were shaking. He dared to imagine it from her point of view. Could she be right? She was a queen. He was merely a common thief. They had obligations that were so different, she had a kingdom, he had his merry men, not to mention his son. Finally, there was the problem of Snow White. This endless pursuit of her was wrong, he knew that, but whatever fed her desire to seek out and kill the princess was not going to just disappear because she had slept with him.

Putting on his satchel and cloak, Robin reached for the door. He stepped outside, preparing himself to pick up the conversation again. But the sight before he made him momentarily forget it. Surrounding the cabin was at least a dozen black knights. Regina wasn't in sight and he took a few steps calling for her. The knights rushed him, pressing his back to the cabin's wall.

"He is not to be harmed!" Regina emerged from the right. The glare she was giving the guards who had their hands on him made a couple let go but the other two held on tightly. "Hold him, make sure he can't flee."

"How did you-" he started but a guard punched him in the stomach. That man was immediately dismissed, having been thrown back into the woods. Regina pointed at another guard to take his place.

"I summoned them early this morning. They arrived without you noticing as I put a silence spell inside the cabin so you wouldn't hear their approach."

He struggled but with two men pinning him to the cabin, Robin couldn't do much but talk. "Why?"

Her eyes were still watery but her voice was sharp as steel. "Because I'm the evil queen." She now pulled out the potion. The forgetting potion. Robin attempted to struggle.

"I won't drink that!" He would spit it out if he had too.

She called for another guard to come over. He was to open his mouth on her command. She got it ready. She opened the bottle, pausing while doing so. Maybe she would change her mind. He could plainly see she didn't want to do it.

The guard on the right shifted and Robin tried to take advantage by shoving his right arm as hard as he could but unfortunately the knight was stronger than he looked. He caught Robin's arm and slammed it to the wall. His shirt had worked its way down and he could feel the wood digging into the back of it.

Surprisingly, Regina reached out and caressed it almost tenderly, her attention focused so intently. Turning, he saw her fingers were stroking his tattoo. In spite of everything, the helplessness Robin felt, he couldn't understand why she was so mesmerized by that lion.

"Open his mouth," Regina stated so matter-of-factly you would think she requested they open a door. Pain sprouted on Robin's jaw as he felt the steeled glove pinch it open. Another hand came up and pinched his now. She raised the potion up and poured.

* * *

"Are you hungry, your Majesty?" asked a guard. Regina looked through the carriage window and nodded. She wasn't actually but she needed to replenish. She was on her way to meet Rumple to learn whatever his plan against Rowan was and she needed all her strength. Especially after the night before which her mind kept replaying over and over.

_The desire lit inside of her, she pushed him hard against the cabin door, kissing him so hungrily. His arms had begun removing her clothing while she clawed at his shirt. In between kisses and bites, clothing were shed, even their boots. Once the feeling of Robin's lips left hers and worked their way down her body, Regina shivered at the pleasure. She pulled him to the bed._

"Here you go, your majesty." Regina blinked out of her thoughts as the servant opened the carriage door, bringing in her food. While traveling, it wasn't like she could have a very warm meal so the best she could hope was fruit and bread. Once the servant was sure she was happy with the setting, he quickly got out. Regina began eating and did her best to try to occupy her mind of anything else but last night.

_His lips were doing things that she hadn't realized were possible. Her breathing had become so ragged, her hands on the back of his head. "Rob-" she couldn't even complete his name. However he did pause and she fisted the hair, trying to compel him to continue. It worked and he picked up again, forcing moans out of Regina's lips._

The carriage hit a bump and Regina was shaken out of her daydream. She slammed her hand down on the empty seat next to her. She would conquer this. "How much longer do we have to go?"

"A few more hours, your Majesty!" The knight answered. "We should be there before nightfall."

_Regina came down from her high, she reached out for Robin who was still kneeling before her. He raised up and was now eye level. Those blue eyes were so bright, almost fiery. The intensity forced her to look away._

"_No!" he turned her face back towards his._

"_No?" she repeated, almost a question. Fear overcame Regina. Nobody said no to her when they go this far. What was wrong?_

_His lips brushed hers and in spite of her sudden worry, she responded and the kiss deepened. When he pulled back, he smiled. "No, don't turn away, Regina. I'm not going anywhere but all I ask if you don't go anywhere either."_

_Her hands cupped his face, she started to respond but emotion overcame her, forcing her to bite her lip. _

"_The queen is only someone you have to be with other people. I just want you, like this. Right now. Don't hide that from me. Please."_

_He kissed her, her arms wrapped around his neck. She needed to feel him. All of him. _

"You wanted me to remind you when we had an hour to go."

Regina jerked towards the knight about to reprimand him for startling her but quickly changed her mind, afraid her voice would betray her thoughts. She nodded to show she heard him and thankfully he turned and rode away from the carriage window.

Leaning her head back, she cleared her throat, and fisted her hands in the pillows. Unfortunately the image of that brought even more memories back. "Dammit!" she muttered.

_Her eyes opened slowly. She could feel his breathing to her side. As she lifted her head, she noticed only traces of light were coming through the cabin's windows. Sunrise must only be starting._

_Her eyes fell on the outlaw practically beneath her. His naked form right next to hers. She wanted to trace her fingers up and down his abdomen but knew it would wake him, after last night, he probably should sleep a bit more. She then grinned, realizing she had a chance to do something she had denied herself for too long. She could ogle him._

_Shifting a little to get a better look, her eyes roamed him up and down. There were scars here and there making Regina frown. She couldn't help but wonder, where did they come from? Some were recent, others were fairly old. Maybe childhood scars? She hadn't even thought about his early life. She had to fight the urge to wake him up and ask. _

_She slowly disentangled herself from his arms, getting up off the bed. She knew he had a water flask and she was thirsty now. The cold air hitting her body, she wrapped his cloak around her, she told herself it was only because it was closer than hers. But she paused while taking in his scent that was attached to it._

_She grabbed the flask and drank. As she put it down, she looked back towards him, enjoying the view from this new angle. Her eyes did fall on his arm which had moved a bit when she had gotten up. What looked like a shadow she could now see something distinctive on it: A tattoo._

_Her breath left her, she tightened her hold on the flask. It couldn't be! But her eyes weren't deceiving her. Getting closer, there was the lion tattoo! THE LION TATTOO! She dropped his flask at the sight of it and Robin stirred. She froze, waiting to see if he would wake up. Luckily he didn't. Backing up, she moved to the door, her hands shaking. _

_Her foot hit her boot which helped her recover a bit. She grabbed her clothes, shedding his cloak. She opened the door carefully, she didn't want to wake him. _

_Outside she got dressed slowly. Each item of clothing reminding her of the life she had wanted. She chose to have. She would be the queen. She paid her dues. Living as Leopold's wife, step-mothering to Snow White and enduring the lessons she received from Rumple and Cora. How dare fate show her the other path now? _

_Not to mention he had moved on too. He had married, he had Roland. Regina was positive he would have thanked his lucky stars she had ran away from him back then. Finally putting her boots on, Regina recognized last night was a mistake. A bad mistake. But a correctable one. Using one of the windows, she hardened her heart and looked past Robin's sleeping form to her satchel on the table. Where the memory potion lay. _

"Well, well, dearie, did you take care of your thieving pet?"

Regina jumped at his voice. He appeared in her carriage without warning. She wanted to yell at him, but they had more important things at hand. "Don't make me put a bell on you so I can hear you coming."

He snorted. "I'd like to see you try."

Maybe she would. "Have you found Rowan's camp?"

"Of course, while you were playing footsie with Hood, I was actually getting things done."

"How do you know-" she stopped, realizing Rumple had just been making a general comment and didn't really know what happened.

But now he did, he giggled. "Oh, so he is your new pet."

"Not anymore." She couldn't do this. She couldn't fight about Robin with Rumple. The carriage came to a stop and she darted out of it while placing her gloves on.

Rumple was right at her side though, practically skipping. "So you gave him the potion did you? I take it his love for you was just one sided."

"Of course it was," Regina said, she had perfected boxing up her emotions, it was practically an art form, so this time would be no different. "Love is weakness."

"You have become your mother's daughter." She wasn't sure if that was a compliment or an insult.

Turning to Rumple, she steeled herself. "Let's just go take care of this Rowan."

* * *

_Don't hate me! And don't worry. This story is going to work out. But I felt it was completely in character for Regina to do something like this. She's self destructive whether as mayor or the queen. And the real important thing to remember is Robin may not remember her but Regina still has her memories. May I also remind y'all that another Hood remembers Regina. :D _

_So if this chapter didn't turn you off perhaps you could do me the honor of reviewing. Please?_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_A/N: And here is the next installment. Not sure about Rumple in this, if you feel he's out of character or the chapter plays out a little too neatly, remember the faster I get through it, the faster we get back to Outlaw Queen. A big thanks to Slynn6776, my long suffering beta, who helped put words in Rumple's mouth. Thank you as always to the reviewers, I got some new folks later and I was so happy to see many of you caught up to the story quickly. Please keep reviewing!_

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Regina hissed as they walked as nonchalantly as possible.

Rumple didn't answer, giving his former student a glare. Of course, he doesn't look anything like Rumplestiltskin as he's performed a disguise spell on the pair of them. Walking in as orcs, they were able to infiltrate Rowan's camp quite easily.

Regina's eyes roam over the area, she can't help but compare it to the merry men camp. It couldn't be more different. There were huts, crudely fastened for higher ranking officers; it was hard to believe orcs worked their way up the ranks. On the other hand, Regina hadn't seen a human yet except those being tortured. The screams and cries of the prisoners was deafening. Bodies of dead humans were thrown in piles like trash. Regina wasn't exactly squeamish but it took no small amount of composure to ignore the spectacles around her. At least now she could be sure she had done the right thing with the memory potion, if Robin had been here, he would never have been able to endure such travesties.

Rumple had insisted the best course of action was to act as quickly as possible, Rowan could not be allowed to grow his forces again. With their disguises they could monitor Rowan's procedures and after a couple of days pick a good time to attack and kill him when he was alone. It seemed way too simple for Regina, but to be honest she had very little experience fighting dark art wizards with their monster troops, yet she had no real choice but to follow along with Rumple. Obviously, that was before she saw the conditions of the camp, the smell alone made her second guess the entire plan.

"Any bright ideas where he is?" she asked, meaning Rowan.

Rumple nodded his head, grunting a bit as he responded. "I'm sure he's located in the safest part of the camp, the dead center." The dark one then stepped over a dead corpse who happened to be missing his stomach.

"Interesting choice of words," she said.

As they worked their way in, they heard commotion to the north of them. Activity buzzing around them and they hurried to see what was going on. Three goblins were running in on horseback. Well, they used to be horses. Regina scowled at the ugly sight, goblins were slimy and green, they usually worked in pairs, so she was confused at the sight of three. After they got down, they huddled together in front of a large tent. She didn't have to look at Rumple for validation, she knew that had to be Rowan's tent.

Out walked a figure, tall, dark and very thin: A dark elf. Regina's skin crawled at the sight of him. He towered over the goblins, placing his hands on his belt. "Did you get it?"

"Yes, sir!" they said in unison. Handing whatever item they had, he snatched it from them and they jumped back a few feet, fearful. The dark elf immediately turned and went back inside, whatever they had brought, apparently he was quite anxious for it.

Regina glared at Rumple watching his take on the scene but his orc skin camouflaged expressions she was hoping to decipher. Sighing, she was forced to ask another question. "Dark elves can reportedly smell humans from a 100 feet away."

"Which is why I performed a scent spell on us." He didn't look at her.

Out of the lunacy of this whole plan, the one thing she had the hardest time buying was the scent smell. She'd never heard of such a thing. "Funny you never mentioned such a spell before."

He shrugged. "I can't teach you everything, dearie."

"And the language you used, it's a form of elven I've never heard." She was getting a bad feeling about this.

"It's dark elven. It's going to be fine. Come on, I want to get closer." He stepped towards the tent.

Regina waited a beat before following. Getting so close, she'd have no choice but rely on the spell to work.

As they strode past the tent entrance, Regina snuck a peek inside but it was hard to make anything out. The tent was rather large, might have held a couple of rooms. They circled around, since it was now night, the lanterns lit inside clearly cast the shadows of the figures inside. Regina could easily make out the dark elf, he was the tallest being in the room. There were at least two other shadows moving, she guessed the average sized one must be Rowan.

At the rear of the tent, Rumple stopped and looked straight up. He began laughing, she wondered if he was doing his giggle, but through the orc voice box it came out like loud whirring. An orc standing near them, probably a guard, shouted at them to move on. Regina went to grab Rumple's arm but he pulled back. To her shock, he wandered up the guard and said, "Don't you see that?"

Orcs are stupid creatures. He immediately looked up. "What?" Rumple reached over and touched his shoulder, immediately he was turned into a harmless frog.

Was he trying to get them caught? "What are you doing? Are you insane?"

He shushed her and then did another whirring noise, Regina was convinced this was his giggling. He then pranced a bit in his usual way except, as the orc, it looked absurd. Regina scanned around to see if anyone was watching. Nobody was close, but there were a few out in the distance and it wouldn't take long for them to notice.

Before she could drag Rumple away, the back of the tent raised up quickly revealing the dark elf and the other figure which turned out to be a small ogre. Regina started to make a fireball but instantly she and Rumple were pulled so hard they went face first into the tent. The strength of the magic alone was enough for Regina to nearly scream.

Once they came to a stop in the middle of the large room, they were forced on their knees. Ropes appeared and wrapped around them. The tent wall collapsed and it sent the lanterns flickering making it difficult for Regina to focus on who was in the room. She'd already spotted the dark elf and the ogre but where was Rowan?

She got her answer.

"My, my, the dark one and evil queen have let themselves go!" He stepped from the shadows and Regina's mouth dropped. She had imagined what this man might look like, what she hadn't expected was how large he was. He had to be close to 300 pounds, his clothing didn't truly fit him. He waddled towards them, fat protruding from his legs. His fingers looked swollen.

"I take it you didn't starve while in Toomey," she said flatly.

He leaned over to get right in her face, she had to fight the urge to scowl. "Your Majesty is too kind. I'll deal with you later."

Standing straight up, he clapped his hands together and their disguises were removed. Regina tried to look at Rumple but this immobilize spell was too powerful. The dark elf approached them. "I smelled you the minute you set foot in our camp."

So much for the scent spell. She gritted her teeth.

Rumple kept his composure, he began giggling. "What's your name? Skylar? What are you doing helping a human? Dark elves loathe humans."

Rowan was still in front of Regina. She took a guess. "Maybe they weren't aware he was a human."

Rowan turned his attention to Rumple. "I have to admit, I didn't expect you to just walk right in and hand yourself over to me."

She still couldn't see Rumple but she could imagine his smirk. He had been insistent that no matter how powerful Rowan had gotten, he couldn't defeat the dark one. "And you think this is all you have to do?"

"Yes, I do, Rumplestiltskin."

A flash of light happened and she could see Rumple's shadow rise. He had broken free! The ogre went to Rumple immediately but Regina watched the ogre's shadow disappear. She guessed he became another frog. The dark elf started for him but like Regina, he was frozen in place and on his knees. Rumple sent out a blast and it hit Rowan hard enough he fell down, shaking the ground as he landed.

She also could now turn her head. Rumple lifted his right hand high above his head. "I say we end this right now."

Rowan pulled out a short saber and Regina almost felt sorry for him. If she thought that was going to actually protect him from-

It was Rumple's reaction to it that made her realize what happened first. The dark one shrunk back as if struck. "How did you…where did you get my-"

"Dagger?" Rowan finished for him. He stood up but it took much effort. Briefly Regina wondered if maybe he had only gained the weight recently as he didn't seem used to it at all. "Why I sent a team of goblins." The goblins! So that was what they were waiting for! "Eventually I knew you would have to leave the dark castle and once you did so, they were sent in."

"I…" Rumple was stupefied. Regina had never seen him like this. "You couldn't have known how to break the traps, I used-"

"Yes, generations of dark ones have used those spells and traps to protect the dagger from thieves. I remember Zoso using those same traps himself. He didn't think I noticed, but I did."

Judging by Rumple's reaction, the dark one hadn't considered this at all. Her heart sank at the realization that not only were they going to die, but Rowan would win and take the entire enchanted forest for himself. She wondered how long before Robin and Roland would be threatened.

"Get down on your knees." Rumple's new master commanded and he was forced to obey. Her heart broke a little at the sight of her teacher being taken down by this man. Rowan approached Rumple, petting his head. "I must admit, you differ a great deal from my former master. He wasn't so metallic."

The dark elf stood up now, Rumple's hold on him now released. "Your orders, sir?"

"Go outside and leave me alone with them. I am not to be disturbed." Rowan kept his attention on Rumple. After the elf left, he leaned down. "To think, I've been dreaming of this moment for decades, only to have it practically fall in my lap."

He raised his hand over Rumple and Regina's heart nearly stopped. They had discovered Rowan's ability to absorb souls, and he believed it would give him all the dark one's power without the dagger's limitability.

"Just…please, do what you can to me. Just let my queen go!"

"What?" Both Regina and Rowan said simultaneously.

Rumple peered up with wide eyes. "I couldn't bear to watch her….I think of her like my own daughter!"

Regina wondered if he had lost his mind. Since when had Rumple ever-

"Really? I had thought of taking the queen's power after yours, but where are my manners, it is ladies first after all." Rowan stomped over to her, it was all too clear to Regina that Rumple was just trying to buy time for himself. Of course his enemy wished to cause him more pain by supposedly draining the soul from his beloved "daughter". She doubted the few minutes it bought Rumple would help him escape his fate, but she should have known her ex-mentor would use her as a shield.

Rowan stood over her, his hand a few feet from her head. He began to say the words and she felt a pull on her. Closing her eyes, knowing the one person who might have mourned her now no longer even remembered her.

She gasped for breath, forcing her to open her eyes but she saw nothing but blurred images. The pressure she felt was actually from both sides. A pressure from behind but also a pressure from in front, she imagined herself squeezed until she was flat.

Just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore, she collapsed and air entered her lungs at a rapid rate. She quickly got up, but a loud ringing sound deafened everything around her. She could see Rowan was on his back, several feet away. He was no longer holding the dagger. Rumple jumped up and ran over him, taking his left foot for support, he leaned on him. The ringing kept Regina from hearing what he was saying.

She looked towards the walls and could see shadows outside. All of them trying to get in but Rumple must have put a shield around the shelter. Believing an explosion of some sort is what took Rowan down and caused her deafness, Regina put her hands over her ears and worked a healing spell. A moment went by and she could hear the tail end of Rumple's words. "…Trust me, I won't be making the same mistake my predecessor did. Foolish people insist 'death isn't good enough' but really, it is!" With both his hands, he bent over while Rowan convulsed. She knew whatever he was doing to the fallen enemy would be excruciating. Before Rumple stepped away, something on the ground caught Regina's eye. Thinking quickly, she picked it up.

Rumple stepped back and together they watched as Rowan died. Immediately his body began to almost bubble while his skin began to stretch and shift. The pair backed up to witness lights fly out of his body, in all directions. Possibly a hundred of them. Apparently the soul stealing had been what caused his repulsive appearance. When it was over, Regina looked at Rumple. "What the hell was that?"

"The souls he took. They are returning to the bodies, killing him will bring them back."

"Not that," she said. "What happened with me?"

Rumple smiled. "You were right, there isn't a scent smell that takes away human odor. But if there was, we could make millions!"

"You marched us in here planning on them to take us. You wanted him to try to steal our soul."

"Isn't that obvious, dearie?" Rumple said. "Now get ready. While I bet many of Rowan's orcs ran away like cowards but some have remained. I'm sure especially Skylar."

She wasn't done yet. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"And ruin all the fun?"

She glared at him while he adjusted himself, brushing off the dirt from being dragged across the ground. "You didn't know if it would work or not, did you?"

He pointed at her, anger was showing. "I knew it would work. I just didn't know if it would succeed before or after he stole the soul."

"So that's why you insisted on using me."

He shrugged, then he breezed past her. His eyes were examining the floor. "You wanted to help. I couldn't think of a better way." He continued in his search, looking under debris.

"Looking for this?" She held up the dagger. She felt pride at seeing the fear on his face.

"Regina, I-"

"Were you planning on him stealing this too?"

He growled realizing there was nothing he could do now. He was at her mercy. "No, actually, that did come as a surprise."

She scoffed. "My, my, that was really stupid, Rumple."

They stared at each other for a few minutes. The creatures that remained were clawing at the shield trying to get in. Regina smiled, she was going to enjoy this. "Go ahead, dark one, avenge the human race out there."

* * *

"Don't look so miserable, Rumple, it won't be all bad." She smiled as the carriage pulled up in front of the prison. "Being my slave can have certain privileges after all."

Getting out, Rumple said nothing. He had hardly spoken a word after defeating Rowan. While she was glad he no longer had that annoying giggle, he really was taking the fun out of this.

At the dark palace, Rumple looks up at his new home and sighed. He started to walk to the main doors but Regina called out, stopping him. "Not that way, follow me."

They headed through to the dungeons. She had been looking forward to this moment the minute she got her hands on the dagger. She hoped she'd have a way out of her original deal with Rumple but it wasn't until now she could truly torture him.

Once they got in front of the cell, she waved her hand and the door opened. Looking at Rumple, she gestured, "After you."

Believing this to be his new home, he walked in defeated. He only made it two steps in. "Belle?"

"Rumple!" The couple ran to each other. Regina stood in the doorway, her plan was to just give them a few minutes. With his true love in his arms, Regina would rip her away, further beating Rumple into submission.

He holds her while Belle is sobbing. Regina can't see Rumple's face but she can hear some sobbing of his own. Belle's face is already covered in tears. He pulls back and studies her. "My Belle." Just a whisper. He is practically memorizing her face, he already knows he will likely never see her again.

Belle leans in and kisses him. He returns it. "Alright, enough of that." Regina has no intention of having them make out like horny teenagers. Rumple pulls Belle into another hug, one which she gladly returns.

The sight of them isn't what Regina was expecting. She knew they loved each other, but she expected to be disgusted at that. Regina always wondered how a man like Rumplestiltskin could win the affections of such a goodie two shoes. But now, seeing them, she could plainly see the love on Belle's face and the way Rumple was holding her, gently, lovingly, she knew he felt the same. It reminded her entirely of her night with Robin.

The realization hit her like a ton of bricks and she had to step back. With the couple reciting affections towards each other, Regina was taken back to when she made love to Robin. She grasped the dagger tighter, she had wanted to make Rumple pay. Not just for using her like a science experiment with Rowan but all the abuse he heaped on her back during their training. But now, having Rumple just as she fantasized, the payoff wasn't as rewarding as she wanted. The emptiness in her heart tugged, and images of Robin flashed through her mind.

She walked towards them, clearing her throat. They reluctantly broke apart. Rumple pushed Belle behind him but she fought that, she wanted to get between him and the evil queen. She was trying to protect him. They stood before her together, illuminated softly by the morning light. The same morning light that days earlier Regina had used to gaze upon Robin. Rumple didn't deserve a happy ending. He really didn't. But Belle didn't deserve misery either any more than Robin did. Belle loved the dark one.

Regina approached them holding out her hand. "Here." Rumple looked down, shocked to see she was passing the dagger to him. "Take it."

Now in his hands, he stared at Regina, confusion on his face. "Why?"

She almost said a smart remark but found she didn't have the energy. "Just leave. Take your maid and return back to the castle. Belle, I hope you got plenty of rest because he let the place go since you've been gone." Okay, she was strong enough for a small one.

"Just like that, you're going to let me have her along with the dagger?" Rumple wasn't one to trust in people.

"That was the deal, wasn't it?" At least she had the satisfaction of holding up her end of the bargain.

"C'mon, let's just go!" Belle turned him towards her, studying the queen carefully. It made her roll her eyes, like the former maid had any idea what was going through her mind.

"Go, before I change my mind!"

* * *

_One month later_

Regina, weary after a long day, entered her chambers, removing her jewelry. Sitting down at her vanity, she leaned on the counter, giving herself a few moments of peace. That day had been a trying one. She had been forced to deal with several royal amendments that had to be passed annually and today was the day. Most of it was tedious laws such as tariffs on wheat versus carrots.

Sitting back, her arm caught the side of the squirrel cone and she grabbed at it protectively. Now in her hands, she smiled, it had practically become her daily ritual to hold it before turning in for bed. It had been days since she had seen either of the Hood family but each day her heart ached. She longed to spy on them, she could easily talk herself into saying it was to protect them. She did worry they would eventually be discovered by one of Robin's enemies. But in the end, she knew the best protection was to just stay away altogether.

The window creaked open and like a flash Regina jumped up, allowing the squirrel cone to fall to the ground. "Who's there?"

Her breath caught as she saw the hooded figure step down from the window sill. His face was in shadow but she knew him anywhere. "Robin?"

"Where is he?" Robin pulled back his hood. Regina watched in shock as Robin pointed his drawn bow at her. "What have you done with my son?"

Roland was missing? "What are-"

"WHERE IS ROLAND?" He let the arrow fly.

* * *

_So here is the chapter. Everyone okay? Sorry to have such minimum OQ interaction but I wanted to wrap up the Rowan part. I warned y'all I hate writing out A plots so if this seems a bit contrite, just do what Elsa says and "let it go". But if you wouldn't mind reviewing, I still would be glad to take comments. Thank you for reading and being so trusting. I take great care in keeping Regina and Robin as in character as possible. It means so much to me when you notice. _


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_Got this out earlier because the last chapter had such little OQ in it. This is full of it! _

_Meanwhile, some of y'all say the nicest things in your reviews. Please, keep it up. :D_

* * *

_Robin didn't know how he got here or what had happened, but he was suddenly surrounded by black knights. He struggled as hard as he could but three of them were practically on top of him, holding him to a wooden wall. He could feel the splinters digging into his skin._

"_You need to calm down, thief." Robin froze at the sound of her voice: commanding and cold. Peering to his left, his eyes fell upon her and immediately his pulse quickened. He hadn't met her before, but the evil queen was easily recognizable. She was striking in her tailored riding clothes. If Robin wasn't so nervous about what was to happen to him, he would at least admire her beauty. _

"_What am I doing here?" he asked but hardly expected her to answer._

_She stepped closer. "What do you remember?"_

_Everything was a blur. He remembered being at his camp with the merry men. Roland! No, he remembered Roland at the camp. He struggled to come up with something substantial, but his mind was too fuzzy for that. _

_She stepped away. "Clearly you don't remember. Guards, tie his hands behind his back." Robin's heart dropped, he was to be carried away to her dungeons. He wondered how much torture there might be. _

_He was forced to kneel on the ground while they bound him. When they were finished, both Robin and the guards looked at her majesty for her orders, the outlaw was just hoping they wouldn't drag him. _

"_Let him go."_

_Robin thought he'd misunderstood her. She probably said something like "Let's go" though that didn't sound very queenly. However, the guards immediately stepped away being sure not to turn their backs on him. Robin remained kneeling, confused._

_The queen was putting on some gloves and waved for her horse to be brought to her. "If I ever see you again, thief, I will throw you in my dungeons." She wasn't looking at him._

"_You're…you're just letting me go?" He couldn't believe it. It must be a trick. "Just like that?"_

_She mounted her horse, still barely looking at him. "Just like that."_

_Wondering if this was all a bluff, Robin got to his feet, watching as the guards circled around him, certain they were about to charge. None of them moved. "Why? Why would you let me go?"_

_Her eyes bore into him and he almost shivered. The intensity of her expression was startling. "Because I said so."_

"_The evil queen is going to show mercy to a common thief like me?" This had to be a trick._

_Her expression softened ever so slightly. If he didn't know any better, he'd think she was hurt by what he just said, but that was unlikely, wasn't it? When she did reply, her face hardened and Robin assumed he'd just imagined it. "Let's just say I have more important things to do than arrest mere bandits."_

_Like Snow White, he thought but he wisely kept his mouth shut. "So why did you bind me?"_

"_To keep you occupied while we left, of course." She rolled her eyes at him. Robin had the strongest urge to smirk but quelled the desire. Without another word, she rode away and her knights followed, though not without spitting in his direction. _

_Once they were out of sight, he worked quickly and freed himself. Looking down, he saw they had left a bag and…his weapons! They didn't even take them? How strange._

* * *

The arrow wasn't really aimed to kill her or even hit her. Still, Regina snatched it out of the air once it came close enough. A small amount of pride welled inside her as Robin's eyes widened, she knew how impressive the trick looked. But what was he talking about? "What happened to Ro-your son? And why do you think I have him?"

"Roland was taken from one of my merry men this morning in Tylertown. I think it was you!"

Regina ignored the hurt she felt at the accusation, "Why would you think that? I don't go around kidnapping children!"

"Don't you?" He stepped forward, his hand going down to his belt, probably a dagger. He truly believed her capable of such a thing, and truth be told, she couldn't blame him. However, Robin's handsome face was full of pained emotion. She could see he was in hell, someone had taken Roland! She herself had the urge to tear someone in two. What must Robin be going through?

"I wouldn't take a child, Rob-, thief. I swear."

"It must be you!" he shouted, tears in his eyes. The old Regina would have been furious at such an accusation, but all she could see was her lover scared out of his wits at the prospect of losing his precious son. A boy who was very precious to her "If not you…someone like you."

She took a step forward so he pulled out his dagger. Regina steeled herself, if what he said was true, she couldn't take the time to allow hurt feelings to slow her down. She needed to get to the bottom of this. "Tell me what happened."

"Like you don't-"

"Robin, I don't know! I swear I know nothing about this!" Regina inwardly flinched at letting her emotions get the better of her, but if someone had kidnapped him there wasn't a moment to lose! "You barged in here and brought me into it, so now I'm going to become involved. I can help with this, especially if what you say is true, that it's someone with magical abilities, but let's not waste any more time. I want to help Roland, too!" Her voice cracked at saying his name. She really had missed that darling boy.

Robin lowered his arm, he appeared to be in agony, probably in large part to whether he could actually trust her. "You do know my son then!"

Memory potion or not, she knew Roland would still remember her. She wondered if it would be enough for Robin to seek her out, she had dreams of him showing up. But not like this. "Yes, and I can explain that…later, but right now just tell me what happened."

Robin put away his dagger, deciding to trust her for now.

As he told Regina what she needed to know about the circumstances surrounding his son's abduction, Robin's mind reeled as he relived the moment in full:

"_Okay, everyone, I don't want to linger too long here in town. Let's just go find Cecil and be out of here." The merry men disembarked from the wagon they had brought, it was supply day and they were going to trade some of their bounty for needed items back at camp. Cecile was one of the few tradesmen who they trusted inexplicably. He knew how to take their "goods" and fence them on the black market. _

_Robin had brought three men: the friar, Alan and Sade. Sade had wanted to come so badly and Robin didn't see any reason why he couldn't join them. It was just a market trip after all. Truth be told he was proud of Sade, the initiative he was taking, he insisted since being in charge of their inventory, he should come along, no matter how tedious they often proved to be. _

_They got to work taking what they would need for Cecil. It wasn't long until they realized they had brought more than originally planned._

_The Friar had seen him first. The boy had hidden himself fairly well but now they were all grabbing at boxes, he noticed his feet under one of the tarps. He smacked Robin on the shoulder and pointed. Robin was so shocked, he reached out and grabbed the boy's feet. "Roland!"_

_His son popped up, not the least bit sorry or ashamed at being caught or being somewhere he knew very well he shouldn't be. Standing up in the bed of the wagon, Roland was eye level with his father which pleased him. His grin was so big it looked like his teeth would burst out. "I want to go see Cile!" _

_Robin was confused. He knew the boy meant Cecile but why would he want to see him, especially enough to stow away on the cart to town? "Roland, I said goodbye to you last night. I put you to bed."_

"_I went to bed, Papa!" he answered. "But when you kissed me this morning, it woke me up. So I thought I'd come along and see Cile with you!"_

"_You stowed away you mean!" Robin couldn't believe this._

_Roland didn't understand. "No, I hid. As you left camp, I jumped up and climbed in."_

"_You've been down there this whole time?" the Friar asked. He was trying his best to keep a straight face._

"_Yeah. I thought it was going to be hard at first but I fell asleep. I woke up a few minutes ago."_

_Robin heard Sade and Alan laugh behind him. "Well, I guess that explains why you managed to stay so quiet this whole time. But why did you want to come here to see Cecile?"_

_Roland wasn't really listening by now, he was trying to get down off the wagon. Sade stepped up to help the boy. Friar took Robin aside. "I don't think he wants to see Cecile. I bet he wants to find Lucille."_

_Lucille? Oh yes, one of the people Robin had forgotten. Since returning back to camp, there was a number of incidents that had happened in the previous months that Robin had no recollection. It was very troubling and strange. Lucille was the last person he was seen before being apprehended by the queen. Sade had approached him, worried about her. Apparently she helped inspire him to take his job seriously at camp. Whether he remembered her or not, Robin was grateful. He liked seeing Sade taking pride in his work. On the other hand, how did she know Roland?_

"_I believe she spent some time with Roland." The Friar's eyes were on Roland as he ran up besides his father and taking his hand. _

"_I want to see Cile!" He was jumping up and down now. Robin looked up to the skies trying to calm himself. He vowed to never lose his temper on Roland like his own father did to him. "Roland, we came here to see a man named Cecile, not a woman named Lucille." _

_His son's face fell and in spite of being angry with him, Robin hated to see the lad disappointed. "Oh."_

"_If you had talked to me about this plan, I could have made you understood. Now you are here with us. I told you this isn't the place for young boys. There isn't anywhere for you to play and it's not safe for you to explore."_

_Tears weld up in his eyes and Robin gave him a hug. "There, there. It's okay. Don't cry." That would be the last time he had seen him._

"…So I sent him off with one of my merry men while the rest of us went to go find Cecil. After we were done, we went back to the wagon and both of them were gone." Robin shifted, his face going pale from the memory. "We found…some blood. A trail. We followed it and it took us to one of the alleys. We found my man but not Roland."

Regina longed to put her arms around Robin but knew that was out of the question. "Was he dead?"

"No, he was alive but stabbed. We immediately got him back to the wagon. He could talk, at least then. He told us two men had jumped him. They wanted him to find where I had gone, Robin Hood."

"They were looking for you?"

"Apparently," he snapped. "I have no shortage of enemies. It happened so quickly and Roland was right there. Hearing my name, he was quick to tell them who he was."

Regina winced. "He loves you very much. He wouldn't like anyone to threaten you."

"That's true!" Robin spat out, clearly angry she knew that. "I don't know what they want exactly but having my son appealed to them. I can't imagine what Roland thought when they stabbed-" Robin had to stop, everything getting to him. He placed his face in his hands to try to pull himself together

Regina reached for him, but managed to stop herself before Robin noticed. Concentrating on the facts as she was told, something bothered her. "Why did you come to me?"

His face darkened. "Whatever was used to stab him…it was poisoned."

"What kind of poison?"

"If I knew that-" he snapped back at her but stopped at her hurt look, this was all so troubling she wasn't doing a good job masking her true emotions. Whatever he thought of her reaction he kept it to himself. "Friar Tuck thinks it was a cursed blade or there was poison on it because he's changing into something."

Regina thought at the possibilities. "Into what?"

"If I knew what it was, I would say." Robin was looking past her, his face fluctuating between all the emotions he was experiencing. "What is this?" Regina didn't need to turn to know he was looking at Roland's gift. She had forgotten about it falling to the ground.

"Roland made this for you!" Robin brought it to her. "How did he do that?"

At least he wasn't accusing her of stealing it. She knew everything was too much to process but they needed to get back to the obviously more urgent matter. "I need to be taken to your wounded man. Where did you leave him?"

Robin was still staring at the squirrel cone. But he answered. "They took him back to the camp. If they hurried, and I bet they did, they probably are already there."

"Well, that's where we need to go." She got some things together. She always had a go bag ready to take in case she had to leave the castle quickly. She stood in front of her mirror and clapped. Her attire transformed to traveling clothes. She took her bag and grabbed some potions on her vanity thinking that they may come in handy later.

"If you think I'm going to lead you back to my camp, my secret camp that nobody knows how to get to except-" He was interrupted by Regina grabbing hold of his arm and pulling him close. "What are you doing?"

He probably thought she was going to kiss him. His eyes so close to hers and their noses practically touching, she was tempted. She shouted out the words and purple smoke engulfed them. When it dissipated, they were no longer in her chambers but in the merry man camp, in Robin's tree house to be more precise.

"How did you do that?" He was shocked to say the least. She placed her bag on the nearby table and tried to act like what just happened was commonplace. However, transporting herself was one thing, transporting another human being plus their baggage took a lot out of her. She needed a moment to regroup.

He asked again. "How did you do that? How did you know where I lived-"

She wanted to lie and say using magic she could zone in on anyone anywhere but with Roland missing that was too dangerous. She didn't have the ability to find him like that. The look Robin was currently giving her, he almost looked murderous and she knew if she was to gain his trust again, she'd just have to tell him the truth. "I've been here before, that's why."

"When?" he yelled, stomping around the room.

"You wouldn't remember." Damn, she had greatly underestimated how draining porting multiple people would be. Otherwise she'd be down the ladder and going to look for his wounded man.

He grabbed her arm, hard enough she yelped. It didn't seem to faze him. "I don't understand what you did to me, and I know you did something to me. But even if I could no longer recall the evil queen in my camp, my men sure as hell would have brought it up!"

At the title he used, she jerked her arm away, rubbing it. Her eyes fell on a toy behind him. Something of Roland's. Where was he? Who had taken him? Was he hurt? It didn't matter what Robin thought of her. She had to save his son. "I was Lucille."

"Lucille," he nodded. "That's why I didn't remember her."

"I wanted to spy on you. I didn't trust you, I never trust anyone. I thought you were up to something so the clay I gave to you to give to Roland had a homing spell on it. It would allow me to port almost directly to it. From there I disguised myself and tricked you and your men into thinking I was hurt."

He didn't say anything but if looks could kill, Regina knew she would be dead. "I'm sorry, Robin."

"How did we meet?" He crossed his arms. "The short version."

"You found me in the woods, I was hurt. You brought me back to a cabin you had used for shelter. You didn't realize I was the queen until you got me inside and dry."

"And Roland?" Robin's glare wasn't weakening.

Regina felt a bit of strength returning, but confessing all of this out loud under Robin's accusatory glare was just as demanding. She pulled out a chair and sat down. "He was with you at the cabin. You were careful to not let me know who you were but once I was awake, I made it clear you were in the presence of the queen. The evil queen.

"Roland was very charming. He liked me a lot. It's not often someone likes me-" she stopped herself. This wasn't about her. "Anyway, he had given you that squirrel cone to give to me. You explained he makes figurines."

"He sure as hell does." Grabbing her arm, he jerked her from the table and led her to the room next door.

Regina didn't have to guess where he took her, it was obviously Roland's room. The area itself wasn't very big, it couldn't be sitting in a tree if it was. But there was a bed and a small table that was perfect for a boy of Roland's size. On the table sat her clay. He'd been using it. But she didn't have to see the opened clay box to know that. The entire room was filled with knights like he had first made her. On the window's led, along the short shelves on the far wall. In the nooks of the walls. Some branches of the tree house were coming in. He had obviously gotten better with the swords as he made some knights with axes that were like a hook and could hang from the branches. There had to be dozens of them and Regina's eyes filled with tears.

Robin regarded her for a few moments. "He says he's made an army for HIS queen. I kept thinking he would run out of clay but it seemed to go forever."

Oh yes. "I put a….regeneration spell on it." She cringed at the sound of her voice, on the cusp of crying, she sounded like a frog.

"You have a spell for everything it seems." He leaned into her. "Do you have one that will bring my son back?"

She blinked the tears away. "I wish I did." He remained close to her. His eyes locked on hers. She'd give anything to know what he was thinking, but he was careful not to reveal anything.

When he finally pulled away, Regina scanned his son's room one more time. She could picture Roland sitting at the table making a knight.

"Follow me, your Majesty," Robin headed for the door. "You're here now, so let's take see if the others had gotten back."

Evidently they had arrived merely an hour before so the timing was good. The Friar had instructed those that greeted them to take the injured man to the medical tent, at least to make him more comfortable.

Regina followed Robin even though she knew the way but thought it best not to remind him. She could hear whispering as they walked by. She was sure none of them would be happy at her presence but she truly hoped they were willing to put Robin and Roland's needs first. She was going to help and nobody was going to stop her.

As they entered the medical hut, Regina had to pause as Robin warned everyone to keep an open mind. She could hear the man's screams and she rolled up her sleeves, hoping that she'd recovered enough magic to do something about his condition. Healing was never one of her strong suits though.

When they entered the tent, her eyes went to Friar Tuck's first. She remembered them being so warm and friendly before, but now they were cold and almost angry. Looking to the left, she planned on helping this man who was screaming and sobbing, if there was anything she could do. But her eyes fell on his form and though the magic had already begun to alter his appearance, she immediately recognized him. "Sade!" She shouted in horror.

* * *

_So poor Sade! The one person in camp other than the Hoods that Regina cared about and this has befallen him. Please let me know what you think. And if you have any ideas who kidnapped young Roland, let's hear 'em. _


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_So here is the new chapter. Your reviews are awesome. If anyone is on Tumblr, please follow me, I'm Tripp3235. I've seen a couple of people promoting my FF there, I so thank you! Speaking of thanks, another big thanks to Slynn6776 who decided to talk to me about my mythical creatures and now I've come up with a better plan than my earlier one on where to take this. She's awesome. She's not into OUAT, but if you ever get a chance to read her FF, please do so._

* * *

"Sade!" she shouted in horror.

The young man barely resembled himself, his coloring was a mixture of yellow and almost purple. His face was contorting and his eyes…those eyes, even Regina could hardly look at them. They were completely white, devoid of any coloring. This alone told her what was happening to him.

She knelt down besides the bed, her hands were shaking, they couldn't let this metamorphosis. It had to be stopped. She started to extend her hands but someone's reached out and grabbed hers.

It was Friar Tuck. "What dark magic are you doing? And how do you know Sade?"

Her eyes roamed around the room. There were too many people in the hut as it is, but they were glaring at her, including Robin. "I-I'm going to try to help Sade. That's why I'm here!"

Someone in the back said, "She's the reason he's turning into this. She's upset Robin forgot her so she's getting her revenge!"

"I think it was part of her plan all along!" came another. Regina remembered him when she ate dinner alongside Sade. The young blond man. He pulled out a knife. "I think it's time we take-"

Sade trembled, coughing up phlegm, everyone was startled and leaned back, including Regina. Sade faced her now, for a brief moment, his eyes flickered. She saw his pupils and her heart leaped. She didn't want him to succumb to this fate. She started to say his name but just as quickly as they appeared, they disappeared returning to the blinding white orbs.

She reached out and took his arm. His other arm crossed his chest and took her hand. He began squeezing it. She smiled at him and said, "Sade, it's me, Lucille, do you rem-" She cried then. The pressure of his squeezing becoming too much. She realized now he wasn't reaching out to her. He was trying to hurt her. Ripping her hand free, she turned to the friar, "You need to bind his hands."

"You were Lucille!" came the friar's response. Everyone else was talking, it was easier to focus on Regina's stunning confession than watching their dear friend succumb to his dark evil. Regina's eyes went to Robin's. His expression was what she expected, a mixture of anger and pain. His agony of missing his son briefly substituted by the agony of watching one of his merry men transform into a creature of darkness. The anger, she was sure, was directed at her.

"Please help me try to help him," she whispered. He wouldn't have been able to hear the words over the buzzing in the hut. But he understood.

He took a step forward and turned around. "I want everyone out of here! Let her do what she needs to do."

The men were shocked to say the least. "You're going to entrust Sade's life with this witch?" One of the men said, "For God's sake, Robin, she probably did this to him."

Robin briefly glanced back towards Regina, she could see his face. She knew he worried what they said was the truth. "I think Sade is out of our hands. Maybe she can help him-"

"If she was in our camp earlier, she probably gave Sade some potion that did this to him!"

Now Regina was insulted at that. "Oh please! And it took this long to kick in? Do you really think I have nothing better to do but steal souls from farm boys living among bandits?"

"I WILL HANDLE THIS!" Robin shouted at her. Turning back to his men, he extended his arms, pushing the men out. "Now, everyone get out. The only people I want in here to help Sade is the queen, the friar and me! OUT!"

Grumbling while doing so, the men left the hut. Robin shut a curtain to give them minimal privacy. When he turned to face her, she tried to ease his concern. "Thank you. I do want to help him."

His eyes were cold. "Well, you better do it then. Because if you can't save him, they are going to rush this tent."

* * *

Hours later no progress had been made with Sade. After exhausting her magic, the queen was mixing potions to try.

"He wasn't poisoned, he's been infected with blood…the blood of a Nachzehrer." she had explained. Neither Robin nor the friar knew what that was, but by her description and her look of fear at describing it, he knew it wasn't something they wanted to meet.

Sade screamed, the sound of his voice had changed with a combination of the wind howling and a baby crying. It was horrible but they tried to concentrate on their current jobs. Friar Tuck's task was to keep Sade bound while Robin helped the queen with what he could. He didn't feel very helpful, but he was compelled to stay.

Originally she attempted direct efforts with her magic to heal him. Her hands hovering over him, she tried multiple variations of spells on him but all it did was weaken her, sometimes she would collapse forcing Robin to catch her. In spite of his worry over Sade as well as the fact his son was still out there, Robin was fascinated watching her work. The amount of sheer power this small woman could unleash was mesmerizing. Even Tuck was dumbstruck as a witness. Unfortunately, it did nothing to improve Sade's condition.

So now she was trying a potion using the vials of various substances she had brought. Whatever she was making smelled awful and Tuck kept telling her so. She'd ignored him up until now. In fact, she had said very little. Robin wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. He may not remember their previous encounters but something told him she rarely held her tongue.

Of course, he planned on revisiting what she did to him. Now wasn't the time. He wanted to save Sade but he also knew Sade was his best chance at finding his son. The second Robin discovered someone had taken his son, he had rushed out to try to find him, Alan coming along. This seemed like a good idea but by that time they were long gone. Robin had hoped to find clues about where they went but in a busy village like Tylertown, it was almost impossible to pick up their tracks. When they returned back to Sade, the poison was working quickly. Sade was lucid in the beginning but because Robin had allowed panic to set in, he didn't think to question Sade over all the details that he could remember. When common sense returned, it was too late. Sade's mind was affected and communication with him was too difficult. That's when Robin took off for Regina's castle, stealing a horse and running like the wind.

"Okay, I'm ready," she said. She turned with her vial. "Friar Tuck, can you hold his mouth open, Robin, I need you to hold his body down, he's probably going to break through the ropes again."

They nodded. Robin got into position first, covering Sade's body with his. He watched Tuck take hold of Sade's jaw. It wasn't easy. The man kept trying to bite him. The queen had warned Tuck to be careful of that, she wasn't sure if he was at an infectious stage yet.

She approached holding the vial carefully. Robin noted how tired she looked, but there was something else there. Sadness? Lucille made quite an impression on Sade he already knew but did the young man make an impression on her? It seemed so unlikely.

"Got him!" Tuck shouted after managing to keep the boy's head still and open. Robin tensed as he prepared for Sade to struggle as the queen approached. Sade fought as she approached but Robin managed to hold him down. He then watched as she poured the contents of the vial down the young man's throat. Robin fixated on the sight, there was something familiar about this scene. He wasn't sure why.

A surge of strength shot through Sade, allowing him to break free of both Robin and the rope that should have held. Regina flew back, dropping the vial and whatever was left of the potion onto the floor. Robin and Tuck worked together to retie his arm back to the bed but it took quite the effort, it was amazing at how strong he was. They slowly stepped back as Sade writhed and shook, he'd still drank a good deal of the potion, perhaps it would work.

Robin turned his attention to the queen, she was trying to get up. Kneeling before her, he saw she had hit her head on the table. It was bleeding. Reaching for it, she leaned away. "No, I'm fine. Just a scratch." Their eyes met briefly and then she turned back to Sade, trying to get up. Robin helped her.

She stood watching next to Tuck as the effects of the potion worked on young Sade. Whatever was happening, it wasn't pretty to watch. He was back to screaming which made all three flinch and Robin could imagine how everyone outside reacted. After several minutes of the spectacle, the boy finally stopped completely like he passed out. The three rushed forward, was he dead? Was he better? Did it work?

Robin ran to the other side across from Regina as she brushed the hair away from the victim's face. They waited what seemed like an eternity. Robin was just about to ask if it worked when Sade's eyes flew back open and his eyes, those terrible eyes, still showed their whiteness. He opened his mouth instead of the high pitched scream they were accustomed, now he laughed. It was a low, booming sound, making Robin's blood go cold. He sounded like a demon.

Her eyes filled with tears. "It didn't work." She walked away and sat down.

Tuck said, "What next? What else have you got?"

Her head was in her hands, Robin worried the head injury may be serious but she turned back to the friar. "Nothing, I used everything with that potion."

Tuck didn't believe her. "No, you didn't, there are other potions and substances right there."

"Those wouldn't work on him," she answered deflated. She wiped her eyes, somehow Robin knew those tears were real.

Tuck stomped up to her. "How do you know? Maybe-"

She slammed her hand on the table. "Because I know!"

"What do we do now?" Robin asked. He was afraid of her answer.

She didn't look at him. She only gazed at Sade who was still laughing. "We have to-we have to kill him."

"What?" Both of them reacted.

"No!" Robin said.

Tuck turned to him. "This is what she wanted from the start."

Now on that Robin disagreed. "No, she doesn't, Tuck." He could feel her eyes on him now, but he kept eye contact with the friar, trying to keep from giving into the fatigue that was trying to overtake him. "Do you honestly think these last hours she's only been pretending? You know that's not true."

Tuck couldn't deny it but he looked like he wanted to continue to argue. Sade's laugh grew louder catching everyone's attention. Robin tried to find something in the creature before him that reminded him of Sade, but he had disappeared now. "But, your Majesty, we're not going to kill him. Sade is a friend of ours, we care about him very much."

"I know that," She said softly. "But he isn't Sade anymore. And in a few hours, maybe even less, he's going to be a Nachzehrer. Those creatures are very powerful. You don't want it to unleash its power on this camp. It will be much harder to kill then."

Robin cringed at her words, his eyes back on Sade. What was left of Sade. His body was transforming, his limbs were thinning. He couldn't believe the same sweet kid was about to turn into a monster even though it was happening before his eyes. "How do you kill them then?"

"Robin!" Tuck yelled. "You aren't listening to her."

She ignored the friar. "You can use fire to slow them down. Chopping off their head is the only way to kill it, if we let it get to that point."

The friar stood protectively next to Sade. "We are not chopping off anyone's-" Yet again, he broke free of the rope and snatched Tuck, wrapping his elongated fingers around his throat. He was choking him with one hand! Regina and Robin rushed to save Tuck but this wasn't like the pervious bursts, he was retaining the strength and managing to strangle the older man. Once it was clear mere force wouldn't stop the Nachzehrer, Regina stepped back and unleashed a fireball. The creature screamed at the first, and he released Tuck. When they wrenched him away, the friar fell, gasping for breath. As Robin held him, Regina conjured more ropes out of the ground to secure the monster. When she was done, she sat down quickly, her magic drained for the time being. "We really don't have much time!"

* * *

Robin wasn't ready to kill him, and Regina could understand why. It was almost inconceivable to imagine young Sade now becoming a dark monster. She herself had trouble accepting it and she had only spent a short amount of time with the boy.

She remembered his story about his family dying at the hands of orcs. So tragic yet he wanted to overcome that, live his life with his new family and be helpful to them. Regina couldn't get his image out of her head. Normally she would have brushed this all off and gone about with their next steps, they needed to work to find Roland. But she didn't want to just move on, for some reason she couldn't just let Sade go.

But they had no choice. He was growing stronger as every minute went by. Already he didn't resemble Sade at all. He could have been anybody, his face wasn't that of a man any longer. She'd never seen a Nachzehrer without his hood, his face in shadows. Now she knew why. "Robin, we can't linger much longer."

After nearly killing Tuck, Robin called the merry men to come in and help build a perimeter of fire around him, forcing them to dismantle the hut in the process. They made sure the fire didn't actually touch him but close enough it kept him in place should he break free of the magical ropes. Eventually he worked his hands loose and could grab at some of the wood around him, throwing it directly at certain merry men. He was making direct hits and some men were getting knocked out. If Robin didn't believe her before, he must now.

The outlaw stared at was left of Sade, obviously shocked at how everything had changed so quickly. What he really needed was time to let her advice sink in, unfortunately there was no time. If he would just believe her, they could take care of this and move on. Instead, because she ran away from him, she chose to wipe away his memories of her, he doubted her. "Is…maybe the dark one knows something that can be done?" he asked.

"It's too late for that! Even if we summoned him here he's too far gone-" She stopped to throw another fireball at the creature, he had almost reached out for Little John. Perhaps if Robin had gone directly to Rumple instead of her, but he probably wouldn't have helped him.

"Dammit," Robin said, tears in his eyes. "Give me a sword. Someone!" A merry man stood and walked towards the Nachzehrer. "I'll do it!"

Robin shook his head. "No, let me, this is…this is my responsibility. This is my fault." His voice cracked at that, Regina actually wanted to tell him that wasn't true. Perhaps he needed to say that to help him do the unthinkable. Robin took the sword and approached him. He turned back to Regina, she started to say something but she resisted. Taking his sword, he took one lingering glance at Sade and let the blade fall.

Everything went silent.

* * *

Robin had never done anything like that in his life. He had killed before, but not like that. Not someone like Sade. Not that what he just stabbed resembled Sade in anyway.

After the turmoil and chaos that was springing through camp, the silence that followed his death was deafening. The merry men didn't want Sade dead either, but in the end nobody could deny she was right. He was no longer Sade and he was going to try to kill them all. Tuck got busy working on the wounds others had sustained, either by being hit directly by the Nachzehrer during his struggles or the fire marks from his kicking wood off him towards the men.

Robin didn't have time to linger, Sade's death was tragic but he had to find Roland. Turning around, he approached Regina but he was a bit too late. Some of the men had already gotten ahead of him. They grabbed at her and were shouting. They believed she was responsible for this.

"Let me go!" she shouted angrily back at them. Robin wished the men would take five minutes and look at her. Her face was tear stained and he had no doubt she had exhausted all their options towards Sade. Could they not see that?

Getting in front of them, he told everyone to stand back. "You still can't be protecting her!" John argued.

"Sade is dead. It wasn't because of her! It's because of me!" Nobody said anything. "The person who attacked him before, they were after me. They wanted me! The queen has nothing to do with that, of this I'm sure!"

"She lied-" Alan shouted.

"I don't care!" Robin said. "Roland has been taken by people who turned Sade into a monster. My thoughts go to Roland with them and he's just a little boy, I-" He was close to crying. Regina came up beside him and he was able to compose himself again, drawing strength from her presence. He didn't understand that at all, but he knew if he had any chance of getting his son back alive, he needed the queen's help. But he could fight only so many battlefronts, if they were going after the real monsters that took Roland, then he needed his men to be supportive. "The last thing I want is for my son to be one of those creatures...whatever they do. Please, help me. Help us."

They didn't look happy, but they did want to help. A few seconds went by, then they relented. Turning back to Regina, he asked, "So what do we do now?"

"Nachzehrers, they suck souls. That can't be a coincidence, can it?"

He had no idea what she talking about. "Your Majesty?"

"Robin," she reached out and took his hand. "I think I know who might have taken your son!"

* * *

_Okay, so if you got attached to Sade, I'm so sorry. Since I killed him off in my other FF, I feel like he's my Kenny. (If you get the South Park reference). Anyone interested, Nachzehrer is a real thing, well a real myth anyway (oxymoron anyone?) It's like an early version of vampires that suck your soul._

_Please review. Only time-n-space-you-watch-us-run guessed the closest. Now you got more clues. Anyone want to try to guess again? If you don't, please review anyway. _

_Have a good weekend._


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

_As usual, thank you for your wonderful reviews. I read and save all of them. I was feeling a little stalled on this chapter but rereading your kind words helped me put my big girl writing panties and get through this._

* * *

Regina ignored the hurt she felt when Robin jerked his hand away. What was wrong with her? It was her decision to force him to drink the memory potion, and now his son was missing plus Sade's death, Regina was forgetting herself and touching him in ways she shouldn't be.

She hadn't said anything yet so Robin asked, "So who has my son?"

"Nachzehrers, when they are at their full power, they suck souls. Their victims don't die, at least not right away. Should the Nachzehrer be killed soon enough, the souls are returned to their victims."

Robin was not in a mood to hear a lecture on dark creatures, yet he was holding onto his patience but barely. "So, that tells you who took him? Who did this to Sade? Another Nachzehrer?" Little John and Friar Tuck had approached. John newly bandaged from where he was struck by flying debris.

Regina shook her head. "No, it wouldn't have been another Nachzehrer. But dark elves were considered the origins of such monsters."

"Dark elves?" John said. "Like the one that orc said led the invasion?"

"Exactly," Regina nodded. "It can't be coincidence that dark elves have been in our land and now someone was infected with the blood of a Nach-"

Robin stepped forward. "Wait a minute. Orc invasion. You guys were serious about that?" Robin asked, addressing his question to John and Tuck.

The two men looked sheepish. Tuck answered. "Yes, though we could tell you didn't believe us and since you seemed eager to forget about the queen..."

"I thought it was all for Roland's benefit, his imagination led him to think it would be great if we fought with the queen's army against orcs."

John, who wasn't used to the bandage, kept playing with it as he approached Robin. "We just went along with that. You were upset at seeing the queen but for once you weren't insisting there was more to her than what we'd heard."

"Why?" Robin's eyes widened in anger. "Why keep this from me?"

"Because they didn't want you to have anything else do with me," Regina answered for them. John took a step back, probably worried she would be angry. She wasn't. It was what she suspected and quite frankly hoped if the memory spell would work.

Robin was angry, "I can't believe-my son is out there somewhere with foes I've already fought against and I can't recall one moment of it." He glared at John. "You should've tried to help me. Insisted I remember because we fought in an actual battle-"

Regina hated to see Robin like this, everything was crashing down around him and she regretted her decision, if for any reason so as not to watch him in this hell. "If you're going to be angry with anyone, be angry at me. I'm the reason you don't remember."

"That is the one thing I know!" he shouted back at her.

She looked around the camp, everyone was glaring at her but it wasn't just anger there. Grief showed too. Perhaps it was the fatigue of fighting off a monster that used to be their friend. Poor Sade. "I'm afraid we don't have time for this. With them having Roland, there isn't a moment to lose."

Robin started to say something but knew with Roland missing he had no choice. "Fine, where do we go to find a dark elf?"

"I don't know," she simply said. She held up her hand to stop them from berating her with questions. "Fortunately, I know someone who does. Rumplestiltskin."

Now that did unleash their concerns and everyone was asking questions at once. Robin finally shouted out for everyone to be quiet. "Why do we go to that imp? Does he have something to do with this?"

Nobody in camp trusted her but she was still the queen and she wasn't going to let her internal agony over what Robin was going through get the better of her. "He and I defeated Rowan. That's the man that actually sent the orcs in the first place. Like Nachzehrers, he had been absorbing souls. He was so full of them he was obese. When Rumple killed him, they emptied out of his body to return to their original hosts."

"Why are we listening to her?" someone asked.

"Why would I lie about this?" Regina asked, she really didn't have time for all of this. But she knew they wouldn't let Robin out of their sight until they had a better understanding of things. So she gave them a short recap including mentioning the dark elf that was there, Skylar, Rumple had called him.

"So you think it's this Skylar who has Roland now?" John asked.

She shook her head, that she was sure. "No, I saw the dark one kill him. But Rowan developed soul stealing powers from somewhere and it must have been through the dark elves. I wondered why they would choose to work with a human. They normally hate us."

Robin broke his silence. "What is your plan then, go knock on Rumplestiltskin's door and ask for help?"

She smiled, he was being clearly sarcastic but that was exactly what she had in mind. "The last time you and I went to see him didn't go so well, this time he will help."

He narrowed his eyes, "I'm growing tired of everyone talking of affairs that include me but I have no memory of."

"I know you are," she said softly, aware everyone was studying her face for clues. She knew they would want nothing more than to be revealed behind the whole thing. "Look, I'll tell you more but we need to get going."

* * *

It hadn't been easy to convince the merry men to agree to let Robin and her to head off alone. But they really didn't want to face the dark one either. Before leaving, she had used what was left of her magic to conjure traveling stones. A pair of stones that worked to transport people and objects together. One stone would be the calling stone, the other would be the traveler. She and Robin would take the caller, when they made it to where they needed to be to find the dark elf, they could use it to summon the other rock. When triggered, it would glow and the merry men would have five minutes to gather around it with the items they needed. Then it would activate and everyone within a ten foot perimeter would transport to the caller. The good news was after watching her cast the spell to create them, they believed her, or at least were just anxious to get her away from their families. The bad news was in doing so it drained all her magic, she hoped enough of it would return by the time they got to the river.

They followed the same path they had before, but this time it was on horseback. Before setting off, Robin asked if she could keep up with him. Getting on the horse without any help, she had ridden off shouting he'd have to keep up.

Together they rode hard and it didn't take long to reach the river. She just hoped enough of her magic had returned, they'd need that boat again. Disembarking from the horse, Regina didn't wait for Robin, she extended her hands and issued the spell. The boat appeared, this time with two sets of oars, she would be helping in getting down the river.

Robin got their things together. He hit the horses hard, the signal to return back to camp. He started to explain that they would but Regina held up her hand. "No need, you talked about that last time."

"I see," he replied, eyeing her steadily. "We came on horseback last time too?"

"No, last time we walked." With their items stowed away, both got into the boat. She ahead of him.

She could hear him taking the oars behind her. "How did you learn to ride so well?"

"Daniel taught me." She tensed for the inevitable question. When it didn't come, she realized Robin no longer remembered her nightmare and the name hadn't registered. And apparently now he didn't care enough to ask.

He started them down the river and with a heavy heart, she took the oars and helped row.

* * *

They rode in silence for a long time. Robin internally fought against asking her questions. He wished to get to know her better, but then he would recall that at one time he had. He wondered how close they had gotten, why had she forced him to forget? Did he learn something he shouldn't have? Perhaps some weakness she might have, she didn't want anyone else to know about? That seemed the most likely scenario but it didn't feel right. It felt like there was something more.

He hadn't expected her to start a conversation but she did. "Why do you think Sade was your fault?"

"What?"

"You said before his death was because of you. Why?"

He gripped the oars so hard if he hadn't been wearing gloves he'd probably have splinters. "Because they came after me. It was me that they wanted, not Sade and certainly not Roland." Saying his name forced thoughts of his son into Robin's mind and he had to blink away tears. "What do you think they are doing to him now?" He didn't have to tell her he meant Roland.

"It's best not to concentrate on that," she said, but her body stiffened. She was worrying about it too.

"I can't help it. At best I can imagine him sitting there tied up and alone, scared out of his wits. But at worst-"

She turned around. "However we find him, we'll deal with it." She was staring at him now, her eyes were soft and unguarded.

"Do you think…" He was so scared to ask but he had to know. "Do you think they might change him into a-"

He stopped when she reached for him. Her hands caressing his face. He shouldn't let her do this but it felt so…comforting. "No, Robin, I truly don't think they would." He closed his eyes, leaning into her touch. It felt better than good. It felt right.

Suddenly the boat began to shake. Regina broke contact and whipped round. "The rapids, we need to work together to get through this."

* * *

The rapids were easier to get through since Regina had remembered them. She could tell Robin what to expect as the small boat tumbled and tossed in the water but soon they were safely past. Now with a second surge of strength, they rowed faster and got to where they needed to go much sooner.

As they made land, Regina took a moment to watch Robin. The more time she spent with him, the harder it was to keep her hands to herself. She kept her mind on Roland, he needed them and she wasn't going to fail.

Handing her satchel to her, they began walking. Robin said, "So we're almost there, care to let me in on your plan?"

"We're going to knock on the door and go inside." Just like last time, she almost added. Except this time she wasn't sure what to expect of her former teacher. God knows how a month spent with the goodie two shoes had softened him.

"You think he's just going to help us? Did he do that last time?"

She almost laughed. "Last time he almost killed you. Which reminds me…" She paused and turned to his shocked face. "…whatever you do, don't call him a coward." She resumed walking before he had a chance to react.

"Lovely piece of advice…don't call him a coward." He muttered behind her. She suppressed a grin. She truly had missed Robin's wit. "I take it then last time I told you I had met the dark one before?"

He'd told her very little about his visit. It was thanks to Rumple she learned he was doing it to save Marian's life. "Some, Rumple filled me in on the rest. I understand you used that wand you stole on Marian while she was pregnant."

"Yes, I did." Robin was right besides her now. "I didn't know what else to do. She was dying of fever. It was the only thing I knew that could save her and-"

She reached out to his arm, whether to keep him from getting too upset or simply to touch him again, Regina wasn't sure which. "I understand. Trust me. But it does remind me, using the wand on Marian while pregnant with Roland may have…had some consequences."

"What are you talking about? What consequences?" He had to duck going under a tree limb and Regina followed.

She hadn't really planned on bringing this up, especially now, but Robin needed to know. "It's just…Roland was able to see me at your camp as Lucille. He knew it was me, not an old woman."

Robin blinked at that. "I see, I hadn't…I guess you two really bonded before."

She didn't like his tone but there was nothing she could do about that now. "I was just as surprised as you are now when he recognized me. I asked him to keep it a secret. Not to tell anyone."

"Of course you did," Robin said, stomping along. "And apparently he did too. I had no idea."

"You didn't when you got back but…his behavior around me along with some mistakes I made clued you in on who I really was. You took me out of the camp to escort me back to my home. When we were far enough away you let me know you were no longer fooled."

He was breaking off some branches now, taking out his frustrations on the trees and bushes in their path. "Yes, well, add that to the list then. When I got back, everyone asked what happened to Lucille, I couldn't answer them about whether she made it home safely or not. Sade wanted to go find her. Check on her."

She stopped walking then. That hurt to hear. "He did?"

"Yes, he did, your Majesty!" Robin stopped with her, getting a bit in her face. "Sade was a caring guy. He took things very much to heart and whatever you said to him, whether it was in jest or you just wanted to get rid of him while you were trying to spy on us, he took it to heart."

"I meant what I said, I swear!" Regina insisted, not backing down. "I admit when I first met him, I wondered why you kept him around, but as I heard his story and how much he wanted to help-"

Robin interrupted. "Wait, he told you about his story?"

"Yes, he did," she said, folding her arms in an effort to try to keep from touching him. "When he first started talking about the attacks I was scared that it was-" She stopped then, realizing there wasn't any real point to rehash all of this. She stepped away and picked up where they left off. "We need to keep going. It's almost nightfall."

"What were you scared of?" Robin said, not about to drop the subject. "Scared of more orc attacks? Is that what made you take this orc thing seriously?"

She shook her head. "No, it's not important, Robin, just let it go."

"Regina, tell me!" He said her name. She stopped and looked at him, and for a second he seemed just as shocked as she was. But he recovered. "I mean, your Majesty. I just want to know. Please. I had to kill him today, I can't even be there to help bury his body."

She hadn't even thought of that. If they hadn't had Roland to worry about, that's what Robin would be doing. "He-he was telling me of the attacks and at first I worried it might have been my black knights that attacked his village." This wasn't what he expected at all. "I know now that they can be relentless in their pursuits under my orders."

"You know now?" He repeated her words but looked unconvinced. "Are you seriously telling me you didn't know they were murdering and raping-"

"No! Yes! I don't-" She kept walking. This was not what she wanted to get into at all. "This isn't the right time, we're almost there."

He didn't answer right away. After a few minutes, he added. "So what would you have done had it been the black knights?"

"What?" She asked even though she had heard him.

"If Sade had said the black knights had burned down his home, what would you have done?"

She didn't want this conversation. But something was pushing Robin to see it through. "I probably would have tried to convince myself that his family deserved it. That they broke the law or helped an enemy of mine."

"Snow White?"

She stopped and glared. He was never this brazen before. Was it the effects of the memory potion? Was it his fear of losing his son? Perhaps he was still reeling from Sade's death. "You know nothing of that."

"Now or before?"

"Both!" she said, allowing her voice to take on the icy tone she used for others. It wasn't as easy on Robin. "Look, I'm here to help you find your son, don't forget that. Whether you choose to believe it or not, I want to see Roland returned safely to you alive, but that doesn't give you free license to say whatever you want to me. The subject of Snow White is closed! Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly," he said, glaring at her.

* * *

They neared the dark castle. Robin kept his mouth shut. He didn't bring up Snow White again. Honestly he wasn't sure what came over him, he just wanted to push her buttons. He had no idea why. Even though everything he said was true, right now he owed her a debt. That for all her dark past, she seemed like she cared about Roland very much and if it was half of how she reacted over Sade, he knew she'd do everything in her power to help him. And he knew he needed that.

But being near her was driving him crazy. She was not just beautiful, she was stunning. And the way she held herself, even in front of a dozen angry woodsman blaming her for the darkness that befallen one of their own, she didn't back down. She wielded magical powers as easily as some wielded a sword and had such grace while doing it. But there was something else that he couldn't put his finger on, something beyond those beautiful eyes and queenly voice. He didn't know what it was, it was almost like they had…but Robin put that theory aside. That was absurd.

They stood in front of the doors and Regina knocked. "Last time he knew we approached. This time though I expect his attentions to be more diverted."

Robin arched his brow. The door opened but no one greeted them. Regina stepped in and he followed, saying, "I just hope this works out, I hardly think he's going to be impressed with my pretty smile."

She stalled at that, he nearly ran into her. "What?" he asked, now on guard, thinking she sensed danger.

"Nothing, you just said that…last time." She went forward and Robin followed, hoping putting his son's life in the hands of the queen and the dark one would pay off.

* * *

_I struggled at the beginning of the chapter but once I got OQ alone it got a bit easier to write. I worried y'all wouldn't like reading them heading to Rumple's again but I thought it interesting compared to the first time. Please, let me know what you think. I'm really so flattered that so many of you are enjoying it thus far. _


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

_So this got longer than I expected but I figured y'all wouldn't mind. If Rumple and Belle seem out of character, sorry, not sure how to write them if they had gotten together so early. As always, thank you for your fabulous reviews. You take my breath away!_

* * *

Regina's teeth went on edge when she heard Rumple's giggle. She officially regretted returning his dagger to him.

He was in the great hall. Belle was beside him looking nervous. But they stood together, closer than ever but neither were happy with Regina coming to see them. When Belle recognized Robin, her face lit up. "Robin!"

She ran over, immediately hugging him. Regina was glad Robin couldn't remember their last visit, since Belle hadn't been here. "Hello, Milady."

"Seeing the pair of you entering my castle. I'm getting a sense of déjà vu," he said coldly, still eyeing Belle in Robin's arms.

Belle stepped away. "It's good to see you." She clearly meant Robin. Her eyes fell on Regina and not sure of their relationship, tried probably for the sake of politeness. "And you too, Your Majesty."

"We're not here on a social call," Regina said flatly.

Rumple approached them. "I wouldn't think so. And we aren't taking visitors socially, so please leave."

"No!" Robin said quickly. Rumple whirled on him but Robin wasn't to be deterred. "Look, I'm sorry but my son is missing. And her Majesty thinks you can help."

"She thought wrong," Rumple said quickly. "I have no interest in helping her or you for that matter."

Anger boiled in Regina. She hadn't expected him to sit them down for afternoon tea, but he could show a little gratitude. "You bastard! I give you back your dagger and you can't even take the time to hear us out?"

Belle looked back and forth between Rumple and Regina. She understood his resentment, but she didn't like hearing about a child in danger. "Your son? Is this the child of the woman you saved with Rumple's wand?"

Robin blinked in surprise. "Yes, Milady. How did you know?"

"We followed you," Belle explained. "He thought you were up to no good when you stole that wand but I knew you had a good reason. Turns out I was right." She turned towards Rumple with a triumphant look on her face.

"Yes, yes, well, he technically owes me twice now for not killing him that time, along with the last visit he and Regina paid me before. Tell me, thief, do you remember that?"

Robin's eyes fell on Regina, it wasn't a pleasant look. "No."

Sensing the tension, Rumple seemed pleased. "What's this? You realize the queen removed your memories? Violating isn't it?"

Regina almost reminded Rumple it was his very own memory potion he gave her to give to Robin, but knew that wouldn't matter to Robin. "Not as violating as it will be if you don't help us."

Rumple snorted at that. "Please, dearie. You gave up your one shot at controlling me. It's not my fault you let sentiment control your judgment."

"Sentiment?" Regina repeated. "Is that what you have with Belle? Sentiment?"

Belle obviously looked displeased at Rumple's choice of words but she wasn't moving quickly to help Regina either. "Rumple is working through some of his internal struggles. But after what you did to me, I'm not sure I want to help you either."

"What did you do?" Robin asked.

"Nothing that bad! I just imprisoned her for a little while. She was treated fine." She knew how ridiculous she sounded but she couldn't quite bring herself to apologize.

Rumple happy to see that in this even Belle wasn't anxious to interfere, he gestured towards the door. "So let my payment be not throwing you out on your asses, don't let me hear you say I'm not grateful. But if you don't leave in ten seconds-"

Robin shook his head. "Wait! Please, it's my son. My only son. I can't lose him. And the people who have him-"

"Are not my concern, thief," Rumple said.

It was getting to Belle however. "Rumple, he's just a boy. Maybe we ought to hear what-"

"Wrong!" Rumple said. "It's not my fault that someone has taken his boy and he's found himself all tangled up in with her." Rumple pointed at his former student. "It's also not my fault he's a thief who has already stolen from me and lived to tell about it."

Sensing that maybe it wasn't too late, Regina approached Belle. "Belle, I'm sorry about what I did to you. It wasn't anything against you, it was my way of hurting Rumple. And it worked. I did hurt him and he's still punishing me for that. Then I used you again to get what I wanted. To be a part of taking down a new evil." Regina glared at her teacher for a moment. "An evil even worse than the pair of us."

"You think that's all I need to hear?" Belle said, tears glistening in her eyes. "That you're sorry?"

"No," Regina knew it wasn't enough. It probably would never be. "But don't take it out on Robin. You know he's a good man. A kind man who only wishes to help others, even those who don't always deserve it. Right now, his son, Roland, the sweetest boy you'll ever meet, has been kidnapped. And he's with some people right now that were connected to Rowan. Or I think they were."

Now Rumple was interested. "Rowan? Not anyone connected with him. I killed everyone at that camp."

Robin had been staring at Regina during her soliloquy. His expression quickened her heart rate. But when he broke that stare to look over at Rumple, Regina shuddered slightly, which Belle noticed. Ignoring the maid, Regina answered. "You did but remember after killing Rowan the souls that left his body? I think they returned to some people who still are either trying to finish his plan or enacting revenge."

"Wait, souls? Rowan was a Nachzehrer?" Robin asked.

"How do you know that word?" Rumple questioned. Maybe he would help after all.

Robin answered, "Because we had to kill one in my camp."

Rumple scoffed, walking away and over to Belle, protectively. Regina could tell this was not something he wanted to hear. "I highly doubt that."

"No, Rumple," Regina corrected, facing her former master. "He wasn't quite full strength. He was in the process of transformation."

Rumple didn't say anything to that. He folded his arms and Belle instantly placed her hand on his shoulder, sensing this was truly bad news. At her touch, he asked, "How in the world would it have gotten…"

"He was one of my men," Robin said, stepping closer, mirroring Rumple's own pose. "We had to kill him but he was innocent of anything, everything. All he was trying to do was protect my boy and they stabbed him with a poisoned blade. Now they have my son."

"Who is they?" Rumple asked. "Did you see them?"

"No, by the time we found Sade and in the village we were in it was impossible to pick up their tracks."

Rumple looked from Robin to Regina. "I see, what do you plan on doing about this?"

Hope was growing inside of Regina that Rumple would help after all. "We came to you. All I know of Nachzehrers are what you taught me and I read in this library. The drawings and images that were there, I have no doubt this is what Sade was to become."

"Connected to Rowan and Skylar," Rumple finished for her. "I hadn't thought about how Rowan got his powers. It looked to me he sucked souls through his hands, Nachzehrers use their mouths so it didn't register. But with the dark elves helping him, ah, I can't believe I didn't see it."

"So it is true that dark elves originated this curse?" Regina asked, sure she was right but asking anyway.

Rumple was busy thinking it through in his mind. Belle took a step back, absorbing the news too. Glancing at Regina, she said, "Rumple told me how the pair of you entered Rowan's camp. That he was after Rumple because the previous dark one had banished him to another land."

Regina was growing tired. She didn't want to go through with this but making nice to the maid was a small price to pay for Rumple's help. Pulling out a chair from the table, she nodded. "Yes, but this time, it seems they are after Robin."

"Why?" Belle asked. She turned to Robin for an answer.

Unfortunately Regina knew he couldn't give her one. He didn't remember. "Because I think they are upset with Robin for the battle. It was Robin's strategy that defeated the orcs Rowan initially sent. It ruined his plan."

Rumple's eyes widened as he remembered. "Yes, yes, that's right. I'm sure Rowan expected that army to make their way through the realm fairly easily. Not to be defeated at the first pit stop on their tour!" The dark one turned to Robin, considering him. "There was another dark elf in charge back then. I remember seeing him as I watched the battle."

"You watched the battle?" Robin repeated. "And you didn't help? How could you-"

"You had things in order so what difference does it make?" Rumple said dismissively.

Stomping over to get between him and Belle, Robin wasn't about to let it go. "It makes a difference because I'm sure lives were lost. I may not remember but a battle is a battle and people die quite easily."

Regina tensed as she watched Robin's resentment grow. He was close to calling Rumple a coward again, and the last thing she needed was for him to say it in front of Belle. It would be quite unlikely she could stop Rumple in front of her. She tried to change the conversation back. "This dark elf. You think Rowan may have sucked out his soul for losing the battle?"

Both men took a step back. Rumple obviously did. "Yes. And sounds like he blames Robin for losing his soul in the first place. But why did he take your son?"

Robin shook his head. "Because I wasn't around. It was the next best thing."

Rumple pulled out a chair. "I'd like nothing better than to throw the both of you out of my castle. But if there is another dark elf running around with Nachzehrer blood, he's going to need to be stopped."

* * *

Rumple explained that the real origin of Nachzehrer were unknown. They were monsters that used to roam freely in Toomey. But the dark elves had learned to control them and…perhaps more importantly make more. Thinning their numbers down, dark elves had taken the blood of Nachzehrer and crystalized it so it would last indefinitely but could also be used later if more monsters were needed. But in that state it was basically harmless, it needed to return to its original blood form to infect.

"Who cares?" Robin asked, impatiently. In the last few days he had learned far more of dark creatures then he ever wanted, he just wanted his son back.

"Because, thief!" Rumple shot back, "It's important because I'm sure that's why our lands aren't filled with these soul sucking predators."

The queen contemplating what Rumple had said earlier, asked. "You think he needs to make more?"

"Precisely, dearie," Rumple answered.

Robin had to keep squeezing the arm rest of the chair he was sitting. He hated being around the dark one, he especially hated the way he talked to the queen. Knowing they had a complicated history was one thing, but seeing it before his eyes bothered him. "Fine, what is it he needs?"

Belle placed some wine on the table for them to drink. Robin had to bite back the urge to laugh. He was sitting in the dark castle with the dark one and his former student while being served refreshments. If Roland wasn't missing, he could have made light of the situation.

Rumple took a sip and leaned back. "They use something called MacGuffin Root. Mixing it with the powder while applying heat, the Nachzehrer blood will return and be just as potent as ever."

"So they must need more of this…MacGuffin root." Regina drank some of the wine. Robin was in awe at how relaxed she was considering the situation. "Where does it grow?"

"In the Cheviot Hills in King George's kingdom." Rumple answered taking another sip.

Robin had had enough. He jumped up from the table and stormed around the room. "That's so far away! They're probably there by now and already made enough potion to poison everyone!" He stopped at a window, glaring out into the direction he could almost imagine his boy in the midst of several of those monsters.

"Robin," Regina was beside him now. Her hands were on his shoulders, rubbing small circles along his back. "You need to calm yourself and stop thinking like this. It won't do you any good for you or Roland. If they are there, they probably only just arrived. It was this morning when they took him." He wanted to argue that but he couldn't. He was growing tired. Had it really just been this morning since he saw his Roland?

Belle approached them with an odd expression on her face. Robin could tell she was a positive person so she probably wanted to echo the queen's sentiment. But seeing the pair of them like this was distracting her, the outlaw could only imagine how they must looked. Robin quickly stepped away, and ignored the ache he felt at the loss of her touch.

With everyone on the side of the room, Rumple was forced to get up. "Well, Regina, it's amusing to me to watch you care so much for this fugitive thief. But you always did go for the outdoorsy type."

"Rumple," the edge was in her voice. "Don't."

He turned to Belle. "Did I ever tell you about Daniel?"

A fireball shot out of her hand making both Robin and Belle jump. Rumple simply laughed. "Sorry, dearie, couldn't resist." He turned back to Robin now. "You can relax, Locksley. The process with the MacGuffin takes a long time."

That was good news, sort of. "So what do we do now?"

"I can give Regina exact coordinates of the best place to find the root and you two can teleport there and out of our castle."

"Actually, Rumple," Regina said. "I need to save my magical strength. So you can come along, doing the teleporting yourself."

"He's not going with you!" Belle shouted, upset at the very idea.

Rumple extended his hand to Belle, trying to calm her. "Don't worry. I won't."

The queen shook her head. "Oh yes, you are. But don't worry, Belle, he can come right back. But I need him to come along briefly and tell him the rest of my plan."

"Your plan?" Both Robin and Rumple reiterated together. Robin should have known she had something in mind. He probably should be worried but for some reason he couldn't help but feel better at the thought. He did wish she would tell him about it though.

Both Regina and Rumple began arguing. Eventually Regina took Rumple to the side so they could discuss this privately, leaving Belle and Robin alone. Turning to Belle, Robin had a chance now to thank her. He knew he owed her his life the first time he had entered the castle.

"It's okay, Robin," Belle said. "I know you don't trust him and Rumple has a lot to answer for, but he really is a good man underneath."

He wanted to laugh at the naïveté but his eyes focused onto Regina. Was he any different? "So she imprisoned you?"

Belle straightened at that. "Yes, she did. I hated her for it." Robin could understand that. Belle continued. "But it was strange. She let me go and returned Rumple's dagger to him. She could have used it to control him forever."

Robin wouldn't want that power but he could sense Regina would. "I'm glad she gave it up."

"We were confused on why she did. I was worried she had something else sinister in mind. But after hearing her today, speak up for you…"

She didn't finish. Robin couldn't help his curiosity. "Yes?"

"I guess I know now what changed her mind." She gave him a look and Robin laughed nervously. That was ridiculous what she was implying.

Before he could come up with a reason to dismiss it, Regina and Rumple returned. Rumple said. "Okay, get your belongings Locksley. I'm taking you and Regina on a trip!"

"Rumple, no!" Belle exclaimed.

Rumple smiled. "Relax, dearie, I'll be right back." Robin could see a look pass between Regina and Rumple, he didn't like it one bit.

* * *

As they arrived at their new destination, Regina immediately took in their surroundings. They were in a forest. "You sure this is the right place?" Regina asked.

"You don't have to worry about my teleporting skills," Rumple said. "I don't know exactly where he would be. Or they since you are sure there were two of them. But MacGuffin root is throughout this area."

Regina nodded, getting out the caller stone. "Good. Remember Rumple, our deal."

Rumple smiled. "Remember yours."

Regina shivered before she could stop herself. A look to her right and she could see Robin staring at her and he obviously noticed. He would be curious about what she and Rumple had talked about. Saying the words on the calling stone, the rock began to glow. She set it down and stepped back, gesturing for Robin to do the same. Rumple was already far enough way, quite familiar with the magic.

After several minutes the light glowed so bright the three had to turn away. When the light left, they turned to find half a dozen merry men with gear surrounding the stone. In spite of Regina telling them what to expect, they still were a bit shaken at what just happened.

Regina didn't have time for them to recover. Stepping between them, she reached down now where both stones lay. Picking them up, she approached Rumple. "Here, I want you to have the traveler. I may need you later."

Rumple glared at her but took it. "I may not come."

Regina met his eyes. "I think your interest in how this all goes down will force you to come."

Taking the stone, he was gone in a flash.

"Was that the dark one?" asked one of the merry men.

"Yes," Robin answered. "Little John, get to work on a fire. Alan and Michael, we are making camp here. The rest of you, be careful but put some traps around our camp. It's unlikely they'd walk right into a lap but we may get lucky. Or the very least have some breakfast in the morning."

"I brought breakfast," Little John said.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Why am I not surprised at that?"

John looked like he was about to say something but Robin got between them. "John, the fire."

As they got busy, Robin looked at her. "Care to tell me what you and the dark one spoke about?"

"No, it's nothing that will concern you." He didn't look like he believed her. "I promise."

He stared at her for a few minutes keeping Regina on edge. Then he finally relented. "Fine, we're all tired. We'll need to get some rest. You will want to get our bed roll out."

Regina blinked at that. She hadn't considered. "I don't exactly have one."

The other three men in camp glared at her. John said, "We didn't bring one for her, Robin."

Of course they hadn't. "So I guess I get to sleep on the cold wet ground now."

Judging by their reactions, they could care less. "Can't you just cast a spell and make one?"

Folding her arms, Regina shook her head. "Starting now I need to conserve my magic, should we run into another Nachzehrer. And you can address me as your Majesty!"

Robin got her attention when he handed her his. "Here, take mine."

"What? No, I don't mean to take yours. You need your rest and-"

He shook his head. "I'm not going to get any sleep anyway. If I do, I'm sure there will just be nightmares."

Regina held his gaze. She didn't know how to be comforting. She wanted him to get the best sleep out of everyone but knew it was futile to expect him to be able to. But part of her was nervous about using his bedding. What if smelled like him? Since their time in the cabin, Regina had dreamt of their night together. She hadn't fought it, it was the one pleasure she allowed herself since walking away from him. But here surrounded by his own men, she'd die of shame should they know what she was dreaming.

She took it and tried to get as far from him as possible. Eventually everyone got settled. There was some fruits they could eat to help fill their stomachs. Regina hadn't realized how hungry she was. One man was chosen for first watch. Regina felt odd, if someone had told her a year ago she would laying down in Cheviot Hills with a pack of outlaws she'd have thrown them in prison for being crazy. She also wondered how she would get in any sleep once Johns snoring kicked in. But fatigue eventually overtook her. And she slept.

* * *

Robin got some sleep, but the nightmares of Roland got to him and he awoke. Telling Michael he could just go to sleep, Robin took the second watch. It was a moonlit night and he could see over everyone. His eyes fell on the queen. With everyone sleeping including her, he could now take the time to admire her beauty.

His mind went to what Belle said earlier. He might have dismissed it if he hadn't seen her with his own eyes plead with Belle. The queen pleading with a servant? Apologizing? Conflicting emotions surged through him, part of him thought it crazy, the other part was touched. He even was overwhelmed. She was a queen after all, why did she care about a thief like him?

Looking up at the moon, his mind went to a memory with Roland. He had asked about the moon and Robin had talked about it. How it appeared in the night sky in different shapes. The boy was so full of questions. Was he awake now? Was he looking up at the same moon? Where was he?

"No! Stop!" Regina was saying in her sleep. She wasn't speaking loud enough to wake the whole camp, especially with John's snoring. Robin approached her. "Don't, mother. Please. Daniel, don't hurt him. Please!"

He tugged at her. "Your Majesty!" He didn't want to shout and wake up the whole camp. He knew she would be embarrassed. "Regina!"

Saying her name, her eyes flew open. They were mere inches from each other. Robin started to lean in but she jumped back. "What…what's going on?"

She truly was scared. Who was this Daniel? "You were having a nightmare."

"Oh." She sat up, looking around the camp and pushing strands of hair behind her ear. She looked so vulnerable at the moment. Robin had to fight back the urge at putting his arms behind her.

"Don't worry, they haven't woken up."

"I'm amazed you could hear over that racket," she said, and Robin had to smile at that. Her queenly voice was back but she was actually shivering and he knew it wasn't cold that made her do so. Before he could answer her a noise outside the camp got their attention.

She jumped up. "What was that?"

Robin looked in the direction too. "I heard it. Came over there." Another sound and Robin realized they had caught something.

"Everyone, get up!" He jumped up and headed in the direction. Regina was shouting at him to wait but he couldn't. Maybe it was the dark elf. Maybe it was his son. When he got to the trap, he saw it was a human.

Approaching him, Robin raised his sword. He heard Regina was just behind him followed by the rest of the merry men. "Who are you?"

The person didn't answer but struggled to get away. The trap was designed to tighten at that and pain must have increased, forcing him to cry out. Except the sound he made proved it wasn't a he, but a she.

"Who is it?" Regina asked, fireball at the ready.

Robin reached out and pulled back the hood of their captive. Raven hair fell in place and her pale complexion was illuminated by the moon. Robin might never have met her before, but there was no mistaking who this was.

And that Regina was right there as well. "Snow White!"

* * *

_So finally we are getting somewhere! It is time to deal with the Snow White problem. What do y'all think? You have been so excellent in your reviews I'd hate for you to hold back now! _


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

_So now it gets interesting! Many of you were very excited with the last chapter. I hope this doesn't disappoint!_

* * *

"Snow White!" Robin's body froze at the tone in Regina's voice, it didn't sound like her at all. Immediately he compared it to the first memory, at least first known one, when she must have administered the memory potion and he was surrounded by her black guards. Her voice was cool and crisp, maybe even on the edge of icy, but nothing like this. Later when she verbally warned the dark one about mentioning Daniel's name, there was a hint of what he heard now but it wasn't enough to prepare him for this.

He'd never met Snow White before, well, at least he hadn't thought so, but who knows what memories that potion had taken? He didn't have to know her to see that once she recognized the queen's voice, she was scared, more like terrified. Hearing the stories of how she had been pursued for so long, he couldn't blame the princess.

Regina extended her hand and Snow yelped in pain. The queen was magically trying to raise her but the trap was holding her down. Robin reached out instantly. "No, the trap still has her. You're hurting her!"

"I know!" she replied with that terrible voice. Why was he so shocked at hearing it? This was a woman who had stolen his memories. If he hadn't been so overcome with desperation to help Sade and find Roland, he'd have been angrier over the manipulation but there just hadn't been time to confront her directly. Yet…since teleporting him back to Sherwood, she'd been so eager herself to find Roland. Even her reaction to Sade was a contradiction to her title as evil queen.

Then there was her attention to Robin himself. One direct look from him and she would soften. The way she touched him: tender, caring, _loving_. He'd thought he'd been crazy but Belle had even noted it in spite of her history with Regina. Looking at her now, though, it was like she was replaced with a whole other woman: the evil queen. Judging by the way she was reacting to Snow White, he had to do something!

His men thought so too. John was the first to approach her. "Wait a minute, we aren't going to let you-" He stopped speaking as he was suddenly frozen in his tracks along with everyone else. They jerked around, trying to free their feet from the ground but it wasn't working.

She hadn't stopped Robin though, probably because he was still too shell shocked at the whole situation to remind her that he could be a threat to her. Regina was walking towards the royal outlaw, obviously enjoying seeing Snow squirm in pain and fear. "Here, at last! I finally have you!"

"Your Majesty!" Robin jumped in the way of her and the princess. "I can't let you do this."

She blinked at him, it was almost like she had forgotten him. Was her quest for Snow White's head that great? "You don't let me do anything. You have no idea how long I've waited for this."

A sickening thought appeared in Robin's head and heart. "Is this why you agreed to help? That you knew somehow we'd wind up running into Snow White?"

She appeared hurt at his accusation but recovered quickly. He had a feeling with Snow there she would do anything not to show any vulnerability. "Of course not! You know very well how I feel about-"

"I know nothing, your Majesty! Not anymore! You took my memories remember?" He was screaming now. "And now my son is missing and who do we wind up finding? Snow White!"

Even the merry men were shocked at his outburst. He had his back to Snow, he had no idea what she was thinking but he didn't care. Once started, he couldn't stop himself. Regina tried. "Robin, this has nothing to do with you."

His mind went over the past few hours. What had she and Rumplestiltskin spoken in private? Maybe instead of teleporting her to an area to find Roland, they came here to find Snow White! It didn't make sense but right now nothing did. "Your deal with Rumple, it had to do with Snow, didn't it? You just used Roland to get into the dark castle."

"No! I promised you we would find Roland, but if you think I'm going to ignore that I finally have HER here, you-"

"Is she why I don't have my memories?" He was in her face, but dropped his voice down to a whisper. "I was beginning to think we might have shared something but…now I think it's different."

Tears started to spring in her eyes. "Robin, believe me when I say she had nothing to do with the memory potion. I swear."

He felt himself softening, he had to step back. How did she do this to him? One minute act like the evil queen and the next act like a lost soul? It had to be her magic. Now he spoke loudly for everyone to hear. "So it's just an extraordinary coincidence that Snow White should show up now right when are supposed to be so close to finding those that kidnapped my son?"

She opened her mouth to say yes. She wanted to say yes. She needed him to believe her. But someone else spoke up instead. The last person either of them expected. "Your son was kidnapped?"

While Regina had been arguing with Robin, her hold on the princess released and the woman had fallen back to the ground. She was still caught, but free to speak if she wanted. Robin was shocked she wanted to talk at all. But she did. "I was following a boy and two men."

Robin whirled around while Regina stepped forward. The merry men tried to follow but still held back by her spell. Robin asked, "You did? What did he look like?"

She started to say something but Regina interrupted her. "Robin, she's lying. She's heard your speech and figured out this is a way she could get away. Trust me when-"

"I've been trusting you for days in spite of the fact that you are known to be evil and unmerciful! But I need to get my son back and I thought you wanted that too, but don't stop the one person who has seen him recently from speaking! I'm going to listen to her!" He knelt down towards Snow but kept his eyes on Regina. "And you're going to let me!"

Regina stepped back. Her eyes were red now and she looked like she was mentally restraining herself. Whether from hurting Snow or the both of them, Robin didn't know. He actually didn't care. He turned back to the princess.

Her eyes were going back and forth between him and Regina. She'd never seen anyone talk to Regina like that, at least not since becoming queen. She didn't know what was going on between them or if it would help the situation or make matters worse. But she had to tell the truth. "I saw a young boy, probably around four or five with two men. The boy was crying."

Robin felt like his heart stopped. "Did he look okay? Was he ill? Did you get close enough to see?"

"He looked fine physically," she answered, her eyes still darting to her stepmother who was glaring down with her usual hate. "But he was scared too. What got my attention was the men didn't act like they knew anything about children. They were…rather hateful to the boy."

"Were they hurting him?" Robin's mind envisioned the scene and it felt just as painful as being there.

She shook her head. "No, they would grab and say something to him. He'd try to stop crying."

Regina had had enough. "And you just happened to come along upon this threesome? Do you have any idea how cruel you're being?"

Snow White looked like she had a dozen different answers for the queen but she didn't take the bait. She turned her head to Robin and spoke confidently, "He's got a mop of brown hair. He's wearing a cloak that is a bit too long for him. He has dimples that are so deep even frowning you can see a glimpse of them."

Robin was convinced, she had seen them. Immediately he began removing her trap. Regina didn't stop him probably because she actually didn't need the trap now that Snow was in front of her.

Once freed, she stood up but didn't make a run for it. She looked over at Regina and then back to Robin. "I was in a pub a few miles away in the village of Quimbley. It had been awhile but I had wanted a hot meal and had procured enough coins to buy it. They were there trying to eat too. A place like that wouldn't pay any attention to suspicious people."

"Which is why you went there in the first place!" Regina stomped around while Snow took a couple of steps back defensively. She still did not run. Out came Regina's hand. "I will not let you manipulate Robin like this." Snow White started choking.

"No!" Again Robin got in between them. "Regina, even if Snow hadn't seen my boy, I'm going to be damned if I'll let you kill her!"

Regina didn't look surprised at Robin's declaration. Of course he would want to protect her. It's who he was. "Robin, she's not an ordinary thief!"

"She's your step daughter!" Robin hadn't even really considered the relationship before. "Did you know I was at your coronation? I remember watching and thinking how sad you looked."

Regina didn't want to hear this story again, especially with witnesses. She whispered, "And I know after the death of your mother you hadn't felt much of anything until you saw me up there. This isn't the time, Robin."

So he had told her before. "It is the time, because I remember Snow White too. You looked so sad, but Snow looked so happy. I remember thinking while I lost a mother, she probably had gained one."

Regina reacted at that. She stared past Robin to Snow who stared back with those pleading eyes. Regina hardened her heart. "It doesn't matter, we all get what we deserve, don't we, Snow?"

Again the young woman didn't run. She stood her ground. Everyone was silent for a few minutes until Snow was ready. "I did manage to hear part of their conversation." Robin leaned in, desperate to hear as much as she could tell them. "They were arguing with each other. One was annoyed about where they were going while the other was saying it was his fault."

"His fault?" Robin repeated.

"Something about him being demoted." Snow paused and looked at Regina who looked like she was ready to have her head on a platter. "I decided to track them."

"You were tracking them?" Robin said, his face lighting up. Perhaps they had finally caught a break.

She nodded, "Something was wrong. That boy did not belong to them. I couldn't just…let a boy travel with bad people. I had to help!"

"And what were you going to do?" Regina said mockingly. "Sing to them?"

She now took a step towards Regina. "I've learned a few things, Regina. I can take care of myself."

The queen folded her arms, shaking her head. "Or let others take care of you is more like it."

Robin looked around their surroundings. "You were tracking them now? They could be nearby?" If they were anywhere close to them, they would have had to have heard the commotion.

"No, I'm afraid not," Snow's eyes cast down as she answered. "I lost them."

"What a coincidence!" Regina said and approached her. "Enough of this, let me take care of this situation and when I get back we'll go look for Roland."

The merry men started shouting at the queen. Robin did too. "She saw them, Regina! Like it or not she's a part of this!"

"I will not let Snow White get away!" Regina shouted so loudly he expected the dark one might return and ask them to keep it down.

Taking her by the arm, he led her away. Before coming, she reached out and gestured to Snow White. Robin stiffened but relaxed when he realized she had just frozen her feet to the ground. She was still safe.

Yanking her arm away, Regina glared at the thief. "Robin, you can't expect me to-"

"Regina, if you had just a moment of time, this very minute, what if you had no limit to your powers. What would you do?" His voice was cracking because he already knew the answer to the question.

Regina's eyes shot away from Robin and over to Snow. "Kill her."

He had been expecting her answer but it didn't limit the disappointment he felt. "So you wouldn't try to save Roland." Shock overtook her expression, her mouth dropping. She began to protest but he reached out to stop her, ignoring the conflicting feelings he felt. "I can't stop you from killing her, Regina. Not really. But if you leave here with Snow White, don't come back. I don't think I want the evil queen helping me anymore, no matter how much she can help." In admitting this, Robin's own eyes filled up with tears.

He started to walk away but Regina grabbed his arm. "That's not fair, Robin. You don't know how much I…want to help Roland. You need to think about him. I can help! Put his needs first." Her plea was genuine, Robin could see it for himself. It amazed him, how could she exhibit such sinister intentions while masking such vulnerability?

"Then you do it too." He pointed at Snow. "Let her help!"

A tear fell from her cheek but she looked away. Robin realized it wasn't to hide herself from him, but to make sure the others didn't see, especially Snow. "She doesn't know anything, Robin."

"We both know that's not true."

She kept her face turned. She was staring off in the distance. Was she going to agree? "She will run away, when we are focused on the boy she will escape."

"Probably, I have to admit there is a good possibility of that." Robin glanced over at Snow who was watching them intently. He didn't know her well enough to guess what she was thinking, judging by her expression she was confused. He knew he was. "But there was also a good possibility that she can help before she does."

Regina sighed, for all her hatred of the princess, he suspected she believed Snow wanted to help too. "After she does, she will be gone, and I'll have lost her again."

He reached for her then. Placing his fingers below her chin, he moved her to look at him. He needed to see her eyes. He was becoming quite adept at reading them. "Would saving Roland's life be worth losing her?"

She shuddered then, he could feel it. Reaching for his hand, she put hers in his. "Yes. I want to save Roland too." He started to smile, but she then squeezed his hand rather hard. "But when we have him back, you promise you won't stand in my way. Snow White is mine!"

He gulped. He didn't want to agree. But he had to get Roland back and he knew she could help. He knew she wanted to help. And Snow White could too. He nodded. "You have my word."

* * *

Regina glared at Snow from across the fire. Now that she was part of the search party and everyone was already up, they decided to eat an early breakfast then try to pick up the trail the princess had been following until she lost it.

Snow had claimed she had lost their tracks because they had crossed a creek and she lost them on the other side. Regina wanted to comment a dog could have taken them that far but one look from Robin, she decided to stay silent. It felt like the hardest thing she ever had to do. More information from Snow had confirmed that one of the two men was the dark elf. He had been tall, very skinny and bundled up. Regina informed everyone that was to hide his colorful skin, even the residents of Quinbley would get suspicious at a blue skinned man.

What Snow had to say about the other man was most interesting. He was a man, a human. He was someone of good physical form but he walked funny, like a limp. He had on a generic cloak but Snow did see a sword on him, one that she recognized. The kind issued to a black knight.

Instantly the merry men started shouting at Regina. That this was her plan all along. They got so agitated, she conjured a fireball to get them to back off. Robin stepped up and Regina was worried he would accuse her again of somehow scheming away his son to catch Snow White. But he surprised her by saying he believed she was there to save Roland, same as the rest of them. After all, he reminded everyone, she could have just taken Snow White and left. The last comment pacified the men got noe.

Earlier, when Robin asked her what she would do with limitless powers was an unfair question. Had he asked it earlier, she would have no doubt said Roland. But after years of chasing Snow White to capture her now when she wasn't even looking, asking such a question of course she would answer it like that! Until then, she had dropped everything to help him find Roland, she had even left her castle at a moment's notice.

Feeling almost sick, Regina stood up and walked away from camp. Robin seeing her leave, called out. "Where are you going?"

"I just need a few minutes, I'll be back!" She cringed at the amount of emotion in her voice.

Several yards from the camp, she tried to gather her thoughts. To sit with Snow not a few feet from her was taking its toll and Regina wondered if she might go insane. Looking up, she concentrated on the moon. It would be daylight soon but the moon was still out. She always enjoyed when you could see both the sun and the moon at the same time.

Hearing noise behind her, she stiffened. Robin would be following her of course. He no longer trusted her but why should he?

"Did she get enough to eat, your Majesty?" The voice was not Robin's. Regina turned around to see Friar Tuck. She had been surprised that the friar had come along. She couldn't imagine him being that helpful in dealing with a dark elf. But his presence did help to calm the men.

She turned away from him. "I'm fine, Friar. You can go back and tell everyone I'm not about to set them ablaze."

He chuckled. "Nobody suggested that." Off her look, he amended it. "Okay, Little John did but he tends to be a pessimist."

"Most are when it comes to me." She glared at the older man. "Why are you out here then?"

He shrugged. "I think it's time I apologized to you."

"Apologize? For what?" Had he been drinking?

"I was hard on you, since all of this began. When you first showed up and stood over Sade, I said some bad things. But the truth is, I saw with my own eyes how you tried to help Sade. You cared for him." He came closer.

She turned away from him. "For all the good it did. My magic couldn't stop his fate."

Tuck nodded. "Dark magic couldn't stop stronger dark magic."

"What do you know of it?" She had a hard time believing the religious man was a magical expert.

He shook his head. "Not much, certainly not as much of you. But I know enough that there is another kind of magic, light magic. I wondered how one came to practice that instead of the dark?"

She snorted. "It depends on the person and their emotions. If you are a bad person, like me, then dark magic is what you can control."

She wasn't looking at him so she couldn't see his face. "What about a good person? Or a good child?"

Now she turned to him, eyes widened at his question. Was he talking of Roland? "Are you…do you mean Roland?"

"I spend a lot of time with Robin's boy while he's away. He can see things." The friar paused, glancing around him. He was clearly not comfortable talking about this with the others. "I remember once someone saying that there were two kinds of magic, dark and light. What I've seen of Roland, he was dreaming and before he woke up, a white light appeared. It disappeared so quickly I thought I had imagined it. But after seeing you earlier, it reminded me of that except…"

"Except it was white, not dark and purple." Regina looked past the friar towards Robin in the distance. She could tell he was on edge, still so scared for Roland. Turning towards Tuck, Regina answered, "I don't know much about it. Only my mother and Rumple had magic and it was as dark as mine. I know nothing of light. I'm sorry." She truly was.

Tuck shook his head. "No, no, it's okay. I just wanted to ask. Right now the important thing is finding Roland."

"Yes," she agreed.

He turned to go but paused. Turning around he added, "One thing though, you calling yourself a bad person. I don't think that's true."

Good grief, is this where Robin got his attitude? "And why would you believe that?"

"Because I also remember Lucille. And you with Sade. And now you are putting Roland first. If you really were just the evil queen, you wouldn't have been here in the first place." At that he was gone, leaving Regina alone in her thoughts.

* * *

_Things are moving along now. Some have asked why Robin hadn't confronted Regina about the memory potion. I think Roland (and Sade) pushed that issue to the backburner but in writing this chapter I felt like he was a bit forced to confront her, or at least let some of the anger out. I hope you agree (or at least can still enjoy the chapter). Please, now review! I love reviews! _


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

_Sorry this one is so short. It was a lot harder to write than I thought it would be. Please keep reading. The next couple of days are going to get busy so I hope to have something for you as soon as I can. I will say that Robin's background comes from chapter three of my story "You were Missed." It's not necessary to read it but if you are curious, please go check it out._

* * *

Robin sat staring at the fire, trying to act like the queen leaving didn't bother him. The sun was just about to come up and they would set out and hopefully pick up where Snow's tracking had left off. He needed Regina's head to be in trying to find Roland, not in trying to hurt her nemesis.

But that wasn't what was bothering him at that moment. Right now his first urge was to follow the queen and see what was wrong, to check on her and make sure she was alright. It was extraordinary how natural it felt to try to take care of her. Extraordinary that a mere thief like him could truly take care of a queen, one with magical powers to boot.

"Thank you for what you did before," Snow whispered. She had kept her distance from Robin, sensing that whatever was between Regina and the outlaw was more than just concern over a small boy. Now that the queen had stepped away, she took the time to thank him.

"Of course," Robin said. "I meant what I said, if I didn't need the queen to save my son, I'd still try to stop her from killing you." He took the last bite on his plate and checked to make sure Snow had finished her meal, which she had. "Unfortunately I don't believe I'll be successful."

Snow shook her head. "You did more just now than I'd ever thought possible. What did you say to her when you spoke privately?" Snow never thought anyone could talk Regina out of anything.

He shifted a bit on the log he was using as a seat. "I told her if she killed you now, then I didn't want her help in saving Roland."

"And that worked?"

Robin leaned back to stretch, more out of partial deflection than needing it. "Yes, she cares very much for my son."

Snow's mouth fell open but she quickly closed it. "The queen cares for the son of Robin Hood?"

Robin had to chuckle at that. "Yeah, when you say it like that…it's crazy."

"It certainly is." Snow stared in the direction of where Regina went, her mind considering what he just shared. Robin was staring at the princess, debating if he should ask but knew this was probably the only chance he would get. "What happened? Why does she hate you so much?"

Sighing, Snow shook her head. "When I first met Regina, she saved my life."

"She did?" This was news to Robin.

Snow nodded, her eyes glassy from the memory. "I was young and my horse I had been riding lost control. She caught up with me and saved my life. Regina wasn't that much older, but I thought she was amazing."

Robin took a deep breath. He could imagine the scene very well. "Did she save you with magic?"

"No, I don't think she had her powers back then," Snow said. "My father was compelled to thank her, and her mother, Cora, was pushing for the match. I had been excited for it, I missed my mother so much and I thought Regina could be a big sister type. But even as a girl, I could see her heart wasn't into it."

Robin's eyes darted as he heard footsteps. Both he and Snow straightened, thinking Regina was returning but it was just Tuck. Had he been talking to Regina? Robin looked the friar in the eyes and he smiled which was a good sign. The man had good advice, perhaps he shared some with Regina.

Since she hadn't returned, Snow continued. "Regina confided in me, she was in love with someone else, the stable boy, Daniel."

"Daniel!" Robin said rather loudly. He hadn't expected this.

"She mentioned him before?" Snow was surprised.

"Yes, she had," Robin answered, his hands going through his hair. She'd not just mentioned Daniel but Rumple had too, the dark one's taunt now had new implications and Robin had to bite back from swearing. Then there was her dream. Because of Snow White he had forgotten about it but Regina's pleas for Daniel were now fresh in his mind. "What happened?"

Snow placed her plate down. "She was going to run off with Daniel, he was her true love. She was going to give up her chance at becoming queen and run away from him. She asked me to keep it a secret, specifically from her mother, Cora. But Cora told me she wanted nothing but happiness for her daughter and being young, I believed her. I missed my own mother so much and Regina choosing to run away from hers was unimaginable to me. I was sure she was wrong. So I told Cora."

Robin breathed in as he absorbed this new information. Things were becoming a bit clearer now. "Not all parents care about their children's happiness." He knew that far too well thinking of his own father.

"I guess not. When Regina returned and agreed to marry father I admitted what I had done. Regina didn't say anything other than Daniel had ran away." Snow's voice was growing softer.

"But Cora killed him," Robin added.

"What?" Snow exclaimed. "Daniel was killed? She told you that?"

Robin moved in closer, his eyes checking to make sure Regina still hadn't returned. He felt on thin ice discussing this with Snow White of all people. "No, but she had a nightmare earlier, that's how we got to you first before the others, her nightmare had woken her up. She was calling for her mother not to hurt Daniel. The anguish in her voice…" He stopped, nervous at how much sense this all made. "She only mentioned Daniel's name once yesterday but the sadness in her voice sounded like how one speaks of a lost loved one." His throat became dry. "Like how I speak of Marian, my wife."

"It never occurred to me…" Snow said out loud, feeling foolish. "But it should have. Thinking over it now while on the run, I guessed that Cora had paid off Daniel but I wondered why that would have led to Regina hating me so much. But if instead Cora had killed him…"

Robin nodded, he was beginning to understand too. "And the way she woke up, the fear in her eyes and the heartache upon her face, I have no doubt she witnessed it."

"She's still having nightmares…all because of me." Snow shut her eyes, shame washing over her. Regina might have taken things too far since then, Snow never meant any harm to come to anyone, but at the same time she never took responsibility for her part in this. "And then living in the castle with my father wasn't exactly storybook love either."

"He was unkind to her?" Robin had always heard the king was a kind man, probably too kind when it came to some of his policies, but Robin knew far too many nobles with a good reputation that was truly undeserved.

Snow made a face, she hated to speak ill of her father. But now looking back she knew the marriage was more of an imprisonment. "My father regretted the marriage. He didn't hurt Regina but he did insist she keep to the castle and make taking care of me a priority. Given my part in Daniel's downfall, it was obviously hell for her."

Robin started to say something but Little John made an announcement. "Robin, the sun is up and I think it's best we get going. We're all ready though I guess someone should check on the queen." He put emphasis on "queen" and the look he gave his leader left little doubt on whom he expected to go.

Standing up, Robin went down the path she had taken. She was standing in a field of lavender and the light was bouncing off her hair. He stopped and took a moment to watch her. The information Snow just relayed made his heart so heavy, the loss and tragedy of her life. But he couldn't let her kill Snow White either. At least she agreed to wait until after they found Roland, he trusted her to keep her word. He took a step towards her and this time she must have sensed him as her shoulders tensed up and she moved her head a bit in his direction. Her gaze was still directed up to the sky, Robin glanced upwards and found the moon. "It's always so interesting to see the moon sharing the sky at the same time as the sun," he uttered more to himself than her.

Her voice had a huskiness to it. "When they both appear in the sky like this, I like to think they are former lovers who are getting the privilege of seeing each other again."

Robin's heart almost broke at hearing her words, now that he knew what propelled them. He ached to ask about Daniel but it had to wait. It had to. For Roland's sake.

"I take it we're ready?" she said, her eyes still cast high. "Let's go find Roland."

* * *

_Again I'm so sorry for the shortness. Please forgive me. All of you guys are aces for reviewing. Leannie, AnotherOUATwriter, Emilie, Luna, mcookieme (hopefully it takes your name this time), liliesandroses, foreverjulie, murina, amara24, Joy Booth, LauraRosalinforever, cherbear7897, dakota1979, jlc63, buffypurple, Rogersmeed, phnxgrl, evilregalcatalist, thekween, vampress2802, all the guests, just thank you! I hope you keep reading. Some have asked how many chapters this will be. I expect I should be done in about ten (give or take). THANK YOU._


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

_Another short one but the plot is moving now. Everyone is being so kind and generous with their reviews, especially when I'm not sure I really deserve it. Please let me know what you think._

* * *

Snow led everyone to the last place she tracked the trio. There, on the other side of a brook, were clearly the tracks of two adults and a boy. "This is where they stopped," Snow stated needlessly.

"Give me a few minutes," Robin asked and he followed the tracks backwards. Everyone seemed to understand what Robin was doing except Regina who followed him. His body zigzagged around, looking at the ground the whole time. Regina wondered if he was trying to see if there was any MacGuffin root along the path.

"Robin," she called after him. They really needed to move forward on this, why was he backing up?

"Just a minute, I want to see…," he stopped then, getting his answer. When Regina caught up, she saw long marks in the ground, parallel to each other. "They were dragging him." Robin pointed at the marks, his hand was shaking.

Without a second thought, she took his hand. "C'mon, Robin, we need to go the other way." He wasn't looking at her. Reaching out, she took his chin and turned his head towards her. "How fresh are the tracks?"

He blinked at her question, she hoped it would snap him back to the present. "A few hours looks like. If they stop and rest, then we may be able to catch up to them in no time."

She nodded. They went and joined the others. Snow asked, "So they didn't just cross right here, the trail ends instead?"

Little John regarded the water. "They may have waded in it. It's not very deep, even with Roland with them. It's warm out and the coolness and moving water would be quite soothing." He glanced at the other merry men, "You think they went downstream or up?"

One of them answered, Regina didn't know his name. "Downstream is easier. Unless they had a reason to go up."

"They are looking for something called MacGuffin's root. It's an ingredient they need to take the dried Nachzehrer blood and make it potent again," Regina explained. "According to the dark one, the plant grows wildly here, but could be anywhere, upstream or down."

"What does it look like?" Tuck asked.

"It's purple and green," Regina said, "very dark, in the moonlight it may look black. When it's growing thick, it almost looks like seaweed."

"I already saw some of that," Snow White piped up, not making eye contact with the queen. "I remember because it was quite soft to walk on. It was so thick I could still make out their footprints."

"That sounds like it." Regina gritted her teeth, though because of her worry for Roland, not over Snow's presence.

"So they already have it," Robin said, not caring about the tension between the two women. "How long does it take to mix?"

Regina was already trying to figure that out in her head when he asked. "A few hours at least. It will need fire to heat. So they must make camp."

"That's good news!" Alan said, trying to be positive.

"Not if they manage to make that poison again and coat their weapons," John replied.

Robin got out his bow, preparing as if they were right around the corner. "We need to be ready and quiet. If they already have the root, then let's assume they went downstream. Don't just keep your eyes at the soil around the bank, check to see if any branches or limbs have been broken."

Everyone started down the water. It was slow going, Regina's mind kept imaging poor Roland in a dark elf's arms. It made her rather sick. Then she would glance to her right and see Snow White and felt even sicker. She noticed the princess would occasionally peek at her which didn't help matters. Regina was sure given the chance she would dart away and run for her life.

Eventually they came to a bend in the water and saw a tree limb broken off. Alan was ahead of them and worked his way around the tree. Remaining silent, his head jerked up and the positive look on his face told everyone he found the tracks. Everyone began following them.

Snow was still next to Regina but both women were in the back. Snow asked, "Only two pairs? I take it they are still carrying Roland."

"They better be," Regina hissed.

"You're going to a lot of trouble for a boy, Regina," Snow said. "The queen caring about the son of a bandit isn't exactly what I'd expect from you, at least not anymore."

Regina glared at Snow, "Enjoy this time while you can, Snow, because once we find him I'm taking you back with me."

She expected Snow to react to that…whether being frightened or angry or something. But instead Snow seemed resigned to it. "You really care about him, don't you?"

"I'm…you're…" she had to count to ten because her first reaction was to shout. "What about you? You just decided to start following the three of them?"

Snow nodded. "Yes, Regina, the situation looked wrong to me, I think any good person would have if they saw Roland with them."

Regina tensed at that. "How did Roland look? I know you said he didn't seem physically hurt but…is there anything about him that especially got your attention? Torn clothing? Scratches?"

"I couldn't really see his clothing. What got my attention was how dirty he appeared. Like…" Snow stopped, not sure if she should really say.

She didn't have to. Regina remembered Robin's words from earlier. "Like he was dragged?"

"Yes."

"I will kill them!" Regina hissed. She had already planned on it, but now she would make it hurt.

Snow didn't comment, just kept walking. The two women continued on for awhile, following the men. Nobody really spoke except comments here and there, all in whispers. Regina still could tell Snow had something else on her mind. The looks she was giving her was driving her insane. "What?"

As if that was all the prompt she needed, Snow took a chance. "Did Cora kill Daniel?"

That was not what Regina expected. She not just stopped but she gripped her stepdaughter by the shoulder so hard the princess yelped. Regina looked up ahead, nobody noticed. When she turned to look back at Snow, she planned on a rebuke, but Snows eyes were filled with such emotion, Regina lost the words she wanted to say. She struggled to remember but eventually gave up. "Yes, she did."

"Why didn't you tell me, Regina?"

"Because you were a little girl," Regina was in her face, her nails digging into Snow's skin. "And I had to take care of you like you were my own daughter." Her face snarled so ugly Snow looked away from her. Regina let her go with a push and resumed walking.

Snow didn't back down. She caught up with her. "I wish you had told me."

"What could you have done about it?" Regina said, surprised at the emotion in her voice.

Snow shook her head. "What can I do about it now?"

"Exactly." Regina said.

"I truly am sorry, Regina. You may not believe that, but I am." Snow said, getting a little louder.

Regina shushed her. She didn't want the others to hear this conversation, especially Robin. She couldn't help but add, "Only because it will cost you your life."

Snow reached out and touched her arm, Regina whirled around shocked. Snow was shaking her head, "No, Regina, the only reason I told that secret was because I wanted you to be happy. I thought your mother wanted that too. I'm so sorry."

Regina didn't want to hear this and she sure as hell didn't want to believe it. Before she could utter a reply, she noted the men ahead grouped together and in an instant she joined them, trying to forget Snow's pleas.

"See ahead Robin! It's a fire!" one of the man was pointing. Far in the distance they could make out a light. They were too far away to see clearly. "Should one of us go down there and check it out?"

"No," Regina was the first to respond. "Dark Elves can smell humans even 100 yards away."

John didn't like hearing that. "Well, great. We need to get closer to see if it's them, but if it is them, they will know we are here."

Regina rolled her eyes. "You forget that you have me here. I can take a closer look." Maneuvering her hands, she was able to magically zoom in and get a better view at the figures in the distance.

It was definitely the kidnappers. The blue elf was recognizable and when the other man stood up, Regina knew him at once. "Johnson! It's Johnson!"

Robin asked. "Who is Johnson?"

Tuck remembered him well. "He was the commander that was in charge, well, under you Robin when we fought the orcs."

"Oh, was he?" Robin asked, glaring at Regina who tried to pretend the angry look didn't bother her. Scooting closer to her, he asked. "Do you see Roland?"

She moved the makeshift window to the right scanning. "There, he's there!" The boy wasn't moving but at least he was sitting up. Even with the magnification, he was still too far away to make out much detail like if he was hurt or sick.

"So what's the plan?" Snow asked.

Robin shook his head, he hadn't thought that far ahead. "I could shoot arrows far enough away and hit them but I certainly need to be closer than this."

Regina pursed her lips. "It's tricky, I'd prefer to get them as far away from Roland as possible. You know, a rain storm might get them to look for shelter and not be so out in the open. While on the move we might be able to take them by surprise."

"When will it rain?" asked John looking up. "There isn't a cloud in the sky."

Snow almost laughed. "I think Regina was thinking about creating her own weather."

"Oh," he said, eyeing her. "Right."

Robin considered it. "I don't know. That will get them moving but it's hard to shoot in the rain. How hard will it be coming down?"

Regina made a face. "Pretty hard. It would be like a bad storm."

"You can't just do a light rain?" Robin asked, in spite of the situation there was a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"I never do anything halfway," she said. She almost added that he knew that but of course he wouldn't. That was before the memory curse.

Never one to remain silent for too long, Snow said, "Also, shooting in the rain probably means Robin will have to be even closer. Do you think rain would hinder the elf's ability to smell us?"

Regina really had no idea. "I suppose. Though some of us smell a bit more potent than others…" she paused glaring at Little John "So the rain may actually help."

Robin stared at Regina for a second, a small twinkle in his eye. Then he remembered Roland and he resigned himself. "Okay, I guess that will have to do. Here's what I'm thinking…"

* * *

_Anyone noticing my nod to Hitchcock? If anyone knows what I'm talking about and mentions it in their review, I will send a PM with a small spoiler (unless you specifically don't want one). I always love your reviews whether here or on Tumblr. I feel so flattered that people enjoy this especially when I get lumped into other OQ stories that I think that are far superior to mine. THANK YOU._


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

_So sorry it took long for the update. This chapter wasn't easy to write, not that good with action. I love reading all your reviews and I truly hope everyone is still interested._

* * *

Robin and Regina, along with Snow because the queen wasn't about to let the fugitive princess out of her sight, got slightly closer to the kidnappers. Robin felt it was still too far away, certainly too far to shoot his arrows. The good news was at least they could easily make out Roland with their naked eye though it was still impossible to tell how he was physically.

"Are you ready, Regina?" Robin asked. He didn't even bother with the royal formalities anymore.

Her eyes scanned around them, back in the direction of the rest of the merry men. The plan was that the merry men would split up. After Regina started her storm spell, Johnson and the dark elf would run for cover, prompting Robin fire an arrow at whomever took Roland first. If the other one got away, the merry men were scattered in different positions to try to catch him. Because of the rain, Robin's arrow wouldn't likely hit the target hard enough to go through very far, plus Robin didn't want to risk possibly hitting Roland as he was likely to be carried. So he would go for the legs, forcing him down and Regina could use an incapacitating spell so he couldn't do any damage to Roland.

Regina turned back to Robin. "You're sure the men know what to do? They need to be careful approaching the other person, even if it's Johnson. If he has any of that blood on his weapons and they get cut…"

"They know what to do." Robin felt like he told her enough but Regina didn't hold much confidence in his men. It was amazing she didn't seem to have any concerns on his own performance, he certainly did. "I'm more worried about how far away we are."

"I told you any closer-"

Getting out an arrow, Robin interrupted her again. "I know, I get it, they can smell me. Us. If they come this way, fine. But what I'm worried about is should they head off in the opposite direction, we'll never catch them."

Surprisingly, Regina smiled. More like a smug grin. "Let me take care of that."

He didn't answer, he just stared and their eyes locked. Snow glanced back and forth between the two. "Regina, please let me help."

"Like I would give you a weapon." Regina snapped, her face hardening towards the princess. "You would stab me the second you had a chance."

Snow too could keep her eyes locked with her stepmother. "No, I wouldn't."

Hearing a whistle that was masked as a bird sound, Robin shifted. "Okay, the men are in place. Regina? It's time."

Regina sprung forward and rolled up her sleeves. Holding her hands up in the air, she said several words that sounded like nonsense to Robin but she had such dignity and composure, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. The wind picking up forced him to twist towards the enemy's camp. Behind them clouds formed and darkened. A gush of wind must have hit the trio as the fire was snuffed out. Immediately Johnson and the elf begun moving around, probably picking up their items so they could get out of the storm. Being out in the open they were about to get very wet. Robin wondered if the rain could help dilute the poison, forcing it to lose its potency. He hoped so.

It began raining on them and Robin realized how Regina would guide their prey towards them. The storm actually started on the other side of the camp and if they wanted to keep what they had dry, they would need to run towards dryer area before seeking shelter, hence, leading them in their direction. Considering the distance the storm was from Regina, Robin was quite awestruck at how far she could send out her magic.

Unfortunately with the clouds blocking out the sun and the fire going out, it was impossible to tell who grabbed Roland as they both approached him at the same time then the two adults took off. "Did you see who had Roland?"

"What? You didn't see?" Regina asked. "I was busy making the storm."

Snow, trying to be helpful, shook her head. "I couldn't tell either."

"Well, that's a shock," Regina snarled.

Cursing under his breath, Robin began moving into position. "Dammit, I knew we should have gotten closer."

"I told you-"

"I know! He'll smell us!" Robin shouted back, angry at the situation. Both of the figures were running towards them, so maybe it wouldn't matter. He could shoot at both of them like this.

Robin had gotten on his knees behind a mound of dirt. Regina and Snow followed. The targets were getting closer, they were just close enough where Robin could easily take them out together. Robin aimed at the adult furthest away, guessing it was Johnson. If he took out the one closer, the second one probably would see and take cover. Without knowing which one actually had Roland, Robin wasn't willing to take that chance.

Robin was just about to let the arrow go when suddenly the first one, the dark elf, paused which distracted Robin from taking his shot. Then as if sensing them, the dark elf took off to the left away from their group. He did it so fast he must not have told Johnson what he was doing as Johnson just stopped and yelled at him.

"Dammit!" Regina cursed.

Snow asked, "What's he doing?"

"He must have sensed us!" Regina turned to Robin. "Robin, can you shoot the elf?"

Robin didn't have time. The elf headed to a denser part of the forest, the shrubbery obscuring him now. If Robin tried to shoot, he'd be doing so blind. Having no choice, Robin turned back to Johnson who by now realized he should follow the elf. He had started but Robin managed to fire his arrow and hit him in the legs. The outlaw just hoped Roland was with him.

The three jumped up and ran towards Robin, Regina already working on immobilizing him. It didn't take long to realize Johnson did not have Roland.

Regina said something but Robin didn't know what. He didn't care. His eyes went to where the elf ran. He immediately began whistling, alerting the merry men to try to catch him. Robin took one final look at Johnson to make sure he was secure, which he was, and then took off after the dark elf. Regina called after him to wait. He didn't listen. He ran like hell.

* * *

It felt like an eternity to Regina waiting to find out what had happened with the dark elf and Roland. With Robin taking off, there was no one to guard Johnson but her and she didn't dare leave Snow alone either. The storm had stopped, Regina had only set it to go for so long but it had rained on them hard for a few minutes. She hoped that it helped to hinder the dark elf's escape.

"Robin!" she shouted. She desperately wanted to use magic to try to locate them but under the circumstances she knew she needed to begin conserving. At least she took the time to go over Johnson's items. She had gagged him because she didn't trust anything coming out of his mouth. Not only did he not have Roland but he had none of the Nachzehrer blood either. Regina silently prayed that nobody got infected especially a certain outlaw and his son.

"You think they are okay?" Snow asked.

Regina didn't answer at all, not even a sarcastic remark. She was that worried. Eventually she heard the sounds of the men coming towards them. First, was Friar Tuck who looked worn out. Once Regina looked into his eyes, she knew they had failed to catch the elf.

The rest of the men followed with Robin practically running in. Before Regina could ask him what happened he barreled past her and practically jumped on top of Johnson. Ripping the gag off the former commander's mouth, he asked. "Where's my son?!"

Regina anguished watching Robin. Johnson only answered his question with a smile so Robin hit him again, this time hard enough that blood came from his nose. At that, Johnson coughed a bit, then looked back at Regina. "Is it torture then, your Majesty?"

"Robin," Regina said, ignoring Johnson. "We need to get back to tracking the elf immediately. We can't let him get too far…"

"Apparently," John said, "they had a horse."

"What?" Regina asked. "Where? It wasn't with them in camp."

Alan shook his head, his eyes focused on Robin. All the merry men were watching their leader. Their looks were mixed with sadness and something else but Regina didn't know what. "No, but he stopped just long enough to shake something out of his bag. It must have been a magic object because it made a horse, I'd call it a demonized one. But he jumped on it and it took off faster than anything I've seen."

"And Roland?"

"WHERE DID HE TAKE HIM?" Robin screamed, he took Johnson's head and slammed it into the mud underneath him.

"Robin, we'll get Roland back!" John tried to console his leader, his friend.

Robin spit on Johnson then stood up. He turned to look at everyone, his lips snarled. "How? You saw how fast that thing went. They could be miles away now."

"And with the MacGuffin root, he can be turning your boy into a little soulsucker by the morning!" Johnson shouted gleefully.

Again, Robin jumped on top of him, and began hitting hard. "I will burn this whole forest down before I let you do that!"

"Like you could stop us. Tell me, how close did you let that kid get to becoming a Nach-"

"His name was Sade!" Now Alan was having enough and he looked like he wanted to join Robin. Tuck took his hand and stopped Alan but Regina wondered why nobody was doing anything to stop Robin. First, it would do no good to waste Robin's energy on hurting Johnson. Second, Johnson was lying, she knew that, though they probably didn't. "Robin, he won't be changed into one, I promise."

"You can't promise that." Robin answered, he hit Johnson again who was actually laughing.

He went to strike him again but Regina caught his arm. "Stop this! It isn't helping!"

Robin jerked his arm back from her. "Let me go!"

"Listen to me!" She grabbed it back, getting down in the mud right there with him, she did her best to ignore the puzzled looks of the merry men watching them. "Beating him senseless isn't going to help Roland right now!" She saw the pain in his eyes and Regina wanted nothing more than to just gather him in her arms, but that pain wouldn't accept such help. Regina knew that too well. That pain wanted to spread and hurt others. She had to keep him from doing that. "Robin-"

"We didn't get Roland back…" Robin said, he was still angry but despair was taking over now. It honestly felt like he would never see him again. "They can turn him into a Nachzehrer. If that happens…"

The merry men be damned, Regina reached out and cupped both his cheeks with her hands. Her face was merely a few inches from his. "It won't, Robin, Nachzehrer blood won't work on a child."

"Why?" Robin whispered.

Regina leaned in, she kept her voice low too. "The dark magic works with the victim's soul to alter them. It…it's difficult to explain, the thing you need to know is because Roland is so young and sweet and innocent, his soul would not react to it." At least she hoped that was the case. That was the belief. The real truth happened that it was considered wasteful to use the blood on children at all.

Tuck stepped forward. "Would…Roland's magic help him too? That light magic we spoke of."

Regina glanced at Tuck, she'd really not considered Roland's light magic helping or hindering in such circumstances, but Tuck's question was a valid one . "Light magic is not well known to me, but I know it's the strongest magic in the world. Soin this case it might work to his benefit."

"Roland…" Robin looked at Tuck. "He has magic?"

Regina confirmed it. "That's how he recognized me as Lucille."

"Yeah, a little magic!" Johnson yelled, clearly angry he had been forgotten, albeit temporarily. "It's the reason we've kept him alive. Kristolf thought we might be able to use it." When Robin didn't take that bait, Johnson kept going. "Otherwise, we would have just killed him and dumped his body outside Tylertown."

That did it. Robin jumped on him so fast he threw his hands around his throat and began strangling him. Everyone started shouting at Robin to stop. Regina fought back tears though part of her wished he would kill Johnson. But she knew what Johnson was doing, he was actually in control, and he was clearly enjoying the pain he created in Robin, even if it was about to kill him. "Robin, this isn't you! Stop it!" She reached out and placed her hands on his arms, her hand actually covered his tattoo. That tattoo she ran away from weeks ago but now she was focusing on it, praying that Tinkerbelle was right and there was a deeper connection than just mere lovers.

Feeling her hands on his arms, Robin slowed down, though he didn't completely stop. Tears were rolling down his cheeks. He'd been so caught up in killing him he missed the fact that Johnson actually looked like he was enjoying this. Sure, he was in pain, but there was honest to goodness joy on his face. Robin turned to Regina who smiled when he did so. He didn't feel like returning it but he took solace in seeing it. Letting go of Johnson, Robin stood up.

While Johnson was struggling for air, Robin walked away. Some of his men made sure Johnson remained where he was, though Regina's spell was still in effect. Regina didn't leave the outlaw's side. She kept her hand on the tattooed arm. Eventually it worked its way down and held his hand. He squeezed it back.

* * *

_Please review! Pretty please. Again, I apologize for taking longer with this one. I hope it was worth the wait._


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

_Another chapter! Yay! Thank you again for all your kind words and encouragements. We are getting to the end (I hope). Its been a remarkable journey. Everyone who has commented whether you've been here since the first time I've posted or just started recently have flattered me so much. I can't begin to thank you enough._

* * *

Regina insisted they eat something. Nobody felt like it much, it was clear that wherever the dark elf, they now knew his name to be Kristolf, escaped to with Roland, it would be unlikely be near. The beast he had conjured sounded like a Vukodlak, more like a giant wolf than horse. The animal could be summoned but eventually would have to be killed, as it was likely to turn on its master. The merry men's reactions to this was just as the queen expected but the good news meant that Kristolf only used the creature until he was sure he was safe.

"He could still be miles away though, right?" Robin asked, his voice sounding hoarse. He was emotionally spent and needed rest.

Regina nodded, wishing she had better news. Robin went back to eating his meal, his nose turned up at the stew John had hastily made for them, Regina's mind went back to that first morning, his expression matching Roland's exactly.

Regina cleared her mind from the happier memory and tried to formulate a new plan. There must be a way to find Roland quickly. Perhaps getting some distance away from everyone, Robin, Snow and that despicable Johnson, would help Regina concentrate on what needed to be done. Johnson's eyes followed her as she walked away, she knew he wanted to kill her.

It was sunset. Had it really been a whole day? Regina glanced up in the sky to look at the moon but it was gone, probably hidden by the sun's strong rays. She felt chilly suddenly, odd for this time of year but probably due to the leftover dampness of the short storm she conjured. So much for using her magic.

Hearing steps behind her, Regina turned hoping it to be Robin but expecting it to be Tuck. Instead, it was John, his large frame bending the trees branches past their limits as he got closer to Regina. Great, what does he want?

"Your Majesty," he started awkwardly. "I wanted to, um…thank you for what you did back there."

Was he serious? She thought at first he was being sarcastic but the look on his face was so sincere. "For what? We didn't get Roland back."

He shook his head, his face softening. "No, I mean for what you did with Robin. Stopping him from killing Johnson."

Now that did surprise Regina. She remembered the looks on their faces as Robin lost control, they wanted him to stop but nobody lifted a finger to do so. "Funny how you stood and watched. Given your size, you could have pulled Robin off."

"We've been through that before, Milady. Last time he was like that it did no good."

"What do you mean?"

John took a deep breath. "When Marian died. Robin was hell bent on finding those soldiers in charge that took her life. Once we found her body, he took after the men, following their tracks. I went with him, so did Alan…"

Regina was confused. Didn't Sara say that Robin took all the guilt of her death upon himself? "I thought…I thought Robin was so devastated at the attack he collapsed and had to be carried back to the camp."

John's eyes narrowed at her question. He leaned up against a tree and Regina could swear she could hear it strain under his weight. "How do you know that?"

"Sara explained it to me." At John's look, Regina finished. "When I was Lucille."

"Oh, right." He'd forgotten. "Sara didn't know all of it. After they took off with Marian, we sent her home with some of the other merry men, well most of them actually. We didn't know that she was dead yet but it didn't take long to find her body hanging by a tree. Robin was furious. He was wanting to go after the soldiers immediately. I think Robin was on a suicide mission.

We chased the squad that had attacked us. It wasn't hard, there were many men and I didn't know what Robin thought we were going to do. But he wound up kidnapping the leader in charge, the likely one that gave the orders."

Regina's eyes cast downward, imagining the scene. Hanging was a horrible way to die, primarily why it was used as an execution method. Coming upon a loved one that way must be awful.

John went on. "That guy wasn't like Johnson, he didn't want to die. He begged for his life. But Robin didn't care. Once he started hitting him, he couldn't stop. We tried to pull him off but he would jump right back on him. He beat him until he was dead. The reason we had to carry him back to camp was because he was so spent from that. I just told Sara it was devastation instead of…"

"Oh, Robin." Regina knew far too well had loss could make someone go on a murderous rampage. "He eventually came out of it right?"

"Yes, Roland was crying for his mother when we got back. At first Robin didn't know what to do, Marian had taken care of most of Roland's needs. But none of us could get him to stop crying, and after awhile, Robin had had enough and went to hold Roland and he just stopped. Just like that." John smiled then, he reminded Regina of Sara, his wife, as he recounted the story. He truly did care for Robin and hated to see his friend in emotional hell. "And Robin looked so shocked that his son knew him by simply being held. Roland smiled and coo'd at his father. It was enough to help Robin snap out of at least the vengeance path, though he grieved for a long time."

Regina smiled too, glad to hear the story but knew if they never got Roland back, Robin would be forever lost. "Thank you for telling me that. It means a lot, you trusting me with that story."

"I never thought I would trust you with anything," John said, "but you just touched Robin and he calmed down, I didn't…I wish we knew you back then actually."

Regina shook her head, blinking away tears. "No, I had my own grief at that time, I'd have probably encouraged Robin to go after those he felt responsible. That's what I've done." Her mind went to Snow White briefly. But she shook that off, there wasn't time for that, she gestured for John to turn around, they needed to get back.

* * *

Robin was pacing back and forth. He had finished his stew but he was going to be damned if he went to bed. There had to be a way to find Kristolf and Roland. His eyes kept going to Johnson. Whenever the former soldier sensed he had Robin's attention, he would sneer. It took all of Robin's self control not to attack him again. But Regina was right, the man actually enjoyed whenever Robin would lash out at him, he truly was evil.

"You need to conserve your strength, Robin," Tuck said, trying to be helpful. Robin glared at him and the friar broke eye contact, frowning. Feeling slightly guilty, Robin approached and sat down next to him.

"I know, Tuck, I just, can't just sit here and do nothing!" He hated to admit defeat. He also hated to know that Johnson probably heard that, but at least his back was to the man now.

Tuck nodded. "We aren't doing nothing. We are regaining out strength as we are about to come up with our next plan."

"What plan? Go back to tracking them? We already know he has the MacGuffin root and he may have made enough of that stuff to start making more of those monsters."

"He did! It's just a matter of time now!" Johnson shouted, eager to annoy Robin some more.

"Remind me why I don't just kill him?" Robin asked, though he wasn't serious, not yet.

Tuck couldn't joke about such things though, probably the religion in him. "Because we don't just kill people because they did bad things to us, Robin. You know that."

"You also don't know how someone can change, either," Snow White offered up. Robin had almost forgotten about her. She'd been so quiet.

Robin cocked his head in Johnson's direction. "You think he can change?"

"Maybe. Maybe not," Snow said, still serious, "I used to go back and forth on this all the time, but after what I saw today I'm becoming truly hopeful." Robin didn't have to be told she was talking about the queen.

The queen. Robin could still feel her hand on his arms. He didn't know how she stopped him. If it had happened yesterday he might have guessed she'd used her magic but now he was sure whatever passed between them wasn't it.

Just then Regina came walking back with John behind her. Her eyes immediately looked for Robin and he felt his pulse quicken when she found him. She nodded her head at him and he returned it, a small blush creeping upon him. She went to get herself some more water.

"So if you aren't going to kill me, your Majesty," Johnson said. "What are you going to do to me?"

Regina didn't answer right away, she kept drinking her water. When she got done, she looked at him. "Put you in prison where you belong. We'll give you a trial."

Johnson laughed at that. "A trial? That will just result in my execution. Why not just kill me now?"

There was an edge to Johnson's voice, making Robin swear it was fear. Was the killer starting to finally panic about his fate? Regina sensed it too, she glowered at him. "Because, it's the law. Processes are in place for a reason. As a former black guard, you were supposed to honor those laws, apparently you rarely did."

"Are you actually claiming that you did any better?"

She poured herself more water, her eyes away from everyone around her. Robin sensed she needed time to compose herself before answering. Finally she did.. "No, that's how I got to be known as the evil queen. But I promise from now on I'll do better." She quickly glanced at Robin who smiled at her.

"Well you probably need a whole new group of men. The knights trained by me are just like me."

She stood up then, getting into Johnson's face. Robin watched as she approached him, part of him hoping she'd give in and just go ahead and kill him. But that wasn't her intent at all "I hardly think they are just like you. But even if they are, I can find out quickly enough. And get new troops."

He laughed again. "Really where?"

"Tripp's Landing for one. I understand the people there are good and loyal." She turned and smiled at Robin who was confused by what she was talking about. He couldn't remember his time over there, but he understood the people there actually didn't fight.

Johnson snorted. "You'd be better off with toy soldiers. Perhaps the ones that Roland makes with his clay."

Hearing Johnson utter his son's name, Robin jumped up, the anger taking control again. He began walking over there but before he could do anything, Regina held out her arm stopping him from getting too close. She asked. "The clay? How do you know of the clay?"

"He had it with him. In that pouch sewn into his cape. We weren't going to let him keep it but it was the only way to make him stop crying."

Regina's eyes widened and she looked at Robin happily. He didn't understand what was so important. "So he brought it with him?"

Johnson glared at her, recognizing this was good news for some reason. He shut up then, though Robin was glad to finally have silence from the soldier, he wished he knew what was going on.

"Regina," Robin asked, "what does the clay have to do with anything?"

"The clay is how I found you in the first place, your camp," she explained. "I put a trace spell on it. It should still be in effect, I can use it now to transport myself within a mile of where Roland is!"

Everyone was excited at the news, and they began gathering their weapons but Regina had to stop them. "Wait, I can't…I can't transport all of you."

"Why not?" someone asked.

She turned to Robin. "Remember when I transported the pair of us yesterday?" Had it really just been yesterday? "It drained me so much, I can't do all of us."

Robin nodded, recalling. "Okay, we'll just transport me then."

"No, Robin, it doesn't work that way, I'll have to go."

"What?" Robin didn't like that at all. She being alone near a dark elf? "All by yourself?"

Regina stood, indignant at his implication. "I can take care of myself."

"Not if he uses that poison. For all we know he could have come upon another person and started the process." Robin knew Regina could take care of herself and he trusted her with rescuing his son, but he didn't like the idea of her being that close and all alone.

"Then I'll end it." She really wasn't listening to him. She was gathering up her own things.

Robin wasn't going to give up that easily. "Regina, you need to wait. Remember, if you get too close he'll smell you."

"The spell will keep me far enough away," Regina said, though she had seemingly forgotten. "But we may not have a choice on that. If I get that close to Roland again, I'm going to go after him."

John reached out and took her hand. "Please, not by yourself. Can't you…make those traveling stones again?"

She paused, realizing it was a good idea. Sighing, she said, "Alright, please go look for two stones that are similar to each other. But hurry. We're wasting time!"

As the men went off, her eyes fell on Robin who finally gave into his feelings. He reached out and hugged her. Having her in his arms, she relaxed and he let himself feel the warmth from her body. "I don't like you going out there by yourself."

"I'll be okay," she whispered. "And this is the best news we've had all day."

"I know." He pulled back. She was so close, his eyes went to her lips but before they could linger she pulled back. She then turned rolling up her sleeves. "What's taking so long? Honestly I would think they'd be used to gathering rocks. Don't your people use them for money or jewelry or something?"

In spite of everything, Robin laughed.

* * *

The men found several stones actually, and Regina got to work making them enchanted. After she was finished, she felt a wave of dizziness overcome her. Her magic was getting low. She looked around the men to see if any of them noticed. Nobody did, not even Robin. Gulping she handed one of the rocks to Robin.

"Remember, once activated, it takes five minutes for the stone to warm up and send everyone within the perimeter. You better move him closer and…" she paused as her eyes fell on Snow. "…Snow too." She wasn't ready to deal with Snow. She knew her words earlier were in direct conflict with her actions against Snow over the years and even now. But Regina still felt the agony and bitterness whenever she looked at her stepdaughter.

Getting herself ready, Regina placed the other stone in her pocket. Making sure she had everything she needed she gave one last look at everyone. She was so glad they couldn't tell what she was thinking, she really needed to recharge but she knew she had enough magic for transporting and she wasn't willing to let Roland spend another second with that elf.

Once she transported herself, Regina realized she was still in the forest. That was good, maybe Kristolf hadn't gotten too far. She knew the tracking spell would allow her to face the direction the clay was in and she was looking west. Not wasting anytime, she put her rock down and triggered it. She should be a mile from the clay and not close enough for Kristolf to smell her.

The rock began to glow and Regina stepped far enough back so there would be plenty of room for the men to appear. As she waited, she put her things down, trying to think of what should be next. With John giving her more information to Robin's life, Regina it was even more imperative to save Roland because two lives were at stake.

A scream broke her out of her thoughts, it came from the west. She took a few steps and listened again. Another scream. It was Roland! She whirled to look back at the stone but it hadn't even been two minutes yet! She gripped a nearby tree, trying to restrain herself from going after him. But what was that blue devil doing to him?

But time ticked slowly by, another scream and Regina cried out. Glancing one last time at the rock, she only had to hear the scream one more time to know she couldn't afford to wait for everyone. She had to get to Roland now!

* * *

_Again, thank you for reading. I hope this chapter isn't too hammy. For those of you that wish to see Johnson meet a very deadly fate, it may happen. It may not. But let's see how things go with Outlaw Queen right? _

_Please review!_


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

_Here you go! For such a short chapter a lot happens. Please review. Your compliments are worth more to me than diamonds (Seriously)._

* * *

The last time they used traveling stones, Robin was on the hosting side of it. This time he had to travel and it seemed to take an eternity before the purple light emitted from the rock and everyone transported to Regina and hopefully Roland. Johnson had not been easy to move close enough to the perimeter of the stone and Snow only begrudgingly went. Robin could see in her eyes she wanted to take advantage of the situation and escape, but something kept her from doing so.

The light from the stone was almost blinding. When it went out, Robin's eyes had to take a moment to focus but he soon realized it worked as he saw the new surroundings. Jumping up, he looked around for Regina but didn't see her immediately. Walking away from the merry men, Robin looked around the trees and shrubs, looking to see her form somewhere, anywhere. All he found was the bag she had carried.

"Where is she? Where's the queen?" Robin asked, the men hadn't noticed she was missing, they were trying to find a place to put Johnson and making sure his gag was in place. They couldn't risk him shouting and warning Kristolf.

Tuck looked over at his leader, seeing him holding Regina's bag. The queen never went anywhere without it. "Do you think…she went after Roland on her own?"

"Why would she not wait-" Robin had started but soon he had his answer. A scream. A child's scream. "Roland!" he shouted and immediately ran as he heard the sound again.

He was on the ground before he had taken three steps, John had flattened him while another merry man, someone he couldn't see, was grabbing his legs. Tuck ran over to help. "Robin, wait. We can't just go after them."

"Regina did! And Roland is being hurt!" Robin tried to shout but it felt like John was actually sitting on him. He hardly had any breath. Another scream and Robin tried to scream too. Now he knew for sure why Regina wasn't there. She wouldn't be able to sit and hear that anymore than he could.

Tuck looked conflicted as well. If Robin had the patience to really study the friar, he'd know his looks matched exactly the agony he felt at witnessing the death of Sade. But Tuck knew the last thing they needed to do was go rushing towards them without having the faintest idea what they were getting into. "No, listen, Robin, if dark elves can smell humans, Regina probably is already there and he knows we aren't far behind. Hopefully she can trick him into thinking it's just her. But if he smells anymore of us he'll know that's a lie."

Robin kept struggling, not wishing to agree with Tuck, he just wanted Roland back. Plus he was worried for Regina. Snow White whispered, "Listen, it's stopped."

Everyone became silent even Johnson. Not another scream was heard. John eventually got off of Robin and helped his leader from the ground. Robin shuddered, knowing that that the price to keep his boy safe might be whatever was happening to Regina.

* * *

Regina had never run so hard in her life. As she got closer to the screams they kept sounding like they were getting worse. All rational thought had escaped her mind, she couldn't let Kristolf hurt that young boy and her imagination was going wild with theories on what was actually happening to Roland.

She got to the edge of the camp, she was a few yards away. Kristolf had Roland who had his hands tied, tears streaming down his face. There was the Vukodlak besides him, tied up thankfully but Kristolf was swinging the boy near the beast. She knew by now the creature was starving and would gladly eat him. Every time he almost got Roland close enough, the boy would scream. It took all her strength not to shout out to him. She didn't have enough magic to do anything about it. She'd never felt so helpless.

"Come out, come out, come out!" Kristolf shouted. He knew she was there somewhere. He turned away from the Vukodlak who looked like he would actually prefer the dark elf instead. "I know you're here, human. Show yourself or I feed this boy to my steed!"

He nearly tossed Roland to the creature one more time and that scream clinched it for Regina. She ran out of the woods towards them. "No, STOP!"

Kristolf and Roland turned to her, a smile broke out on the elf's face while Roland shouted out something she didn't understand, he was sobbing now. The elf didn't walk away from the wolf, he took a step closer. "I expected a merry men or Robin Hood himself. Such a surprise to have your Majesty."

"Put him down, Kristolf," Regina said. "Let him go and you can have me instead." For the first time in a long time, her voice shook. She was so afraid but not of her own life. She was afraid that Kristolf could kill Roland at anytime and she was powerless to stop it.

"Trade this boy for a queen?" he asked. The wolf kept snarling and barking, he was so close to Roland he probably could taste the hairs on his head.

Regina started to walk closer but the elf held Roland tighter. "Stay there. I know your magic."

Could she bluff him? Pretend she still had magic? "Very well, then you know I could put a fireball into you right now along with your…dog." She glanced at the animal who practically paused just then like he understood her. "If you let the boy go, I'll let you live."

"The evil queen never lets people live," he sneered.

How dare he call her evil? She could deal with the title from the likes of the merry men, Snow White and peasants. But not him. "I don't kill children. I don't torture them-"

"I haven't tortured him!" he said, jerking the boy closer to him. "In fact, I've taken great care of him."

Without her magic, there was little to do but perhaps she could stall for time, though he'd probably be aware of the merry men once they got closer. "Why? Why did you come after Robin at all?"

"Because of him, I lost the battle. I lost my reputation." Kristolf said, daring to take a step away from the beast. Roland was still crying now and it was killing Regina but Kristolf was so used to it he hardly heard it anymore. "And my soul. When it came back to me, I knew that my old master was dead."

He must have expected Regina to respond to that but she didn't. He probably didn't know that it was she and Rumple who killed him, and she knew that fact would do little to help the current situation if she antagonized him. He went on. "I ran into Johnson, your former commander and he couldn't wait to tell me about the real leader of the army."

Regina rolled her eyes. "I'm sure he was eager not to take all the responsibility for actually fighting you himself."

Kristolf shrugged. "His injuries were not of battle, your Majesty, I trust you remember what you did to him."

She risked another step closer to him. "It's nothing compared to what I'll do to you if you don't let that boy go."

"You really do care for him. Johnson thought there was something between you and the outlaw to let him actually take over your army. I didn't believe him then but I'm starting to now." He then took a deep breath, inhaling for a long time. His eyes looking up to the sky above, it was dark now. When he finally stopped, he smiled. "And you've come alone. How very foolish."

Gritting her teeth, she took another step closer to him. "I don't need any help to take out an elf."

His eyes traveled over Regina, studying her. He took several steps towards her, now there was only about twenty feet between them. Being closer to her helped settle Roland down and Regina dared to take the time to look into the boy's eyes and smile. He tried to smile back. Kristolf took that moment to strike, not trying to hit her. But he had maneuvered his free hand and grabbed something out of his pocket. Whatever it was, he threw it at Regina and everything went black.

When she came to, she was tied up just like Roland. The boy was actually curled up besides her. Glancing around, she saw Kristolf by the fire while the dog was eating something. At least one bit of good news was it was obviously animal and not human She started to sit up and in doing so Roland wrapped his arms around her. Kristolf apparently was low on rope as he must have used the boys bindings on her.

Hearing them, Kristolf directed his attention to them. He started to approach and Regina wished she could at least perform an invisibility spell. "If you are wondering how long you were out, not long. Sorry to use some fainting dust on you. I'd rather have taken you out with this sword but, as you know, I had my hands full." He gestured to Roland.

"Why did you let me live?"

Kristolf shrugged. "I know you will find this hard to believe, but I don't kill everyone I meet. That was more like Skylar, the general who took over for me." He folded his arms. "Besides, I'd rather you be a witness to my next plan."

"Which is?" She was almost afraid to ask.

He gestured to the fire. "You must know by now. Surely you heard one of Hood's men was infected with the Nachzehrer blood?" When she didn't answer, grinning like a cheshire cat, he continued, "I planned that fate for his leader. But I made the mistake of allowing Johnson to hold the poisoned blade and he stabbed that young man with it before I could stop him. I was furious. Now I'm forced to make more. But it's almost ready now."

"Wouldn't you have to make more anyway?" Regina said, Roland was now sitting in her lap and she longed to put her arms around him. "Turning the human race into those soul sucking monsters?"

"That wasn't the plan at all!" the elf said. "Rowan wanted to absorb powers, especially of that of the dark one. He chose Nachzehrers because he knew we had powdered their blood and he could do experiments on them. It was actually fascinating to watch him."

Regina turned her nose up at that. She looked around, knowing Robin and his men were out there. He'd be planning something for sure. She just needed to buy time.

He went on, "I can't speak for why Skyler wanted to help Rowan but I wanted to see if he would truly succeed. The dark one vanished from this land meant the dark elves could return. This was our land before it was yours."

"There is no way Rumple would have let you succeed." At least she knew that was true.

Kristolf smiled. "I knew it was possible for Rumple to defeat Rowan, but that's why I brought this." Kristolf held up the blood, it looked like it was ready to be used. "If I infected enough humans, the dark one would be too distracted with destroying them. Then I could target him and take over the land on my own."

She rolled her eyes. Was everyone insane? "So you create unstoppable monsters to unleash hell and take out your biggest threat. But then you're stuck with the monsters you were using and what then?"

He chuckled. "Having this powder for so long, your Majesty, we've been able to alter it. Those monsters we'd use would wind up dying out on their own. They could try to suck as many souls as they wanted, but nothing would sustain them. I'd say they would die within 24 hours if not less."

"Well, I guess you've thought of everything." Roland hugged her tighter. She watched the boy as he peeked at his kidnapper to make sure he wasn't watching. Satified the elf's attention was back to his potion, he looked up at Regina. "Why don't you fire him?"

She knew Roland meant using fireballs. Regina kissed his head. At least Kristolf had told the truth, there showed no harm on Roland that she could tell. "I can't. I've used up my magic."

Roland didn't know that was possible. "It's gone? Forever?"

"No," she would do anything to have it back. "But gone for awhile. When I use a lot of it at once, it drains. And after some time it will come back but I have to wait awhile."

Roland frowned. "If you had it, you could take him out no problem!"

She sighed, her eyes scanned the camp. There wasn't anything around that she could use. Roland was watching her. He hugged her again, this time very tight. "I'm sorry, Gina. I don't want you hurt."

"Oh, Roland." She gave into the boy then, allowing him to hold her. She could practically feel the love radiating off of him. The one person she'd met that loved her almost immediately and without prejudice and she couldn't save him.

As they sat like that for awhile, Regina closed her eyes, she felt better. Much better. Strange considering the circumstances. Opening her eyes, she could swear this was a white sheen to everything. It wasn't too bright, but it was coming from Roland. Looking down, she saw white light coming from him and her mouth dropped. Was he healing her? "Roland!"

"I just want you to be okay, Gina," he said softly. She looked up, Kristolf had his back to them and hadn't appeared to notice. Taking a deep breath, she concentrated on her bound wrists and in an instant they were free. She didn't dare move though, her eyes looked past the elf to the wolf who was done with the deer he had been fed. He was ready for more. If she could do one good blast, she could kick the elf right into the wolf and they'd be done, but she wasn't sure if she had gotten that much strength back, and with Roland on her lap, it made such a spell harder.

Then she realized one thing she could do. Quickly wrapping her arms around Roland, she said, "Roland, do as I say, be very quiet. I have some of my magic back and we're getting out of here!"

He jerked his head up but Regina pressed it back to her chest. Picking him up, she cast the invisibility spell and they vanished, at least from Kristolf's eyes. His back was still to them so she tip toed around, trying to keep from making any noise but unfortunately it was hard to maneuver as Roland was bigger than she was used to carrying. She knocked over a pot.

The dark elf wheeled around and saw his prisoners gone, he immediately pulled his sword. "So you have some magic after all, eh?" He smiled. Dipping the sword into the pot, his weapon was now coated and Regina knew they could waste no more time. She took off.

She got several yards when she heard it. He released the Vukodlak.

* * *

_Heh, another cliffhanger. But finally we have Roland! Dear child. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I await your reviews/comments! _


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

_So many wonderful reviews. And now I shall post the following. Just remember, you've been trusting me to tell this story since chapter one and I do not take that trust lightly. Please keep faith that I don't plan on making this a tragedy. Not for our beloved pair._

* * *

Robin and his men were working their way through the forest at a snail's pace. No, it was slower than a snail. The plan sounded like a good idea at the time, which happened to be only thirty minutes ago, but Robin was regretting it. He shot a glare at Tuck several feet away, though the friar was too nervous to pay attention to Robin at the moment. So the archer looked forward again, straining his eyes to see deeper into the dark forest, trying to keep up faith that the plan was the best way to go. Now that the screams had stopped Robin had to hope for the best.

But with the screams stopping Robin was imaging the worst. In the short time he had gotten to know the queen, or at least reacquainted, he knew she had taken off to help Roland. This he had no doubt. But if she had succeeded in saving Roland, where was she? John mentioned her reputation would have possibly punishing Kristolf but Robin disagreed. Not with the idea that Regina would want to send Kristolf and Johnson to a fiery death, but something made him believe she'd first want to get Roland away, back to his father.

Now they were working their way towards the direction of the camp. It wasn't much of a plan but they hoped if they came in slowly, their scent would be too gradual for the dark elf to pick up at first, especially since he had already two humans with him. They hoped. They were spread out along the forest edge too, about ten to fifteen feet apart.

Just then, a howl came from nearby. Robin looked at the two men closest to him. John, being one of them, said, "Is that what I think it is? That demon wolf that the queen spoke of?"

Robin didn't answer but the howl sounded again, making his blood chill. Whatever it was, it wasn't a regular wolf, he'd heard those before. Robin considered the choices…continue on their slow trek or head to the sound. If the wolf was hunting, it may be too late already. When another shrieking howl was heard, this time sounding closer, Robin made up his mind. He took off.

Charging into the dark, foreign forest, was not exactly a sound strategy but images of Roland and Regina flashed through his mind. He had to help them. As he was running, he felt something…a force grab at him which wheeled him around and he fell. Robin saw nothing around him but forest, but something had grabbed at him. Robin yelled, "What is that? Show yourself."

Just like that, Regina appeared with Roland in her arms. At hearing his father's voice, he jerked his head, previously it was buried in her chest. "Papa!" He started to squirm.

Robin attempted to grab his son, tears already down his face but the howl came again and this time it sounded like it was very close.

"I lost my magic but managed to get enough back, enough for this invisibility spell. Here, take Roland, I may have enough to throw up a shield wall that will hold that thing back."

Not needing to be told twice, Robin took Roland who practically leaped into his father's arms. Regina didn't waste time either, she faced the direction of the beast and set out a shield about a hundred feet from them. The timing was almost too perfect. The shield had a faint purple sheen to it but the monster was charging so fast it ran straight into it. Robin jerked ready to run with Roland in his arms but luckily the shield kept the monster at bay. But he didn't linger there. Dark eyes peered at them through the purple mist, then he took off to their right.

Regina pursed her lips. By now the other merry men were approaching, gathering around Robin, seeing him reunited with his son brought joy to everyone's face. But Regina knew there was no time for celebration. "He's not going to be kept back for long. The wall is only so long, he's going to the end of it and will come at us from the side. We need your sticks ready."

Roland shuddered in his arms, but Robin had to ignore that for now. "How much magic do you have left?"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, not very much."

"Enough for another invisibility spell?"

Her eyes shot up. "Not for all of us. Besides I'm sure it can smell us just like Kristolf can…"

Robin didn't need it for everyone. "Enough for you and Roland?"

Regina's expression told Robin she wasn't on board with that at all. "Robin, how about I do it for you and Roland? The two of you can-"

"Regina, here, take him." Robin's voice cracked betraying how hard it was to let Roland go. He did it so quickly Regina simply reacted, not giving her enough time to resist. "Whatever happens, I need Roland to remain safe. I think his best bet is with you."

"Papa!" Roland cried out. Regina followed, shaking her head quite thoroughly in spite of having a struggling boy in her arms. "No, Robin, you need to live and I'm sure everyone here agrees with me, right?"

They all nodded but Robin wasn't hearing it. "NO! Listen, men, without magic who has the best chance of taking that thing down? Me with my arrows because nobody shoots better than I do! I'll climb in a tree and Alan, you climb one too. Perhaps another one in a tree past Alan. Remember that griffen from a couple of years ago? Same setup!"

"But Robin," Regina started, glancing at Roland, she didn't like him hearing this at all. "Vukodlaks can jump really high. I don't think being in a tree will help you."

"We have to try!" he reasoned, tears forming in his eyes. "Men, are you with me? I've never needed you more than now?"

They didn't hesitate. Regina scoffed, she wasn't convinced. "No! Robin, you can't expect me to sit back and-"

He stepped forward, placing his hands on either side of her. "Of course you want to help, you've been helping since I came to you and you can continue to do so. By hiding, your Majesty. With my son. I'm entrusting you with the most precious thing in my life. If anything happens to him, all of this has been wasted." His eyes were practically filling with tears. He could see hers matched.

"You would really do that? Entrust someone so valuable to…" she paused, glancing at Roland who was back to crying. "..an evil queen like me?"

He smiled at that. "You're anything but an evil queen." He glanced at Roland. "I know you will guard him with your life which I pray, it won't come down to that." He backed off then, getting distance between them. Now his boy was bawling. Robin hoped Regina could get him to calm down, an invisibility spell does little if you can simply hear them.

With one last look he watched as she mouthed something to him, he didn't hear what it was. Then they disappeared. Turning around, Robin headed for a tall tree. He didn't have much time.

* * *

Regina knew Robin had no idea what he was getting into. The Vukodlak was no ordinary wolf. Taking him head on was crazy though at least Robin had the support of his merry men. They'd probably follow him into hell which Regina felt like was closing in on them anytime. The animal would come rushing and depending on whom he set in his sights would be the target he'd go after. If that was Robin in the trees, she doubted he could get more than two arrows off, maybe three at best. If Roland hadn't been a factor, Regina would have insisted on helping. Magic or no magic, she could distract the animal and maybe Robin and the others could kill him before he reached her. If they failed, well, better her than Roland's own father.

But as Roland kept crying, Regina realized the situation was hopeless. She had no choice but to protect Roland even though she felt part of her heart had followed Robin to go fight. The evil queen did not hide from her enemies!

Though hiding would be easier if she could get Roland to calm down. He was sobbing now, the short moment with his father ignited within him the panic at how scary the situation really was. And it really didn't help that the young boy inferred that his father might not be coming back.

"Sssshhh," she tried, rubbing his back. "It's okay. Dear, I need you to calm down."

"I want papa!" he shouted.

She couldn't let him keep this up. Trying another tactic, she pulled him away from her, the invisibility spell still allowed them to see each other. "Roland, do you remember when I made you my knight?"

He stopped then, fear clearly evident in his eyes. He didn't respond verbally, just nodded.

"Well sometimes a knight must remain very still and quiet." For a few seconds it seemed her words were sinking in. Maybe Roland would be quiet after all.

However, the Vukodlak was attacking now, the sounds from the animal plus the men yelling out commands were carrying through the woods to the invisible pair. Roland tried to turn to in that direction but Regina stopped him, taking his chin in her hand, forcing him to keep facing her. She was just glad they were not close enough to see.

"Roland, look at me," Regina tried again. She had no real experience with this. She hadn't soothed anyone in years, certainly not young children. Even Snow was twice his age by the time she came into her life. "I know you're scared. So am I."

"You-you are?"

She had to smile at that. "Yes, I am very much."

"But you're a queen! And magical."

"Everyone gets scared sometimes, Roland," she said. "And a situation like this, anyone who isn't scared would be a fool."

The roaring of the beast was getting louder and Regina straightened immediately. Looking around she wondered if they should get to higher ground? If the animal was coming this way, invisible or not they shouldn't be in its path. In the back of her mind she worried what it meant if the wolf broke through the merry men's blockade.

Another roar and she was off the ground, running in the opposite direction. Never had she thought she'd be running from a fight but with Roland in her arms…

More shouting so Regina slowed down, keeping Roland facing forward, she twisted herself to see if she could see anything but she was too far. She then heard what sounded like a crack, Regina pictured a tree breaking. Could he have seen Robin high up in the perch and jumped to him?

Silence followed and Regina almost cursed until she remembered she had Roland. Shifting to place the young boy's weight on her other leg, she tried to feel any magical strength returning but nothing came. Glancing down at Roland she wondered if she could try to get him to hug her in the same way as before, perhaps she could be healed again, regain a little powers.

Before she had a chance to decide, she heard a voice. It wasn't Robin or the merry men. It was Kristolf! She had almost forgotten the dark elf. And with that poisoned sword…Regina allowed panic to set in and started running back to the men. Eventually she came to her senses and paused. Roland was her priority, just as Robin wanted. Even with all his memories gone, he still asked her to protect the most precious thing in Robin's life and she would do so.

She couldn't make out exactly what Kristolf was saying but some shouting and what sounded like a commotion. Then silence again. Before Regina gave up hope she heard the merry men in unison for her to come back.

Without hesitation she headed for the sound of their voices, trusting it was now safe. She knew they would rather die than to trick her and risk Roland's life. As she got to the clearing, she saw the Vukodlak on its side. Several arrows sticking in him, two of them shot upward starting at the base of his throat.

She looked past the dead monster. The men were standing nearby, the snap she had heard was a tree that had been broken in two. Alan must have been in that one as he had what looked like a very serious wound but right now he was being treated by another merry man. Regina knew he'd need to be healed soon or he would likely lose that arm. She walked around, it was hard to see with the night sky but eventually her eyes found Friar Tuck who stepped aside, revealing Robin behind him. On the ground beside them was Kristolf's dead body. Finally it was over!

Roland saw Robin too and now holding him back was impossible. She set the boy down and watched as he happily sprinted to his father. Yet Robin didn't catch Roland like she expected, instead he stopped the boy, holding him at arm's length. Tuck was leaning down, Regina was too far away to hear what they were saying but it didn't quite look like the happy reunion she expected.

She searched around for John, whom she found easily. In spite of obvious injuries he was grinning at Regina, practically beaming at her. If something was wrong he would know wouldn't he? She started towards the outlaw and getting closer she could see tension in his body. Once she got close enough, it was clear Robin was gritting his teeth. Meanwhile, Tuck was still trying to take Roland who was not wanting to leave his father. That's when Robin collapsed.

Regina rushed over now, terror seizing her heart. "Robin!"

Tuck grabbed Roland pulling him back. Regina hardly noticed as her attention was fully on Robin, who had lain down. The rest of the merry men came rushing over. When she got to him, Robin took her hands in his. "Be careful, Regina, I'm so sorry."

"What? What's wrong?"

Robin glanced down to his left side, lifting up his arm, she saw it. It was small but clear. He was cut and already it was quite bloody. Ripping his shirt, she viewed the cut free of clothing, giving her confirmation of her worst nightmare: Robin was now poisoned with Nachzehrer blood.

* * *

_I will be following up with what happened in the next chapter from Robin's point of view. Though I hate writing action (and I think that's clear) I won't cheat you on at least some of the details that went on with the merry men. But anyone scared about this ending, please have faith. Trust in Outlaw Queen! :D And please review. _


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

_Some of you had asked if the Vukodlak was real creature from mythology. Yes. It is. At least some. Seriously if I made these names up I'd have found shorter words for them. Anyway, thank you to everyone reading and reviewing. Such kinds words. Thank you also for trusting me. _

* * *

Robin had barely gotten into the tree when he heard the giant wolf practically on them. The sight of it was enough to freeze Robin in terror, the beast was huge as he scrutinized them from about 20 yards away, making no effort to move. It was like he sensed there was a trap. Robin's eyes scanned to Alan in the tree in front of him. He was ready with his bow. Robin knew that Quinn was in the tree ahead of Alan. John, Tuck and Zane were in three different directions. They were to come charging once the wolf was slowed down enough and converge on him at the same time. This plan had worked on monsters before but it required enough arrows to hit the creature to bring it down.

With the monster pausing so near to Quinn, Robin knew he needed to just go ahead and commence the attack. The wolf was supposed to be charging and Robin would shoot first, drawing it to him. Being the best archer he could hit him with the most arrows. But once the wolf passed Quinn and Alan, they would begin launching arrows from above and being so close they'd be unlikely to miss. Between the three of them it should be enough.

Robin shot and the arrow hit the wolf. He didn't even flinch but it was so dark it was hard to tell. Robin decided to go for his eye next, but the wolf moved his head at the last possible second. The arrow still landed but not in such a sensitive spot. Robin was starting to grow nervous, if they were forced to go on the offensive, they would surely lose men. Before Robin had a chance, the wolf howled. It was piercing this close. Robin had the urge to cover his ears but he fought it. Unfortunately Alan couldn't resist. Once he covered them, the wolf leaped, making his choice for his victim.

Robin shot more arrows and Quinn had joined in too but the wolf was so big, so awesome in his size it did little to even slow him down. Leaping into the air he bit his arm, Alan's screams forced the men on the ground to move forward. However, the tree Alan chose had thick and heavy branches that were solid. While they broke a bit at the attack, it provided enough of a barrier keeping him from just outright devouring the archer and the wolf fell to the ground. Instantly Robin fired two arrows close into his side. The wolf howled but otherwise continued. Jumping up on his hind legs, he stood up, trying to reach for Alan's feet who managed to pull them back. With his paws, the wolf pushed and Robin watched in horror as he snapped that tree like a twig. He reached for another arrow, realizing with horror he was running low.

John had had enough of this. He had his ax and knew he had the strength to at least make a dent in the monster. He came rushing in and hit the wolf in the back leg with all his might. That was enough to draw the creature away from Alan, he turned towards John, his teeth snarling. Thankfully Robin was waiting and close enough, he shot his arrow into the beast's right eye.

Finally having the advantage, Zane maneuvered around to the back, he had some rope. "John, I can't do this alone, he's too big!" John pulled his axe out of the injured animal and headed to where Zane stood. Together they lasso'd the rope around its head. Robin approached from the front. Though badly injured, the wolf was still dangerous and strong, dragging John and Zane as he started forward for Robin. Quinn dropped his bow to help John and Zane hold the animal back. Robin got two arrows out, he'd have to get much closer. So would John.

On the count of five, the men struggled to keep the animal at bay. Robin was beginning to worry that they wouldn't succeed. But at the last moment, in one quick move John grabbed the wolf's ears, placed his knee in the base of his neck and yanked up with all his might. Robin got as close as he could and shot the arrows straight into the bottom of the wolf's head just above the throat. The arrows went through to the animals brain, no doubt puncturing his wind tunnel too. It went limp immediately.

John dropped its head and the men jumped back quickly, in case it still could be alive. When it remained still, Robin looked for Alan who was already being treated by Tuck. He had a big chunk out of his arm. He hoped Regina could heal it, otherwise he may lose his arm.

Before he had a chance to utter new orders, a shadow appeared just beyond Tuck and Alan. Robin didn't have time to act but Zane did. Pulling his sword he rushed their new approaching enemy, the dark elf! Robin shouted for him to hold. Tuck lifted Alan who was trying to keep silent but the pain was too much. But they had to move, if Kristolf took a few steps closer they'd be sitting ducks. And no doubt that sword was poisoned!

Robin took out an arrow and shot it, landing on Kristolf's sword arm. He didn't flinch that much, when Robin got closer he saw he was wearing some kind of armor. The men created a perimeter around the dark elf, he held his sword with a smile. Robin shouted, "Be careful, men, that blade is poisoned."

Kristolf smiled wider, towards Robin. "How many arrows you got left, Hood?"

Robin reached for another one but found he was out. He had given some of his away to Quinn and lost count of how many he used. With Alan down, Quinn was the last archer left but he had dropped his bow when he went after the wolf. They were forced to fight their enemy blade to blade.

Taking out his own sword, the men approached carefully. Kristolf couldn't hit all of them but Robin didn't want anyone to be poisoned. So that's why he acted first. He attacked as fast as he could, and Kristolf swung. Robin deflected to his right just in time for John to swing his axe, cutting Kristolf's left hand off that held the sword. The elf didn't yell in pain, instead he lunged for Robin. Taking his right hand, he grabbed Robin at his ribs and dragged him to him. Eye to eye, he said, "It's not over." He squeezed and Robin felt some pain. By instinct Robin took his sword and stabbed the elf forcing him to release his hold.

Stepping back, Robin and the others watched as Kristolf fell, his eyes wide at realizing he was dying. Looking up to the sky, he started to shout. Robin didn't understand one word of it, it was the elf's native language. Eventually Kristolf's strength gave out and he collapsed, dead.

John, Quinn and Zane immediately jumped with joy. It was over. They began shouting for Roland and the queen. Robin also knew that Snow would hear, they had left her with Johnson to guard. Regina might be upset that they didn't tie her down too but at this point he didn't care. Snow was actually angry she couldn't join in so that may be enough to satisfy the queen.

Turning around, Robin called out to Alan who held up his hand. He was in severe pain. John ran over to help, they needed to stop him from going into shock. Tuck reminded John what to do and stood, coming over to speak to Robin.

Robin smiled at the friar, he couldn't believe it was done. "Well, it's over."

Tuck had a strange look on his face. "Is it?"

Robin was about to ask what until he finally felt it. Severe pain. Casting his eyes down, the side that Kristolf had grabbed was bleeding. The adrenaline from the fight kept Robin from feeling it initially. Both men jerked their heads over to Kristolf's dead body, at his right hand. His fingers were covered in blood. You could see the sharp fingernails he had used to scratch. Tuck got a closer look, and Robin could swear he swore. Turning to Robin, he whispered, "He must have dipped his hand in it, Robin, he scratched you with blood of the-" Tuck stopped. He couldn't finish.

Robin stood rigid at the news. The pain was great but not too awful yet. Should they clean it? Should they have Regina look at it? Just then Regina and Roland appeared, Regina put his son down and he came running to him. No, no, he can't come closer. Robin tried to shout for them to wait but he suddenly found it difficult to speak.

Kneeling down took a great deal of energy. The pain was different than anything he felt before. Like someone was gnawing at his side. When Roland reached him, Robin kept the boy at arm's length. He started to tell his son to go with Tuck but he still couldn't get the words out. Tuck leaned down to try to take the boy but Roland was not cooperating.

The outlaw fell then, the pain was overtaking him. Blinking, he saw Regina's face. Her beautiful face. The way she was gazing at him Robin wanted to cry. She was going to blame herself for this. She started to reach for him but he finally got his voice back. "Be careful, Regina, I'm so sorry."

"What? What's wrong?"

He gestured to his wound. In doing so it began hurting even more, Robin couldn't believe this was happening. He started to speak but everything went black.

* * *

They had moved him back to camp with great care. Tuck held a crying Roland who didn't understand what was going on. He knew his father had gotten hurt in the past before and this was just a scratch wasn't it?

It didn't look like a scratch to Regina as the poison was sinking in. The area itself was as black as the night's sky. Robin was out cold now and she didn't know if he would regain consciousness. She had asked the others how coherent Sade lasted, they said a few hours. Regina hoped since this was just a scratch it would take longer.

In the camp, Snow jumped up to meet them. Regina blinked, she had forgotten all about the princess. John felt like he should explain, "Sorry, your Majesty, we left her here with Johnson. We couldn't spare one men to guard them. But she promised-"

"I don't care about her!" Regina shouted, surprised at how true it was. They made a makeshift bed for Robin. Johnson took one look at Robin and knew what had happened. Though he was gagged, he began to laugh. "Someone stick another rag in his mouth!"

Snow got closer. "What has happened?"

Regina didn't answer her, keeping her eyes on Robin. The outlaw was waking up so she moved his hair out of his face. Tuck decided to answer Snow. "Robin was poisoned with that…Nach…" He couldn't say it.

"Nachzehrer." Regina tried to keep her voice evenly but it didn't work. Even having several minutes to absorb this tragic turn, she still couldn't believe it. Robin was poisoned!

His eyes suddenly opened up. So far he still looked normal though obviously in deep pain. "Regina, you need to get Roland away, I don't want him to see me like this!"

Regina glanced at his son, who was several feet away and still with Tuck. He had stopped crying. Whatever Tuck had told him had calmed him down. He was watching them though. She turned back to Robin. "I don't want you worrying about anything, we are going to heal you."

He almost laughed but the pain turned it into coughing. "How? If you could heal this, Sade would still be alive." Tears went to his eyes though whether from pain or despair Regina didn't know. "I'm so sorry, someone is going to have to kill me."

"No!" Regina shouted quickly though the rest of his men agreed. "I'm sure we can stop this. You were just poisoned! It can be fixed!"

John kneeled down. Regina looked at him and was shocked to see the large man already crying. "You think he can be healed? What do you need from us?"

She leaned back a bit, astonished at the faith John was putting in her. Her eyes roamed from him to another one, she didn't know his name but he was carrying a bow. Behind them was Alan though badly injured was directing all his attention to his leader. The last of Robin's men allowed Alan to lean on him.

Robin began wheezing and Regina took his hand, squeezing it. He squeezed back. Their eyes locked and her heart skipped. Even in pain and poisoned, those deep blue eyes could have such an effect on her. Why did she ever run away?

"Regina, will this help?" Snow handed her something. Looking down, it was Kingsfoil, a herb that grew wildly in the forest. At the queen's surprised look, Snow explained. "Whenever I find any, I pick it up. I know it can be used as a medicine for poisons."

Regina took it from her. She was sure it couldn't cure it but it may slow it down. "We can try, John, boil some water for me and stick this in it. It should dissolve very quickly. Then dip a rag in and bring it back." John didn't waste any time and got right to work.

Back to holding Robin's hand, Regina checked his temperature, he was growing warmer. She began unbuttoning his shirt and she asked someone help her remove it. They also took off his boots and removed his belt might as well make him more comfortable. Regina's eyes immediately found his tattoo and she began stroking it.

Trying to lighten the situation if only for a few minutes, Robin asked, "You like tattoos, your Majesty?"

She smiled. "Not normally, but I'm beginning to." John came back, with a soaked rag. Taking it, she used it on his wound, and Robin sucked in breath as it stung. "Does that help at all?"

He closed his eyes, "A little."

Happy to have something to do, John nodded and got to work gathering more items he could use to dip it in. He asked Snow for more of the plant. With his back turned, Robin shook and a pained expression appeared. Regina narrowed her eyes at him. "Liar! It still hurts just as badly as it did."

"It doesn't hurt worse," he answered honestly now. Glancing back at John, then to Regina, "Besides, John is always happier when he's got his mind occupied."

Regina shook her head at him, even now with a future as dark as the magic used on him, Robin wanted to help others feel good. At that thought, she suddenly realized.

"Rumple!" Jumping up, she headed to her bag. Pulling out one half of the original traveling stones, she may have a way to heal Robin after all!

"What are you doing?" Questioned one of the merry men, the one that Alan was leaning on. "You're not going to summon the dark one?"

Regina wanted nothing more than to snap back, but restrained herself. If Rumple were to help, he didn't need resentment at his presence from the merry men. Looking around at the group, she realized that was probably an impossible task. "If there is a cure for this, Rumplestiltskin would know. I have no choice. Believe me I don't want to call him at all." She remembered their earlier pact.

"Then don't!" Robin shouted. "Regina, he's not going to help! He hates me. And would prefer to watch you kill me."

Robin had forgotten about Roland. The boy immediately began to cry at that, and ran over to his Papa. He hugged his son, trying to get him to calm down as Tuck followed the boy. The older man was growing tired, and his own worry and fears were plaguing him too. Regina knew she had no choice. She activated the stone.

The men shouted angrily at her but setting the stone down, she walked back to them, she had five minutes to get people on board with this idea. "He will help, I know he will." She knew it because she knew of the deal.

The others were not convinced, everyone asking questions and Regina standing firm. Robin listened, Roland had calmed down enough and as long as he could stand near his father, he seemed pacified for now. Taking his gaze away from the boy he thought back to their visit to the dark castle. Regina had talked to the imp privately. "What did you promise him? You made a deal with him to come back, didn't you?"

"Don't worry about it," Regina said, not wishing to get into it now.

The flash of the stone ignited, bathing the camp in light. When it went out, there stood Rumple, along with Belle! Tuck took Roland away then, clearly he shouldn't hear whatever the dark one had to say.

Rumple was just as surprised Belle was there. She must have ran into the circle at the last second. "I told you not to come-"

"Please, Rumple, you forget I love to read and have studied your library. I know traveling stones! And I wasn't going to let you travel to her when-" She stopped at seeing Robin. "What happened?"

Regina ignored the bookworm for now. She filled Rumple in on what had happened and Robin being poisoned. Robin studied the dark one. Whether he could help or not, Robin expected the imp to giggle and skip while taunting them over the current predicament. However he didn't do that at all.

Instead, Rumple approached Robin, his eyes going to his wound. Holding his hand over the wound, light emitted and hit Robin. The pain changed from that of gnawing to more aching but still just as excruciating. It only lasted a few seconds but to Robin it felt longer. Rumple stepped back.

"I'm sorry, dearie, there is nothing that can be done. There is no cure for Nachzehrer infection. He's cursed to turn into one." He stepped back then and gestured to the other men. "I advise you take your weapons and kill him as quickly as possible!"

The men were furious and almost charged him except nobody was that stupid. Belle approached Rumple, probably more upset at his tactlessness than his diagnosis. Regina also stepped towards the dark one. "There must be something!"

Rumple shook his head. He was trying to act as nonchalant as possible but Regina knew him well enough to know, it bothered him he couldn't do anything about this. Not because he cared one bit about the outlaw's life, but he was the dark one and that meant he was master of all dark magic, having this out of his control was eating at him.

Snow White walked over, she was incapable of losing hope. "There must be something. I can't believe that with all these people here caring for Robin, that we are forced to watch him die!"

Rumple rolled his eyes. "Not watch him die. We'll have to kill him. If we let the magic go forward, he will turn into a monster."

Before anyone could argue, Robin let out a scream. They all turned, Regina running to him. His face was contorted and he shook violently. Not knowing what else to do, she reached for his arms like she did when he was attacking Johnson. But it was no use. The seizure was like the many Sade went through. Eventually it stopped and Robin's eyes flew open. Everyone gasped at the sight. His bright beautiful eyes had what looked like a white haze over them. If people were doubting the truth of the situation before, they couldn't do so any longer, he was becoming a Nachzehrer.

"Please Regina, he's right. Don't waste time. Kill me now when it's easier-"

"Will you just shut up, Robin!" Regina shouted. "Stop being so noble! I am not-" she was going to say she wouldn't let them kill him, but his eyes were reminding her that Rumple was right.

Belle stepped forward, shocked at what she was seeing. "Rumple, what is happening to him?"

"He's becoming a Nachzehrer, it's a demon who sucks souls. Yes, it is terrifying." He turned to Regina, "The good news is at this development our deal is null and void."

Regina glared at Rumple at that, he was right, but it came at a much higher cost.

"What is he talking about?"

"Don't worry about it, Robin," Regina answered. "It doesn't matter."

Belle and Snow stood watching in horror as Robin flinched in pain again. Belle turned to Rumple, "Rumple! What about light magic?"

Rumple glanced at her. "Well, of course light magic is the most powerful magic out there, but nobody here wields it."

Immediately Regina jumped up, "No! Roland does!" She ran to where Tuck took the boy ignoring Robin's cries for her to stop.

"I don't want him to see me like this!"

Making it to Roland, Regina kneeled down facing the boy. "Roland, sweetie, do you remember earlier when you hugged me? Back when I had the ropes binding me?"

Robin was screaming for Regina to return which was distracting his son, at first she thought he hadn't heard. But apparently he did. "Yes."

"Do you remember how you hugged me?"

She worried he wouldn't know it was different than a regular hug, but he seemed to understand. "Yes, with love."

This made her pause but she didn't have time to dwell on that now. "Well, dear, you healed me a bit. That's how I got my magic back."

His eyes grew wide. "I did?"

"Yes, and I need you to listen to me. I need you to try it again with your papa. Hug him as hard as you can just like before, okay?"

Jumping up and down, Roland was quite eager to get to his father. But she stopped him, this was a lot to put on a small child and if it didn't work, Roland probably would blame himself. "Wait, listen, Roland. Please, I want you to know, if this doesn't work, it's okay. Just as long as you try as hard as you can, and I know you will, even if it doesn't work, I'll be so proud of you." Robin was still shouting in the distance and she had to do one more thing. "Also, right now your father looks a bit different. It may be scary, but he's still your papa."

Roland wiped his nose, and then wiped his hands on his shirt. "Will you stand there with me?"

"Yes!" She answered very quickly. She wasn't going anywhere now.

Together they headed back to Robin who looked more angry than in pain. "I told you not to…" then he saw his son. Roland's determined face getting the better of him. Roland paused though shocked at the change in his father. Robin had to turn away from the child, he couldn't bear his son looking at him like that. However, Roland remembered Regina's words and approached.

Throwing himself on top of his father, he hugged with all his might. Regina stood there over the pair. Nothing was happening and Regina cringed. Had she gotten Roland involved for nothing?

"Papa, I want to save you."

Robin smiled though Roland's face couldn't see his own. "You've saved me all my life, Roland."

"I did?" Roland looked up, his curiosity at Robin's statement allowing him to brave to look at his father. "How?"

"By being you!" Robin brushed the hair out of his son's wet face. "When your momma died, I wanted…oh, Roland I wanted to die too, but you helped me live on. Roland, if I hadn't had you…I am sure I'd have been dead a long time ago." He kissed his son on the forehead and immediately a blast of air hit them and they jerked. Robin sucked air in while closing his eyes and Roland stepped back, afraid he had hurt his father. "GINA!" he shouted and she kneeled down, taking Roland in her arms but neither of their eyes leaving Robin's form.

A beat went by, then Robin opened his eyes. They were still clouded and Regina clamped her eyes shut. It didn't work. But Robin's arm shot out and snatched hers. When her eyes met his, he leaned forward. "I remember now! EVERYTHING!"

* * *

_Another cruel chapter I'm afraid. But I promise you it is not going to be a tragedy and you have trusted me this long! (Though some of have threatened too, I take that as more compliments, I've made you care for the characters so). Thank you for all comments and reviews. Every once in a while I see posts on Tumblr and that makes me smile. If you want to follow me there, I'm consistent as my name is the same: Tripp3235._


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

**Bolding my comments as I have so much italics at the beginning. I wanted to write the whole next section from Robin's POV. I hope this has been worth the wait and worthy of all of my wonderful and loyal readers who have waited. **

* * *

_In spite of knowing he had the most notorious woman in all the land in this little cabin with his son, he couldn't stop staring at her. Whether it was accurate to call her evil, Robin was certain he would discover once she woke up, but the description of her beauty was very accurate._

* * *

…_Roland ran a bit ahead to walk right alongside her. Robin was so perplexed, it just wasn't like his son to take to a stranger, especially one who exhibited such authority and rudeness. Watching the pair, he noticed she tried to ignore the child, but occasionally would glance down at him._

* * *

"_Why did you nurse me?"_

"_Honestly? I don't know. I admit I wanted to run, especially with my boy there. But maybe it was because I did have my boy there. I want him to want to help people who need it. And you did-you did need it." He remembered how helpless she looked which conflicted with the strong capable woman before him now._

_She started to say something but changed her mind. She took a step back. "Let's call us even then."_

_She turned and practically marched away. The relief Robin felt at not being arrested for stealing the egg was matched by the appreciation of how she looked in that dress._

* * *

_The relief Robin felt earlier was gone the more he thought about it. How dare that woman insist on not arresting him for stealing from that pompous buffoon, taking the most priceless item for herself and then put them on even ground from his saving her life! The nerve!_

* * *

_At the sight of it, Regina's eyes narrowed out of confusion. When she realized what it was, actually what it used to be, her expression changed to horror. Robin looked back at it and was pleased to see it had crumbled a bit, making a mess on her gold inlay table. He sat back taking in her reactions. It was probably the funniest thing he'd ever seen in years…she was honestly grinding her teeth but trying to keep her composure._

* * *

"_Is that what I think it is?" He couldn't believe his eyes. She had kept the squirrel! Not only that but it was still intact. He really thought she would chuck it the moment her carriage was near water._

* * *

_She truly did seem quite concerned over his son's life, he honestly expected her to forget him that first morning she found her army. At times she fits the evil moniker perfectly, such as torturing victims in her dungeons for simply coming into contact with Snow White, yet she keeps mulching figurines on the dresser in her private chambers! Shaking his head, Robin tried to shake out his disappointment in the queen's decision not to help the people of Tripp's Landing from the approaching orcs. He just hoped he and his small band of men could protect the innocents._

* * *

_He noticed when she reached for the handle her hands were shaking. Without a word, he reached out and took it for her, opening it up. She was about to climb inside when the man shouted "Long live the Queen!" From there all the citizens chanted it together. She looked back and there were tears in her eyes now. She glanced at Robin who held out his arm, she was needing help to climb inside. _

_He guessed this was the first time she had heard anyone shout this to her sincerely._

* * *

_He watched as "Lucille" kept her mouth shut while blindfolded as he led her away from camp. He had no doubt it was pointless to make her wear it and it was probably killing her to remain quiet, but he wanted to get some distance from camp and keep his thoughts straight. Mainly about how she was able to encourage the one person in camp Robin had felt always remained lost and unhappy: Sade._

* * *

_Who was Daniel? Regina's cries during her nightmare frightened her and waking up the terror in her eyes was unmistakable. What had happened to him?_

* * *

_They both were quite affected by the kiss. Though that first one could hardly have lasted more than a few minutes, Robin's mind was completely blank and he lost the ability to speak. Eventually, he remembered why they were there, he wanted to know what was going on and what happened with Rumple and Regina after the imp through him against the wall._

* * *

"_One good deed is not going to undo the misery-"_

"_No," Robin interrupted. He was not going to argue with her over how he knew she was a good person. He just did, he couldn't prove it, not with words, and pointing out actions after the fact didn't seem to make the impact as significant as he wanted, so he did the next best thing. He kissed her._

* * *

_After pleasuring her, he waited patiently until she regained some composure but he couldn't stop himself from gazing into her eyes and watching her. He couldn't take his eyes off of her but once she focused, she averted her eyes._

"_No!" He turned her face back towards his._

"_No?" she repeated, almost a question. It broke his heart to see fear flicker in those brown eyes, she was so scared of letting anyone actually see her. Truly see her. And that's all he wanted to do. See the real woman, not the queen persona._

_After brushing his lips with hers, he almost forgot himself and let the kiss deepen too much until he remembered what he wanted to make clear. "No, don't turn away, Regina. I'm not going anywhere but all I ask is that you don't go anywhere either."_

_Her hands cupped his face, her eyes were glassy now and Robin felt his heart actually sore at how she bit her lip. "The queen is only someone you have to be with other people, I just want you, like this. Right now. Don't hide that from me. Please."_

* * *

_This couldn't be happening! No. After last night, how could she be doing this? She was getting the potion ready as her guards were in position. After the guard slammed his arm into the wall, Regina reached out and caressed it tenderly, so focused on it. Turning, he saw her fingers were stroking his tattoo. Why was she so mesmerized by that lion?_

* * *

His hand shot out and snatched hers. "I remember now! Everything!"

Her mouth dropped open, shock evident on her face. Roland stood up, not sure of the significance of what his father just said. "Papa, are you better?"

His eyes fell to his son. His beloved son whose eyes held a new hesitation in looking at his father, that alone was enough to break Robin's heart, but he knew the worst was yet to come. Letting go of Regina's hand, he took Roland's. "Son, I am better. You did help. I promise. Why don't you go with Tuck again?"

Roland wanted to argue, that was clear, but Regina placed her hands on Roland encouraging the boy to do as his father said. Taking Tuck's hands, he went along. After he was out of earshot, Robin turned right back to Regina. "He might not have stopped the bloodsucker poison from doing its evil, but he did remove that foolish memory curse!"

Regina's eyes flashed a bit, she looked like she wanted to defend herself. But she changed her mind, probably due to the reality of the situation. "Are you sorry to remember…everything?"

"Of course not!" The pain was throbbing now, Robin had to lean his head back and readjust himself, the mounting ache pooling in one area was almost too much to bear. He could almost feel the poison rushing through his body, infecting as it flowed with his blood. "I just hate that…you chose to do it."

Regina ducked her head, everyone was there: the merry men, Rumplestiltskin, Belle, even Snow. Robin hardly expected her to admit to the real reasons why she did it in front of the crowd, though he could certainly guess. But what would have they been like now if she hadn't? He started to voice the thought but a round of coughing over took him. Now a stinging sensation surged, this was new. It felt like knives were zigzagging through his body like fireflies at night. His other hand jerked out and dug into the ground next to him, the dirt crumbling in his hands.

* * *

He must have blanked out as it was suddenly later or earlier depending how you looked at it. The pain was still there, unbearable as before but Robin felt something new on his heart. A pressing. His mind filled up with memories, memoires from long ago he had tried to bury. Yet they were returning now just as strong as the day he experienced them: His mother's death, his father kicking him out, watching people he cared for hurt by the unthinkable acts of tyrants, Marian's death, and now Sade's. He was angry. Angry that any of that had to happen at all, he couldn't stop it.

Looking around, he saw everyone was staring at him concerned. He must have morphed more into the monster. Everyone had taken a step back except Regina. She remained sitting at his side not appearing the least bit afraid. Yet there were tears in her eyes. "Why are you crying? You wanted me to forget you. Now I will. I'll forget everything." The urge to hurt her was so strong.

She held his hand. "I didn't want this. I gave you that potion to protect you."

He laughed, though it didn't feel real. "Well congratulations on a job well done, your MAJESTY" He sneered the best he could. He saw her flinch at his words, he was succeeding in hurting her. It was better this way. She could kill him easier that way.

"I'm sorry, Robin."

Was that all she had to say? "Why? Why did you do it?"

She held up his arm, stroking his tattoo. "Do you see this? Your tattoo? Years ago a fairy told me that I could find happiness again, love again. I didn't see his face but I saw this…tattoo."

He started to reply but all the different kinds of pain he felt so far, gnawing, stinging, aching, hit him at once. He could do nothing but scream. The men had brought sticks for him to hold onto and he squeezed them with all his might. When it finally settled down, he opened his eyes back up. He couldn't get used to how everyone would become startled every time he opened his eyes. Then he remembered Sade, those monstrous white eyes. Was he at that stage yet?

Regina still sat there not leaving him, looking like she wanted to absorb his pain with her magic. She had probably already tried. "You're saying you saw my tattoo?"

"I saw you. In a pub years ago. I could have approached you then, but I didn't. I ran away."

Regina saw him years ago? When? How could that be? "Why?"

A tear fell down her cheek. "Because, you can't…I don't…" She wiped her face, he could swear she shivered but that might have been him. "The last man who loved me like that died. Was killed." She looked around behind her and Robin guessed probably towards Snow White. She surprised him though, "By my mother. She killed him because he loved me. Wanted to protect me. Now I'm just like her. Worse actually, I've done far worse things…"

She didn't continue but she stroked his arm. "I thought I could handle what we had, pretend it didn't mean anything but seeing your tattoo forced me to realize how wrong I was…and also how foolish I was being. It was better for you the first time I walked away…you got Roland and Marian…for a time. I couldn't let you risk that and being with me…"

"No!" Robin didn't want to hear this. "Regina, we all make mistakes and we all have to atone for our pasts. But you can't walk away from me anymore than I can walk away from you. Even with that memory spell, I came to you, didn't I?"

She was about to argue with him but he stopped her. "Yes, it was to rescue Roland but even when I thought you had something to do with Roland's kidnapping, I was certain I could convince you to help. I don't know how, maybe it was all his soldiers he made for you. He loves you so much…" Robin coughed again. More pain and he realized they were just making things harder on themselves the longer they waited. "Promise me you'll look after him."

"Robin…" she started to say.

"Why are we wasting time?" Rumple stomped around. Robin wondered why he was still there. If he couldn't save him there was no reason to be sticking around. Then Belle came into view and Robin wondered if she was the reason, probably wanting to help. "I know you want to stay with the man you know as long as possible, but soon he will vanish and something else will take over. And then he'll be next to impossible to kill."

Robin hated to admit it, but Rumple was right. "You should listen to him. Hell, take advantage of him being here. Rumple, you can have your chance to have your revenge at my breaking into your castle now. Since I escaped last time. Should be an easy kill for you. I take it you like easy targets."

Rumple stepped forward just as Robin hoped he would. He hated the idea of his friends or Regina being forced to kill him, but the dark one could do it for them which was why Robin was goading him. Rumple raised his hands out and started to choke him. But Regina wasn't going to let it happen.

"No! No! Not yet. We still have time." She got in the way of Rumple and Robin could breathe again. Once she was certain Rumple was going to leave him alone for the time being, she turned right back. "Robin, listen…"

"Regina, it's been hours hasn't it?" Robin was realizing this was the perfect time. He had his memories back. She had told him their connection with the tattoo, as crazy as it sounded it suddenly made so much sense now. "The dark one is right. I'm ready to go. Please, let him kill me. I know if there had been a way to save me, you would have thought of it." He reached for her hands.

"Robin, we can't lose you. Not like this." John stepped forward, his whole face red from crying. Robin wasn't surprised in the least. In spite of John's large size he was the one merry man who was the most sensitive. And he bawled at everything from funerals to weddings to births. "You deserve a better death then this."

Robin shook his head at his old friend. "I can't complain, I'm surrounded by friends and loved ones. I died protecting my son, there is no better death than that." He reached for John's hands and they shook. When he let go, he turned back to Regina who was starting to look…he didn't know what. Determined? "Regina."

She looked at him. "Don't die. Don't leave Roland. Don't leave."

"Watch over him. I know you will. And the next time you have a chance at love, don't run away. Hopefully you can find a man who is more deserving of a queen's love than a thieving outlaw like-"

"Oh Robin," she interrupted. Placing her hands on either side of his face, she bowed down and covered his lips with hers.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this. I love each and everyone one of your reviews. For many of you wanted fluffier so I promise the next chapter will be "slightly" fluffier. :D But alas, this week is very busy so I hope to keep up this schedule I have set for myself. Please let me know if this chapter meets your approval.**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

_Everyone...just breathe._

* * *

It wasn't like Regina completely understood her actions just then…while she was known to have a temper and usually spoke without thinking, she was very careful when it came to matters of the heart and the last thing she would have thought possible was for her to display those internal feelings for everyone to see and comprehend. It was just that even though Robin had regained his memories and knew her betrayal of taking them in the first place, he was more concerned about her, those around him, and their future. While going through such an excruciating death, he was actually consoling blubbering John that it was okay, he had no complaints even though the noble outlaw deserved far better than this. When he turned to Regina, trying to encourage her to love again when it was his own infuriating yet endearing company that unlocked her heart in the first place...she couldn't think of anything else to do. She had to kiss him.

Yes, she could have said "I love you" and it would have been true but words to a man on his deathbed seem hollow even if they are coming from the great and terrible, evil queen. What do words cost anyone when you get right down to it? Declarations of love to the dying are that much cheaper because there is no expectation of commitment. So saying that to Robin, no matter how true it was, didn't seem enough. Just as death wasn't enough for Robin, he was asking them to kill him so he wouldn't murder them later. Finally, given Regina's own history of death and destruction, she didn't feel like she had the right to utter them out loud like that.

Robin didn't even look like himself any longer. His once handsome features were marred now, dark shadows appearing and the skin tone turning quite pale. Those brilliant, blue eyes that would twinkle, actually twinkle at her, were quite dull and nearly all white, in the night sky the blueness all but disappeared. The red in his lips were also starting to change to something between black and purple. But it didn't matter because his voice was coming through loud and clear. "Hopefully you can find a man who is more deserving of a queen's love than a thieving outlaw like-"

"Oh Robin," she choked out before covering his lips with hers. She waited too long for this, he could be at an infectious stage, but she didn't care. She couldn't let him die and not know his death was killing her too. She may be the most powerful woman in all the realm but she'd give it up in an instant if it could save him.

She was concentrating so hard on making it clear how she felt that she didn't notice the way he shook. She shook too but that always happened when she kissed him. When he pushed her away, Regina felt rejection and disappointment and she kept her eyes cast downward afraid to look at him.

Except she heard Rumple behind her. "I don't believe it." She looked back up and saw exactly what her mentor was talking about. Robin's complexion had cleared and his eyes, those beautiful eyes, returned to their rich blueness. He slowly sat up, his expression showing complete shock. She almost thought her eyes were playing tricks on her, perhaps the poison was in her system now and for some reason it was altering Robin's image in her mind?

Little John eased her mind when he stepped forward. "Robin? What…are you…what does it mean…Robin?" Very well put, Regina thought.

His eyes hadn't left Regina's until John spoke and Robin broke eye contact to look at everyone else. Everyone who was staring at him with newfound surprise. He couldn't tell what he looked like on the outside but on the inside he felt perfectly normal. "What happened? The pain is completely gone."

Regina started to say something but found herself speechless. Did her kiss just cure him? That seemed preposterous. She never believed in true love's kiss. Besides, it required light magic which was only why it worked with Roland, right? She was the very opposite of light magic but looking at Robin now…

Alan stepped forward, his arm had been healed earlier. If Rumple couldn't heal Robin, Belle insisted Rumple heal Alan and the dark one had begrudgingly did so, finding more proof of why he didn't want her coming along in the first place. Now the young man used that arm to reach out and pat Robin's own, the one just above the place he was originally scratched. Robin was hesitant at first but reached out and took Alan's hand. They shook for a few minutes and eventually they started laughing. Robin jumped up and hugged his friend who happily returned it.

John didn't like to be left out and before anyone could stop him, he barreled into the two men, hugging them both tightly. If Robin did have any lingering pains, he'd have felt them then but instead laughed even louder. Regina stood up now, seemingly forgotten by everyone but at the moment that was fine with her, she still couldn't allow herself to truly accept the situation for what it was. Things like this didn't happen for her. She stepped back a bit as the merry men all gathered around.

But Robin wasn't willing to let her go. Though each merry man approached to encircle him in a giant hug, he kept darting his eyes back over to her. Eventually he disentangled himself from the men, faced her directly and smiled, she would have described it as a stupid grin, except she was pretty sure her own matched his. He began walking towards her and she took a step too but then she heard, "Papa!"

How could she forget Roland? Tuck had heard the cheers from the group and with no place to leave the lad, he'd brought him along. At the sight of Roland, Robin momentarily forgot about Regina, and rushed to the boy as he made his way to his father. Robin was kneeling down to pick his son up but Roland wasn't having that, leaping at him as soon as he was in arm's length, so Robin got a face full of Roland's stomach. But that was okay because he caught him anyway and you could hear both of them laughing loudly.

Regina watched the two of them, she blinked back tears. Since finding out that Roland had been missing, she'd been longing for this sight since Roland had been kidnapped and in the last few hours had believed it lost forever. Now she was proven wrong. The rest of the men were embracing Tuck, who had tears streaming from his eyes. Belle was so overcome with happiness she was hugging Rumple who looked just as shell-shocked as Regina. Johnson was still tied up in the corner, the only person to truly be upset at the change in circumstances.

At this stage Regina found herself standing close to Snow White of all people. She'd honestly forgotten about her in the last few hours. She could have escaped anytime yet she remained. "Why are you still here?"

Snow had tears in her eyes too and Regina was sure it because of the happy reunion of Robin and Roland. She wondered if there was any other reason. Snow answered her. "We still have some unfinished business, don't we?"

Regina was about to answer when she heard Roland call for her. She turned to see him pointing. Robin started to put him down but the child shook his head. He wanted his father to carry him over there and Robin laughed, doing as his son ordered. Snow backed away when Robin got to them. Being this close to the healthy and happy father and son, Regina got over any bout of nervousness at displaying affection. Robin kissed her gently while Roland hugged her. When they pulled back, Regina felt herself flush.

Zane stood up, "I don't know about you but I'm ready to head back home!" Many agreed though that did present an interesting situation for the queen. As much as she wanted to stay with Robin and didn't even mind his band of merry men surrounding them, she really needed to get back to her own castle.

Before she could respond, Rumple had other ideas in mind. "Wait a minute. What about our deal?"

Regina's heart stopped briefly until she realized the real truth. "There is no deal, Rumple. You were to help me with your magic which you did not."

His eyes narrowed, realizing she was right. Still not to accept defeat, he looked around at everyone. "So what happens now, you and Robin live happily ever after?"

"Rumple," Belle said, not liking where this was going. Regina was surprised she was on her side at all, given their own history.

"Belle, you have suffered the most at this woman's hand! How do you feel about the fact she gets everything she wanted." He gestured to Robin who was still holding Roland, the archer looking quite angry.

Robin responded before Belle could, "I think the same could be said of you."

Rumple shook his head, "Not even close, I assure you."

"Enough of this!" Regina said, she could speak for herself. The last thing she wanted was for Rumple and Robin to get angry with each other. "I know what this is about, you're just angry because you were looking forward to…to our deal."

"And why shouldn't I? If you recall, you said it would help undo the damage you made earlier by imprisoning this innocent woman!" He pointed at Belle who waited to see how Regina responded.

Robin responded instead. "What deal? What pact did you make?"

Regina kept glaring at Rumple, she knew there was no way he had held up his end of the bargain so there was no real use getting into it, but that was probably why Rumple was doing all of this. At least he could humiliate her to some extent. "I agreed that if Rumple could help us defeating the Nachzehrer magic, I'd…I would be the one cursed."

"Cursed how? By forgetting me?" Robin asked, putting Roland down and looking like he was going to start for Rumple. Roland wasn't ready to let go of his father just yet, grabbing his hand.

Regina glanced around the group ,all eyes were on her. "No, I'd be cursed so I could never see you again."

Confused, Robin shook his head. "So forgetting me?"

"No, just not…" she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I would never see or hear you again. If we crossed paths, you could be right in front of me, I'd not know it." She glanced down at the ground, then finally added. "Roland too."

Anger flew through Robin as he started again towards Rumple. Roland held on tight, he sensed the gold colored imp was not someone his father should get close to and tried to hold him back. It took the rest of the merry men to realize they should help.

Robin was very red-faced. "You son of a-"

"Oh please! It's the least she deserves!" Rumple walked around while still pointing at her. "No matter how she may be in bed with you, thief, I assure you she earned her evil reputation. And the rest of the men here can't be happy that this means she will be a permanent part of your life!"

Regina flinched, expecting to hear the rest of the men to join in on how right Rumple is. But she didn't hear it. Her eyes scanned the crowd and everyone looked angry, but not with her, only Rumple. When the dark one realized that he turned looking for the one person he thought would have concurred, but didn't find her. "I see Snow White has fled. Pity, I'm sure she would agree with me. How many people have died so that Regina could imprison her?"

"I…at one time I would have defended my actions against Snow even if it cost me my own life," Regina answered honestly, not wishing to ever see the princess again. "And I can't pretend I have forgiven her for…" she was not going to get into that. Not here and certainly not in front of Rumple. "But I'm not walking away from…" again she paused. That wasn't entirely true. She was the evil queen and just because Robin's life was spared with true love's kiss did not mean all was forgiven. She dared to look at Robin who was staring at her. "You know, Rumple is right. I don't deserve this…I don't deserve any of you."

She stepped back but Roland, who had just gotten his father back, didn't want Regina going anywhere. Leaving his father's side, he ran to her, throwing his arms around her. "No, you're not leaving are you?"

"No, she's not!" Robin said definitely right at Rumple.

Rumple scoffed, looking at Belle for support. She wasn't happy either. "You were really going to just make them invisible to her?"

"Belle, you were imprisoned for how long? Just because you loved me?" he asked.

Never one to catch on to the obvious, John asked. "Wait, you love him? Like as in true love?" At everyone's look at his crazy question. He shrugged. "I just thought, she was like your sister or niece. I mean, he's the dark one, yeah?"

"I think if the dark one can find love, why can't the evil queen?" Tuck said smiling big now. On cue, Robin turned to the friar but the older man held up his hands. "Only saying that to serve a point, Robin. I can answer just for myself but I'm surprisingly fine with her majesty. She's certainly proven she'd never do anything to hurt your or Roland!"

"Right!" came everyone's answers. Regina didn't know what to say. She knew they hated the sight of her before but how were sticking up for her rights to Rumplestiltskin of all people. Roland hugged her tighter and she was forced to smile.

Belle took Rumple's hand. "I think everything has worked out. Remember, Regina did give you back your dagger and returned me to you without asking any else afterwards. I think it's only fair we leave them now."

Rumple looked like he had a hundred arguments against that, but he had grown tired of the lot of them. "Fine!" With that, he took her hand and gestured, in a poof he and Belle were gone.

"Well, that's something," someone said, Regina didn't pay attention. Her eyes were focusing on Robin. Was it really over? She was about to call to him when a shadow arose from behind her. As she turned, a blade went to her throat. Johnson's other hand grasped her shoulder. With Roland right next to her she was unable to defend herself. She had just enough time to see his eyes before he slashed her throat.

* * *

Robin didn't know how Johnson got a hold of the dagger, probably when everyone was distracted by trying to heal him. Everyone was scrambling and doing everything they could and nobody was paying much attention to their dangerous prisoner. How long he had sat there, faking at being tied, no one would ever know. But now he had his chance especially now that the dark one was gone. He picked the perfect time too, there was no way to save Regina, not by him or his men, but they could bring him down before he got Roland.

But for some reason, Johnson paused. He did not slash her throat. He just stood there. After a few beats, Regina took a step back, making sure she was still between the ex commander and Roland. Johnson's face was frozen in what looked like pain. Then he collapsed forward, falling down dead. An arrow to his back. Everyone, including Robin, looked at the direction the arrow came from and there stood Snow White with his bow.

* * *

_LOL, I almost ended 2 paragraphs earlier. But I gave y'all a little bit of a break with the cliffhanger. I hope it was fluffy enough. Again, your words of encouragement are so flattering. I hope this chapter measures up to your expectations. Please review! (Please!)_


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

_OMG, so here it is. This is the official last chapter though there will be epilogue(s). I might have summarized too much but I feel very strongly that Regina can't just suddenly be Regina from late S3. I hope you enjoy._

* * *

Everyone rushed in after Johnson fell, Robin making it first to Regina and Roland. She was fine, the blade against her throat hadn't even left a mark. Her eyes didn't register Robin, they were still on Snow who lowered the bow. Robin tried to pull Regina into his arms but she stepped away towards her stepdaughter. "Why did you do that?"

Snow came over, handing the bow back to Robin. "To save you. Regina, I never wanted you to be hurt."

Regina looked like she had a thousand questions but Robin had just one. "We thought you had escaped?" He really was hoping she would do just that, perhaps if he had time he could convince Regina to let go her vendetta against Snow.

The princess nodded, "I had. I know I should have tried earlier but I had to make sure everyone was okay." She turned back to the queen. "Once I saw true love's kiss work and we spoke briefly, I could tell you had forgotten about me, which in and of itself was a miracle. So I was going to step away."

"You came back." Regina's face was a true mask, Robin had no idea what she was thinking.

"I did. I just…" Snow had tears in her eyes. "I had no idea that Daniel was dead. All this time I just thought… and then to see you and Robin and Roland. I know you never believed me when I would say I wanted you to be happy and I know you didn't believe that-"

"No, I always believed you," Regina interrupted. She turned away a bit, folding her arms across her chest. "It just made me angrier, especially after I made it clear to you I wanted to k-" she stopped for Roland's sake who was watching everything with big eyes. "…hurt you. You should have started hating me but you never did."

Snow looked around nervously, not sure to trust this at all. But she always tried to be honest, even with Regina. "I'm not capable of that kind of hate, though there were times I came close to it." She smiled at her but when Regina didn't return it, hers fell.

"Your Majesty," Friar Tuck said, challenging Regina. "What do you want to do?" He was being respectful out of everything that happened but the merry men were making no attempts to do anything with Snow White and Robin doubted they would. He just hoped Regina felt the same way.

"She wants to come home with us!" Roland said, taking Regina's hand with his. Then pointing to Snow, he said, "If she wants to come, she can. She's good with a bow like Papa!" Regina smiled at the child.

"Snow, you don't have to…." The queen started and Robin's heart swelled when he realized she was going to let her go. "You don't have to run anymore. I'll make sure to pardon you and you're a free woman."

Her eyes lit up and she started to hug Regina but one look at the queen's face told her that was a step too far. Alan, who enjoyed any pretty woman's company, was glad to step into her stretched arms and hug her. It almost made Robin laugh at Snow's confused face.

Content at the situation, the men started gathering up their supplies, no one felt Johnson was worthy of being buried. Regina remained in place still focused on where Snow had left. Roland still had his clay so he got it out and started to make another knight for her. Robin rubbed her back and she smiled, though a forced one. "Are you okay?" he asked.

She blinked at the question. "I should be asking you that." She wound her arm around his.

"It's just…a big day for you. True love's kiss and Snow White."

Narrowing her eyes, she took a deep breath. "I meant what I said Robin, I will no longer pursue her."

He pulled her in slightly closer. "I believe you. And I'm very glad but I know things like that can be hard to let go."

"I still feel anger and hatred, Robin, that hasn't gone away. It may never but..." she glanced down at Roland then back up at him. "I may have found better things to concentrate on."

"I hope so." Robin kissed her cheek.

She leaned into it but didn't try to follow it up. "You know, for better or worse, chasing Snow led me to you."

Now he was confused. "What?"

"That first stormy night, I thought I was pursuing her. Your torn cloak and reports of a fugitive in the area, I was sure it was her. That's why I couldn't have cared less about the storm, I knew the person was close."

He smiled, it reaching his eyes. "Closer than you think. Just not the right kind of outlaw."

* * *

It was decided to use the traveling stones one more time. Regina would transport with Roland to the merry men camp and she'd immediately activate the stone to bring everyone else with her. While waiting on them, she watched as Roland ran to various people in the camp, the men and women eyed her quite suspiciously. Worry was etched on their faces, even though Roland was right there to tell them everything was fine and the rest were returning in a few minutes.

Sara, John's wife, particularly glared at Regina. The queen was sure finding out she had been Lucille had made the woman even more distrustful of her. Regina tried to approach her but the woman kept her distance. She wanted to apologize for her earlier trick but Sara wasn't having it. Scanning the crowd while they waited, she could see the same looks from the other people.

When Robin and everyone else appeared, Roland came running towards him like he hadn't seen him in days. Again he leaped into his arms and Robin caught him expertly. For a few moments Regina forgot about being uncomfortable. When Robin put his son down and headed for her, the looks resumed and she remembered.

Kissing her gently, Regina tried to smile naturally but he saw through it. "Let's talk, yeah?"

Taking her hand, Robin let the merry men tell the rest of the camp what they all went through and he went up to his tree house. Inside, Regina watched as pulled out chairs for them to sit. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said quickly. Too quickly. "I just…I'm afraid I need to get back. I left immediately with you to find Roland and it's been days now and while I'm sure no one misses me at the castle, there are duties that require my attention." At least that was the truth.

He took her hand, squeezing it. "How long will you be gone?"

She looked down then unable to meet his eyes. "I'm not sure, a few days at least." She fought back the panic she felt at how futile this all was, there was no way this would work.

"Regina, don't run away."

"I'm not-" she started but then stopped. She was running away. Or she wanted to. "Robin, what do you think is going to happen? How do we do this? I'm the queen and you're Robin Hood!"

He sat back and she realized he thought she was insulting him. Instantly she leaned over to him, placing her hands on opposite sides of his face. "I don't mean it like that! I don't care about our class distinctions. I think it's obvious you've proven to be a far better person than I have-"

He drew close and kissed her with everything he had. Her toes curled and she opened her mouth to him. With her concerns momentarily forgotten, she leaned in more. Soon, his arms pulled her closer and she was off her chair, climbing into his lap. Moans came from both sides as their bodies adjusted trying to get as close as possible. One of her hands moved to the back of his head, fingers fanning through his hair, while the other lowered itself, down his chest to his stomach, lifting up his shirt so she can feel his skin.

At the sensation, he stopped the kiss but doesn't let her go. He tilted his head up so their eyes are just inches away. She can see the desire in those beautiful blue eyes and she's sure he can see hers. She can see something else: love. "This isn't about sex, Regina. And I know it's not for you either."

She almost cries at that. How can he love her? Does he not know everything she's done? "Robin…sometimes love isn't enough."

He chuckled at that, confusing her. "What?"

"Love was enough to break an unbreakable curse." He caressed her cheek. "You saved my life with that kiss." She leaned into his hand, his touch distracted her. Before she could respond, he followed with more. "Let me save you from everything else."

"Oh Robin." They resumed kissing.

* * *

They spent the next hour kissing and talking. It helped to boost Regina's confidence, eventually though Robin had to admit she was right. He was sure she needed to get back to the kingdom and though he wanted nothing more than to go with her, even if he was a wanted man, now that he had Roland back, he couldn't leave them.

Returning to the camp, Roland was happy to see them again. He'd finished another knight for her. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. As she stood up with it, she noticed the stares and looks she was still getting. Robin was sure John and others had tried to make it clear Regina was no threat, but it would take more than words for everyone else to believe it. Glancing at Regina, he could see that look in her eyes again but he held out his hand to her. She smiled and took it.

Tuck approached them. It was morning now and breakfast had been served. "You two must be hungry. Why don't you have some food?"

"Thank you," Regina quickly returned. "No, I need to get back to my castle."

"So soon?" the friar asked, glancing at Robin.

She nodded. "Yes, I've been gone and need to get back to matters of state."

Tuck leaned back, his hands behind him. He was considering what to say. Taking a breath, he finally offered his thoughts. "Like pardoning Snow White?"

Robin tensed but Regina didn't react upset at all. "Yes, and pardoning another outlaw I think." When her eyes went to Robin, she tried to remain serious but he could see the corners of her mouth twitch up.

"Good!" Tuck laughed. "When can we expect your return?"

"Actually," she took the friar's arm, "can I talk to you in private? I have a question to ask you."

Robin was surprised at that. He watched as the two walked away, leaving him alone. He looked around the camp and everyone of course noticed it. Robin knew it was important to let Regina feel secure and comfortable in the camp to talk to whomever she pleased and of course he trusted her, but then she also had used that memory potion on him.

"How are you feeling?" John asked as he drew near.

"Fine," Robin said almost absentmindedly, he was still too focused on the friar and the queen. Realizing though he needed to be clear about where he stood with Regina, he looked at John. "I'm really good. You were serious about what you said earlier with the dark one right?"

John shrugged. "Don't worry, if we HAD to choose between the dark one and the woman formerly known as the evil queen, we'd choose the latter."

Robin glared at him, not convinced at that answer, forcing John to chuckle. "Seriously, Robin, these last few days it's been obvious she'd give her own life for you or Roland."

"So you are okay with her returning to camp?"

"Just so long she doesn't enter it with a regiment of black knights, yeah?"

Robin snorted a bit at that. He had a feeling the black knights were going to have a major rehaul.

Regina and Tuck returned, once Robin saw Regina's eyes he relaxed. They were truly smiling. Obviously whatever Tuck said to her eased her troubles. He hoped he'd find out what it was. She looked at John, "Well, I have to go. I…I don't know how long I'll be gone."

Alan walked up just then, overhearing the queen. She eyed him and Robin noted he looked nervous. It would take time for the men to grow truly comfortable with speaking to her. But Alan decided to get the ball rolling in the right direction. "Thank you, your Majesty. For helping to find Roland and to stop Robin from turning into a white eyed, soul sucking, foul smelling neck wrangler."

Regina laughed at that and Robin reveled in the sound. She nodded to Alan, not correcting him on the name, Robin hoped there'd be no reason to ever have to say the word again. She took Robin's hand and they took a few minutes to say goodbye. Kissing quietly. Then she called Roland over who realized now she wasn't going to stay the night.

Frowning, he refused to give her a hug because he thought that might make her stay. She leaned down and said. "That's a pity. For boys who give their hugs freely, I know there is some delicious candy I can bring back for them."

"Oh, hug her, Roland! Or I will!" John ordered.

Roland did so, but whispered in her ear. Robin was close enough to hear. "I'm not hugging you for the candy. I'm hugging cause I want you to come back!"

She visibly shuddered at that. Stepping away, she took one last look at Robin and in a cloud of purple smoke she vanished.

* * *

Over the next few days, word came out that some eye raising changes were happening in Regina's castle. The army she had established was being pruned so to speak and men were being dismissed or even imprisoned. Peasants who had been tortured without a trial were being given monetary payment and an actual written out royal apology. But nothing was more shocking than the pardons of Robin Hood and especially Snow White.

Snow's pardon didn't cause as much trouble as Robin's did as it did not carry over to other kingdoms. He was still enemy #1 in King George's land and the outlaw was realizing a bit of what Regina meant. He understood the King had been furious at Regina's orders and sent a diplomat to try to change her mind. There were rumors he threatened to go to war over it and Robin hoped they were false.

Unfortunately she still hadn't returned and no specific word from her yet, making Robin nervous. She was establishing changes and it proved she herself had changed but was it enough for her to come back to him? Roland was missing her and Robin had an extra reason for her to return, he hated seeing his boy disappointed.

But one week since she left, a puff of purple smoke arrived and she stepped out, arms filled with bags. People stood still but Roland ran to her quickly. Putting down her bags, she hugged the boy fiercely, it was evident she had missed him.

The next person to greet her was Little John who hadn't stopped thinking of the candy she had promised to bring and was rewarded with his very own bag. Robin expected if anyone should still voice concerns over whether she should be there or not, John would settle the matter in no time.

She approached Robin who tried to act as nonchalant as possible at her arrival. If she was going to be coy he could too. "Glad to see your Majesty has returned."

"Indeed, I have, thief," she said. Turning she looked at the onlookers who suddenly turned trying to act like they were uninterested in the reunion. "I thought by now you would have cleaned this place up."

He smiled. "Well, you know the forest. You sweep away dirt but we track it back in from the river we bathe in."

"Oh, I think it's quite clear many of you don't practice the art of bathing."

Robin had had enough, he grabbed her and pulled her into his arms with the biggest hello kiss he had. She returned it, then pulled back. "You know I will have to head back tomorrow."

He hadn't. Trying to quell the disappointment, he cleared his throat. "So soon."

"Yes, but I'm trying to work out a deal so…you can come back with me."

His eyebrows shot up at that. He hadn't expected that. "Deal?"

"King George."

Robin stepped back. "Please tell me we aren't about to go to war."

"No, no, he's too arrogant to admit a mere outlaw is worth that." She smiled. "But I have some ideas. I'd like to…discuss them with you if that's okay."

Robin pulled her back into his arms. "You being here is more than okay and I'll discuss your kitchen menu if that's what you want!" She honestly giggled and Robin could feel his heart soar.

They headed up to his tree house to talk but it was evident to both of them they'd be forgetting her agenda and just be reliving that night they shared that last time in the cabin.

Afterwards, they laid in his bed, panting from the energy they had used up and Robin could see love shining her eyes. "I missed you."

"Not as much as I missed you." She replied.

She was on laying on his chest caressing the small hairs along his body. It was quite soothing. "I hear you've been very busy."

She sighed. "I have. I wanted to change the black guard up. That's taken up most of my time. It's quite a mess." She paused then added, "By the way, when you do come to the castle, there is someone I'd like you to meet. Someone who hadn't given up on me all this time. He wants to very much meet you."

Robin was curious now. "Really? Who?"

"My father." She whispered.

"Your father?" Robin was surprised, he had heard stories of Regina's mother but she had been banished to another land. He hadn't thought much of her father. Regina began telling him of Henry, how he obviously loved her but was helpless to stop her mother from enacting her plans of getting Regina to the throne. Eventually the conversation turned to speaking more of Cora.

Sensing her stress level rising, he leaned up and kissed her which she returned. It didn't take long for them to relax into each other and trust that whatever the future holds they could take on together. Things wouldn't be easy, nothing worthwhile ever was, but Robin was positive nothing came along just by chance. Timing, and timing of how they met and seeing each other over and over, was everything.

* * *

_There will be an epilogue. Maybe two chapters. But I feel like this is a good place to properly end it. I don't like FFs where it just keeps going and going and we don't need a Lord of the Rings ending. In reality there is no way this can be summed up in a couple of chapters and I could almost dedicate a whole other story to this transition phase. But I do plan on doing a Rowling ending showing up how things are several years in the future. _

_I can't thank all of you enough for your reviews and encouragement, offering me compliments which I don't think I truly deserve. Special thanks to Slynn6776 who does not even watch t__he show but graciously beta'd and gave me insights into the world of fantasy. If you think there is a Game of Thrones influence, you have her to thank._

_Again, thank you to everyone who took the time reviewed, I'm proud to say it was so many I can't possibly list them all here. But to the regulars, especially those that started out in the beginning, I hope you thought the ending made it worth it. Thank you so much for reading so fervently. And soon I do hope to have 1-2 epilogues to really sum things up for you. _


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

_Epilogue-Here we are! Finally it's over. It's hard to believe we are done. I want to say thank you to my reviewers but a big shoutout goes to JLC63 who gave me the idea on what to do with Snow White and Prince Charming. Someone who is a writer and good with Snowing should take it from there. Maybe I will some day._

_I'd like to say that a lot of this is exposition and when I said it would take years before Regina would let go of bad habits, especially in regards to Snow, I meant it. This epilogue really encompasses a lot of time and could start a whole new story (Actually several). I hope you enjoy it._

* * *

One year later

Robin's eyes fluttered open as the sunlight woke him. He'd been living in the castle for several months now but he still wasn't used to sleeping so late. Hearing a child's laughter, he sat up and looked through the cavernous bed chamber to the open door. Getting out of bed, he put on a robe and headed towards the sounds.

Walking in he saw Regina, sitting on the floor, with Roland. They had his knights out playing with them. A few months ago she had thought about getting him real toy knights but the boy insisted they would be no match for his own army and how could she argue with that? Now she sat, holding a clay made orc creature, as Roland ordered his knights to attack.

Robin loved watching Regina play with Roland. It warmed his heart and to him she never looked more beautiful. However, he knew her well enough to know this morning it was more of a distraction. Many changes had happened to the kingdom and themselves in the last year. Most of them good and welcoming. But today's was an enormous one and something he knew was far more difficult for her than she let on: Snow White's coronation as queen.

Freeing Snow White last year had been so surprising, it took time for the kingdom not just adjust but to fully trust it. Robin couldn't really blame them, Regina had been so absolute in her pursuit for Snow, why shouldn't this be another one of her tricks? Even some of the merry men, especially those that did not participate in Roland's rescue, were hesitant to trust this new era that seemed to be thrust upon them. In her visits to the merry men camp, Regina could sense that distrust and it hurt Robin's heart but unfortunately there wasn't much to be done about that. You can't force someone to trust another.

The same held true for the kingdom as well and as the months went by and Snow was seen in public and eventually made appearances at the castle and at social functions, many began daring to utter that which before her pardon was taboo, that the castle technically belonged to her. She was the one who should have ascended the throne after her father's death.

Robin was the one to have to tell Regina this news. It was after he and Roland took up staying in the castle full time and the advisors had begun asking him to relay news to the queen. Robin didn't mind because it helped him feel important, necessary. There wasn't a proper position for a former bandit in court. And in this case the archer was very glad to be the messenger, he hoped to help lessen the sting and be there for her.

Immediately upon being told her mask went up, it had been so long since he'd seen it, he had almost didn't recognize it. She stood regally as always and answered that of course the people were right. Robin reached out for her arms, he didn't say anything. What could he say? The people were right but Regina's ruling had overall been good. In spite of her rigid punishments, especially for those that helped Snow White, she actually improved the people's lives with better programs and less taxes to the poor. Regina's eyes met his and she stepped into his arms where he embraced her. They rarely showed intimacy in the public areas of the castle but this time was different and without hesitation Robin took her in his arms.

Now today was the day and Regina was diving into Roland's room like she wasn't about to hand her crown over to her former nemesis. "Regina." Robin said softly.

Her eyes left his son's and traveled to his, he expected to see sadness and possibly anger. Instead she surprised him as she smiled and he recognized it as a real one. "I'm fine."

Robin stood in the doorway, aching to take her in his arms and back to bed but he knew they hadn't had time for that. In fact, judging by how high the sun had climbed, they really needed to start getting ready.

As if reading his mind, Regina kissed Roland on the cheek and told him she had to get dressed. The boy frowned but he knew today was a big day too. Since moving into the castle, Regina told him that he was going from knight to a prince and he took the job very seriously. Taking his hand, she led him away so he could get ready. Robin watched the pair of them and he was about to pick up the knights but with a flick of her wrist as they exited the room, she took care of that as well.

* * *

After the ceremony there was a celebratory ball with food in the grand hall. Robin watched as Snow was forced to greet all the dignitaries coming in. Regina stood at her side introducing them and if he didn't know any better, he'd say Regina was enjoying herself. On the other hand, Snow was looking quite worn out though she'd never admit that. Regina's eyes met Robin's and she leaned to the newly crowned queen and whispered something. Snow nodded her head and Regina walked towards Robin.

"Your Majesty," Robin greeted as she approached.

"You won't have to call me that anymore," Regina said glancing behind her a little. "That title goes to Snow now."

Robin nodded, he knew that. He took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "How are you holding up?"

Yet again, she surprised him with her reaction. "Believe it or not, this is not as bad as I thought it would be. It's still tedious of course," she gestured at the still long line that led from Snow and headed down the room. "But I am glad to not be forced to endure making pleasantries with those I do not know and for the ones that I do, I mostly dislike."

"Now it's her turn," Robin said, looking in Snow's direction.

"Yes, it is," Regina said watching her stepdaughter. "You know, all that effort in chasing her down but seeing her now I wonder if perhaps I should just have stepped back and let her become queen years ago. She's quite miserable."

Robin's eyebrow arched. Regina was trying to act like she felt bad for Snow, but it was clear she was enjoying it to some extent. "I'm sure once she gets past the awkward transition she'll do fine."

"I'm sure she will too." Regina replied flatly. Her eyes darting away, they rested upon someone else in the room. "Oh, look, there's your biggest fan!"

Robin followed hers and he immediately tensed at the sight of King George. "I've already seen him. He's been glaring at me since he walked in."

"Well, for now his kingdom isn't what it once was, he doesn't have the money or resources to take care of his own people much less go after you."

Robin nodded but also frowned too. "Until his son marries that is, right?"

She took his arm and squeezed it. "James and Abigail marrying will solve a lot of George's problems, I admit, but King Midas isn't just going to give out unlimited gold…" she paused then…" even though he's quite capable of it."

Robin didn't answer, his eyes fell on George's son and his fiancée. Both looked like they wished to be anywhere but where they were. But arranged marriages were common and he doubted he would get lucky enough for the engagement to fall through. "Still, I think any opportunity George has at capturing me, he will take it."

"Well, maybe I'm simply the dowager queen now," Regina said, pulling Robin closer, "but I'm still a witch. And he's going to have to go through me."

Robin almost kissed her for that, she obviously meant it. But she wasn't supposed to be spending today of all days making him feel better, he should be doing that for her. "May I have a dance, Milady?"

"Yes, you may," she answered.

Robin could hardly take his eyes off Regina, she really did look gorgeous in her gown. However, her attention wasn't entirely focused on him, she had to keep her eyes on Snow, making sure she didn't need any help. Halfway through the dance, Regina paused, and Robin had to look over to see what got her attention.

Of course it had to do with King George, or what looked to be more like his son. Snow was suddenly wet and whatever happened had James apologizing. Abigail looked quite embarrassed and George was redder than Robin had ever seen him. "What happened?"

"I think…" Regina said, "an opportunity."

* * *

Their last night in the castle was spent packing everything up. Though he knew this situation was tough on Regina, he was quite looking forward to heading back to the merry men camp. He was elated when Regina told Robin she would like to live there if he thought it appropriate. He could hardly believe she needed to ask.

A knock at the door and Snow's voice came through, "Regina? Robin? May I come in?"

Regina was in the other room with her father. Henry was coming too and Robin hoped that would help the conversion from living in a castle to the forest easier for Regina. It was one thing visiting the camp but moving their full time would be hard on any queen and Robin knew she would be no different. Hearing Snow's voice, Regina walked into the main room, giving permission for Snow to enter.

"I hope I wasn't disturbing you." Snow said. "Remember I told you that there was no rush for you to move out."

"No, no, you're the queen now and it's important that we make it clear to the people so there is no question as to who is in charge."

Snow straightened at Regina's words. She started to say something, Robin was sure it was to argue with Regina but something stopped her. Robin wondered if it might be his presence. "Perhaps I should go check to see if Henry needs help with Roland's toys."

Since Snow had returned to the castle, Regina had done everything to keep herself from being alone with her stepdaughter. Whether it was servants or advisors but usually Robin, the two women made sure someone else was in the room. Regina insisted on this but today it seemed Snow did too. "No, please stay, I know it makes Regina more comfortable and besides, I want you to hear this too."

Robin took a step closer to Regina, placing a protective arm around her. Snow approached them, just a few feet away. "Regina, I want you to know you will always be welcome here. This is your kingdom as much as mine. I also want to say that your service as queen, though perhaps a bit single minded at times," Snow glanced down and he felt Regina stiffen at her words, "was overall good for the kingdom. I know if I had taken over right away, I would have followed my father's example. I'd never would have believed those programs could have improved and you did that."Snow now met Regina's gaze and stepped even closer. She reached out and took her hand, "Thank you for that."

It took some time for Regina to reply. Robin could feel her almost shiver at Snow's touch. Eventually she said, "Thank you for admitting that. Though, the truth is Leopold did love his subjects, if he had just had the foresight, he'd want the best for them."

Robin had to hold back a snort, he felt Regina was giving the former king too much credit but she was speaking to his daughter so it was probably more for Snow's benefit. Snow smiled at Regina's words and before he could stop her she engulfed her stepmother in a hug. Robin's eyes grew big, he wasn't sure if Regina was ready for that but she managed to wrap her arms around the younger woman and squeeze back.

Robin took the sight of them and smiled.

* * *

They were almost to the camp. It was dusk and Roland was singing. Regina had insisted on no military escort but the new black guard, many of the soldiers came from Tripp's Landing, had at least insisted on taking them as far as Sherwood forest. Once there they bid their former queen ado. Robin was so pleased that Regina had some loyal followers who would miss her greatly.

Now the four of them were almost to the camp and he turned to Regina. "How are you doing, MiLady?"

"Would you believe," Regina said, "relieved?"

No, he wouldn't. "Really?"

She laid her head on his shoulders. "There was a time that I just wanted a simple life with the man that I loved. And now I have a second chance at it." She smiled when she saw they arrived. "I can hardly believe I deserve it."

He chuckled a bit. If she was in awe now, wait until they got further into the camp. Helping her down from the wagon, Roland hopped down too and ran off. "Where's he going?" Regina asked as she made sure her father was down on the ground.

"He's going to get ready." Robin asked, suddenly nervous. "You see, I'm hoping that with you giving up the crown, we can actually do something that politics prevented us before."

Regina glanced back and forth between Robin and her father, the older man was smiling. "What's going on?"

"I know many eyebrows were raised when I came to live with you at the castle but if you can concentrate on one good aspect of passing the crown to Snow, that there is no longer any stigma to a lady such as yourself marrying a former outlaw like me." Regina started to argue, she had always made it clear to Robin that she didn't give a damn of their class distinctions. He interrupted her before she could repeat what she'd made clear months earlier. "No, Regina, I know you didn't care but we both know the realities of the world. But now…today we can move forward. That is if you want to."

Getting down on one knee, Robin pulled out a ring. "I want you to know I did not steal this ring. Nor did I buy it with profits from my stealing. If you recall I did odd jobs around the castle and when I told you I only did it to keep myself busy, that was a bit of a lie. The truth was people were paying me for them and I got enough, I bought this ring. Do you like it?"

She started to speak but she was unable to get any words out. Robin went on, he was too nervous for her reply anyway. "Well, I hope you do because it's all I could afford. Regina, will you marry me?"

Tears instantly fell and she looked at her father who teared up himself. Robin had asked for his blessing a long time ago but he knew the moment of truth was finally upon them. "Yes, of course I will."

Robin jumped up and grabbed her, swinging her around. "Okay, good, I hope you mean it, because I've already made arrangements."

Putting her down, he gave her one kiss and ran away. Henry stepped up, placing an arm around his daughter. From the sides came a few women, the ones who had warmed up to Regina. Sara was leading the way, with help from her husband she had become the closest to a friend at the camp for Regina. They had a bouquet and veil for her. Regina was so overcome with emotion she didn't know what to think.

The ceremony was performed in the center of the camp with Friar Tuck presiding. Henry walked her down the aisle, candles lighting their way. Roland was the ring bearer though unbeknownst to his father, since learning of this surprise, he had made the tray from the clay but hadn't had time for it to dry. The rings were rather dirty for the ceremony. Once he realized it, Robin was almost angry, he had wanted everything to be perfect, but Regina just laughed, saying it actually was perfect.

And for Robin, everything was too.

* * *

"Is everyone ready?" Regina called out as she put on her earrings. She stood up, studying herself in the mirror.

It had been nine years since leaving the castle for Sherwood and so much had happened. Regina had downplayed her worry over King George but knew once she left the throne they would be vulnerable. After finally getting everything she wanted she wasn't about to trust that George would keep his word. Luckily the coronation ball had provided Regina with help for that. She'd seen James enough times to know the man was many things but a klutz was not one of them. The way the man stammered after he accidentally spilled his drink on Snow also was out of character and George's own reaction verified this was an imposter before her. But why would George support such fraud? Now away from the castle, it took some time but Regina discovered through various former servants that this man was James's long lost twin brother and he was forced to take his place when the young man was killed right before he was to be save the kingdom from ruin.

Regina used her knowledge of the secret and managed to find a way to undo the engagement between "James" and Abigail. Back to being near bankruptcy, Regina managed to trick Snow and King George into a marriage treaty so that "James" would have to marry her ensuring her family's safety forever. Snow was angry and fought against the idea but ultimately she had no choice as the young woman struggled with learning the politics of royal life. When Robin found out about it, he was furious. Regina tried to explain to him she did it for the safety of their family (she had just given birth to their first daughter) but Robin didn't believe that was the sole reason, he felt underneath it all it was also another way to get back at Snow. Eventually they worked through it but it was the lowest point in their marriage.

Then the next major crises was her former teacher, Rumplestiltskin had thought to be lying low, actually marrying his true love, Belle. But in truth nothing would ever stop his wish of the great curse to be cast and without Regina's help in it, he was forced to look to another. As it turns out, Regina had a long lost sister, Zelena, and she proved quite powerful. Regina and Robin on their own couldn't have stopped her, thankfully Snow and David who had finally fallen in love were willing to join in and defeat them both.

Ironically it was Regina's own flesh and blood sister who helped forged a true friendship between the two former enemies. Since then Regina and Robin would come to the castle for celebrations, many times held in her honor (after saving the kingdom from a terrible curse, everyone was ready to let bygones be bygones). This occasion wasn't for Regina though but for celebrating Snow and Charming's first child, a daughter, Emma.

"Mom, I don't want to go!" Regina walked to her door, leaning over the railing to the forest floor. Her older daughter Sadie stood while whining as loudly as she could. At eight years old Regina felt she was too old for that behavior but Robin, who was clearly wrapped around his daughter's finger, usually disagreed.

"It's only for the evening. We'll be back by bedtime and we will have months before we have to do this again." At least that did appease her daughter to some extent. Looking around, Regina realized her other daughter's lack of presence was probably not a good thing. "Go find your sister before she dirties up her dress!"

Sadie was about to argue but one look from Regina and she changed her mind and off she went to find Henrietta. Though annoyed, Regina had to fight back the urge to smile. Both girls couldn't be more different. Henrietta was born shortly after her own father's death so she became his namesake which turned out to be providential. While very sweet and a disposition to please others, she was quite the little tomboy.

Sadie, on the other hand, enjoyed being a little girl with her dolls and dresses, but balls weren't that much fun for children and that was her primary issue for tonight. But a ball for a new baby born meant children were brought out too and so they had to come along.

Giving herself one last look in the mirror, Regina smiled at herself. She didn't wear these gowns much anymore but was pleased they still fit.

"Stunning in every way."

Regina turned to see her husband appearing in the doorway. He might be older but he still managed to climb up to the tree house in record time. The look he was giving her now left no room for guesses on where he'd rather spend their time tonight. "Stop looking at me like that, Robin, we don't have time plus the children could come up and catch us."

He laughed a bit as he stepped forward. "It's a good thing then I'm married to a sorceress who knows how to lock the door and silence the walls."

She blushed at that, it did come in handy but not tonight. She took a good look at him. He looked very handsome in his suit, she had insisted he needed a new one and it was perfectly tailored. "My goodness, I think the merry men should go into the clothing business. I doubt I'd seen a finer job from the royals."

He snickered and pulled her into a quick kiss. Well, it should have been quick but she began to forget herself. She eventually stepped back and tried to shoo him away. Pleased he had affected her, he headed out the door. "I'll go check on the girls. We need to make sure Roland is ready too."

She turned around, grinning foolishly. No longer able to really be bandits anymore, the merry men had found ways to occupy their time and eventually settled on being a rebuilding team when natural disasters hurt villagers. It was hard work but very rewarding.

Regina was about to take one last look at herself when she noticed something missing on her dresser. Anger rose in her heart when she realized he must have taken it. "Roland!"

Stomping down the ladder which was quite difficult in her dress, she landed as regally as she could and started looking for that teenager. He was coming tonight too as he had a chance to unveil something very special. He had made a real statue in Snow White's honor. It was quite ornate, with Snow holding a beautiful baby in her arms. Regina had no doubt the queen would place it in a public area.

"Where is it?" Regina demanded as she came upon him. He stood up straight but didn't back down, he had too much of his father in him.

"Where's what?"

He knew very well what. "Don't play games with me. I want it back."

"Regina!" he whined, echoing Sadie from earlier but at least at his age he wasn't about to get away with it. "Please, let's just say it's in a safe place and you can have it back after!"

Getting in his face, Regina glared. "I want it back now."

Robin showed up, his hands full of both daughters. Seeing Regina all puffed up, he had little doubt as to what caused it. "Roland, give the squirrel cone back to her."

"But…"

"Roland!" Regina didn't yell but did something even more effective. Her eyes teared up and Roland lost his nerve. He couldn't stand to see the woman that had raised him these last 10 years cry. "Fine, but please, don't show it to anyone!"

He handed her the squirrel cone, and she wasted no time hugging it to her. She really was quite fond of that ugly thing. "How can I not? People should see how talented you are and how far you've come."

"By showing them some ugly little squirrel I made when I was four? That's not fair."

Robin laughed at his boy, putting the girls down. "It could be worse, she never saw the stuff you made before that." This prompted Regina to join in laughing and Roland just folded his arms, not quite ready to accept defeat.

Henrietta glanced up at the skies. "I think it's going to storm." The five year old was afraid of storms and usually cried during them.

"Well, then," Regina said, kneeling down, "I guess it's good we are leaving before it gets here."

She took her daughter's arms and gave her a once over to verify she hadn't gotten her pretty dress dirty. Satisfied, she turned to Sadie who was rolling her eyes at her sister's worries. "You don't need to worry about storms, Mama and Papa met in a storm."

Henrietta looked up at that and Regina smiled. They had told Sadie the story of how they met but up until now her younger sister hadn't been old enough. Maybe she was now.

But the story would have to wait. The triggering stone lit up. Snow would activate it at the allotted time which was upon them. "Everyone ready? There isn't much time now."

Robin smiled and managed to pat Regina's bottom before taking her hand. Regina tried to act upset at the gesture but couldn't quite pull it off. The camp around them were grinning as they were watching the family though Regina believed some might be rather glad to get a break from the ceaseless energy of the girls. The statue they were bringing was within the perimeter and Roland checked it one time to make sure the drape was securely over it. He didn't want Snow to see it yet. When he was done, he took his little sisters' hands who in turn took each of their parents.

Before the stone glowed one final time, Regina glanced over at her husband who was giving her the biggest smile. "What?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Nothing." But Regina knew exactly why he was smiling and she returned it.

* * *

_Whew! Thank you. It's finally over. I can't begin to thank all of you, this story has given me the most reviews I've ever had on a story. Thank you for following me, your patience and if it brought you any enjoyment, I am so glad. _


End file.
